Ninjas vs Piratas
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Fue durante un alegre dia en que los Mugiwara vieron la imagen de un monstruoso zorro de 9 colas en el periodico mundial, en el que se detallaba la caida de Marine Ford ante la bestia. NaruHina, NamiXLuffyXBoa, FrankyTsunade, KakaRobin, LeeVivi
1. Primera Plana de un Zorro

1- Primera Plana de un Zorro.

No se sabe de donde salió, pero la foto que estaba en los periódicos del mundo mostraban a los almirantes Aokiji, Kizaru y Akainu enfrentándose a un enorme monstruo con forma de zorro. Todos en la Gran Linea y mas alla, se preguntaron el origen de la bestia y lo que era mas importante aun, se preguntaron ¿Cómo era posible que una criatura no mas grande que un Rey Marino podía poner en peligro a los 3 almirantes?

Los reportes que daban los marinos que estaban involucrados en la batalla, decían que miles de barcos de guerra fueron destruidos, ni siquiera una "Buster Call" fue capaz de derrotar al monstruo. Akainu menciono que esa criatura se había cargado con mucha facilidad a mas de 30 barcos de guerra y que su lava no parecía afectarlo mucho, Akainu menciono que a pesar de su lento movimiento, ninguna de sus ráfagas parecían hacerle daño, Aokiji fue el que llego a dar mas detalles, al decir que su hielo solo duraba un par de segundos en esa monstruosidad, pero que sin duda, había algo en esa cosa que pudo reconocer fácilmente… y eso fueron sus espeluznantes 9 colas.

Unos días antes de la aparición del Zorro de 9 colas y la consecuente destrucción de Marine Ford, el gobierno mundial capturo a un hombre con mascara, el hombre no opuso resistencia y aquellos que intentaron hacerle daño, fallaban estrepitosamente, como si el hombre estuviese hecho de aire. El gobierno mundial inicio una serie de interrogaciones a este sujeto y este solo dijo:

**_"Este mundo es mío, les traerá el fin de la era de los piratas y la paz eterna y ni siquiera Konoha estará ahí detenerme"_**

Ante estas espeluznantes palabras, los lideres del gobierno mundial decidieron mantener a este hombre bajo custodia las 24 horas del día, mientras tanto, investigan su relación con el ataque del Zorro.

- ¡Que montón de mierda!

Grito Zoro mientras leía su periódico y apuntaba con su dedo al demonio zorro que salía en la página. Era realmente consternan te, ellos sufrieron muchísimo con Aokiji, ahora tenían ante ellos un monstruo no mas grande que el antiguo Merry y había dejado medio muertos a los almirantes, esto no tenia sentido alguno.

- ¡No te preocupes, si veo esa cosa, la mandare a volar!- dijo Luffy sonriendo como siempre lo hacia.  
- Es muy probable que el gobierno mundial este detrás de un poder como ese, no todos los días surgen criaturas que pueden causarle tantos problemas a Aokiji- dijo Robin.  
- ¿De que isla habrá salido?- dijo Nami.  
- ¡Dejen de hablar de esa cosa, yo ya tengo hambre, Sanji, hasme de comer!- grito Luffy.  
- ¡ESTOY JUSTO A TU LADO, NO TIENES QUE GRITAR DEMONIOS!- grito Sanji.

Era un dia como cualquier otro, Luffy sonreía y gritaba tonterías a diestra y siniestra, Zoro miraba con su ceño fruncido el periódico, Nami contaba el poco dinero que les quedaba con unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro y Ussop y Chopper que se mantenían mirando al mar desde su telescopio en lo alto del Sunny. Robin y Franky jugaban ajedrez en una esquina del barco, Robin estaba ganando, cosa que hacia enfadar a Franky.

- ¡Deja de hacer trampa!  
- Yo no hago trampa, tu eres el que no sabe jugar  
- ¡CALLATE!  
- Nos estamos quedando sin provisiones… ¡Nami Shwan, amorcito corazón, cuanto dinero nos queda para comprar comida!- grito Sanji.  
- Solo unas pocas moras, no es lo suficiente para comprar provisiones decentes, me temo que tendremos que pescar por un tiempo  
- ¡Siiiii,a pescar!

Luffy, Ussop y Choper se dedicaron a pescar como si de niños que apenas veían un pez por primera vez en sus vidas se tratase. Ussop seguía diciendo que había pescado una ballena en su isla natal, antes de lo sucedido con Kuro, Chopper y Luffy eran los únicos que asentían como si todo lo que dijese ese gran mentiroso fuera una verdad absoluta, cosa que hiso enfadar aun mas a Zoro. De repente, algo tiro de la caña de Luffy y cuando este la levanto, encontró a un sujeto de cabello rubio, con un extraño traje naranja con negro y una oxidada placa metálica con un símbolo muy similar a una hoja en su frente. Llevaron al extraño directo a la cubierta, donde lo miraron como si fuera una especie de extraterrestre… Luffy comenzó a picarlo con un palo antes de que pudieran llegar a cualquier conclusión.

- ¡No esta muerto, deja de hacer eso!- gritaron Zoro y Sanji.  
- Pero es divertido… es un chico muy raro, mira esa ropa tan caliente en un lugar como este  
- En eso tiene razon- dijo Nami.  
- ¡¿Qué?- gritaron los demás.  
- ¡AAAA, DATEBAYO!

Todos gritaron asustados al ver que el rubio se había puesto de pie de golpe y estaba gritando una palabra tan rara como él. El rubio comenzó a respirar lentamente, como si se hubiese despertado de un mal sueño y después suspiro, de seguro se trataba de precisamente eso, un mal sueño, así que cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente vio un enorme océano… así que decidió cerrarlos otra vez, pero al abrirlos de nuevo, solo se encontró con el mismo océano, el barco lleno de raritos y el viento salado.

- ¡¿Dónde rayos estoy?... ¡¿Ha donde me traído Kakashi Sensei?  
- ¿Kakashi?... ¿Quién es Kakashi?- dijo Luffy.

Naruto miro a Luffy y a los pocos segundos comenzó a echarse para atrás, asustado de ver al extraño delgado que tenia delante de él.

- Calma, nadie va a hacerte daño- dijo Zoro.  
- ¡Yo te salve la vida!- dijo Ussop levantando su mano en victoria.  
- ¿Salvarme… la vida?... mmmm… ¿de que hablan?  
- Estabas naufragando por el mar, de no haberte sacado es posible que hubieras muerto- dijo Robin.  
- ¿Mu… muerto?... – Naruto traga saliva-… ¡Muchas gracias por salvarme!  
- ¡No hay problema!... ¿tienes comida?- dijo Luffy antes de que Nami le metiera un puñetazo en la cabeza.  
- Mmm, ahora que hablas de comer, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe hacer ramen?  
- ¿Ramen?... ¡Sanji hace un ramen delicioso!- grito Luffy con un chichon gigantesco en su cabeza.  
- ¡Genial, que el tal Sanji haga ramen!- respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa.  
- ¡SIII, ME AGRADA ESTE TIPO!- Grito Luffy.  
- ¡Esta bien, esta bien, demonios!- dijo Sanji dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Si bien, Luffy y el rubio estaban mas ocupados en su comida, los demás veían al rubio con algo de desconfianza, era demasiado extraño que ese chico haya salido de la nada y que de un momento a otro tuviera tanta fuerza, como si algo hubiese sanado sus heridas, ni siquiera Luffy se recuperaba tan rápido. Nami piso el suelo del Sunny con fuerza y esto asusto tanto a Luffy como el rubio que se abrazaron del miedo que producía Nami.

- ¡Explícate, rubio!... ¡¿Quién eres?  
- ¿Yo o el cocinero?- dijo el rubio.  
- ¡CLARO QUE TU, IDIOTA!-grito Nami enfurecida.  
- Ooo, lo siento, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, soy un ninja de la aldea de Konoha y mi rango es el de Genin, mucho gusto  
- ¡¿Un ninja?... ¡GENIAL, MUESTRANOS UN TRUCO NINJA!-dijo Luffy.  
- Seguro... ¡Kage Bunshin No jutsu!

Miles de Narutos ocuparon la cubierto del Sunny, tantos que el barco comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, amenazando con volcarse e hundirse. Luffy comenzó a reir tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitían, aun que los demás más bien se sentían molestos, asi que para evitar cualquier problema con Naruto, decidieron amarrarlo al mástil. Los clones desaparecieron y el pobre Naruto fue amarrado con al menos 10 nudos diferentes, cosa que no le hiso nada de gracia y comenzó a gritar como un desquiciado.

- ¡Esto es una violación a los derechos ninjas, suéltenme, vamos, suéltenme y les meteré sus pataditas, cabrones!  
- ¡Alguien que lo caye, grita tan fuerte como Luffy!- dijo Nami.  
- Oye, Naruto… ya que estas amarrado… ¿me puedo quedar con tu ramen?- dijo Luffy sonriendo y levantando su pulgar.  
- ¡¿Qué?... ¡Eso es blasfemia, eso es un crimen contra la humanidad, flaquito!  
- Calmate, no servirá de mucho que te esfuerzes tanto, después de todo, estas muy bien amarrado

La voz de Nami era tan segura que ella ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de mirarlo, solo levantaba el dedo, cerraba sus ojos y decía con voz arrogante que jamás se soltaria… aun que a los pocos segundos en lugar de Naruto había un tronco amarrado al mástil.

- ¡Chaaa, esta genial, es delicioso!  
- ¡JAJAJA, te lo dije, Sanji hace el mejor ramen del mundo!

Al mirar a las personas a sus espaldas, Nami vio a Naruto y Luffy comiendo ramen en una de las esquinas del Tousand Sunny, después volvió a mirar el tronco y grito:

- ¡¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?  
- No esta mal, pero conozco un lugar donde el ramen es aun mejor, se llama Ichiraku- le dijo Naruto a Luffy sonriendo y con su mirada lineal de siempre.  
- ¡¿De veras?... ¡Nami, vamos allá de inmediato!  
- ¡Dejen de ignorarme, carajo!- grito Nami.  
- Oye Naruto, ¿Qué fue eso que hiciste?- dijo Robin tranquilamente.  
- ¿Qué cosa?... ¿el jutsu de sustitución?... es una técnica básica para cualquier ninja  
- Y otra vez con eso de los ninjas… esta bien, te creo, ahora dime… ¿de que isla son esos ninjas?- dijo Franky.  
- ¿Isla?... no, nosotros estamos en todas partes, es simplemente imposible que no hayan oído hablar de Konoha  
- ¿eso como se come?- dijo Luffy.  
- ¿Konoha?... lo siento, jamás he oído de ella- respondió Franky.  
- ¿jamas?... ¡¿Qué hay de Kumo o Suna?  
- Ahora solo estas inventando palabras- dijo Zoro.

Naruto se puso de pie de golpe… ¿un mundo sin Konoha o ninjas?... ¡¿Un mundo sin Ichiraku?

- ¡¿Kakashi sensei, a que infierno me ha enviado?

-

Un barco se acerco a la prisión de Impel Down, todo el lugar se veía desierto por fuera, ni un solo barco en ese lugar y algunos guardias y animales gigantes estaban babeando y mirando el suelo en el interior de la prisión, el propio Magellan se encontraba perdido en su propia dimensión desconocida. El barco se detuvo delante del puerto de Impel Down y sus tripulantes solo miraban extrañados todo el lugar… ¿Qué poder en este mundo podría dejar a todos estos guardias en un estado similar al catatónico?

El capitán del barco se rio de lo que veía y mordió un jamón entero, camino hacia la entrada y lo que encontró le causo una gran risa que se escucho por todos los rincones de Impel Down, todos los guardias estaban noqueados y lo mas gracioso era ver a Megallan babeando como un bebe. Tras caminar todos los infiernos de Impel Down, el capitán y su tripulación llegaron al último lugar, el sitio donde volverían a encontrar lo que estaban buscando.

- ¿Eres tu el sujeto que hiso que el gobierno mundial se cagara de miedo?

Dijo el capitán a un hombre enmascarado detrás de una celda y que observaba una extraña llave con su único ojo rojo que se asomaba por el único agujero de su mascara. El capitán se acerco un poco mas y al ver la llave se rio tan fuerte como antes.

- ¡Ya tenias la llave para huir, bwajajajaja, eso es increíble!  
- ¿Eres al que llaman Barbanegra?

Barbanegra dejo de reír y se limpio la barba de los jugos de la piña y miro al enmascarado seriamente, se acerco a su celda y se recostó a esta, sonrió nuevamente mostrando su diente de oro y abrió su boca, pero al hacerlo el enmascarado se hecho atrás y movió sus manos de izquierda a derecha, dándole a entender que su aliento apestaba, esto no enfureció a Barbanegra, de hecho lo hiso reír.

- ¡JAJAJAJA, ¡¿hombre delicado, eh?  
- Eres muy molesto  
- ¡O vamos!, no te pongas así... después de todo, solo ha habido 3 personas que pueden amenazar al gobierno mundial y hacerlos temblar, dos ya están muertos y el tercero soy yo, así que imagina mi cara cuando descubri que un Don Nadie que ni siquiera era conocido entre los Yonkous había dado una amenaza tan fuerte  
- Me imagino que me uní a un club muy pequeño- respondió el enmascarado.  
- Oooo ojojojojo, si que lo hiciste, pero lo que mas me sorprendió, fue el hecho de que justo después de lanzar esa amenaza, un par de minutos después, ese extraño monstruo con forma de perro destruyo Marine Ford, ese es un logro impresionante  
- ¿asi que deseas que me una a tu tripulación, no es así, Barbanegra?  
- En efecto, ahora permíteme sacarte de…  
- … no pierdas tu tiempo, te he estado esperando en este lugar por muchas horas, vámonos

El enmascarado había desaparecido delante de Barbanegra y reapareció justo a sus espaldas, cosa que sorprendió a Teach de sobremanera.

- Jeje, algo me dice que me gustara trabajar contigo, a propósito, mi nombre real no es Barbanegra, es Teach… ¿y el tuyo?  
- Madara Uchiha


	2. Kisame vs Arlong

2- Kisame vs Arlong.

Sol brillando fuertemente, un clima cálido y muy cómodo, el cielo despejado y el viento cruzando las calles de Konoha como si las estuviese acariciando. Suena como si fuese el día perfecto, incluso se encontraba el carnaval en la aldea y la gente comía algodón de azúcar y demás porquerías, las risas eran todo lo que se escuchaban y los niños jugaban felices… sip, un buen día hasta que Tsunade abrió la boca y grito:

- ¡¿Qué hiciste que?

En la mansión del Hokague, se encontraban Sakura Haruno, Sai, Yamato y Kakashi Hatake, este ultimo en especial se veía algo asustado ante la mirada de Tsunade, la cual era totalmente furiosa y llena de reproche, claro, esto asustaría hasta a Jiraiya, si siguiera vivo.

- No es mi culpa, yo solo active mi Kamui para evitar que nos atacaran, Naruto se interpuso y termino despareciendo  
- ¡Cállate, ahora me vas a explicar que hacían en la antigua base de Orochimaru y mas te vale que sea una buena escusa!  
- Estábamos buscando un artefacto que un informante nos dijo que podría inclinar la balanza de la guerra- dijo Yamato.  
- ¿Artefacto?... muy bien, ahora… ¿Quién les dijo esto?  
- Anda Sakura, dinos- dijo Kakashi fulminándola con la mirada.  
- Un… ebrio… afuera de un bar

Al escuchar lo que dijo su aprendiz, Tsunade comenzó a apretar sus dientes, sujeto la superficie de su escritorio con tanta fuerza que termino rompiéndola en pedazos y por fin, se puso de pie, fue directo hacia Sakura, la miro a los ojos y dijo:

- Bien hecho, los ebrios nunca mienten  
- ¡¿Qué?- gritaron Kakashi y Yamato.  
- Y díganme… ¿de que artefacto se trataba?  
- Una fruta- respondió Sai sonriendo.

A los pocos segundos de haber escuchado esto, Tsunade sujeto a Yamato del cuello y lo levanto con una mano.

- ¡¿Una maldita fruta?  
- ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que pague los platos rotos?- pregunto Yamato asustado.  
- No se trataba de cualquier fruta, Madara también la quería- dijo Kakashi.  
- ¿Madara?- dijo Tsunade.  
- Así es, según los datos que venían en los documentos de Orochimaru, es una fruta que pertenece a otro mundo, una fruta conocida como "La fruta del diablo"- dijo Kakashi.  
- Al parecer, Orochimaru consiguió crear una especie de Jutsu Espacio Temporal que le permitía obtener objetos de otros mundos, era un jutsu muy débil y que solo consiguió traer esa fruta, pero al parecer la fruta era diferente a las que tenemos en este mundo… ¿Podría soltarme por favor?- dijo Yamato tratando de safarse del agarre de Tsunade.  
- El nombre que Orochimaru le dio a esa fruta fue "Fruta Bijuu Bijuu", al parecer fue un experimento inconcluso que le permitia al que la comiese tener control sobre todos los Bijuu

Tsunade soltó a Yamato y este callo en el suelo sentado y golpeándose el trasero, mientras este se lo sobaba, Tsunade se dirigió a la ventana de su oficina y vio su aldea, aun estaba en proceso de reconstrucción y muchos habían perdido la vida, si bien era necesario que la gente se mantuviera lo mas alejada posible de esta guerra, con un poder de controlar los 9 bijuus de seguro que Madara no tendría forma de ganar contra la alianza.

- ¿Qué sucedió con esa fruta?- dijo Tsunade.  
- Ahí es cuando se puso peligroso, fuimos atacados por extraños clones de sombra de antiguos ninjas de Orochimaru, una trampa para los intrusos supongo… nos defendimos hasta que llego Madara de la nada-dijo Sai.  
- Naruto siendo el cabeza hueca que es, se lanzo contra él mientras Kakashi sensei usaba su Kamui contra Madara, a él no le hiso nada, pero a Naruto lo desvaneció por completo- dijo Sakura.  
- ¿Qué paso con Madara y la fruta?  
- Bueno, Naruto sujetaba la fruta cuando eso sucedió y bueno… ya sabe el resto de la historia- dijo Kakashi rascándose la nuca.  
- Madara desapareció, creemos que fue tras Naruto usando el jutsu experimental de Orochimaru  
- Esto esta mal, si Madara llega a tener control de esa fruta, perderemos, no hay dudas… debemos buscar el pergamino de ese jutsu de Orochimaru e ir a ese lugar, debemos rescatar a Naruto y detener a Madara  
- Bien, enviare un mensaje a las demás aldeas para pedir ayuda  
- No, ellos no deben saber de esa fruta, un poder tan grande pondría en jaque a toda la alianza y los haría pelear unos contra otros  
- En tal caso, al menos déjeme avisarle a la persona que mejor entiende a Naruto- dijo Yamato.  
- Bien, avísale a Killer Bee, solo a él, estoy seguro que a pesar de ser de la Nube, Killer Bee también es un jinchuriki y de seguro que hará esto sin avisarle a su hermano mayor- dijo Tsunade.  
- Preparare un equipo para viajar- dijo Sakura.  
- Bien, ya saben que hacer, muévanse

Tras decir esto, todos los ninjas salieron de la oficina de Tsunade, la rubia camino hacia la ventana y suspiro, esta guerra realmente que estaba fuera de su alcance, el poder de esa fruta de seguro que podría darles la victoria, pero el que consuma ese fruto debería ser alguien ajeno a las aldeas y buscar a esa persona era su nuevo trabajo.

Yamato envió un solo halcón a volar hacia la frontera, con los dedos cruzados y seguro de que la respuesta de Bee seria positiva. Sakura reunió a los 9 novatos y al equipo de Gai cerca de las tablas de madera, el mismo lugar donde hablaron del asesinato de Sasuke, todos estaban dispuestos a ir por el ninja cabeza hueca más fuerte de Konoha. Por su parte Kakashi estudio el jutsu de Orochimaru con lo que recordaba de haber visto, una marioneta había hecho los símbolos con sus manos y su sharingan le permitía recordarlo bien.

Tras un par de días de entrenamiento, Kakashi por fin perfecciono el jutsu y consiguió tele portar objetos un poco mas grandes que un adulto. Bee llego a Konoha a escondidas del Raikague y de sus alumnos y así fue como tras una semana, consiguieron viajar al nuevo mundo que les esperaba mas adelante.

-

En una isla desierta en medio del mar, en algún lugar cerca de la Gran Línea, encontramos a un extraño hombre mitad tiburón mitad humano que lleva el nombre de Arlong. Este triton mira a sus siervos tritones y golpea el suelo con tanta fuerza que genera un cráter de 3 metros.

- ¡Maldito fuchi humano de sombrero de paja, lo buscare y lo hare pedazos, ya tuve muchos problemas escapando de la marina!  
- Según los periódicos, debe encontrarse en alguna parte de la Gran Línea, yo apuesto lo que sea que esta alejado lo mas que puede de Marine Ford- dijo Kuroobi.  
- Me sorprende que Marine Ford haya resistido tanto- dijo Chew.  
- ¡Eso ahora no es de importancia, debemos buscar al sombrero de paja y hacerlo pedazos

Justo cuando Arlong termino de gritar, una luz salió de la nada y en el interior del bosque salieron varios sujetos extraños que ninguno de los tritones reconocia. Primero salió un sujeto que parecía una planta, después un tipo con un extraño traje samurái y un katana, le siguió un tipo de cabello blanco y gigantesca espada, un sujeto enorme de cabello naranja, una chica de anteojos y un tritón que usaba una especie de gabardina negra con nubes rojas.

- Bien, ya estamos aquí- dijo el espadachín.  
- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar a Madara/el dijo que lo buscáramos pasada una semana- dijeron las 2 voces del hombre planta.  
- De acuerdo, seria bueno que todos nos separarnos y tomáramos el camino que mejor nos sirva para encontrarlo, después de todo, dudo que los pequeñitos estén dispuestos a andar con los grandes- dijo el tritón sonriendo burlonamente ante los otros 4.  
- ¡Cierra el pico, ni aquí ni en ninguno otro mundo dejare que te quedes con Samaheda!- dijo el espadachín.  
- Suigetsu, cálmate, por ahora lo único que debemos hacer es buscar a ese idiota y no necesito la ayuda de nadie para conseguirlo  
- Sasuke, es un nuevo mundo, es mejor estar acompañado- dijo el pelirrojo.  
- ¡Sasuke kun, espéreme!

Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin siguieron a Sasuke de cerca, Kisame solo sonrio, los peques estaban creciendo y no dudaba de que llegaría el dia en que ese Suigetsu trataría de tomar su espada. Kisame dio un paso hacia la playa en dirección contraria a Sasuke y su sequito, pero al hacerlo se topo con 3 extrañas creaturas que parecían salidas de una película barata de acción.

- ¡Oye, tú eres un tritón, no te denigres a oler tan mal como los fuchi humanos!

El mas grande de las criaturas humanoides dijo esto, claro a Kisame le importaba un comino la basura que salía de la boca de Arlong, así que simplemente lo ignoro y siguió caminando con Zetsu a su lado. Arlong sintió sus venas palpitar y se lanzo sobre Kisame, nadie, absolutamente nadie iba a tratarlo como si fuera un cero a la izquierda, mucho menos un traidor que olía a puro humano.

- ¡No me ignores, infeliz!

El ataque de Arlong fue rápido, como un torpedo, Kisame apenas vio el momento en que se le acerco para atacarlo y lo bloqueo con su espada. Los ojos de ambos se miraron fijamente y sin perder tiempo, Kisame levanto su espada y serruchó parte del cuerpo Arlong, haciéndolo derramar un poco de sangre en la arena. Arlong cayo en el suelo y se sujeto su herida, había combatido antes contra otros tritones, no le gustaba hacerlo, pero lo había hecho, lo diferente en todo esto, era que a pesar de haber sufrido heridas peores, esta lo había dejado agotado, sin energía, como si algo hubiese devorado su fuerza.

- ¡Arlong san!-gritaron los 2 tritones.  
- ¿Arlong eh?... que nombre tan estúpido  
- ¡¿Qué has dicho?

Chew disparo su chorro de agua contra Kisame, el cual simplemente se cubrió con Samaheda del chorro y movió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

- ¿a eso llamas un chorro de agua?... ¡Esto es un chorro de agua!

Kisame abrió su boca y de esta salió tanta agua que empujo a Chew contra un árbol y lo derribo. Kuroobi corrió hacia Kisame y trato de lanzarle un golpe al cuello con su karate de tritón, Kisame solo sujeto el puño de Kuroobi como lo había hecho con Gai y con su otra mano formo una serie de símbolos que le permitió encerrarlo en una especie de pecera de agua y un segundo Kisame salió debajo de la tierra, tomo la samaheda y miro a Arlong con una sonrisa presumida.

- Mi clon de agua sujetara a tu amigo aquí presente con mi jutsu de Prisión de agua, así que solo seremos tu y yo  
- Eres muy estúpido si quieres meterte conmigo  
- ¿Porque el tiburón debería de temer de la sardina?... Samahead deborara toda tu energia hasta dejarte vacio por dentro

Al decir esto, Arlong se enfureció tanto que se lanzo sobre Kisame, le arremetió un puñetazo directo al estomago y lo mando a volar varios metros en el aitre, tomo impulso y salto hacia él, en ese instante que estuvieron cara a cara, Kisame sonrió nuevamente y lanzo su espada de manera vertical contra Arlong. Este trato de sujetar la espada, pero al hacerlo, 3 puas gigantescas salieron de Samaheda y le perforaron el brazo derecho.

Cuando los 2 cayeron en el suelo, Arlong se sujeto su brazo y comenzó a sentirse mareado, tan débil que apenas podía moverse. Kisame mantuvo su sonrisa y camino hacia Arlong, lo pateo en el pecho y miro las piernas de Arlong.

- Un rápido corte y dile adiós a tus piernas

Chew se puso de pie, ese golpe fue realmente duro, ese no era un tritón normal, pero al ver a Arlong en esa situación, se puso de pie y corrió hacia Kisame, cargo su cañón de agua y disparo, dándole justo el pecho a Kisame, el cual cayo en el suelo. Chew trato de ayudar a Arlong a ponerse de pie, pero de repente algo sucedió y este comenzó a sentirse cansado y muy débil. Samaheda estaba mordiendo su tobillo y entregándole el chakra a Kisame, el cual camino tranquilamente hacia Chew y juntando sus manos dijo:

- ¡Suiton, Misil de Tiburón!

Un tiburón blanco salió de las manos de Kisame y golpeo a Chew con tanta fuerza que consiguió romperle casi todos los huesos y dejarlo noqueado. Samaheda volvió a las manos de Kisame y este se dirigió hacia Arlong.

- ¡Anda córtalas, infeliz!  
- Mmm, creo que no, si me acerco mucho intentaras morderme con esos extraños dientes que pusiste en tus manos

La mirada de sorpresa de Arlong fue grande, pero no por ello iba a quedarse quieto, si llegaba a tener suerte, iban a caer en el interior del agua y si eso sucedía, era muy probable que lo vencería y sus fuerzas volverían. Arlong se arrojo contra Kisame con sus dentaduras en sus manos, Kisame uso a Samaheda para protegerse de las mandíbulas pero al hacerlo perdió de vista a Arlong, el cual se arrojo al agua de mar y comenzó a reírse. Kisame sonrió y lentamente se fusiono con su espada, transformándolo en una especie de monstruo acuático con una gigantesca aleta saliendo de su espalda y se arrojo al mar.

Ambos tritones nadaron a gran velocidad hasta llegar a una zona tan profunda que no se veía el fondo, esto hiso sonreír a Arlong, el cual se disparo como un torpedo contra Kisame y lo envistió al menos 4 veces desde diferentes ángulos. Kisame estaba sorprendido, ese sujeto realmente era mas rápido que él bajo el agua y esto podía traerle problemas.

- … (me ha golpeado lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que absorba sus chakras, debo estar preparado para cuando me ataque)  
- ¡Eres mío, pececillo!

Arlong surgió de la nada y justo cuando trato de atacarlo, Kisame junto sus manos y de repente surgió un enorme tiburón blanco que golpeo con fuerza a Arlong, apenas consiguió detenerlo a tiempo, cosa que Kisame aprovecho y saco las espadas de sus antebrazos, atravesó el pecho de Arlong con estas y comenzó a comerse sus chakras.

- Que chakra tan asqueroso, siento a Samaheda sentir repugnancia solo de estar cerca de ti

Tras decir esto, Arlong quedo inconsciente y su cuerpo comenzó a hundirse hacia el mar, como un tiburón cuyas aletas habían sido cortadas.

- Eso fue divertido, ¿me pregunto si encontrare mas sujetos tan fuertes como él en este mundo?


	3. Mi nuevo equipo

3- Mi nuevo equipo.

En la cubierta de un barco, rodeado de miradas inquisidoras, Madara solo se limitaba a ver la Luna de ese mundo, después de usar algunos genjutsus en sus cautores en Impel Down, esto era lo que necesitaba para relajarse. Tan grande como la que Rikudo Senin había creado en su mundo, pero algo en ella lo hacia dudar de su situación, como si alguien haya arriba lo estuviese vigilando.

- Veo que eres un tanto melancolico… ¿te molesta si me uno a tu observación de objetos redondos flotantes e inútiles?  
- Como quieras, Teach

Barbanegra se sento a su lado y le sonrio, su aliento aun apestaba, pero Madara ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese repugnante olor. Teach se llevo a la boca un muslo de pollo del tamaño de un brazo humano y lo mordió, le ofreció a Madara, pero este solo se limito a verlo con asco.

- ¿Qué hay en la Luna que tanto te atrae?  
- Nada, al menos en esta luna  
- Vaya, ¿hay mas de una luna?  
- Asi es, si vieras la Luna de mi mundo, comprenderías el porque la vigilo todo el tiempo  
- ¿tu mundo?  
- Vengo de un mundo distinto al tuyo, un mundo que posee el poder para destruirlo todo… o para controlarlo  
- Eres una persona muy misteriosa, Madara… sigue hablando al respecto, me siento interesado en lo que estas diciendo  
- En mi mundo, las naciones están divididas en grandes países gobernados por señores feudales, pero cada país tiene una aldea que es el poder militar mas grande de cada uno de ellos, estas aldeas solian tener el control de 9 criaturas muy poderosas llamadas, Bijuu  
- ¿Bijuu?...dejame adivinar, el enorme perro que ataco Impel Down era uno de esos  
- Exacto, enormes masas andantes de chakra puro que pueden recuperarse de daños a nivel celular y que solo han sido derrotados al sellarse en el interior de personas llamadas Jinchurikis  
- Pero ese perro que usaste para atacar Marine Ford no era una persona  
- En efecto, tuve muchos problemas para hacer que su Jinchuriki liberara mas de 4 colas, a partir de ese punto, obtuve el control del zorro y lo obligue a salir  
- Que interesante… ahora quiero que me respondas esto… ¿Por qué atacaste Marine Ford?  
- Para llamar tu atención, Teach  
- ¿mi atención?  
- Tu deseas ser el rey de los piratas, tener el poder para dominar los mares de este mundo y una flota que hace que la marina sienta envidia, yo solo deseo volver a casa y acabar con los piratas de esta época  
- ¿solo los de esta época?... bueno, me es difícil creerte, no después de lo que le dijiste a la prensa  
- Asi es, traeré el fin de una era, la era de Barbablanca y el Gobierno Mundial y te ayudare a comenzar TU era  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque… jeje… dime Teach, ¿crees en el destino?... yo creo que es tu destino ser el rey de los Piratas

Teach pensó en las palabras de Madara, no sonaban falsas, eran mas reales que lo escuchaba de la mayoría de sus tripulantes, con los que ya había pasado bastante tiempo, con un poder como el que Madara comentaba, podría no solo acabar con el gobierno mundial o con los Mugiwara, podría acabar inclusive con los Yonkous que quedaban. Madara sonrio dentro de su mascara, con Teach ocupado en la persecusion del poder de los bijuus, del cual él ya tenia 7 ocultos, solo tenia que guiar a Teach en un laberinto de mentiras hasta encontrar la "Fruta Bijuu Bijuu".

- Esta bien, te creo, quiero ese poder y tu me lo daras… ¿A dónde vamos primero?- dijo Barbanegra.  
- Debemos ir a Water 7… (Zetsu deberá estar esperándome ahí)

Las ventajas de ser un ninja, mentir es mas fácil, las sombras te cubren y tu rastro es invisible.

-

Naruto y Luffy estaban mirándose a los ojos, retándose entre ellos, ambos los tenían rojos y listos para la lucha… hasta que Naruto parpadeo.

- ¡AAA, PERDI, NO PUEDE SER!  
- ¡Jajajaja, si parpadeas pierdes!  
- Hey Luffy, ya decidiste si este buen caballero va a ser nuestro compañero- dijo Brook.  
- ¡CLARO QUE SI, EL ESTARA EN MI TRIPULACION!  
- Ni siquiera sabemos si es útil- dijo Zoro.  
- Y por eso pinte tu rostro con pintura anoche- respondió Naruto.

Mientras Zoro le arremetía golpes en la cabeza a Naruto, Robin se dedico a mirar el periódico, aun concentrándose en las noticias que rodeaban a Marine Ford. Brook lo noto y tomo un trago de su café, se aproximo a Robin y le pregunto:

- Querida Robin, ¿Qué es lo que vez con tanta atención?  
- Sigo la noticia de lo sucedido en Marine Ford, ya han comenzado a reconstruir el lugar  
- ¿Marine Ford?... que raro ese nombre me es familiar- dijo Naruto tratando de soltarse de Zoro.  
- Es la base principal de la marina en la Gran Linea y esta muy cerca del nuevo mundo- respondió Robin.  
- Recientemente fue atacado por una enorme bestia- dijo Brook.  
- ¿enorme bestia?... – los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe-… si… ¡se lo que sucedió!  
- ¡¿Qué?- dijo Zoro asombrado.  
- Un villano llamado Madara fue el que soltó ese demonio en ese lugar… yo… yo… yo solo estuve ahí y lo vi

La expresión en el rostro de Naruto mostraba algo que Robin había visto antes, arrepentimiento… ¿arrepentimiento de que?... esto hiso que Robin comenzara a dudar del rubio. Luffy se acerco y puso su brazo alrededor de Naruto, le sonrio y dijo:

- ¡No importa, dudo que alguien como tu pueda hacerle algo a una cosa que le causo problemas a los 3 almirantes!  
- ¿alguien como yo?- dijo Naruto sin saber si debía tomar eso como un insulto o como un cumplido.  
- Interesante, así que el tal Madara es el responsable, me imagino que el gobierno mundial ya lo tiene bajo arresto- dijo Zoro.  
- No, según esto, el enmascarado escapo de Impel Down sin tener que matar a nadie, el mismo Magellan dice que parecía estar bajo una especie de ilusión que obtuvo de solo mirarlo a los ojos- dijo Brook tranquilamente.  
- Si a eso se le llama genjutsu, cuando nosotros nos enfrentamos a muchos enemigos o a enemigos muy fuertes, tendemos a crear ilusiones que afectan todos los sentidos del cuerpo, estas ilusiones pueden crearse con solo mirar los ojos o alguna otra parte del cuerpo, pienso que Madara pudo haberlo hecho fácilmente al verse superado en numero  
- Pero que cobardes son ustedes- dijo Luffy sonriendo.  
- Oye, ya párale- dijo Naruto molesto.

De un momento a otro, el barco fue golpeado por algo y todos comenzaron a temblar. Zoro salió para ver lo que sucedia y al hacerlo, se vio rodeado por varios Reyes Marinos que parecían estar muy interesados en hundir el barco. Naruto grito impresionado, era la primera vez que veía un monstruo tan raro.

- ¡Gomu Gomu No, Pistol!

De un momento a otro, los brazos de Luffy salieron volando contra el rostro del Rey Marino y de un golpe lo mando a volar. Naruto miro impresionado a ese sujeto, realmente era muy fuerte y rápido, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento cuando lanzo el golpe.

- ¡Yo también lo hare!

Naruto creo un par de clones y estos formaron un rasengan en su mano derecha, lo sujetaron y lo arrojaron contra uno de los reyes marinos, el rasengan dio justo en la frente de uno de ellos, este emitió un rugido y golpeo con su aleta a Naruto, enviándolo a volar contra el mástil. Zoro suspiro y saco sus espadas, se arrojo contra el mismo rey marino y lo corto en pedazos.

- ¿mi rasengan no le hiso nada?... ¡pues eso no es todo lo que tengo!

Naruto se paro en el mástil y formo otro rasengan, pero esta vez, este rasengan se hiso gigantesco, este salto contra uno de los reyes marinos y…

- ¡Odama Rasengan!

Esta vez se genero una gran explosión que cubrió a los otros reyes marinos, revelando que el que había sido impactado ahora estaba noqueado y brutalmente dañado. Al ver esto, los demás reyes marinos salieron huyendo del lugar.

- ¡¿A dónde van?... ¡Hay suficiente Naruto para todos!  
- ¡Cállate!- le grito Zoro.  
- ¡guau, esa técnica fue increíble, ya antes habíamos expulsado a grupos de reyes marinos mas grandes que ese, pero nunca tan rápido!- dijo Luffy.  
- A eso se le llama apantallar pendejos- dijo Brook mientras veía huir a los reyes marinos.

Naruto bajo del mástil y los miro a todos, si se iba a tener que enfrentar a Madara sin ayuda de los 9 novatos, al menos ahora sabia que contaba con gente muy fuerte y que sin lugar a dudas, habían demostrado una hospitalidad increíble.


	4. Water 7 bajo ataque

4- Water 7 bajo ataque.

Water 7, la ciudad del mar y los inventores. El lugar donde el tren transoceánico Puffing Tom deja y recoge recursos para los habitantes de la ciudad. El Puffing Tom paso cerca a la ciudad y se detuvo, varios trabajadores comenzaron a bajar cajas con provisiones y mucha mercadería de tierras lejanas, incluso había ropas de Arabasta. Una de las cajas se resbalo de las manos de los cuidadores y cayo justo a los pies de Barbanegra, el cual miro a ese sujeto como si fuese basura y volvió a mirar a Madara.

- ¿Qué hacemos en este basurero?  
- Hay un hombre llamado Iceburg con el que deseo hablar, el tiene información que necesito  
- ¿Qué tipo de información?  
- Iceburg es conocido por ser uno de los hombres que sabe donde esta el único hombre que alguna vez tuvo en sus manos los planos de "Plutón", una super arma que puede destruir islas enteras de un solo disparo  
- ¡vaya, eso es genial!  
- Pero Plutón no es mi objetivo, necesito averiguar en donde esta al que llaman Franky  
- ¿Franky?... ¿Qué tiene de especial ese sujeto?  
- Es simple, necesitamos un barco muy poderoso para ir al lugar donde se encuentra la fruta  
- ¿Por qué no pedírselo directamente a Iceburg y sus carpinteros, son famosos por toda la Gran Línea  
- Porque es Franky quien debe hacerlo, Iceburg tuvo consigo los planos de "Pluton" por muchos años, pero no los vio con la misma intensidad que al que llaman Franky, después de todo, dicen que solía armar barcos de guerra y dudo que su pasión no decayera al ver el plano de esa mega arma, lo habrá visto viendo mejor sus detalles  
- ¿y todo esto viene a…?  
- Leeré su mente y sacare la información que necesito… ¿ahora lo comprendes?  
- ¿puedes hacer eso?  
- Mi ojo tiene una luz que nunca se apaga

A pesar de que eso no respondió la pregunta, le dio confianza a Teach de que él sabia lo que hacia, mas no sabia si debía confiar en él, a pesar de que le era muy difícil encontrar mentiras en sus palabras, podía ver que algo detrás de esa mascara parecía guardar un rencor enorme. Ambos miraron las calles inundadas en donde caballos de mar eran usados para jalar carruajes y otros vehículos, a Madara las bestias le parecían molestas, Teach realmente que se divertía con esas criaturas, engañándolas y fingiendo que les daba de comer. Al final, llegaron a un punto de la ciudad donde se encontraba un edificio y ahí se encontraba un grupo de personas cargando madera e instrumentos para trabajar en madera.

- Esos son los carpinteros de Water 7, son famosos por hacer los mejores barcos del mundo- dijo Teach.  
- Veo que son experimentados, pero no son ellos a los que vinimos a ver

Madara miro a Teach y de un momento a otro, el pirata fue succionado por una especie de remolino que parecía no tener fin, para cuando luz regreso a sus ojos, se encontraba en un extraño lugar rodeado de cajas blancas que brillaban en medio de una oscuridad perpetua.

- ¡Maldita sea!... ¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Al terminar de decir esto, Teach reapareció frente a la puerta de la oficina de Iceburg. Madara le extendió su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, pero Teach lo sujeto de la mano y lo empujo contra la pared, lo levanto del suelo hasta tocar el techo y le grito:

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así, perro traicionero!  
- Debía hacerlo para traerte hasta aquí, no quiero que te involucren en lo que estoy a punto de hacer  
- ¿de que hablas?- dijo Teach.

Madara se hiso intangible y se deslizo de sus manos, le apunto a una puerta y mostro a varios hombres noqueados en el suelo por genjutsus, tal y como lo había hecho en Impel Down.

- Ya veo, bueno, mi nombre ya esta ensuciado de cualquier forma  
- Si, pero necesito que te quedes en el anonimato por ahora, rey de los piratas

Esa lengua era venenosa y ágil, Teach nunca antes se había encontrado con alguien que sabia presionar sus botones tan bien. Madara dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de la oficina, una vez dentro, Teach camino por los pasillos en busca de refugio… ¿Por qué estaba escondiéndose?... ¿Qué lo estaba obligando a obedecerlo?... Teach no lo sabia, pero era algo que sin lugar a dudas  
Iceburg termino de escribir un par de cosas en su cuaderno de apuntes y se puso de pie, tomo una taza y se sirvió un poco de café, se rio un poco recordando lo amargo que era antes de que algún genio se le ocurriera ponerle leche.

- Buenos días, señor Iceburg

Detrás de Iceburg se encontraba Madara, mirándolo fijamente con ese ojo suyo. Iceburg puso su taza en su escritorio y se sento, tomo algo parecido a un plano y comenzó a hacer medidas.

- ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?  
- Si, si puedes… ¿Dónde esta Franky?

Iceburg abrió sus ojos de golpe, miro a Madara tranquilamente, fingiendo que ese nombre no le conmociono y dijo:

- Debe estar en algún lado del mar con su tripulación o algo asi  
- Eso ya lo se… ¿Cuál tripulación?  
- ¿Cómo se supone que lo sepa?... yo no soy su niñera  
- Estas mintiendo Iceburg, puedo ver que tus músculos están tensos… talvez te burles de la marina, pero de este ojo no se escapan tus intenciones

Iceburg levanto su mirada y miro a Madara a los ojos, este sujeto lo leia como un libro abierto. Madara camino hacia él y miro el plano que tenia en su escritorio.

- ¿ese es el plano de toda Water 7, verdad?  
- Si  
- ¿Estas tratando de averiguar como evitar que la marea golpee con tanta fuerza la ciudad?... ¿o me equivoco?  
- Si, así es  
- Te tengo una solución para todos tus problemas… ¿Qué tal si no hay ciudad que proteger?  
- ¿Qué?  
- Es simple, si no me dices en donde esta Franky, simplemente será destruida esta ciudad

Iceburg se mantuvo callado y analizo lo dicho por Madara… al poco rato comenzó a reír tan fuerte como podía. Madara no se extraño, la gente de este mundo le tenia mucho valor a la fuerza, pero carecían de algo que pocos tenían… malicia, malicia verdadera. Iceburg se limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y dijo:

- ¡¿Tu destruiras Water 7?... ¡Si claro!  
- ¿Cuándo dije que iba a hacerlo yo?

Madara puso su mano en el suelo y de la nada surgió un montón de humo blanco, delante de Iceburg salieron 5 personas con piel gris y ojos blancos, todos se veían extremadamente débiles y con poca fuerza.

- ¿esos zombies van a destruir Water 7?  
- Así es, ahora… ¿me lo dirás?  
- Jeje… jaja… ¡jajajajaja!... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!  
- No digas que no te lo advertí

Madara miro a los 5 y 4 de estos desaparecieron de su vista, el zombi rubio junto sus manos y formo 5 pequeñas bolas de arcilla y las lanzo contra Iceburg, este se cubrió pero las bolas apenas le rozaron el rostro y se estrellaron contra la pared detrás de este. Iceburg miro confundido la situación, pero antes de poder decir algo, una gran explosión hiso vibrar todo el edificio y su fuego se elevo por los techos, llenando de humo el cielo de Water 7.

En medio del océano, se encontraba el Thousand Sunny con sus tripulantes mejor conocidos en los mares del mundo como los "Sombrero de Paja". En el barco se encontraban Ussop, Chopper y Luffy mirando muy detenidamente a Naruto, el cual parecía tratar de enseñarles algo.

- Este es el símbolo del conejo  
- Aja- dijo Luffy.  
- Este es el del gallo  
- Gallo, anotado- dijo Chopper.  
- Y este es el del buey  
- ¿Cuándo aprendemos a hacer jutsus como los tuyos?- dijo Ussop ya aburriéndose.  
- Primero deben aprender a hacer los símbolos de las manos

Zoro bajo del timón y cayo al lado del maestro y los estudiantes, miro esos símbolos y pensó en lo poco practico que era tener que aprender tontos movimientos de mano para poder pelear, ya no hacen guerreros como antes.

- ¡Hey Zoro, ven y aprende con nosotros!- dijo Luffy.  
- ¿Quién necesita trucos de magia cuando tienes 3 espadas?  
- ¡Porque con esas espadas no puedes hacer esto, Sexy No Jutsu!

De un momento a otro, delante de Zoro, surgió una mujer rubia hermosa y completamente desnuda. Zoro grito tan fuerte como pudo y se tapo los ojos, Nami suspiro apenada y de la cocina surgió Sanji como una nube de humo.

- ¡Hermosa señorita, es usted una nueva tripulante de mi corazón!- grito Sanji.  
- Gracias guapo… ahora si me disculpas… jeje

Naruto le metió una patada en los testículos a Sanji, cosa que hiso que todos pusieran cara de dolor, aun que sinceramente, Zoro ha querido hacerlo por años.

- Esta bien acepto que aun que es un jutsu inmoral, es bastante útil para engañar a imbéciles como ese pervertido

Cuando Naruto regreso a la normalidad, Sanji lo miro y miles de corazoncitos fueron rotos en ese instante. El pobre se puso de pie con su orgullo lastimado y mirando el suelo, diciendo cosas como "maldito travesti, ¿Por qué hay tantos de esos okamas en este mundo?". Luffy le grito que le trajera algo de comer, cosa que Sanji hiso a regañadientes.

- De todas formas no me apetece aprenderlo- dijo Zoro.  
- Es verdad, para crear ilusiones ya tengo mi Clima Tact- dijo Nami orgullosa de su arma.  
- ¡Lo hago de gratis, para mi es divertido!- dijo Naruto.

De un momento a otro, Nami había desaparecido dejando solo su silueta delante de Zoro y al siguiente estaba sentada y tomando apuntes junto con Luffy y los demás. Zoro se llevo su mano a su rostro y suspiro, esta gente simplemente jamás cambiaria. Sanji salió de la cocina y camino directo hacia los demás, traía consigo unos platos llenos de ramen, Luffy y Naruto gritaron de emoción, pero los demás solo sintieron que sus estómagos se revolvían… desde que Naruto se unió a los sombrero de paja, han estado comiendo solo ramen de desayuno, almuerzo y cena.

- ¡Gracias por la comida, Sanji!- grito Naruto.  
- ¿eh?... A SI… ¡Muchas gracias Sanji!- dijo Luffy que apenas podía contener sus babas.  
- De nadas… mmm… nos estamos quedando sin provisiones, solo tenia lo suficiente para hacer ramen por 4 días y esos 4 días ya pasaron  
- ¿Qué haremos?- dijo Nami.  
- Creo que Water 7 esta cerca, vamos hacia alla y compremos algo en ese lugar- dijo Zoro.  
- Seguimos siendo buscados por el gobierno, podrían llegar a vernos y delatarnos por las recompensas- dijo Sanji.  
- Bueno, he visto que Naruto tiene un truco para camuflar cuerpos humanos en cualquier cosa, un perro, una roca, un tablón de madera y hasta un charco… creo que no seria problema si…

De repente el cielo se cubrió de humo y sonidos de estallidos fueron escuchados en el horizonte. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y corrieron hacia la borda del Sunny, delante de ellos se encontraba Water 7 y estaba explotando en diferentes partes de la ciudad. Franky miro el lugar asustado y grito:

- ¡Es Water 7, esta siendo atacada!  
- ¿Qué?... ¡¿Quién seria tan loco como para…?- dijo Nami.  
- No lo se, debemos ir y terminar esto, es muy probable que tal vez Spandam este involucrado de alguna forma- dijo Robin.  
- ¿Water 7?... ¿Qué es eso?  
- Es una ciudad pequeño tonto- dijo Sanji mirándolo con furia.  
- ¡Muy bien, a salvar Water 7!- grito Luffy.

Naruto miro la forma de las explosiones y vio un extraño fuego negro que cubría las murallas de la ciudad y fue entonces que recordó aquella ocasión en Itachi Uchiha y Hoshigake Kisame fueron a Konoha, pero Itachi ya estaba muerto, la única opción seria…

- ¿Sasuke?


	5. Deidara vs Sanji

5- Deidara vs Sanji.

Un gigantesca explosión cubrió de fuego varios metros de la ciudad y pedazos de madera y tela cayeron prendidos en llamas en las calles de Water 7. Varias personas huían hacia el puerto, listo para tomar los barcos y evacuar todo el lugar, empujándose entre si y pisoteando a quienes se caían. Iceburg abrió sus ojos y se vio cubierto por un montón de escombros, el hombre comenzó a quitar los escombros poco a poco hasta que por fin se libero por completo, al mirar a su ciudad, vio a cientos de edificios siendo destrozados.

- Esta fue tu elección

Delante de Iceburg se encontraban Madara y los 5 sujetos pálidos. Madara se acerco a Iceburg y lo sujeto de la cabeza, tiro de su cabello y lo forzó a ver a sus subordinados.

- Itachi, ve al centro de la ciudad, si puedes mata a los nobles, odio a esos sujetos… Deidara, al sur, Kakuzu al norte, Sasori al este, Nagato, al oeste

Los 5 sujetos desaparecieron y salieron corriendo por los techos de los edificios saltando entre ellos en demostraciones de agilidad asombrosas. Madara soltó a Iceburg, el cual se puso de pie y lo ataco, lanzándose sobre él, pero este solo lo traspaso como si estuviese hecho de aire.

- Water 7 será destruida para el final del dia… claro, podría frenar todo esto si solo me dices en donde esta Franky  
- ¡Infeliz!  
- Como quieras

Madara desapareció de la vista de Iceburg y entonces una gigantesca explosión cubrió de humo negro el cielo.

* * *

En el muelle la gente huía desesperada de lo que pasaba en la ciudad, un niño corría entre la multitud, era un chico que disfrutaba mucho de los barcos que estaban anclados en ese lugar, pero ahora cada uno de esos barcos comenzó a explotar uno por uno, cubriendo de fuego todo el muelle. La explosión asusto al niño y este cayo en el suelo, un hombre postro frente a el niño y le mostro su mano derecha, esta tenia una boca y una larga lengua, esta mordió algo parecido a arcilla y al siguiente instante se la escupió al niño.

- ¡Diamble Jamble!

Una extraña bola de fuego regreso la arcilla contra su fabricante, lo golpeo justo en el pecho y a los pocos segundos exploto formando una nube de humo y fuego que cubrió gran parte del muelle. Cuando el niño abrió los ojos, se encontró con Sanji delante de él, mirando enfurecido a su enemigo.

- Muévete niño, no creo que eso haya bastado para acabarlo  
- S… si, muchas gracias

El niño salió corriendo mientras que en el Sunny que se encontraba anclado a mas de 200 metros del lugar en donde estaba Sanji, Naruto veía asombrado lo que había sucedido, fueron segundos en los que esa distancia fue recorrida, ni siquiera noto haberlo visto moverse, según lo que Ussop le había contado, Sanji era mas lento y débil físicamente hablando que Luffy y que este era aun mucho mas lento que él, puesto Ussop le conto que el se movía a la velocidad de la luz, Naruto se sintió como el eslabón mas débil, fuera de su liga totalmente.

- Muchachos, ustedes vayan hacia el interior de la ciudad, yo me hare cargo de este sujeto- dijo Sanji.

Luffy asintió con su cabeza y en tiempo record, todos bajaron del barco y corrieron hacia la entrada de la ciudad. Naruto tenia muchos problemas para seguirles el paso, el único que estaba mucho mas atrás que él, era Ussop y lo mas probable es que lo hiciera para no hacer sentir mal a Naruto.

- ¡Ussop, gracias por no dejarme en ridículo!- le grito Naruto.  
- ¿Qué?... oooo… ¡S…si, cla… claro, jejeje! (si sigo corriendo voy a morir)

Una vez que todos se habían alejado, Sanji se quito su traje y se dejo su camisa blanca, se arreglo las mangas y se trono sus nudillos. La nube de la explosión desapareció y revelo a su enemig, Deidara, con sus brazos destrozados, la mitad de su pierna derecha y su cara quemada.

- Parece que no tendré que…

Antes de que Sanji terminase esa oración, el cuerpo de Deidara comenzó a reconstruirse rápidamente, hasta quedar intacto y como nuevo. Sanji abrió su boca y esta toco el suelo, eso era algo nuevo y que solo había visto un par de veces con los "logia".

- Eso no es nada, aun así te pateare el tra…

Su oración fue interrumpida nuevamente al ver 3 pequeños pájaros de arcilla justo al lado de su rostro y al rozarlo, estos brillaron con luz blanca y explotaron en su cara. Con esa explosión, el muelle fue totalmente destruido y varios barcos se prendieron en fuego. Sanji salió volando contra un montón de escombros de barcos destrozados y se puso de pie, esa explosión había sido muy peligrosa, un poco mas y le hubiera hecho un daño casi irreparable.

- ¡Ya me enoje, me interrumpiste de una manera muy descortés, eso es no tener modales!

Sanji desapareció de la vista de Deidara y reapareció delante de él, le arremetió una patada directa al pecho, pero esta atravesó su cuerpo por completo, cosa que hiso gritar a Sanji de terror.

- ¡AAA, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, NO CREI QUE FUERAS TAN SUAVE!

Deidara sonrió y lentamente su cuerpo se hiso de color totalmente blanco y sus ropas, piel y cabello se tornaron de arcilla. Sanji trago saliva y se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos, el clon de arcilla se ilumino y produjo una gran explosión. Sanji salió volando hacia la cubierta de un barco que se incendiaba, golpeo el mástil, este se derribo y cayo sobre la proa, haciendo que todo el barco comenzara a llenarse de agua. Sanji emitió un gruñido de dolor, su pierna izquierda estaba muy lastimada, algo entumida y con quemaduras graves, pero nada que no pueda resistir.

- Muy bien, soy mas rápido y fuerte, eso es una ventaja, pero este sujeto también lo sabe, asi que enfrentarlo directamente es una mala idea… ¿Qué debo hacer?

Cuatro pequeñas arañas de arcilla cayeron justo delante de él, esto hiso gritar a Sanji y al siguiente instante, explotaron partiendo en 2 el barco en el que se encontraba Sanji. El cocinero logro salir del rango de la explosión justo a tiempo, ahora estaba en otro barco en proceso de hundimiento.

- ¡¿A dónde se metió?

Mas arañas cayeron frente a él, Sanji miro hacia el cielo y vio a Deidara volando en una especie de pájaro de arcilla. Cuando las bombas explotaron, Sanji tomo el impulso de las bombas y salió disparado hacia Deidara, una vez que estuvo frente a él, lanzo una patada directa al torso de su oponente y grito:

- ¡Anti Maner Kick!

La patada fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlo a volar varios metros aun mas arriba en el aire. Sanji se paro sobre el pájaro de arcilla de Deidara y encendió su Diamble Jamble, salto y al alcanzarlo pateo el costado derecho de la cabeza de Deidara.

- ¡Diamble Jiamble, Flambage Shot!

La patada mando dando vueltas a Deidara hasta caer en el océano, una vez que estuvo dentro del agua, Deidara movió sus mano y el pájaro de arcilla que estaba cerca de Sanji, exploto mandando al cocinero a volar hasta golpear una torre de metal cerca del ya destruido muelle de Water 7.

- Uuu… eso dolió

Sanji se despego de la torre de metal y cayo en el suelo de piedra, se puso de pie y escupió algo de sangre. A los pocos segundos, del agua surgió un gigantesco dragon de arcilla y en su lomo se encontraba Deidara.

- ¡O vamos!- grito Sanji.  
- …C2…- dijo Deidara en un tono de voz frio y sin aliento.

El dragon disparo varias bolas de arcilla contra Sanji, el cual las evadía corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, las bolas de arcillas generaron explosiones que destruyeron todos los vecindarios cercanos al puerto. Sanji se detuvo frente a un callejón sin salida, salto hacia la pared del callejón, se impulso contra la pared, se impulso con la pared del edificio a su derecha, al tocar el techo, volvió a impulsarse y salto directo hacia el dragon, el cual escupió una bola de arcilla y exploto justo en el callejón, impulsando a Sanji aun mas. A los pocos segundos, Sanji estuvo frente a frente con Deidara y grito:

- ¡Diamble Jiamble, Extra Hache!

Sanji lanzo tantas patadas contra Deidara que prácticamente sus piernas enrojecidas se veían como una gran llamarada. El ataque derribo al dragón y lo partió en pedazos, haciendo que este cayera en el suelo, Deidara termino con todo su cuerpo totalmente destrozado y con heridas muy graves.

- ¡Ya pierde de una vez!- grito Sanji.  
- C2… minas- dijo Deidara sin emoción alguna.  
- ¿Minas?

Sanji miro hacia abajo y al tocar el suelo hubo una luz y muchas explosiones lo cubrieron por completo, Deidara se regenero nuevamente y camino hacia Sanji, el estaba en el suelo muy lastimado y con sangre bajando por su frente.

- Tu… ¡¿Qué clase de fruta comiste?  
- Kage Bunshing no Jutsu- dijo Deidara.  
- ¡¿Qué has dicho? (¡es lo mismo que dijo Naruto!... ¡¿Acaso el conoce a este tipo?)

Un segundo Deidara salió de la nada y se acostó al lado de Sanji, esto lo asusto y le recordó a Bon Clay.

- ¡Eres otro de esos malditos Okamas, demonios!  
- Clon suicida

Lentamente el clon comenzó a inflarse, Sanji abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, sabia a la perfeccion lo que iba suceder. Con sus ultimas fuerzas, Sanji pateo el clon de Deidara y este termino volando por los aires y ahí mismo exploto. La explosión fue lo suficientemente fuerte para cegar a Sanji.

- Arg… bueno, enfrentarlo directamente esta fuera de lugar, debo pensar en como derrotarlo sin tener que ir de frente

Al siguiente instante que recupero la visión, Sanji vio a Deidara desde lo alto de la torre de metal, con una extraña escultura en sus manos.

- C3- dijo Deidara en voz baja.

Al soltar la pequeña estatua, Sanji pensó en el mucho daño que había causado las mas pequeñas, si esta llegaba a impactarlo, dudaba que saldría bien parado. Sanji comenzó a correr hacia el mar y justo cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de la costa, la bomba exploto destruyendo toda una sección de Water 7. Sanji se dejo caer al agua y bajo esta pudo ver el fuego que cubría la superficie, una vez que este se disipo, nado hasta afuera y miro a su alrededor, había fuego por doquier y todo había sido reducido a cenizas.

- Monstruo, eres un monstruo… ¡Voy a patearte el trasero!

Sanji salió del agua y camino entre las pilas de ceniza, el era sin duda mas rápido que él, si tan solo su enemigo no se regenerara todo el tiempo, ya lo habría vencido varias veces, sin embargo ese no era el caso, debía tener mucho cuidado, debía buscar una forma de derrotarlo y que no se volviera a poner de pie. Deidara desapareció y el pájaro de arcilla cayo en el suelo.

- ¿A dónde se fue?

Al siguiente instante un enorme Deidara gigante salió de la nada. Sanji grito y comenzó a preocuparse por lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?  
- C4 Garuda… desintegración

Deidara salió de la nada y sujeto a Sanji en un candado, miro su muñeco gigante y asintió, no le importaba ser desintegrado, ya estaba muerto de todas formas. Sanji se estremeció nuevamente al escuchar la palabra desintegración, si realmente hacia lo que el creía que hacia, lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse lo mas que podía de ese lugar.

- ¡Suéltame, acaso quieres morir también!  
- Yo ya estoy muerto, esto solo me saca del control de ese idiota de Tobi  
- ¿Tobi?... ¡¿A quien demonios le importa un imbécil llamado Tobi?

El muñeco comenzó a inflarse, Sanji sabia lo que iba a suceder, asi que uso un movimiento que le permitió quitarse a Deidara de sus espaldas, le metió una patada en un costado y lo mando a volar contra el muñeco gigante, corrió hacia el muñeco y lo pateo como si fuese un balón, una vez que estuvo en el aire, el muñeco reventó, desintegrando a las avez que estaban ahí y al mismo Deidara, el cual solo estaba feliz de haberse librado de ese idiota de Tobi otra vez.


	6. Zoro vs Kakuzu

6- Zoro vs Kakuzu.

Era muy curioso para Madara todo lo que estaba viendo, este mundo era un lugar muy acostumbrado a la violencia y a las batallas, pero no tenían muy buenas defensas para sus ciudades, sus ejércitos se dedicaban a perseguir piratas a lo largo y ancho del planeta y en eso dejaban indefensas la mayoría de las metrópolis, con excepción de la zonas en donde vivian mas nobles, descendientes de los fundadores del gobierno, no había mucho esfuerzo por crear relaciones diplomáticas decentes, como si el gobierno mundial pensara que todo el control estuviera en sus manos cuando mas bien se encontraba en una situacion anarquica. Esto si que lo molestaba, su mundo estaba sumergido en guerras sin sentido, pero este mundo estaba aun peor, dominado por la violencia y la crueldad, sin lugar a dudas, este planeta necesitaba mas de él que su propio mundo.

- Oye

En la cima de un edificio, mirando la destrucción, Madara se encontró con Teach, el cual simplemente camino hasta su lado y se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste de esto?... debí haber advertido a mis nakamas  
- Tranquilo, estoy seguro que están bien  
- No lo dudo, pero hay uno de ellos en el que no confió plenamente  
- Descuida, esto es importante, de cualquier forma tenia pensado destruir Water 7  
- ¿Por qué?  
- En el pasado mis planes han avanzado a la perfección, sin problema alguno… pero… hay alguien que se interpuso en ellos y evito que me expandiera en mi mundo  
- ¿Quién es ese?  
- Los herederos de la voluntad de fuego y mas precisamente, un chico llamado Naruto Uzumaki  
- ¿Voluntad de fuego?... suena algo así como la Voluntad de D  
- En esencia son casi lo mismo, la voluntad para seguir peleando aun con todos tus huesos rotos, jamás rendirse, aun que aun no tengo completamente entendido que es la "Voluntad de D"  
- ¿Cómo pudo este chico echar a perder tus planes?  
- Sencillo, desde que nació, Naruto ha interferido en mis asuntos, se transformo en el jinchuriki del bijuu mas poderoso por ahora, el Kyuubi y solo con ello consiguió detenerme hace 17 años  
- ¿Es el Kyuubi el demonio que ataco Marine Ford?  
- Así es, conseguí liberarlo después de decirle un par de verdades a Naruto sobre su "mejor amigo" Sasuke, el se enfureció, perdió el control y lo obligue a liberar las 9 colas… después de la destrucción de Marine Ford, consiguió recuperarse y regresar a la normalidad, no tengo idea de cómo lo hiso, ese pequeño mocoso siempre sabe como arruinarme sin tan siquiera saberlo  
- ¿Ya veo, así que crees que él esta en Water 7?  
- Si hay algo que se de Naruto, es que él no sabe alejarse de los problemas, estoy seguro que si no esta aquí, viene en dirección a este lugar  
- Así que para evitar toparte con él, vas a asegurarte que este presente en la destrucción de Water 7, me imagino que ya fue visto por algún testigo en Marine Ford y esto lo llevara a estar ligado a 2 puntos importantes de este mundo destruidos, jeje… su recompensa será enorme…  
- … y el gobierno mundial se hará cargo de él para evitar tenerlo en mi camino, algún día tendre que atraparlo para sacar su demonio interno, pero por ahora que se aleje de mi  
- ¿atraparlo?... ¿no es suficiente con la Bijuu Bijuu No mi?  
- Me temo que no estoy seguro de si el poder de la fruta va a afectar a un jinchuriki, prefiero estar seguro y sacar al Kyuubi de ese cuerpo

La charla se detuvo y Madara miro a Itachi lanzándole fuego de su boca a un sujeto que le apuntaba con una pistola, el sujeto se revolcó en el suelo, quemándose y gritando de dolor.

* * *

Kakuzu lanzo varios kunais contra un grupo de personas con rifles, los kunais dieron en la frente de cada uno de ellos, matándolos al instante. Varias personas estaban asustadas, esa forma de matar, rápida, eficiente y sin rodeos no era típica de un pirata… ¿Quién era este sujeto?

- ¡Alguien llame a la Marina!  
- ¡¿Dónde están los carpinteros y las fuerzas de esta ciudad?

El ninja asesinado salió de la nada y sujeto la cabeza de uno de los ciudadanos, lo degolló y se lanzo contra el otro y le metió su kunai en el pecho, lo saco y lo pateo contra una pared. Un tercero salió de entre los escombros, temblando de miedo y sudando frio, le apunto a Kakuzu con su rifle y disparo, Kakuzu evadió la bala con facilidad y salto hacia el pobre hombre, lo golpeo en el estomago y esto lo obligo arrodillarse. Kakuzu sujeto su kunai, le dio una vuelta de 360 grados en el dedo índice de su mano derecha, lo volvió a sujetar y fue directo a la llugular del hombre.

Un haz de luz cubrió la escena y al siguiente instante, el cuerpo entero de Kakuzu se corto en pedazos. Zoro salió de la nada y miro al hombre en el suelo.

- ¿Estas bien?  
- ¡Gracias, gracias!  
- No hay problema, ahora lárgate

Los demás Mugiwaras se detuvieron frente a Zoro y miraron al sujeto que estaba cortado en el suelo, Naruto abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, ese hombre era Kakuzu, el sujeto al cual el derroto hace unos meses atrás… ¿Akatsuki estaba involucrado y porque el estaba ahí?

- Sucede algo Naruto- dijo Luffy.  
- Este hombre es Kakuzu, un miembro de una organización llamada Akatsuki  
- ¿Akatsuki?- dijo Robin.  
- Es un grupo de terroristas que tratan de gobernar el mundo, su líder debe estar en este lugar, si lo derribamos a él, los derribamos a todos  
- Bueno, no lo hacen bien, a este lo pude derro…

Antes de que Zoro terminara esa oración, Kakuzu se puso de pie mágicamente y con todas sus partes regeneradas, le clavo varios kunais en la espalda, lo sujeto del cabello de la nuca y lo arrojo contra una pared.

- ¡Zoro!- grito Naruto.  
- ¡Lastimaste a mi Nakama, voy a mandarte a volar!- dijo Luffy furioso.  
- ¡Detente justo ahí!

De entre los escombros de la pared, salió Zoro, se quito los kunais de su espalda y miro desafiante a Kakuzu.

- Ustedes vayan por el líder de este tipo, yo me hare cargo de él  
- Bien, buena suerte Zoro- dijo Luffy.

Todos continuaron corriendo, Zoro se puso su pañuelo en su cabeza, sujeto 2 de sus espadas y puso la tercera en su boca, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse como si estuviera en cámara lenta, haciendo una extraña pose en la que las 2 espadas estaban en posición vertical a la espada de su boca. Kakuzu junto sus manos, pero antes de poder decir algo, Zoro se lanzo contra él y grito:

- ¡Oni Giri!

El ataque golpeo directamente a Kakuzu, pero este simplemente salió disparado un par de metros hacia atrás.

- Doton, jutsu jabalina de tierra  
- ¿Qué?

La piel de Kakuzu se había tornado de color oscuro y tan dura que superaba al acero en resistencia, era la misma técnica que le permitia soportar ataques fuertes sin recibir mucho daño. Zoro recordó la palabra de Naruto con respecto a lo impredecibles que eran estos sujetos, no mentia, jamás imagino que hubiesen mas de estos tipos que usaran jutsus en este mundo. Kakuzu tomo un par de kunais y se lanzo contra Zoro, este simplemente interceptaba con relativa facilidad los ataques de Kakuzu con sus espadas, con cada choque entre los kunais y las espadas se producían chispas que caian en el suelo.

- Eres bueno pero te falta practica  
- …Idiota...  
- ¡¿Qué dijiste?

Zoro lanzo un último espadazo hacia Kakuzu, justo cuando la espada golpeo la cabeza del Akatsuki, este se transformo en agua y al siguiente instante 4 kunais con sellos explosivos cayeron justo a los pies de Zoro, el cual solo miro asustado el suelo y vio la enorme nube de fuego y humo negro que se creo desde sus pies. Zoro reaparecio en otro punto de la calle, alejado de la explosión, había conseguido evitar la explosión, pero aun no encontraba a Kakuzu en ninguna parte.

- ¿Dónde rayos estas?  
- Detrás de ti

Varios shurikens se clavaron en la espalda, brazos y piernas de Zoro, el pirata grito de dolor y miro hacia atrás, ahí estaba Kakuzu sujetando otro shuriken. Zoro se enfurecion y le grito:

- ¡Maldito cobarde, ven para aca!  
- No, eres mas rápido y fuerte que yo, esta es la mejor estrategia  
- ¡Ya veras, Santoryu Ougi, Sanzen Sekai!

Zoro salió disparado como una bala contra Kakuzu, mientras corria a toda velocidad, giraba sus espadas permitiéndole cortar en todos los angulos que le permitían. Kakuzu recibió el ataque y al hacerlo, fue cortado, aun con su jutsu de tierra que le brindaba mas dureza que el acero, este sujeto era realmente algo del otro mundo. Una vez que Kakuzu cayo en el suelo, comenzó a regenerarse como si nada hubiese sucedido, se puso de pie y se limpio su túnica.

- Mira, me la llenaste de tierra… ¿tienes idea de lo cara que es esta ropa?  
- No, pero apuesto a que tu y Nami se llevarían bien

Un extraño "click" fue escuchado y cuando Zoro miro hacia abajo, vio una extraña mina que al explotar libero cientos de kunais y shurikens hacia sus piernas. Zoro recibió el ataque de lleno y cayo de rodillas sangrando. Kakuzu se rio.

- ¿me pregunto cuanto me darán si te mando a la cárcel?  
- Desgraciado, ¡No me subestimes!... ¡Hyo Kin Dama!

Zoro movio sus espadas en círculos, hasta formar una especie de vacio esférico de aire en él, obligando a Kakuzu a ser succionado hacia él. Una vez que Kakuzu entro en el ataque, Zoro lo corto en pedazos y sus partes cayeron en varios lugares cercano. Zoro se detuvo y dejo de mover sus espadas, suspiro y espero el momento en que ese tipo se pusiera de pie nuevamente, parecía simplemente no dejar de pelear y el daño físico no le hacia nada.

- Este jueguito ya me esta fastidiando, cada vez que te ataco sigues de pie, Roronoa Zoro, portador de mas de 70 000 000 de moras, me tienes bastante harto  
- ¡Nigori Saki!  
- ¡Suiton, Pared de agua!

Una gran pared detuvo el ataque de Zoro y lo golpeo, mandándolo a volar contra una pared, derribándola y los escombros cayendo sobre él. Detrás de la pared, Kakuzu ya se estaba hartando de este juego de quemados, el lo atacaba, el respondía y viceversa.

- ¡Jutsu terrorífico Rencor de la tierra!

Zoro se puso de pie y se toco su cabeza, estaba sangrando en todas partes de su cuerpo y todos esos apuñalamientos estaban haciéndolo perder su condición y esa pared de agua era muy molesta para él, el agua era una defensa estupenda, se amoldaba a cualquier cosa que le tiraban y podía soportar las embestidas de las rocas mas grandes, el propio océano destruía las islas poco a poco.

- ¡Fuuton, Aumento de Presion!

Un gran luz salió de la nada y una corriente de aire mando a volar a Zoro, el aire lo metió en el centro de una especie de tornado y al siguiente instante, Zoro sintió un golpe muy fuerte en su espalda, hombros y cabeza, una presión tan fuerte que lo obligo a acostarse en la tierra de un golpe.

- ¡Katon, Trabajo Duro Inteligente!

Una bola de fuego se adentro en el interior del viento y al poco tiempo esta aumento de tamaño hasta formar una nube de fuego que cubrió toda el are en la que se encontrabab. Varios edificios se quemaron hasta hacerse cenizas y la calle quedo destrozada. El fuego se desvaneció y Zoro abrió sus ojos, quemado y muy lastimado, el ataque había sido bastante caótico para él.

- Arg… eso me dolió  
- ¿en serio?

Delante de Zoro, salió Kakuzu con 4 criaturas enmascaradas negras. Una de las criaturas se lanzo contra Zoro y comenzó a disparar rayos eléctricos contra este, Zoro solo se limito a correr con todas sus escazas fuerzas, evadiendo los rayos de esa criatura. Cada uno de los rayos que impactaban el suelo, lo perforaban con tanta facilidad que parecía cuchillo caliente en mantequilla. Un segundo corazón de Kakuzu se puso delante de él y disparo la misma bola de fuego que lentamente aumento de tamaño hasta transformarse en una marea de fuego.

- ¡Yasha Garasu!

Zoro movió sus espadas en círculos y con este ataque desvió las llamas y corto al corazón de fuego, dejándole cortes en forma de patas de cuervo y al rojo vivo gracias al calor de las llamas que habían sobrecalentado las espadas de Zoro.

- ¡Raiton: Falsa oscuridad, Suiton: Pared de agua, Fuuton: Aumento de presión!

El espadachín marimo se vio rodeado por fuerzas de la naturaleza con la única misión de matarlo. Antes de llegar a sentir alguno de estos ataques, Zoro cerro sus ojos y se concentro, a los pocos segundos una gran ola de agua electrificada arrazo con muchos edificios y el fuego consumio las pares, calles y puestos que estaban cerca de Zoro.

- Bueno, acabe con ese idiota, espero que Tobi este dispuesto a pagarme por ello

De un momento una espada perforo su pecho desde su espalda, Zoro salió de la nada con una  
mirada llena de ira.

- Si te corto, te regeneras, si te golpeo te recuperas, si te quemo vivo cambias de piel... por eso, ya se lo que debo hacer

El peli verde saco su espada de la espalda de Kakuzu y lo pateo para hacerlo caer, los corazones de Kakuzu se lanzaron contra Zoro, el cual simplemente mordió la espada de su boca con más fuerza y de repente salieron mas brazos y cabezas de su cuerpo.

- ¡Ashura: Makyusen!

Las 9 espadas del Ashura de Zoro cortaron en pedazos a los corazones hasta dejarlos hechos polvo. Kakuzu se puso de pie y miro enfurecido a Zoro, era el segundo hombre que había tenido la capacidad de derrotar a sus corazones.

- Pagaras por eso  
- ¡Callate!

Zoro comenzó a cortarlo, perforarlo y rebanarlo con sus 9 espadas hasta transformar el cuerpo de Kakuzu en rodajas. Kakuzu comenzó a regenerarse, pero cuando lo hiso, Zoro tomo sus partes y arrojo cada una hacia diferentes partes del mar. Sujeto la cabeza de ultimo y dijo:

- Así no podrás regerarte  
- Tonto, podre hacerlo aun si mi cabeza es destruida, podre regenerarme gracias al Edo Tensei  
- Eso lo se, pero lo decía por esto

Zoro tomo una botella de vidrio que estaba a sus pies y metió la cabeza de Kakuzu en esta, arrojo la botella tan lejos como sus fuerzas se lo permitían y suspiro.

- ¡Por fin!... ese sujeto era muy rudo  
- ¿Quién era muy rudo?  
- Ese tipo con el que yo…

La conversación de Zoro fue interrumpida cuando un hombre se acerco a su garganta y la corto con un kunai. Zoro se puso de pie sujetando su ensangrentada garganta y encontró a Kakuzu delante de él.

- Olvidaste un dedo, mi cabeza en esa botella no murió de verdad porque se trataba de una roca, idiota, solo tuve que engañarte un poco con un jutsu de reemplazo y listo  
- Hijo…aaaa  
- No me mires así, acepto que eres muy fuerte, ya habría sido derrotado de no ser por el Edo Tensei

Zoro cayo en el suelo y miro hacia el edificio mas cercano, había una especie de venta de ataúdes y entonces se encendió el bombillo, si no podía ganarle con fuerza bruta, le ganaría con su cerebro. Kakuzu sonrió y de su cuerpo salieron varios tentáculos, lentamente se acerco a Zoro, el cual se arrastro a la tienda hasta quedar frente a un ataúd grande.

- ¡Muere!

Zoro uso 1 sola espada para medio cortar casi todos los tentáculos, pateo el cuerpo completo de Kakuzu en el ataúd y se dispuso a arrojarlo al mar con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. El ataúd floto en el mar hasta que lentamente comenzó a hundirse por el peso extra de los tenáculos a medio cortar y Kakuzu se hundió en el mar.

El espadachín cayo en el suelo y comenzó a perder la conciencia, cuando vio a una persona rubia salir de la calle, acercársele y decirle algo, aun que no lo escucho, pudo ver sus labios moviéndose.

- ¡Marimo!

Al siguiente instante que Zoro abrió sus ojos, creyo que había muerto y que el infierno era un lugar muy parecido a la cara de Sanji, porque la tenia muy cerca de él.

- ¡Aléjate de mi!- grito Zoro golpeando la cara de Sanji.  
- ¡AAA, ¡¿QUE HAS DICHO, BASTARDO?  
- ¿No eres el diablo?  
- ¡NO, GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!  
- Entonces… ¿Cómo es que estoy vivo?  
- ¿Qué?  
- Mi enemigo, me corto la garganta, ¡¿Quién me salvo?  
- No lo se, creo que pudo ser…  
- … ¿Quién?  
- Esa hermosa mujer mayor de edad… ¡Mellorine, Mello, ME…!

Zoro le zampo un puñetazo en la cabeza a Sanji para cerrarle la boca y pensó en esa mujer rubia que había visto antes… ella lo salvo, no había ni la menor duda… pero… ¿Cómo?


	7. Itachi tenia razon

7- Itachi tenia razon

Una figura extraña surge de una pared, como si fuese parte de esta, la cabeza blanca y negra del espía surge y mira a su alrededor, la ciudad en ruinas y personas gritando asustadas, el olor a pólvora y cadáveres esta por doquier y esto le abre el apetito.

- Ya era hora que llegaras

Al mirar hacia su derecha, encontró a Madara, la persona que buscaba. Salio de la pared por completo y camino hacia Madara, le pareció muy interesante todo lo que estaba sucediendo, fue él mismo el que le había dicho que debía ir a Water 7, este hombre realmente que media sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas.

- ¿y bien Zetsu?  
- Disculpa por tardar tanto/No, no me perdones por nada, eres un maldito  
- Zetsu, tengo una misión para ti… a partir de hoy Naruto será perseguido por el gobierno mundial, deseo que te dirijas a la base principal del gobierno mundial y los espíes, asegurate de que se mantengan ocupados con Naruto y lo más alejados de mi posible  
- Se oye complicado, no me gustaría hacerlo/Sera fácil, aquí todos son idiotas  
- Muy bien, dile a Kisame que es su objetivo ir a un lugar llamado Alabasta  
- ¿Por qué?/¿Qué hay de especial ahí?  
- Jamas he estado en ese lugar, pero me temo que ya llegaron y ese es el lugar en donde se encuentran en este instante, aun que creo que uno de ellos esta en Water 7  
- Bien, lo hare, aun que no me guste/Suena divertido, comeremos mucho

Zetsu desapareció, introduciéndose nuevamente en la pared. Madara se cruzo de brazos, esto iba viento en popa.

* * *

El interior de la ciudad estaba aun en peores condiciones, además de cadáveres y edificios destruidos, los mismos canales de agua estaban siendo consumidos por un extraño fuego negro. Los Mugiwaras solo admiraban esto confundidos, ¿fuego consumiendo agua?

- ¿Que es eso?- dijo Nami.  
- ¿Qué cosa…?

Naruto se detuvo de golpe al admirar el fuego negro, saco un kunai de sus bolsillos y grito:

- Todos prepárense  
- ¿para qué?- pregunto Ussop cuando de repente algo invisible lo empujo con tanta fuerza que lo mando a volar contra un edificio.  
- ¡Ussop!- grito Luffy.  
- ¡Shinra Tensei!- se escucho una voz desconocido de los rincones de la ciudad.

Algo golpeo a Luffy con tanta fuerza que lo mando a volar a otro extremo de la ciudad, una figura oscura salió delante de Franky y lo sujeto de los brazos, salto sobre los techos y salió del sitio. Frente a los que quedaban de pie, de las sombras surgió un hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

- ¡AAAAA, ESE SUJETO SE VE MAL!-grito Ussop con un chichon en su cabeza.  
- ¿Quién es?- dijo Robin.  
- Itachi Uchiha- respondió Naruto.  
El rubio dio un paso hacia adelante y confronto al Uchiha, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo:  
- Itachi, se muy bien tu historia, se lo que hiciste por Konoha, por favor dejanos pasar

- Tu hermano esta confundido, es tal y como dijiste, el es fácil de manipular y Madara lo ha transformado en eso que es ahora, yo te prometo que hayare la forma de reinvindicar todo lo que él ha hecho, pero déjanos pasar, déjanos buscar al que invoco tu alma  
- No se trata de lo que yo quiero, Naruto, se trata de lo que Madara desee conmigo

De un momento a otro miles de cuervos rodearon a Naruto, este cerro sus ojos y dejo que su chakra fluyera a su cerebro, tal y como Jiraiya le había dicho antes, de esta forma se libero del genjutsu.

- ¿Otra vez con eso?  
- Itachi Uchiha, ¿realmente pelearas conmigo?  
- Ya te lo dije, no es lo que yo quiero, es lo que él desee  
- ¡Seis Fluer!- grito Robin.

Seis brazos salieron del cuerpo de Itachi y comenzaron a golpearlo en todas partes. Naruto salto y se dejo caer tras sus aliados, se sento con las piernas cruzadas y cerro sus ojos.

- ¡Este no es momento para dormir!- le grito Nami.  
- No duermo, busco energía natural, la necesito para lo que estoy a punto de hacer  
- ¿Energía natural?  
- ¡Amaterasu!

Ussop se lanzo sobre Nami y evito que una llama negra la impactara, la llama negra consumió un edificio entero hasta dejarlo hecho cenizas, pero no se apago, simplemente continuo extendiéndose a los demás edificios, inclusive se unió a uno de los canales y comenzó a incinerar el agua, consumiéndola toda. Nami se puso de pie y miro asustada Itachi, este sujeto no iba a detenerse, iba a matarlos de tener la oportunidad.

- ¿Qué clase de fuego es ese?- dijo Nami.  
- No lo se, pero si Naruto tiene algo entre manos, es mejor protegerlo hasta que listo… ¡Ochenta Fleur, Cuatro Manos!

Cuatro gigantescas manos salieron del suelo y sujetaron a Itachi, lentamente comenzaron a aplastarlo hasta que este sonrió y se transformo en un montón de cuervos, el cielo se torno rojo y de repente Robin comenzó a ver los rostros de su madre y de Jaguar en su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué no me salvaste, Robin?- dijo Jaguar.  
- ¡Inutil, ni siquiera puedes probar la culpa del Gobierno, eres patética, nunca vuelvas a decir que eres mi hija!  
- ¡¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué es esto que está pasando?

Ante la mirada atónita de Ussop, Nami y Brook, Robin estaba gritando y gimiendo de dolor, lloraba diciendo los nombres de Jaguar y su madre, como si estuviesen allí.

- ¡¿Qué le pasa?- dijo Nami.  
- Es un genjutsu, rápido tóquenla- dijo Naruto interrumpiendo su concentración.

Nami toco a Robin y esta volvió a la normalidad, miro a su alrededor y al ver a sus amigos presentes, suspiro y se limpio el sudor que bajaba por su frente. Itachi miro a Naruto y se dio cuenta que traía algo entre manos, trato de acercarse pero Ussop consiguió dispararle varias shurikens con su resortera Kabuto. Itachi saco un kunai y desvió todos los shurikens, depósito su mirada en Ussop, el cual simplemente trago saliva y salió corriendo.

- Hmp

Nami soplo varias burbujas de aire caliente, frio y eléctrico, tras un poco de tiempo, una nube pequeña se formo sobre Itachi y lanzo un relámpago sobre él. Itachi simplemente recibió el relámpago y desapareció en una nube de vapor blanco.

- ¡¿Qué paso?  
- Kage Bunshin no jutsu

Al siguiente instante Itachi estaba a solo escazos centímetros de Nami, la pelirroja trago algo de saliva mientras veia su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

- ¡Gavotte Bond En Avant!

Brook se lanzo contra Itachi, lanzando su espada contra él. Itachi se quito de su camino, sujeto la espada con su mano y se la quito como si no fuese nada, le pateo el estomago y lo mando al suelo, antes de poder meterlo en un genjusu, Robin saco un brazo al lado del rostro de Itachi y lo golpeo directo en la barbilla dándole suficiente tiempo para distraerlo y sacarlo de esa situación.

- Que molesto-dijo Itachi.

Mientras sus amigos estaban luchando, Ussop se mantenía escondido detrás de un pilar de piedra, este sujeto le daba miedo, mucho miedo, sus ojos eran los de un asesino, eran ojos tan aterradores que le recordaban a los Kuro, pero eran aun mas infernales que los de él, necesitaba buscar fuerzas de algún lado, pero su miedo lo tenia paralizado.

- … (¡¿Qué debo hacer?... ¡este sujeto es aterrador!)

**_Tranquilo, puedes enfrentarlo y salvar a tus amigos, solo ten confianza_**

- … (¿Estás seguro, Sogeking?)

_**NO**_

De un momento a otro, los botes de basura salieron bolando contra Itachi, el cual simplemente los corto en 2 con un kunai. Ussop se dirijio a sus amigos y grito:

- ¡Prepárense, Ussop me ha avizado que necesitan de mi ayuda, ahora vamos a ganar!  
- ¡Un súper héroe, genial, hay que agradecerle mucho a Ussop!- dijo Naruto.

Todos, incluido Itachi, lo miraron como si fuese un idiota, jamás pensaron que hubiese alguien tan ingenuo o tan idiota como Luffy. Sogeking apunto con su Kabuto a Brook, el cual comprendió de inmediato el plan y claro que todos los demás se coordinaron en ese instante. Brook corrió hacia Ussop, este lo disparo, Robin uso el Slalom Vine para impulsarlo aun mas y Nami formo otra nube de tormenta que disparo el relámpago sobre Brook, este condujo la electricidad formando una especie de arpón eléctrico.

- ¡ Raikotsuken: Gavotte Bond en Avant!

Itachi fue perforado al instante y mucha sangre cayo en el suelo. Todos gritaron alegres, ese enemigo no era tan rudo después de todo, Brook termino clavándose contra un edificio y sonrió, pero al siguiente instante, vio algo que lo hiso sentir miedo, Brook ya no estaba clavado en el edificio, ahora estaba clavado en una ballena gigante, más específicamente hablando, en Laboon y se estaba desangrando.

- ¡Genial, ya tenemos comida por un mes!- grito Nami.  
- ¡Cortémosla en pedacitos ahora mismo!- grito Ussop.  
- Déjenme, yo lo hago, hay que empezar por abrirle el estomago y sacarle los órganos- dijo Robin.  
- ¡No, deténganse!

Los gritos de Brook eran mudos, no servían y estaba olbigado a ver como sus amigos cortaban en pedazos a Laboon, el cual solo lloraba y miraba con tristeza a Brook, como preguntándole "¿Por qué?"

- ¡Odama Rasengan!

La ilusión de Brook desapareció y al siguiente segundo vio que estaba rodeado por sus nakamas y delante de él se encontraba Naruto haciéndole frente a Itachi. Sogeking le ayudo a ponerse de pie y le dijo:

- Caíste en su ilusión mientras te disparábamos, Naruto ha intervenido y ahora le toca a él defendernos, solo espero que no la riegue, porque si lo hace, el gran Sogeking le lastimara  
- ¿una ilusión?... entonces… ¿Laboon está bien?- dijo Brook.  
- Si, tranquilo- dijo Robin.

Naruto lanzo varios kunais hacia Itachi, este los desvio con el suyo y uso un Amaterasu contra Naruto, pero el fuego quemo a un clon de sombra y uno de los kunais detrás de Itachi se transformo en Naruto, el cual se lanzo contra Itachi y le dio un golpe tan duro que lo mando a volar varios metros a la distancia, destruyendo varios edificios en el trayecto hasta hacer que Itachi cayera en el interior de uno de los canales.

- ¡Eso fue increíble!- dijo Nami.  
- ¡Vámonos, ahora que podemos!- dijo Naruto.  
- ¡¿Qué?- dijeron todos.  
- Debemos irnos, Itachi es muy poderoso para mi, inclusive en modo ermitaño, inclusive dudo que Luffy pueda derrotarlo, debemos huir por ahora y planificar una estrategia después para derrotarlo, por ahora solo somos un monton de hamsters enfrentándose a un león

Todos pensaron en lo dicho por Naruto, si bien, había sido tan bruto para creer que Sogeking era un héroe, parecía tener los pies en la tierra cuando combatía y no iba a poner a sus camaradas en peligro. Todos hicieron caso y salieron corriendo del lugar, Naruto creó 20 clones y los transformo en Ussops, Robins, Namis y Brooks y los envió en todas direcciones de la ciudad.

- Hasta la próxima Itachi Uchiha, no te preocupes, te sacare del control de Tobi de alguna forma

Y de esta forma, tuvieron que hacer una retirada estratégica, aun que algunos lo llamarían cobardía, Naruto no estaba dispuesto a dejar morir a sus compañeros en una pelea perdida desde el comienzo, Itachi solo jugaba con ellos.


	8. Los Seis Caminos de Pein

8- Los Seis caminos de Pein.

Para cuando Luffy se despertó y miro a su alrededor, se encontró con muchos edificios destrozados y ruinas por doquier. Luffy se puso de pie y se limpio el polvo de su ropa, toco su cabeza y fue entonces cuando la desesperación se apodero de él, no tenia puesto su sombrero de paja.

- ¡AAA, MI SOMBRERO NO ESTA!... ¡¿Dónde se metió?

Luffy miro en todas direcciones en busca de su adorado tesoro y no fue hasta que miro hacia arriba que vio a su adorado sombrero pegado a un tubo de metal. Luffy suspiro aliviado, al menos no estaba roto, era increíble todo por lo que ese sombrero habia pasado y aun asi no tenia ni una fisura. El capitán camino hacia el edificio y estiro su brazo, lo lanzo hacia arriba y sujeto su sombrero, cuando lo tuvo cerca, lo miro, sonrio y se lo puso en su cabeza.

- Jeje, te extrañe  
- ¡Bansho Tenin!  
- ¡¿Qué?... ¡AAAA!

Una fuerza jalo a Luffy a través de varios muros de edificios y lo hiso acercarse hacia la playa, sobre un banco de arena se encontraba un hombre de cabello rojo sangre, muy delgado y con una extraña lanza negra en su mano derecha. El hombre trato de apuñalar a Luffy con la lanza, pero este estiro su cuello y lo doblo de manera circular a la derecha y evito el filo del arma.

- ¡oye, ¡¿Qué te pasa?  
- ¡Shinra Tensei!

El hombre levanto su mano y de esta salio una fuerza tan grande que lo mando a volar contra un banco de arena, desparramándola por todos lados. Luffy se puso de pie y escupió un monton de arena, miro enfurecido al extraño y le grito:

- ¡¿Quieres pelear?... ¡Muy bien, Gomu Gomu No Pistol!

El golpe salio disparado hacia el hombre, pero al hacerlo una extraña barrera se creo alrededor de él y lo protegió del golpe.

- ¿Qué fue eso?  
- Uno de los poderes del rinnegan, por lo general uso 6 cuerpos para esparcir estos poderes, pero todos y cada uno de ellos le pertenecen al rinnegan y yo soy dueño del rinnegan  
- ¿Rinnegan?... ¿De que hablas?  
- Yo soy Nagato, reencarnación de Rikudo… ¡Bansho Tenin!

La misma fuerza salio de la nada y jalo a Luffy hacia Nagato, en ese momento Luffy sonrio y aprovecho la propulsión extra para zamparle un puñetazo directo en la cara a Nagato, el golpe lo mando a volar contra el mar. Luffy se ajusto su hombro como solia hacerlo despues de lanzar un golpe y al siguiente instatne una gran ola salio de en medio del mar y Nagato salio volando del lugar, alcanzo unos 25 metros de altura y miro a Luffy.

- Eres problemático  
- ¡Y no has visto nada!

De repente de debajo de la tierra surgieron 6 cuerpos diferentes, pero todos cubiertos de piercings y con ojos grises y arremolinados. Se trataban de Jaguar D Saul, Kuina la amiga de Zolo, Nico Olvia la madre de Robin, Norland el rey de los mentirosos, Calgara el héroe de Skypea y una ultima figura que hiso que los cabellos de Luffy se erizaran, un muchacho alto, con el físico como el de Ace, usaba un baston largo, una gabardina y un sombrero de copa.

- ¿Sa… Sabo?- dijo Luffy.  
- ¡Shinra Tensei!- grito Sabo.

Y una fuerza impresionante golpeo a Luffy nuevamente y este cayo en los brazos de Jaguar, este lo sujeto con fuerza y lentamente comenzó a drenar el chakra de Luffy, dejándolo lentamente sin energía para pelear, Kuina salio de la nada, tomo su espada y dijo:

- ¡Ittoryu: Hiryu Kaen!

Jaguar lanzo a Luffy por los aires, Kuina salto y lanzo un solo corte vertical hacia Luffy en pleno vuelo, detrás de Kuina se pudo observar un dragon occidental golpeando a Luffy y dejándolo encendido en llamas. Clagara puso su mano en el suelo y de esta salio un cangrejo gigante que disparo cientos de burbujas contra Luffy. El chorro de burbujas empujaron al capitán directo hacia la orilla del mar, en ese instante Luffy comenzo a girar sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio y evitar caer en el mar.

- Eso estuvo cerca

El sombrero de paja miro hacia atrás y miro a sus rivales, no conocía a la mayoría, pero sin lugar a dudas ese muchacho se trataba de Sabo, su hermano, Sabo.

- ¿Cómo es posible?  
- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Calgara volvió a invocar y esta vez trajo consigo un toro gigante que salio disparado contra Luffy, el cual simplemente estiro su brazo y golpeo la frente del toro, lo mando a volar varios metros y despues vio como la invocación del cangrejo trataba de cortarlo con su tenaza. Luffy sujeto ambas tenazas con sus manos, pero al hacerlo no se dio cuenta de que otra invocación iba hacia él, se trataba de un rinoceronte gigante que corria a toda velocidad para embestirlo. Luffy levanto al cangrejo, lo subió por encima de su cabeza y lo uso como escudo para protegerse del ataque del rinoceronte.

- ¡Gomu Gomu No Pistol!

El golpe mando a volar al rinoceronte directo hacia un banco de arena. Delante de Luffy aparecio Norlan, lo sujeto del cuello y detrás de él surgió una extraña cabeza gigntesca.

- Preguntare donde esta Franky y si no respondes con la verdad, moriras  
- ¡¿Qué?  
- ¿Dónde esta Franky?

La enorme cabeza del Outer Path abrió su boca y de esta salio un brazo fantasmagórico que se acercaba lentamente a él y de la boca de Luffy salio un extraño objeto carnoso.

- ¡Responde!- dijo Norlan sujetándolo mas fuerte.  
- ¡jete a ja miejda!

Luffy estiro sus brazos mas de 100 metros hacia atrás y con ese impulso le dio un puñetazo muy duro a Norlan, tanto que lo mando a volar por los aires hasta caer en el océano, lejos de los otros cuerpos de Pein.

- ¡Yo no voy a decir nada sobre mis Nakamas!  
- Ya veo, bueno, es de admirar lo mucho que proteges a tus compañeros, pero…-

Nagato miro a Calgara y este realizo 3 invocaciones mas, un oso panda gigante, un camaleón y un perro con alas. El oso se lanzo contra Luffy, este simplemente le golpeo el estomago y lo rompió en pedazos, puesto el oso era de concreto. El camaleón introdujo a Nagato en su interior con su lengua y desapareció delante de todos. El perro se lanzo contra Luffy, este le zampo un puñetazo, pero al hacerlo, este perro se dividió en 2 y ahora tenia como 3 perros gigantes peleando contra él.

- ¡Gomu Gomu No Gatling Gun!

Luffy lanzo tantos golpes contra los perros como le era posible, cada golpe diviendolos en 2, para que al final se viera rodeado de hasta mas de 20 perros gigantes.

- ¡¿De donde salen todos ustedes?- grito Luffy.  
- Que muchacho tan idiota- dijo Sabo.

Todos los perros atacaron al mismo tiempo contra Luffy, este golpeo el suelo y saco el gear second, desapareció delante de todos los perros y reapareció delante de Calgara.

- ¡Gomu Gomu No Jet Pistol!

Luffy ataco a Calgara con una especie de viento que salio de la palma de su mano y esto hiso que Calgara cayera en el suelo derrotado. Los perros lo atacaron nuevamente, Luffy se distrajo con ellos y fue entonces que Olvia salió de la nada y sujeto la cabeza de Luffy de con su mano derecha, cerro sus ojos y vio el rostro de Franky.

- ¿con que con los Mugiwaras?

Luffy tenia sus ojos en blanco y su mente paralisada, era como si no pudiera hacer absolutamente nada en tanto ella lo tocase.

- Bueno, ya debes morir  
- ¡No, no lo hara!

Olvia fue decapitada por un extraño disco que salio de la nada y cayo en el mar, produciendo una gigantesca explosion en este. El cuerpo de ese Pein cayo en el suelo y Luffy recupero su conciencia, miro a su alrededor y vio a Naruto y a sus Nakamas con él, de todos, era el ninja el que se veia diferente, mas amenazador.

- ¿Qué sucedió?  
- Esa mujer te iba a leer la mente y despues iba a matarte sacándote el alma del cuerpo- dijo Naruto.  
- ¡¿Qué?  
- Ya lo escuchaste, mira Luffy puede que seas mas rápido y fuerte, pero subestimar a un ninja puede llegar a ser la ultima cosa que hagas, sobre todo a este ninja

Naruto ayudo a Luffy a ponerse de pie y miro a su alrededor y grito:

- ¡Nagato, se que no deseas hacer esto, se la fe que has puesto en mi, te lo ruego, dime donde esta Madara!

Todos los Peins que no fueron derrotados miraron a Naruto y al instante se escucho una voz salir de Sabo:

- Debo destruir este lugar porque él lo desea, pero eso no significa que deba guardar silencio, compañero, Naruto, el esta en el centro de la ciudad, con un hombre llamado Iceburg, su objetivo es Franky  
- ¡¿Qué quiere con mi tripulación ese bastardo?- grito Luffy.  
- La total aniquilación, eso es lo que desea-respondio Sabo.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Luffy sintió una ira descomunal, amenazaba a sus nakamas, amenazaba a Water 7 y transformo a Sabo en un títere, un maldito títere.

- ¡Naruto, vete, dejame hacerme cargo de este sujeto!  
- ¿Luffy?- dijo Naruto.  
- ¡El ha revivido a Sabo y lo ha puesto en mi contra, jamás le perdonare lo que ha hecho, JAMAS!  
- Luffy… si quieres pelear y matarlo, hazlo, pero si no aprendes a perdonar, tú y tu mundo están destinados a ser destruidos- dijo Naruto con frialdad.

Estas palabras sorprendieron al capitán de los Mugiwaras, nunca antes en toda su vida había escuchado a alguien decirle esto, siempre le habían dicho que el poder provenía de la amistad, pero ninguna amistad había estado o tan loca o tan sincera para decir algo así. Naruto decidió obedecer a Luffy, su fortaleza, confianza y fuerza eran admirables, no temía mostrar sus sentimientos y tampoco era un sujeto que soportase la injusticia, sin lugar a dudas, Naruto tenía mucho que aprender de él.

- Capitán san, mi madre y Jaguar son parte de esas marionetas… por favor, olvide lo que dijo Naruto san y pelea con todas sus fuerzas- dijo Robin.

Tras decir esto, todos se alejaron y dejaron a Luffy en el lugar. Los perros trataron de atacar, pero al hacerlo, un puño gigante mando a volar a todos ellos hacia el mar y dejo a los otros cuerpos de Pein listos para el combate.

- ¡Yo soy un pirata, no dejare que lastimes a mi tripulación!- grito Luffy confundido por las palabras de Naruto.


	9. Franky vs Sasori, Batalla de Maquinas

9- Franky vs Sasori, Batalla de maquinas.

Iceburg camina en medio de una calle de su preciada Water 7, del cielo caen cenizas y en el suelo se abultan pilas de polvo y escombros. Recuerda lo dicho por el hombre enmascarado y al siguiente instante miro a su alrededor, pensó en las veces que estuvo recorriendo este lugar con Franky cuando eran niños, las veces que Tom se reia con fuerza por alguna tontería y las pocas veces que veía a algún noble caminar entre la muchedumbre.

- ¡Infeliz, Water 7 jamás morirá, no importa si destruyes sus edificios, su gente aun vive!

Un hombre cayo en el suelo al lado de Iceburg y escupió una gran cantidad de sangre y murió con sus ojos en blanco. Iceburg miro el cadáver de cerca y encontró que habia sido apuñalado varias veces. Una persona cayo justo detrás de Icerburg y emitió un sonido similar al de madera chocando entre si.

- ¿Quién eres?

No hubo respuesta y el extraño se lanzo contra Iceburg, este se tiro a un lado y el cuerpo del extraño derribo un edificio sobre él. Para cuando Iceburg se puso de pie, vio a este mismo sujeto salir de los escombros y mirarlo directo a los ojos, estaba jorobado y su rostro cubierto por una especie de mascara de tela negra. Este sujeto levanto su brazo y disparo su brazo hacia el cielo, de su brazo izquierdo salieron varios palos de madera los cuales se partieron en 2 cada uno, liberando cientos de pequeñas agujas filosas y envenenadas, todas que caían como lluvia sobre Iceburg.

- ¡Demonios!- dijo Iceburg.  
- ¡Coup De Vent!

Una extraña fuerza de viento golpeo a las agujas y las mando a clavarse contra varias paredes que le rodeaban. Iceburg miro hacia atrás y encontró a Franky, abrio sus ojos en sorpresa y le grito:

- ¡Idiota, el viene por ti!  
- ¡Vaya forma de agradecerme, maldito infeliz!- le respondió Franky.  
- ¡El único motivo por el que estén atacando Water 7, eres tu!  
- ¿Yo?... ¿Me estas jodiendo?  
- ¡Es en serio, estúpido, creo que esto esta relacionado con Pluton de alguna forma!  
- ¿Pluton?... pero destruí sus planos, nadie puede estar interesado en eso  
- ¡¿Y como se supone que lo sepa yo, animal?  
- ¡¿Quieres que te de una paliza, Iceburg?... ¡a mi me vale un pepino si eres el rey de lalalandia, te daré una golpiza!

El extraño se sintió incomodo, esto le recordaba todas esas veces que tuvo que soportar a Hidan y a Kakuzu discutir por alguna estupidez en la base, como cuando Hidan descubrió su afición al agua caliente durante sus duchas, a Kakuzu le jodía que durara más de 3 horas bañándose, le gritaba el precio del agua cada vez que podía y a veces eso terminaba en pelea y con media base destruida.

- ¡Cállense, los dos!

El extraño abrió su boca y comenzó a disparar Senbos de su boca como si fuera una ametralladora. Franky lo noto y corrió hacia Iceburg se puso delante de él y su brazo izquierdo se transformo en una especie de escudo que los cubrió del ataque de agujas. Franky se sintió un poco mareado y al quitarse las agujas de su brazo, las miro de cerca y encontró algunas manchas en ellas, se trataba de veneno.

- ¡¿veneno?  
- Todas mis armas están envenenadas, a pesar de que eres mitad maquina, tu parte humana debe estar sufriendo el efecto del veneno, pero dudo que solo eso sea suficiente, para un ser como tu, debo usar mas veneno

El extraño volvió a abrir su boca, pero Franky disparo un Coup de Vent hacia este antes de que pudiera disparar y le dio justo en la cabeza, enviando sus agujas al cielo. Franky aprovecho ese momento para impulsarse con sus brazos hacia su enemigo y golpearlo directo en la quijada, mandarlo contra una pared cercana y lanzar un tercer Coup de Vent contra las agujas que caian del cielo para mandarlas a otra dirección. Una de ellas cayo justo al lado de Iceburg, cosa que lo cabreo y lo obligo a gritar:

- ¡Imbecil, casi me das!  
- ¡O ya cállate!

Una extraña cola de metal salio de la nada y corto el hombro derecho de Franky, este se sujeto su hombro con su mano izquierda y miro a un extraño ciborg con cola de metal, una extraña cara en su espalda y un símbolo de un escorpión negro dentro de un circulo.

- Vaya, debo aceptar que a pesar de que tu diseño se ve algo antiguo, es muy eficiente, jamás pensé en encontrar a otro como yo en este mundo  
- ¿Qué te hace creer que soy como tu?  
- Eres mitad maquina y eso te hace un ser igual a mi  
- No, no, para nada… soy muy diferente a ti, diría que mi arte supera al tuyo  
- ¿arte?  
- Soy Akazuna No Sasori

La cola de escorpio volvió a atacar a Franky, este la sujeto con ambas manos y lo arrojo al cielo, disloco sus hombros y de estos salieron un par de agujeros de cañones.

- ¡Cañón destructor!

De sus hombros se dispararon varias balas contra Sasori, este se introdujo en el interior de su cuerpo y las balas daban contra el escudo en forma de rostro. Al caer en el suelo, Sasori disparo su brazo derecho como un proyectil hacia Franky, este se reacomodo los hombros y disparo una bala de cañon de su brazo derecho, la bala de cañon impacto el brazo de Sasori, lo golpeo justo en la cabeza y lo destrozo, transformándolo en un monton de astillas y trozos de madera y metal.

- ¡No eres tan rudo despues de todo!  
- Felicidades, destruiste a Hiruko

Al siguiente instante, de la nube de polvo salio un muchacho pelirrojo, se acerco al rostro de Franky y de sus brazos salieron un par de cuchillas giratorias compuestas por 5 espadas de metal. Franky apenas esquivo las cuchillas y cayó de rodillas frente a Sasori.

- Ya veo, debí haberlo sabido, eres un genio de la mecánica, como yo  
- No soy un mecanico, soy un artista  
- ¡si tu lo dices, Strong Hitter!

Franky lanzo un golpe hacia Sasori, este lo evadió pero se sorprendió al ver que el puño de metal de Franky se disparo de su brazo y se mantuvo conectado a este gracias a una cadena. Franky giro la cadena en círculos consiguiendo darle varias veces a Sasori con el puño, el marionetista cayo en el suelo con su brazo destrozado por la potencia del golpe y fue entonces que Franky aprovecho el momento para atacarlo.

- ¡Beans Left!

Del brazo de Franky salieron disparados pequeñas bombas del tamaño de un frijol que explotaron al hacer contacto con Sasori, del pelirrojo solo quedaron pedazos de madera por doquier. Franky se dejo caer en el suelo, ya había cargado con uno, aun faltaban mas.

- No me subestimes, Franky

En cuestión de segundos el cuerpo de Sasori se reconstruyo y perforo la espalda de Franky con sus cuchillas. Franky grito de dolor, Sasori sonrió por esto y acerco sus cuchillas hacia el cuello de Franky, iba a decapitarlo para terminar de una vez por todas. Franky se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, tomo un gran trago de aire y escupió fuego de su boca.  
Sasori se hecho para atrás al ver ese fuego, debía tratarse de alguna especie de Katon, similar al jutsu bola de fuego que Itachi solía usar en combate.

- Impresionante, pero sigue siendo una flama muy débil

De las muñecas de Sasori salieron un par de cañones de metal y de estos salio disparado una flama tan caliente que derritió la roca y carbonizo el suelo. Franky volvió a escupir fuego de su boca y al hacerlo, ambos fuegos chocaron entre si, formando una gigantesca llamarada que causo que la atmosfera del lugar se distorsionara por el calor. Iceburg se cubrio sus ojos para evitar que el brillo lo cegara y al siguiente segundo, el fuego de Sasori consumio al de Franky.

- ¡Demonios!

Franky dejo de escupir fuego y se alejo de las llamas de Sasori, este le persiguió con su fuego sin perderlo de vista, hasta que Franky se refugio detrás de una pared. El ciborg escupió un poco y se cubrio su boca con su mano izquierda, al mirar su mano, vio que habia sangre en esta y que el veneno estaba empezando hacer efecto en él, ademas de que haber sido dañado en su única parte débil estaba debilitándolo, si esto continuaba, la situación se iba poner peor. Sasori dejo de lanzar fuego y saco un kunai con sello explosivo de su gabardina negra, lo arrojo contra un pedazo de vidrio roto, reboto y cayo frente a Franky. El ciborg miro el kunai y recibió la explosion de frente.

- No es muy útil esconderse de mi, simplemente voy a encontrarte y acabar contigo  
- ¡Tendras que hacer algo mejor que esto!

Franky reapareció al lado de Sasori y grito:

- ¡Hakugeki Hou!

Los brazos de Franky se transformaron en un par de cañones tipo ametralladora Gattling, Sasori reacciono a tiempo y salto hacia atrás, tomo un pergamino e invoco a 100 marionetas diferentes.

- Tecnica Secrta: Espectaculo de las 100 marioneta  
- ¡Fuego!

Las marionetas comenzaron a moverse alrededor de Sasori, recibiendo los disparos de la ametralladora de Franky. Con cada tiro, una marioneta distinta caia hasta que al final solo quedaban unas 20 marionetas, aun asi, su letalidad no parecía decender, mas bien al no haber tantas marionetas en el camino, estas no se estorbaban unas a otras y mas bien podían acercarse mas fácilmente a su objetivo y para colmo, el cabello de Franky puso su copete hacia abajo y fue cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba quedando sin energía.

- ¡Demonios, necesito cola!  
- ¿Cola?... no eres tan bueno como yo esperaba- respondió Sasori.

Franky miro a Iceburg, que se mantenía oculto detrás de una pared, este le miro a los ojos y comprendió lo que su amigo le estaba pidiendo, debía buscar Cola para darle energía y pronto. El lugar en el que se encontraban le era muy familiar a Iceburg y fue entonces que lo recordó, era en este sitio donde el antiguo CP9 habia abierto un bar, era muy seguro que ahí encontraría cola para Franky.

- … (resiste, idiota)- pensó Iceburg mientras corria.  
- ¡Franky Boxing!

Las marionetas se arrojaron contra Franky, él usaba golpes de boxeo normales repotenciado en fuerza y poder por su cuerpo de acero para destruir a las que estaban mas cerca, otras lograban acercarse y trataban de perforar su cuerpo de metal, pero sus armas se partian al hacer contacto con su cuerpo, unas cuantas pocas consiguieron darle justo en la espalda, aumentando la cantidad de veneno en su cuerpo. Franky cayó en el suelo, respirando lentamente y con su visión borrosa, habia sido capaz de derrotar a 7 de esas marionetas con solo su fuerza, pero seguía siendo insuficiente y parecía que a menor numero, mayor era la concentración de Sasori en su objetivo, a este paso iba a ser asesinado por este sujeto.

- Eres demasiado lento- dijo Sasori.  
- ¡Cállate!

Franky golpeo un par de pilares de piedra con sus brazos y sujeto una cadena que estaba en el suelo, introdujo la cadena de metal en los pilares y creo un nunchaku gigante de concreto puro. Sasori movió su ceja derecha, este sujeto era muy extraño.

- ¡Franky Nunchaku!

La improvisada pero letal arma consiguió derribar varias marionetas fácilmente, al final no quedo ninguna en pie, pero Sasori seguía ahí, intacto y sin daño alguno. El pelirrojo sonrio, esto era muy divertido, las únicas personas que habían sido capaces de hacerle eso a su ejercito de marionetas habían sido esa chica extraña de Konoha y su abuela Chiyo, este sujeto realmente lo divertía.

- Nada mal  
- ¡Cierra… uuu… cierra la boca!  
- Parece que mi veneno ya está haciendo efecto en ti, parecía que tenía razón, necesitaba más dosis para alguien como tú, después de todo, todavía eres un simple humano

Sasori reactivo su lanzallamas y disparo contra Franky, este uso los pilares de su nunchaku para protegerse contra el fuego, pero estos se fueron derritiendo poco a poco. Franky se alejo de los pilares y los pateo contra Sasori, este fue golpeado por los pilares hasta quedar prensado entre una pared de metal y los pilares.

- ¡Te tengo!

Franky sujeto las manos de Sasori y aplasto los tubos de donde salía el fuego, incapacitándolos. Sasorio sonrío y escupió un pergamino de su boca, este se abrio y se libero una extraña marioneta mas grande que Hiruko y de cabello negro y largo hasta la nuca.

- Bien, hecho, me obligas a usar al Tercer Kazekage para esta pelea

La visión de Frannky se hiso aun mas borrosa, ya no podía distinguir la mayoría de los cuerpos que le rodeaban y los veia como manchas de colores. El Kazekage saco un par de cierras circulares de su brazo izquierdo y una espada en su derecho, se lanzo contra Franky. Este cerro sus ojos, esto se iba a poner feo.

- ¡Chaaaa!

Una mujer salio de la nada y de un puñetazo destrozo las armas de la marioneta, Franky a pesar de estar viendo borroso, pudo notar un cabello rubio y un par de balones de playa en su pecho.

- Tranquilo, te ayudare una vez que termine con este sujeto  
- ¡No son bolas de playa, son sus pechos!- grito Franky.  
- ¡Callate, insolente!- le respondió la mujer.

Sasori miro a la mujer y movio su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, este escenario le era demasiado familiar. De los codos derecho e izquierdo del Kazekague surgieron una garra de metal afilada y una Oz, la marioneta se lanzo contra la mujer, pero esta solo necesito golpear ambas armas para hacerlas pedazistos y una vez que esto sucedió, trato de golpear a la marioneta, pero una shuriken se interpuso en su camino y la obligo a echarse para atrás.

- ¡HMP!  
- Lo lamento, Hokague Tsunade, no puedo permitir que vuelvan a romper a esta marioneta- dijo Sasori.  
- Todo lo que ustedes los perros de Akatsuki buscan es la destrucción, nada mas que eso  
- ¿y hay algún problema con ello?... Deidara tenia la idea de que la destrucción era un arte, yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero acepto que hay de belleza en el caos  
- ¡Cierra la boca!

Tsunade se lanzo contra Sasorio, pero la marioneta del Kazekague se interpuso en su camino, de las manos del Kazegue salieron varios compartimientos que invocaron miles de brazos de marionetas. Algunos brazos dispararon gas venenoso, otros brazos dispararon cables de puas con kunais en sus puntas. Tsunade se hecho para atrás y se mordió su dedo meñique izquierdo, puso su mano en el suelo y de repente salio una babosa gigante que cubrio tanto a Tsunade como a Franky. Al recibir los ataques de los brazos, la babosa se transformo en miles de pequeñas babosas que se pegaron en los brazos y drenaron su chakra, lentamente cada brazo se volvió inútil al hacer que el hilo de chakra desapareciera.  
De un par de babosas mas grandes, salieron Franky y Tsunade, el primero algo asqueado, nunca antes habia estado en un lugar tan pegajoso.

- ¿estas bien?- dijo Tsunade.  
- Si…aaa…arg…. Lo estoy, pero no por mucho  
- Ya veo, Katsuyo mantenlo ocupado mientras trato a este hombre  
- ¡Si señora!- dijo la babosa mas cercana.

Franky cerro sus ojos rápidamente y por unos instantes pensó que de seguro habia bebido alguna botella de cola caducida, esa babosa le habia respondido a la rubia de pechos gigantes. Katsuyo se reformo en la babosa gigante y miro a Sasori, este movio su cabeza de izquierda a derecha y dijo:

- No podras derrotarme… Jutsu Arena de hierro

Mientras esto sucedia, Iceburg entro en el antiguo bar de Blueno y busco en sus alrededores, no habia ni una sola lata de cola en el lugar y todo el sito se estaba callendo a pedazos.

- ¡Mierda, Blueno!- grito Iceburg.

De repente una botella que se encontraba en un estante cayo sobre un mantel en una mesa, Iceburg miro la botella y vio la palabra "Cola" escrita en ella, la tomo y sonrio.

- Con esto Franky lo lograra

Al decir esto, todo el bar se cayo a pedazos, Iceburg salio de ese lugar y corrio hacia Franky. Al llegar, encontró a una babosa en el suelo rodeada por laberintos de pilares de metal muy filosos, lo suficiente como para cortar paredes y techos de metal.

- Jutsu Arena de Hierro, Union de la arena, Gran lanza

Del enorme laberinto salio una lanza gigante de color gris con una pirámide en su punta que giraba rápidamente como un taladro. La lanza se lanzo contra un punto en el suelo al cual Iceburg no podía ver y emitió una gran vibración parecida a un terremoto y formo una nube de polvo. De la nube de polvo surgió una mujer rubia y mayor con su pierna en alto y lanzando una patada de hacha contra un enemigo, el impacto de la patada causo un terremoto aun mayor.

- ¡¿Qué rayos?  
- ¡Ven para aca y dame eso, tarado!

Iceburg miro a su derecha y encontró a Franky sentado y respirando lentamente.

- ¿Qué te paso?  
- El veneno me estaba haciendo daño, esa mujer lo saco por completo de mi cuerpo con un poder muy raro, saco todo el fluido de mi como si fuese algo sencillo  
- Bueno, ¿estas listo para pelear?  
- ¿Tonto, cuando no lo he estado?  
- Gran Martillo

Un enorme martillo de arena de hierro se formo y se lanzo contra Tsunade, esta sujeto el martillo con sus manos y lo avento hacia el cielo, lanzando a la marioneta y al titiritero hacia arriba también. Tsunade tomo impulso y golpeo a Sasori en el pecho, partiéndolo en 2, miro al Kazekague y trato de patearlo, pero el Kazekague fue protegido por una cuchilla que atravezo la pierna de Tsunade. Los 3 cayeron en el suelo, Tsunade se llevo su mano al su pierna derecha y miro como Sasori se reconstruía tranquilamente y le amenazaba con sus cuchillas.

- Eres muy molesta, Hokage  
- ¡Coup de Vent!

Un disparo de aire lanzo a Sasori contra el agua de un canal. Franky estaba de pie y lo miraba de manera desafiante, se acerco a Tsunade y le ofreció su mano.

- ¿estas bien?  
- Si, gracias  
- Cada vez que lo dañamos el sigue poniéndose de pie… ¿Qué clase de fruta del diablo comio este sujeto?  
- No es una fruta, es el Edo Tensei, sin importar cuantas veces lo destrozemos el seguirá reconstruyéndose… debemos buscar una forma de derrotarlo sin ir al combate directamente  
- ¿alguna sugerencia?  
- Bueno, tengo una idea, pero no estoy segura de que funcione al 100%  
- ¿Qué clase de idea?  
- Distraelo y usare una invocación invertida para mandarlo lejos de este lugar, muy probablemente tan lejos que no lo volveremos a ver  
- ¿puedes hacer eso?- dijo Franky arqueando una ceja.  
- En teoría, puedo… una invocación invertida no es muy difícil de hacer para un ninja de alto nivel, pero no puedo asegurarte que lo enviare muy lejos, es probable que termine en una isla cercana  
- Es una probabilidad que tendremos que tomar… espera… ¿dijiste Ninja?- dijo Tsunade.  
- Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?  
- Uno de mis nakamas es un ninja, creo que se llama Nabruto o algo asi  
- ¡¿Naruto Uzumaki?  
- ¡Si, exacto!

La marioneta del Kazekague salio de la nada y a su alrededor se formaron varias pequeñas bolas de metal que flotaban a su alrededor, las esferas salieron disparadas contra ambos, Tsunade lo evadió, pero cada esfera golpeo a Franky causándole gran daño.

- ¡¿Qué?- dijo Tsunade.  
- Este jutsu crea pequeños granos de arena de hierro microscópicos que se inyectan de energía magnética, en otras palabras los objetos de metal son su objetivo numero 1- dijo Sasori tranquilamente.  
- ¡Desgraciado!

Franky trato de moverse, pero sus movimientos eran muy lento, sus articulaciones estaban llenas de esa arena gris y parecía estarse oxidando, como miles de hormigas picándolo desde su interior, era muy doloroso.

- ¡Ya basta, Jutsu Palma Mistica!

En la mano de Tsunade se formo una extraña capa de chakra azul luminiciente, la marioneta volvió a disparar, pero esta vez Katsuyo se interpuso y recibió el daño por su dueña. Tsunade comenzo a retirar la arena de las articulaciones de Franky con su chakra.

- Gracias, ya me salvaste 2 veces  
- De nada, ahora, pateémosle el trasero a este sujeto  
- ¡Tu lo has dicho!

Franky puso sus brazos en el suelo, disparo una ventizca y salio impulsado hacia el cielo, volvió impulsarse otra vez con sus brazos y utilizando el poder del impulso extra del viento, Franky golpeo la marioneta del Kazekague, la destrozo por completo y siguió impulsado hacia Sasori, lo golpeo con su codo a manera de embestida y lo partió en 2. Tsunade junto su chakra y corrio hacia Sasori, puso sus manos en ambas partes de su cuerpo y una gran nube de vapor blanco salio de la nada y teletransporto a Sasori a algún lado del mundo, dando por finalizada la pelea.

- Ufff… eso fue, intenso- dijo Franky.  
- Tu lo has dicho- dijo Tsunade limpiándose el sudor.  
- ¡Franky!

Al mirar hacia su izquierda, Franky encontró a Iceburg corriendo hacia él.

- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Ya has detenido a uno, pero aun faltan mas, aun quedan varios por ahí… ¡La Franky Family y todos están en peligro!  
- ¡¿Qué?

* * *

En la casa de la Franky Family.

Varios miembros de la pandilla de Franky estaban escondidos entre pedazos de madera enterrados en la arena. Delante de ellos, se encontraban 2 sujetos, el primero siendo un hombre pelirrojo y el segundo se trataba de Luffy.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- dijo uno de los hermanos de Franky.  
- ¡No lo se, pero a este paso van a destruir toda la ciudad!

Nagato estaba sangrando por todo su cuerpo y mucha sangre salía de su boca y caia como gotas en el suelo. Por su parte, Luffy estaba completamente lleno de moretones, cortadas y tenia sangre en su cabeza y nudillos. Nagato se la limpio del labio y grito:

- ¡Shinra Tensei!  
- ¡Gomu Gomu No Jet Pistol!

Ambas fuerzas chocaron en ese instante y ambos salieron volando contra el suelo. Luffy saco su cabeza de la arena y giro su brazo, Nagato se puso de pie y ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo:

- ¡Gomu Gomu No Jet Gatling Gun!  
- ¡Kuchyose No Jutsu, Gedo Ma…!  
- ¡Detente Nagato!

Antes de llegar a usar su invocación una voz familiar lo detuvo y al siguiente instante, Luffy le conecto tantos golpes como para dejarlo noqueado. Nagato cayó en el suelo y escupió un poco de sangre.

- Ya es suficiente Nagato, no hace falta que llegues a ese limite

Delante de Luffy, se encontraba Madara Uchiha.

- ¿Quién eres?  
- Eso no tiene importancia… dime… ¿Por qué quieres ser el rey de los piratas?

Y con esta pregunta, Madara desafia a Luffy a entrar en su juego.


	10. Shinra Tensei

10- Shinra Tensei

Mirándolo desde lo lejos, Madara Uchiha pareciera tener una extraña aura oscura a su alrededor. Luffy siente algo extraño de solo ver a este hombre, como si… "el fuese el hacedor de la desgracia", el mismo título que Minato Namikaze le dio en el instante que lo conoció. Madara recogió el cuerpo inocente de Nagato y lo puso a su lado, ya se recuperaría pero por ahora su interés se enfocaba en ese muchacho que tenía delante de él.

- Dime, Monkey D. Luffy… ¿Por qué quieres ser el rey de los piratas?  
- ¿Por qué?... mmm… ¡Porque es mi sueño!  
- ¿tu sueño?... ¿no hay razón en especifico para querer llegar serlo?  
- ¿Por qué debería de tener una?... ser rey de los piratas es mi sueño y lo único que se, es que debo seguir mis sueños hasta cumplirlos, no importa los motivos  
- Mmm… esa es una buena respuesta, debo aceptar que no me la esperaba  
- JEJEJE… gracias  
- Pero a su vez, es muy irresponsable  
- ¡¿Qué?  
- Prefieres vivir en la ignorancia a enfrentarte a este mundo y salvarlo de su inminente destrucción, por gente como tu es que nuestros mundos están al borde de la muerte  
- ¿tu quien eres?... ¿de que estas hablando?  
- Yo soy el único camino hacia la paz y justicia verdadera, yo les traeré eso que nuestros mundos carecen… sinceridad  
- ¿sinceridad?  
- Monkey D. Luffy escucha lo que te tengo que decir, creare una ilusión que hara que todo tu mundo viva en paz y tranquilidad, será una realidad eterna para todos los que habitan nuestros mundos  
- ¿ilusión?... mmm… ¡espera… ¡… no te entiendo

Madara miro a Luffy confundido, este muchacho era aun mas tonto que Sasuke y sin duda alguna más ingenuo que Nagato.

- ¿Naruto te ha hablado del concepto de Genjutsu?  
- Creo que si, se supone que son… ¡AAAA, ESPERA!  
- Veo que ya lo…  
- … No olvídalo, en realidad no tengo idea de que hablas  
- ¡Jajajaja!….Vaya que eres tonto  
- ¡Oye!  
- Escúchame bien Monkey D. Luffy, lo que he hecho en Water 7 el día de hoy, no es nada comparado con lo que le depara a tu planeta si la era de los piratas continua, tu mundo se va sumergir en una holeada de guerras y matanzas sin sentido, la esclavitud y el pillaje serán un pan de todos los días, me temo que un rey de los piratas con tu forma de pensar no podrá resolver este problema… pero hay alguien que traerá una nueva era a este mundo  
- ¿de quién hablas?  
- Hablo de Barbanegra  
- ¿Quién?  
- Si todo sale bien, el será el rey y mi plan para traer equilibrio a tu mundo dara resultado, pero… siempre me hace falta algo de musculo en mi equipo, no podre usar genjutsus por siempre y tarde o temprano me tendré que enfrentar a un enemigo más fuerte y no puedo confiar en mi gente, únete a mí y…  
- ¡NO!  
- … vaya, eso fue rápido

Luffy miro a su alrededor y vio los edificios destruidos, los cuerpos de las personas, a los miembros de la Franky Family asustados y acorralados en pedazos de madera, este extraño hablaba de paz, pero esto no era paz, hasta el podía entender eso.

- ¡Voy a patearte el trasero por lo que hiciste el dia de hoy!  
- Es una lastima  
- ¡Luffy!

Al mirar hacia su izquierda, Luffy vio a Franky y a Iceburg, en compañía de una mujer rubia y con mas pechos que Nami y Robin juntas. Madara sonrio, tal y como lo planeo, Franky estaba ahí a su alcanze, miro a Nagato y le dijo:

- Que este mundo también conozco tu dolor, Nagato

Nagato abrio sus ojos de golpe y se puso de pie como si nada hubiese sucedido, el Edo Tensei lo había curado por completo del daño interno producido por el ataque de Luffy. El pelirrojo miro el cielo y de un salto salió volando hacia las nubes, usando su propio campo gravitatorio para mantenerse a flote. Madara llevo su mano al suelo e invoco a Itachi.

- Itachi  
- ¡Tsukiyomi!

El Tsukiyomi afecto directamente a Luffy, el cual se descuido y cayó en el genjutsu, se vio crucificado a una cruz blanca y cientos de Itachis que le clavaban espadas en los costados, cabeza, piernas y brazos. Franky miro a Luffy caer en el suelo, con sus ojos en blanco y escupiendo espuma y sintió mucho enojo.

- ¡Maldito!- grito Franky.  
- ¡Franky, detente!- le grito Iceburg.  
- ¡Hermano!- gritaron los de la Franky Family.

Madara desapareció delante de la vista de todos y reapareció delante de Franky, lo sujeto del cuello y enfoco su sharingan en los ojos de Franky, lentamente reviso sus recuerdos y encontró lo que buscaba, Tom mostrándoles los planos de Pluton a sus alumnos y fue tal y como él lo había imaginado, a pesar del terror que Franky sentía de ver esa máquina de la muerte, su fascinación por los barcos de guerra hicieron que se concentrara mas en el diseño del arma.

- Gracias

Madara sonrió y soltó a Franky, miro Itachi y lo succiono con su ojo, miro a Tsunade y dijo:

- Sera mejor que protejas a Naruto a partir de ahora, el pudo haber sido la variable que desestabilizaba mis planes, pero este no es su mundo, aquí el no es nadie mas que un criminal mas  
- Te encontraremos y te detendremos- dijo Tsunade.  
- Buena suerte… por ahora, busca refugio

Tras decir esto, Madara desapareció. Tsunade trago saliva, ella sabia mejor que nadie a lo que él se refería, la Franky Family corrió hacia él, ayudándole a ponerse de pie, Franky movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha y tras recuperarse de un pequeño mareo, miro a Luffy inconsciente y corrió hacia él, lo sujeto entre sus brazos y lo agito con fuerza.

- ¡Vamos, despierta Luffy!  
- Tranquilo, el estará bien-dijo Tsunade.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Franky.  
- Ya he visto lo que hace el Tsukiyomi antes, en un par de días despertara… ahora debemos buscar refugio  
- ¿refugio para que?- dijo Iceburg.  
- Porque Water 7 será destruida por completo

Iceburg recordó lo dicho por Madara y sintió un frio que recorrio su espina… "para el final del día, Water 7 será destruido".

* * *

En el interior de la ciudad, todos corrían alejándose del centro, en dirección al puerto. Robin vio a un par de figuras que parecían discutir a la distancia.

- ¡Son el cocinero san y el espadachín san!- dijo Robin.  
- ¡Bien, parece que todo salió bien con esos 2!- grito Ussop.

Zolo estaba chocando su espada contra el pie de Sanji, discutían sobre lo sucedido antes cuando Sanji encontró a Zolo y su bienvenida fue un puñetazo. Nami los golpeo a ambos en la cabeza y les grito:

- ¡Déjense de tonterías y sáquenme de aquí!  
- ¡¿Qué?- dijeron todos los demás.

Justo antes de que la discusión fuera a mas, Naruto abrio sus ojos, habia sentido una enorme cantidad de chakra en la ciudad, algo tan grande que lo hacia sentirse ancioso. El rubio miro en todas direcciones, en busca de la fuente de ese gran chakra y por fin, miro hacia el cielo, vio una pequeña figura oscura en medio del sol y grito:

- ¡Corran!  
- ¿Qué?- dijo Zolo.  
- ¡Dije que Corran idiotas!

Tras decir esto, Naruto sujeto a todos los que estaban ahí, formo muchos clones en modo ermitaño y cada clon los aventó de una patada hacia el puerto, esto no le causo nada de gracia a ninguno de los presentes, que se dedicaron a maldecirlo. Naruto recibió otra patada y fue disparado hacia los demás y por fin, cayeron en medio de una pila de paja.

- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?- grito Nami.  
- Aquí viene- dijo Naruto.

En el cielo, Nagato miro hacia abajo y cerró sus ojos:

- Shinra Tensei

Al siguiente instante una poderosa fuerza comenzó a destruir toda la ciudad por completo, miles de edificios explotaron y los vidrios de las ventanas se reventaban, las calles eran fragmentadas como si fueran de papel y las estatuas y barcos inconclusos estaban siendo transformados en menos que un montón de astillas y polvo, la ciudad se transformo en una gigantesca nube de polvo que se vio desde varios kilómetros y al final… solo quedaron escombros y un gigantesco cráter que lentamente se estaba llenando de agua salada.  
Nagato desapareció en el cielo en una nube de humo blanco y todo bajo él no era nada más que ruinas de Water 7.  


* * *

  
En los bancos de arena, Franky abrió sus ojos y se puso de pie, se quito toda la arena que tenia encima y tosió fuertemente, miro a su alrededor y busco a su familia, la mayoría estaban inconscientes, mas las 2 hermanas de cabello cuadrado parecían estar bien, ayudándose una a la otra a ponerse de pie. El oído de Franky recibió un sonido de ahogamiento y al mirar hacia abajo, encontró su fuente, metió su brazo varios metros dentro de la arena bajo sus pies y saco el cuerpo de Iceburg, el cual tosió y escupió un montón de arena y cayo de rodillas.

- ¿Qué… COFCOFCOF… que sucedió?

Conforme el polvo se disipaba, los ojos de Franky no podían creer lo que tenían frente a ellos…

- Nada… no hay nada- dijo Franky.

Literalmente, no quedaba nada de Water 7, solo un gigantesco cráter que se llenaba poco a poco de agua marina. Iceburg puso sus manos en el suelo y pensó en lo que había sucedido, el legado de Tom, toda la historia de Water 7, reducida a solo un montón de escombros en cuestión de segundos. Franky cerró sus dientes con fuerza y apretó sus puños hasta sangrar.

- ¡Maldito seas, voy a buscarte y te hare pedazos con mis propias manos, te lo prometo, infeliz enmascarado!  
- Me alegra oir eso

De entre la arena, surgió Tsunade, caminando tranquilamente con el cuerpo de Luffy en su hombro derecho, pero con una mirada furica en su rostro, la misma que hiso cuando Konoha fue destruida. Ella se acerco a Franky y puso su mano derecha en su hombro.

- Si quieres tu revancha, llévame con Naruto Uzumaki  
- ¿Naruto?... ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?  
- Posiblemente, todo

Franky se sorprendió de escuchar esa respuesta y comprendió que esta mujer no se andaba con rodeos.

* * *

Una vez que estuvieron en el Thousand Sunny, ya todos reunidos, ningún miembro de la tripulación podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, la historia de Madara Uchiha y Minato Namikaze, esa palabrería sin sentido de esos monstruos llamados Bijuu y todo el rollo con la Bijuu Bijuu No mi.

Cada uno de los miembros del Sunny tenía una opinión distinta, por un lado, Ussop pensaba que esto debía tratarse de una broma de mal gusto, Robin simplemente miraba el suelo analizando cada palabra de Tsunade, Zolo estaba muy cabreado, ahora resultaba que el debilucho seudo ninja de Naruto podía matarlo si llegaba a cabrearlo, era simplemente ridículo, Sanji lo creía todo, bueno, si se traba de una hermosura como Tsunade debía ser verdad. Nami levanto su mano y dijo:

- Si todo lo que dices es verdad… ¿Qué se supone que hagamos al respecto?  
- Es nuestro problema y si así lo desean, nosotros mismos lo resolveremos  
- Tsk, nada de eso, un caballero jamás dejaría que una doncella como usted se ensucie las manos… ¡Yo la ayudare!- grito Sanji mientras Tsunade se le quedaba viendo raro.  
- Estoy de acuerdo, caballeros, creo que es nuestro deber ayudar ya que fuimos testigo de las acciones de ese malvado enmascarado- dijo Brook.  
- Yo opino igual… no dejare que se salga con la suya ese desgraciado- dijo Franky.

Zolo escupió en el suelo y camino hacia Naruto, el cual había estado mirando el piso desde que Tsunade comenzó a hablar, puso su espada en su cuello y le dijo:

- ¿Por qué demonios no dijiste todo con respecto a ese monstruo que tienes dentro?  
- Porque no los conocía lo suficiente, soy un jinchuriki, a mi la gente de mi mundo me busca por el poder que llevo dentro… ¿crees que hubiera sido buena idea decirles a un grupo de extraños todos mis secretos con apenas haberlos conocido?  
- Hmp  
- El hecho es que ahora los conozco mejor que al principio y no temo revelar esta información  
- ¿es así como vive un ninja?... ¿desconfiando de todas las personas que tienen delante?- dijo Nami.  
- Ustedes realmente no tienen mucha libertad, ¿verdad?- dijo Zolo.

Tanto Naruto como Zolo se miraron a los ojos, como si esperaran a que uno de los 2 hiciera algún movimiento y que esto fuera una buena escusa para tener una pelea. Tsunade camino hacia los 2 y los golpeo en la cabeza, revelando un chichón enorme en sus cráneos.

- ¡¿Qué carajos?- gritaron Naruto y Zolo en coro.  
- ¡Este no es momento para desconfiar uno del otro, par de imbéciles, nuestros mundos corren un verdadero peligro y buscar pelea como seudo machos no será la solución, asi que o se calman o los calmare yo!

Zolo trago saliva, esa era una mujer muy agresiva, creo que nunca en su vida alguien lo habia regañado de una manera tan fea, era muy intimidante. Naruto suspiro, la anciana de siempre había vuelto a sus andadas. Franky sonrió, esa tal Tsunade era realmente una mujer impresionante, el también les gritaba y los golpeaba para separarlos, pero nunca lo lograba y sus peleas lo obligaban a trabajar horas extras en el Sunny, esta mujer pondría a raya a esta gente y facilitaría su trabajo. Tsunade noto que Franky no paraba de verla y le dijo:

- ¿sucede algo?  
- No, no, para nada, es solo que me pareces muy interesante  
- Jajaja, gracias grandote

En ese preciso instante todos los Mugiwaras miraron a Franky con una gran sonrisa burlona, esto hiso que Franky los mirara de manera asesina, prometiéndoles un castigo mas tarde. Las puertas de la habitación en donde se encontraban se abrieron y entraron Iceburg y Chopper. El ciervo se quito un par de guantes desechables y dijo:

- Luffy esta empeorando, su fiebre ha aumentado… ¿segura que mejorara?  
- Si, el Tsukiyomi hace mucho daño a la mente, pero no es mortal, Luffy jamás había experimentado un genjutsu y es por ello que de seguro su mente tardara mas en recuperarse  
- Ya veo, bueno, seguiré vigilándolo… por si acaso-dijo Chopper.  
- Déjame, yo te ayudo

Tsunade camino hacia Chopper y al hacerlo, Chopper la miro como si caminara en cámara lenta, moviendo sus enormes pechos de un lado a otro, incluido un imaginario "Boing, Boing". Chopper se puso rojo y de su nariz salió vapor, Tsunade lo miro y vio que el pequeñito se estaba sonrojando, sonrió ante la ternura del animalito, se agacho y lo tomo.

- Vaya, eres muy lindo  
- ¡Cállate, no digas eso, gorda!  
- Me insultas pero estas sonriendo… ¡Eres adorable, pequeñito!... pero si me vuelves a decir gorda te romperé todos los huesos- dijo Tsunade sonriendo y en un tono medio infantil.

En ese instante Naruto simplemente sonrió, era muy común ver a Tsunade enfadada pero muy poco común verla así de tierna con alguien, aun si lo amenazaba de muerte. Iceburg camino hacia Franky y se sentó a su lado.

- Déjame a mi y a tu familia en la estación del Puffing Tom, me encontrare con Kokoro y su nieta, necesitan que alguien les ayude con el tren  
- Seguro, encontrare a ese sujeto y lo voy a derrotar, te lo prometo  
- ¡Detente, demonios, escucha a tus doctores!

Delante de la puerta, salio Luffy, respirando muy lentamente y sumamente adolorido, como si tuviera púas gigantes atravesando todo su cuerpo. Luffy cayo en el suelo de rodillas y escupió un poco de saliva acumulada en su boca, miro a Naruto y dijo:

- ¡Eres… mi… Nakama… Nosotros no abandonamos… a… un nakama!

Naruto abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y después sonrió tan fuerte como podía, su corazón se lleno de gratitud y ayudo a Luffy a ponerse de pie, sujetándolo con su brazo derecho y dijo:

- ¡Madara, más te vale estar preparado, vamos por ti, Dattebayo!  
- ¿Dattebayo?- dijeron todos.  
- ¡Si Dattebayo!- gritaron Luffy y Naruto en coro.

El lugar se puso alegre y a pesar de la tragedia, una luz de esperanza se iluminaba en ese mundo.

* * *

En un edificio siendo reparado por cientos de carpinteros, encontramos a miles de marinos entrenando y algunos inclusive ayudando con las reparaciones de su destruida base. En la cima del edificio principal de Marine Ford, es en donde debemos enfocarnos mas, ahí están los 3 almirantes mirando una serie de fotos del ataque en Water 7.

- Sea lo que sea que haya provocado esto… su poder fue enorme- dijo Akainu.  
- ¿no creen que pudo haber sido… bueno, ya saben?- dijo Kisaru.  
- No, pero involucra a este muchacho rubio- dijo Aokiji.

El almirante apunto con su dedo a una foto de Naruto corriendo junto con los Mugiwaras. Akainu lo reconoció y saco otra foto del primer ataque del Kyuubi contra Marine Ford, en ella se veia al mismo muchacho rubio, perdido en las instalaciones de la base.

- No puede ser coincidencia- dijo Aokiji.  
- Vaya, los Mugiwaras… he oído hablar de ellos, tienen recompensas muy altas por sus cabezas- dijo Kisaru.  
- No me importa quienes sean, ahora son enemigos del Gobierno Mundial y su Marina- dijo Akainu.  
- Bueno, en tal caso, yo digo que nos enfoquemos en su captura… no me gustaría ver mas lugares destruidos- dijo Kisaru.

Con esto, los almirantes pusieron precio a la cabeza de Naruto Uzumaki, al cual decidieron llamar "El Mugiwara naranja" para los posters de búsqueda y sin saberlo, también habían caído directamente en la red de mentiras de Madara.


	11. Todo de acuerdo al plan

11- Todo de acuerdo al plan.

En un barco en medio del mar, encontramos a un grupo de marineros mirando a 2 personas que hablaban en medio de todos, como si fueran avatares de poder en ese lugar. El primer hombre tenia cabello rojo y le faltaba su brazo izquierdo, el otro era un sujeto enorme, tan grande que ocupaba gran parte del barco, conectado a unas maquinas y siendo atendido por muchas enfermeras, su enorme bigote blanco era lo que mas relucía en ese rostro lleno de poder.

- ¿te gusto el ron?  
- No esta mal, pero he tenido mejores  
- ¡Jajajaja!... eres muy difícil de complacer, Barbablanca  
- Je… ¿para que has venido, rojo?  
- Bueno, vine a advertirte sobre Barbanegra y en especial, sobre Ace  
- ¿Qué con ellos?  
- Debes evitar que Ace entre en contacto con Barbanegra o será muy malo para él  
- ¿de que hablas?  
- Barbablanca, el mundo de la piratería y tu propio domino en los mares esta en peligro, Barbanegra es una amenaza para todos los Yonkous  
- El tiene razón

Ambos se detuvieron y miraron a un hombre enmascarado que habia salido de la nada. Madara estaba sentado justo en el borde del barco, mirando a los capitanes, 2 de los seres mas fuertes del mundo, aquel al que llamaban Shanks y el otro que era temido por todo el mundo y cuyo poder le daban el titulo de "Rey de los mares", Edward Newgate, Barbablanca… ambos peligros inminentes para su plan.

- Deberías escuchar a este caballero, Edward, después de todo, creo que fue Teach quien llego a hacerle esa cicatriz en el ojo a Shanks, ¿verdad?

Shanks solo se mantuvo mirando a Madara con tranquilidad, no le sonreía, no le miraba con odio, solo lo miraba y lo mismo hacia Edward. Madara se puso de pie, con esta gente no iba a servir hablar de manera engañosa, si quería cumplir su cometido, debía sacar a este par de su camino.

- "Pelo Rojo", "Barbablanca"… los Yonkous, personas que viven mas alla de las leyes del patético gobierno mundial… ¿Qué tiene ese gobierno?... ¿120 naciones unidas en un caos absoluto?... ¿a eso tu le llamas unión?... yo lo llamo estupidez colectiva, estupidez que creo una rebelión y que no pudo detener a los esclavistas y saqueadores… pero tu, Barbablanca, tu si lo hiciste

Barbablanca simplemente continuo mirando ese pequeño ojo en ese aun mas pequeño hombrecito, Shanks tomo un trago de ron y cerro sus ojos. Madara sabia que habia captado su atencion, tal vez no de la manera correcta, pero la capto.

- Edward Newgate, tu tienes orden a travez del miedo y el miedo es una ilusión del respeto… una ilusión verdadera, sincera y real, mas real que el aire que los 3 respiramos… y déjame decirte, que puedo hacer que ese miedo se extienda al resto de tu mundo, para forma una utopía personal para cada persona, pero para ello, necesito que Barbanegra se transforme en el rey de los piratas… solo asi, podre…

Shanks tomo un último trago de ron y se limpio el poco que salió de su labio, Edward se lanzo contra Madara y su puño lo traspaso, pero la mayor sorpresa para el Uchiha, fue que cuando el anciano Yonkou cerró su puño, una extraña fuerza hiso que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de dolor y lo mandara a volar cientos de metros hasta chocar contra una roca en medio de una isla desierta.

- … (¡¿Cómo ha podido averiguar mi debilidad tan rápido?)

De un momento a otro, la máscara de Madara se partió en la mitad y se rompió en pedazos, revelando su rostro. Madara se cubrió su cara con su mano derecha para impedir que fuera visto por quienes estuvieran cerca, nadie debía ver su rostro, ni siquiera Barbablanca.

- Idiota

Cuando Madara levanto la mirada, encontró a Edward y a Shanks frente a él, mirándolo como si fuera un bicho diminuto.

- ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para creer que puedes hablar con un Yonkou como si fuera tu igual?  
- Además, interrumpir es de muy mala educación- interrumpió Shanks.  
- ¿Utopia?... ¿paz por medio de una ilusión?... ¡Hablas de puras estupideces, yo soy un pirata y la ventaja y derecho divino que eso me da es que soy libre, mi patria es el mar, mi rey es el viento y mi Dios es mi libertad, lo que intentas es quitarme todo eso y por ello debería matarte aquí mismo!- grito Barbablanca.

Madara se puso de pie, miro enfurecido a Edward, como nunca antes lo había estado y le grito:

- ¡Vas a pagar lo que has hecho hoy, te lo prometo!... ¡Ace lo pagara en Alabasta!

Shanks simplemente sacudió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, este sujeto estaba metiéndose en problemas que ni el querría tener. Edward simplemente miro a Madara como si fuera un insecto y golpeo el suelo, un terremoto se formo y el suelo sobre el que se encontraba Madara se partió y el Uchiha cayó a través de este hacia el abismo.

- Eso fue molesto- dijo Shanks.  
- No me importa lo que ese sujeto haya dicho antes, ahora es Ace el que esta en peligro… y ningún hijo mío sufre en tanto yo pueda evitarlo

-

* * *

El camino que Tsunade les había planteado a los Mugiwaras era aquel que los llevaba de regreso al hogar de una muy buena amiga, el reino de Alabasta, hogar de la princesa Vivi, una Nakama oficial de los sombreros de paja y próxima reina de este lugar. Al parecer, los ninjas se encontraban en este sitio por mera conveniencia, Kakashi y Yamato llegaron a la conclusión que Alabasta al ser uno de los reinos mas pacíficos y mejor organizados de este mundo, sería una buena base y punto de reunión para dar información con respecto al paradero de Naruto y la fruta del diablo que buscaban, además ese jutsu que le permitía moverse entre dimensiones había dejado exhausto a Kakashi, gran parte de su chakra fue absorbido por esa técnica.

- ¿Alabasta?... será difícil entrar en ese lugar, la marina tiene ese sitio en un bloqueo desde el ataque de Crocodile- dijo Robin.  
- Así es, pero debo aceptar que esos "ninjas" tuvieron una idea brillante, ademas de ser un lugar tranquilo aprovecharon la presencia de la marina para evitar enfrentamientos directos con piratas- dijo Brook.  
- ¡Dame eso!  
- ¡No!  
- ¡Salgan de mi cocina par de imbéciles!

La cocina de Sanji exploto de un momento a otro, rociando madera y especias por todo lado y uno que otro vegetal, su estadía en Water 7 no le permitió comprar muchas provisiones. Luffy salió corriendo con un plato de ramen en sus manos y detrás de este venia Naruto, persiguiéndolo furioso y lanzándole shurikens.

- ¡Ese ramen es mío, el cocinero pervertido me lo hiso a mí!- grito Naruto.  
- ¡Yo soy el capitán!- le respondió Luffy.  
- ¡Me vale un pepino quien seas, dame eso ahora!  
- ¡NO!

Naruto formo varios clones de sombra que se lanzaron a los costados de Luffy, el capitán simplemente sujeto el plato de Ramen con sus dientes y estiro sus brazos contra los clones, desapareciéndolos. Naruto aprovecho ese momento para lanzar un pedazo de zanahoria a la quijada de Luffy, este soltó el plato por el golpe y grito al ver al ramen caer hacia el mar. Naruto se lanzo hacia el ramen y Luffy lo siguió.

- ¡NONONONO, IDIOTA TU NO PUEDES NA…dar!- grito Sanji.

Lo ultimo que se escucho fue el sonido del "Splash" y el llanto de Naruto, seguido de un ahogamiento de Luffy. Para cuando Sanji fue a ver si todo estaba bien, encontró a Naruto caminando sobre el agua y llorándole a un tazón de ramen vacio.

- ¡RAMEN, NOOOOO!-grito Naruto.  
- ¡No te quedes ahí y ayúdalo!  
- ¡NO PUEDO, EL RAMEN YA NO ESTA AQUÍ!  
- ¡No al ramen, idiota, a Luffy!  
- ¿Luffy?

Naruto miro hacia abajo y vio a Luffy cayendo hacia el fondo, incapaz de moverse, para ser un pirata, nadar no es su fuerte. El rubio saco a Luffy del agua y lo puso en la cubierta del agua, Tsunade se dedico a sacarle el agua del cuerpo con respiración boca a boca, cosa que hiso que Sanji gritara:

- ¡YO también estoy ahogado, Mellorine, Mellorine!  
- ¡Cállate!

Tsunade le metió un puñetazo en la cara y lo mando a volar hacia el punto más alto del mástil del barco y continuo aplicando primeros auxilios a Luffy. Naruto miro extrañado a ese sujeto, ¿Cómo era posible que un pirata no supiera nadar?... eso es como decir que el ramen sabe feo.

- Luffy obtuvo sus poderes de comer una fruta del diablo, la Gomu Gomu No Mi- dijo Robin.  
- ¿Fruta del diablo?... me suena, me suena-dijo Naruto.  
- Tu viste una en el cuartel de Orochimaru, el obtuvo una hace mucho tiempo y la muto para que le ayudara a controlar a los bijuu, creemos que triunfo pero murió antes de llegar a usarla- dijo Tsunade.  
- Estas frutas te dan poderes pero te hacen enemigo del mar- dijo Robin.  
- ¿Necesita asistencia, señorita?- dijo Brook.  
- No gracias, ooo, me gusta que me digan señorita- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

Toda la escena fue interrumpida cuando a la distancia se vio una gran explosión y un par de gritos de parte de lo que parecían ser un grupo de piratas. Ussop tomo un catalejo y miro a lo lejos, se trataba de un barco en peligro y al anunciar esto, Luffy recupero el conocimiento de golpe y grito:

- ¡Hay que ayudarles!  
- ¡Ese es el espíritu!- dijo Naruto.

El Thousand Sunny se dirigió en dirección al barco, aun que hubieron un par de protestas de parte de Ussop y Nami, los demás estaban de acuerdo en que ayudar sería un buen ejercicio mientras se dirigían a Alabasta. Al estar a solo un par de metros del barco, vieron a un grupo de piratas enfrentarse a un muchacho de apariencia extraña, el cual no paraba de sonreír de manera ansiosa ante sus enemigos.

- ¡Quédate quieto, esclavo, te venderemos por el precio de un triton!  
- ¡Quiero ver que lo intenten!

Los piratas se lanzaron contra el muchacho, pero este solo los evadía moviéndose de derecha a izquierda, sus movimientos eran tan veloces que inclusive Luffy tenía problemas para seguirlo y esto le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¡Quédate quieto!  
- ¡Huracán de la hoja!

El muchacho dio un giro de 360 grados en el suelo y esto genero una corriente que mando a volar al grupo de piratas que tenia frente a él. Uno de los piratas cayo justo detrás de él, saco un revolver y disparo contra este chico, el cual evadió los tiros y le tiro una patada a ese pirata, rompiéndole todos los dientes y haciendo que pedazos de estos cayeran en el suelo de madera del barco.

- ¡Guau… Lo quiero en mi tripulación!- grito Luffy.  
- ¡Esperen, ese es…!- grito Naruto.

El muchacho vestía un unitardo verde y un chaleco de chunin, tenía su cinta de Konoha en su cintura, un corte de cabello tipo casco, un par de cejas enormes y ojos de insecto.

- ¡Lee!- grito Naruto sonriendo.

El muchacho volvió a mirar a su derecha y vio a Naruto en un barco pirata que le saludaba moviendo su mano de derecha a izquierda. Lee sonrió al ver a Naruto, había alcanzado el objetivo de su misión y ahora solo necesitaba entrar en contacto con los demás. Mientras Lee estaba distraído por Naruto, un esclavista trato de atacarle con un rifle pero al momento que disparo, algo intercepto la bala y al abrir su mano derecha la dejo caer frente al pirata que trato de atacarlo.

- Lee, debes poner mas atención a lo que haces en combate  
- ¡Si, Jinbei sensei!

Jinbei estaba justo al lado de Lee, mirando al pirata que tenia enfrente como si fuera basura, este se hecho para atrás de inmediato y grito asustado. Jinbei solo le gruño y este salio corriendo, salto por la borda y se fue nadando. Naruto se puso en el borde del barco y dio un salto de hasta 10 metros, cayo frente a Lee y de inmediato se dieron un apretón de manos.

- ¡Es otro ninja!- grito Ussop.  
- Asi es, ese es Rock Lee, un especialista en Taijutsu o combate cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo Tsunade.  
- ¡Genial lo quiero en mi equipo!- grito Luffy.

Lee y Naruto sonrieron y al siguiente instante miraron a Jinbei ayudando a unos tritones, sirenas y hombres salir del interior del barco.

- Son libres, pueden irse a donde quieran- dijo Jinbei.  
- ¿en… en serio?- dijo una sirena.  
- ¡Yosh, Jinbe sensei y yo los hemos sacado de esta en honor al antiguo camarada de Jinbei sensei, la injusticia no debe quedar impune!  
- ¿Por qué le dices a este hombre ballena Jinbei sensei?- dijo Naruto.  
- Porque el me entreno por algún tiempo cuando me perdi en este mundo  
- ¿te perdiste?  
- Veras Naruto Kun, ese jutsu llevo a algunos a algún lugar de este mar, pero a mi me perdió en algún lugar de este ancho mundo… al separarme de Gai sensei, encontré a Jinbei sensei en una isla desierta, el vio mi entrenamiento tan duro y decidió enseñarme un par de cosas… ¡Pero no te confundas, no he reemplazado a Gai sensei de mi corazón y jamás lo hare!  
- Veo que sigues siendo un rarito… espera… ¿dijiste Tsunade?

Tsunade saludo a Lee desde el barco con una sonrisa, esto le causo mucha gracia, ahora de seguro que podrían ir de regreso con los demás sin preocuparse. Luffy bajo de su barco y cayo justo al lado de ambos, empujo a Naruto y le estrecho la mano a Luffy.

- ¡Hola, me llamo Monkey D. Luffy!, ¡¿quieres unirte a mi tripulación?  
- ¿Qué?-dijo Lee.  
- Vaya, vaya, pero si eres el pequeño Monkey D. Luffy

Jinbei camino hacia Luffy y le sonrió, el capitán de los mugiwaras se rasco la cabeza y le pregunto:

- ¿tu quien eres?  
- Soy uno de los Ouka Schibukais, Jinbei  
- ¿Ouka Schichi que?- volvió a decir Luffy.  
- Son los hombres que combaten en nombre del gobierno mundial de manera escondida, son por así decirlo, la elite del Gobierno Mundial- dijo Lee.  
- Vaya cejotas, en el tiempo que llevas aquí ya sabes mas de este mundo que Luffy, jajaja- dijo Naruto.  
- ¡No, no era mi intención hacerlo quedar mal, Luffy san!  
- Descuida, la verdad es que tiene razón, jejeje… como sea, vamos a Alabasta por más de los ninjas que vinieron a este lugar…  
- … ¡Genial!...- dijo Lee.  
- … pero solo vendrás si te unes a mi tripulación- dijo Luffy.

Tsunade le metió un golpe justo en la cabeza y dejo a Luffy enterrado en la arena con un chichon gigantesco saliendo de su cabeza. Jinbei sonrió y camino hacia la borde del barco.

- Bueno, esta no es mi búsqueda, nos volveremos a ver, Rock Lee y Monkey D. Luffy  
Jinbei salto al mar y desapareció en este. Lee sonrió, ahora la situación empezaba a cambiar y pronto las cosas iban a mejorar.

* * *

Una figura oscura en medio de la noche se mantenía mirando el palacio de Alabasta, era muy grande, mas grande que las mansiones de los 4 kagues juntos, inclusive superaba el tamaño de la mansión de Orochimaru en el pasado. Un sonido similar al de una piedra cayendo en un monton de tierra se escucho detrás de él y al mirar hacia sus espaldas, lo que encontró fue a Madara, con una máscara nueva e idéntica a la que usaba antes.

- Ya era hora que llegaras Tobi… ¿tuviste suerte con el tal Barbablanca?  
- La verdad es que lo subestime, ni siquiera pude llegar a usar en genjutsu en su contra, su velocidad de reacción es impresionante… pero sí, he tenido suerte, ha caído directo en la trampa y tal y como se lo prometi a Teach, pronto sus poderes estarán en sus manos  
- Ya veo, suena bien, aun que me gustaría que me respondieras algo  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- ¿Cómo traeras a Portgas D. Ace a este lugar?  
- Bueno, en realidad envie a Itachi a ir por él  
- Espero que esta vez gane, me enojaría mucho si supiera que desperdiciaste al Edo Tensei como lo hiciste en Water 7  
- Kabuto, Kabuto, mi plan va hacia un punto que no tiene regreso y cuyo final es solo uno… el mio  
- Mas te vale, Barbablanca no es un hombre con el que debamos jugar o tomar a la ligera  
- Lo se, como sea, tengo entendido que los de Konoha se encuentran en este reino  
- Asi es, varios de ellos vinieron, incluido un jinchuriki, pero 2 de ellos se perdieron en el camino hacia este mundo, Tsunade salió a buscarlos hace ya varios días  
- Bien, dime… ¿ha llegado Kisame o Sasuke y su grupito?  
- Kisame llego ayer en la noche, Sasuke aun está escondido en alguna parte del mundo… pero tranquilo, he encontrado a un grupo que creo que te será útil para acabar con los ninjas de Konoha  
- ¿Quiénes?  
- ¿has oído hablar del CP9?


	12. Amazon Lily

12- Amazon Lily

En alguna parte del océano, existe una isla de puras mujeres y por mas sexy que suene, es una isla donde la belleza lo es todo… ¡y la belleza es la fuerza!

Rodeada por el infame "Calm Belt", es una isla rodeada por aguas infestadas de Reyes Marinos, monstruos gigantescos que dominan las profundidades del mar de este extraño mundo. En esta isla de mujeres adoradoras de serpientes, encontramos a una muchacha acostada en una cama de paja e inconsciente. De largo cabello azul, lentamente abrió sus ojos y al hacerlo, revelo un par de profundos ojos blancos.

- Mmm… ¿Qué paso?  
- Veo que ya despertaste, ¡que bien!

La muchacha de ojos blancos se despertó y se vio frente a una mujer rubia y ojos pintados que usaba ropa muy reveladora para ella, cosa que la hiso llevarse sus manos a su rostro y que se pusiera roja.

- Mi nombre es Margaret… ¿y el tuyo?  
- Yo… yo soy… Hinata Hyuuga  
- ¿Hinata?... tu nombre es muy raro, bueno, vamos afuera

Margaret salió de la tienda y al poco tiempo, Hinata se puso de pie y se dio cuenta que usaba la misma ropa que ella, un top que apenas podía cubrirle los senos y una pequeña "tanga" cubierta por un tapa rabo. Hinata se puso hiper roja y simplemente miro a su alrededor en busca de su ropa de siempre, pero no la encontró… ¿Qué iba a pensar Naruto kun si dejaba que un monton de extraños la vieran en ese estado?

- ¿Por qué no has salido?-dijo Margaret mirando el interior de la tienda.  
- Estoy indecente, no quiero que ningún hombre me vea asi- dijo Hinata sonrojada.  
- ¿hombre?... ¡OOO, es cierto, olvide decirte que estas en Amazon Lily, la isla de las mujeres, así que no te preocupes!  
- ¿Isla de mujeres?

Hinata salió de la habitación y al ver el lugar, encontró a miles de mujeres haciendo distintos trabajos, algunas llevaban consigo grandes peces y otras fabricaban materiales muy grandes y pesados, trabajos de hombres en su tierra. Conforme avanzaba, llego a ver como en ciertos círculos, las mujeres peleaban entre sí para hacerse más fuertes y para arreglar sus diferencias.

- Que isla tan interesante- dijo Hinata.  
- ¡Gracias, sabía que te iba a gustar!- dijo Margaret.

Las 2 se detuvieron y fue cuando vieron a una anciana caer del último piso de un edificio muy grande frente a la aldea. La anciana cayo justo frente a las dos, se puso de pie, miro el lugar de donde provino y grito:

- ¡Mocosa malcriada, ¡¿así es como agradeces que te haya cuidado como una hija?  
- ¡Cállate, anciana!

La anciana salto y con facilidad llego al último piso… solo para ser mandada a volar nuevamente. Margaret suspiro y dijo:

- La emperatriz lo esta haciendo de nuevo  
- ¿Quién?  
- Golpear a la anciana Nyon

Hinata miro con atención ese lugar… Hancock… sonaba como una mujer fuerte, probablemente el tipo de mujer que podría decirle como hacerse mas fuerte. De un momento a otro se escucho una gran explosión y fue cuando todas miraron en el horizonte a una nube de humo negro.

* * *

El Thousand Sunny se había estrellado contra una roca gigantesca en una playa en una isla en medio de la nada y de paso, mucho humo salía de la cocina. Todos estaban en el suelo tosiendo por el humo, mientras Sanji sujetaba a Naruto del cuello y le gritaba:

- ¡¿Quién demonios te dio permiso de entrar a mi cocina?  
- ¡Queria ramen y no había, así que me dispuse a cocinarlo yo!  
- ¡¿con que exactamente?... ¡Ya no tenemos nada de provisiones!  
- ¡Es que como vi a Luffy entrar a la cocina a hurtadillas pensé que de seguro había algo para comer!

Sanji miro a Luffy furioso y al siguiente instante este comenzó a silbar nerviosamente. Tsunade miro extrañada como Luffy era perseguido por Nami, Franky, Sanji y Zoro y suspiro, miro a Robin y le pregunto:

- ¿son así siempre?  
- No es tan malo como parece- dijo Robin sonriendo.  
- ¡Oigan, encontré algo!

La voz de Lee los hiso olvidarse de todo y al mirarlo, vieron que Lee traía consigo a una enorme serpiente noqueada. Luffy corrió hacia él y miro el tamaño de la serpiente, sonrio y pensó en lo primero que podía pensar en un momento asi.

- ¡Ya tenemos cena!  
- ¡¿Solo piensas en comer?... ¡Aprende un poco de Naruto, el no ha comido en días y aun así no está como loco por…!- grito Nami.  
- ¡Ramen de culebra!- grito Naruto.  
- ¡SI, RAMEN DE CULEBRA!-gritaron Luffy y Naruto a la vez.  
- Los ninjas podemos sobrevivir mucho tiempo sin comer, pero no esperes una reacción muy agradable una vez que tengamos comida al frente- dijo Tsunade al ver el rostro de desilusión de Nami.  
- ¡Esperen tan solo un momento!

Zoro se interpuso entre Naruto y Luffy y de una patada los detuvo a ambos, saco una de sus espadas y miro a la serpiente.

- Tenemos que repartirla en trozos iguales y en cantidades que nos permita no volver a comer después de un largo tiempo… ¿Quién sabe cuánto tarden Ussop y Franky en reparar al Sunny?  
- ¡No durare ni un segundo, una vez repare un barco del tamaño de un continente yo solo en solo 5 minutos!  
- ¡Eso es increíble!- gritaron Naruto, Lee, Chopper y Luffy con la boca abierta.  
- ¿Lee también le cree?- dijo Tsunade.  
- Solo la gente con el corazón más puro consigue creer las tonterías de Nariz san- dijo Robin sonriendo ante la vista que tenia delante de ella.  
- Lo más probable es que tarde un par de días, pero no les prometo nada- dijo Franky analizando el barco.  
- De acuerdo, en tal caso… ¡Vamos a explorar esta isla!- grito Nami animada.  
- ¿explorar?- dijeron Luffy, Lee y Naruto en coro casi perfecto.  
- Bueno, soy cataloga… mi deber es hacer mapas y usarlos para navegar y esta isla es nueva para mi  
- ¡Todo por mi Nami SWAAAAN…!... ¡¿Por dónde empezamos?- dijo Sanji.

**__**

"¡¿Qué tal por dejar en paz esa serpiente?"

De un momento a otro, todos se vieron rodeados por cientos de mujeres con espadas y arcos hechos de serpientes vivas. Sanji transformo sus ojos en corazones y comenzó a correr por todos lados, mirando con una gran sonrisa a todas y gritando "Mellorine" como idiota ,Tsunade, Nami, RObin y Zolo se pusieron en pose de combate y las miraron a todas de manera desafiante. Ussop, Chopper y Brook se habían escondido detrás de los 4 que estaban dispuestos a pelear, Lee simplemente se dispuso a contar el número de enemigos y dijo:

- Son al menos 60… ¡YOOOOOSH, SERA UNA BUENA PELEA!- grito Lee con fuego en sus ojos.  
- ¡¿Qué dijiste?-grito Ussop.  
- Ese chico ya me cayo bien- dijo Ussop.  
- ¡NONONONO, NO LASTIMARAS A NINGUNA DE ESTAS DAMAS!- le reprocho Sanji.  
- A todo esto… ¿Dónde están Naruto y Luffy?- dijo Tsuande.

Robin le apunto con su dedo índice a la serpiente gigante noqueada y vio a Naruto sentado en su cabeza y a varios clones sujetando a Luffy y este gritándole enojado:

- ¡Oye, yo la vi primero!- gritaba Luffy.  
- Si te distraes pierdes… ¡Contempla la astucia del shinbi!  
- ¡Más te vale que no te la comas toda!  
- ¡¿O si no que?  
- ¡DEJEN EN PAZ A LA SERPIENTE!- gritaron todas las amazonas a la vez.

Naruto y Luffy dejaron de discutir y los clones desaparecieron, miraron a las amazonas, a sus amigos y por ultimo se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron:

- ¡Yo me quedo con las 30 de la izquierda, tu con las 30 de la derecha!- grito Naruto sonrojado.  
- Muy bien, será una buena pelea- dijo Luffy.  
- ¡NADIE TOCARA A ESTA MUJERES!- grito Sanji.  
- ¿tu peleares con ellas?... bueno, si eso es lo que quieres- dijo Naruto.  
- ¡TAMPOCO LAS TOCARAS DE ESE MODO, INFELIZ!- grito Sanji aun mas enojado.  
- ¿Naruto Kun?

Naruto y Tsunade escucharon una voz muy dulce, casi angelical, era una voz tan juvenil que simplemente hiso que todas las personas, incluso las guerreras, guardaran silencio en búsqueda de su dueña. Hinata salio de entre el grupo de amazonas y miro a Naruto, se sonrojo y se dio media vuelta, ahí estaba él, el mismo chico que le habia robado su corazón hace años, el mismo muchacho que lo dio todo por su gente y pudo haber dado mas. Hinata miro a las otras amazonas y dijo:

- Por favor, no los lastimen  
- ¡¿Qué?- dijeron todas.  
- Hinata, no le haremos nada a las mujeres, pero los hombres están prohibidos en esta isla- dijo Marguerite.  
- ¡Por favor… yo… Yo responderé por cualquier de ellos si cometen un crimen!

Naruto miro el suelo, ahí estaba esas muchacha rara pero valiente otra vez, sacrificándose por él y luchando por él. Tsunade sonrio ante los actos de Hinata, eso era amor de verdad, ella también habia hecho esa misma cara cuando conoció a Dan. La Hokague camino hacia Hinata y puso su mano en su hombro, le sonrio y dijo:

- Permitanos entrar en su aldea, necesitamos suministros y una vez hecho esto, nos vamos  
- ¡NO!- gritaron las amazonas.  
- ¡¿Cómo que no?... ¡VOY A PATEARLES EL TRASERO A TODAS!-respondió Tsunade.  
- Jejeje… creo que tengo algo que servirá en este caso- dijo Naruto.  
- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo Luffy.  
- Tu solo tranquilo

Naruto acerco a todos lo hombres de la tripulación y a Lee y al juntarlos, los transformo a todos en versiones femeninas de si mismos con el jutsu sexy.

- ¿Pero de que hombres hablan?... aquí solo hay chicas- dijo Naruto con un tono de voz muy femenino.

Zolo bajo su cabeza en vergüenza, su hombría y orgullo desaparecieron con algo tan humillante como esto, Sanji simplemente no paraba de ver sus propios senos, ignorando a los demás, Ussop hacia lo mismo, por su parte Luffy y Lee se miraban y simplemente se decían:

- Eres menos feo como mujer que como hombre-dijo Luffy.  
- Tu también- dijo Lee.  
- ¿esperen?... ¿qué paso con…?- dijo Margaret.  
- ¿con quién?- dijo Naruto.  
- Aaa… aquí habían muchos hombres… ¿Qué paso con ellos?- dijo Margaret.  
- Ellos… aaaa…. Murieron… si, murieron- dijo Nami sonriendo.

Hinata sonrió y suspiro aliviada, Naruto al menos estaba rodeado de buenos amigos.

* * *

En el archipiélago Seabody, encontramos a muchos hombres y mujeres caminando por las calles con extrañas burbujas sobre sus cabezas… estos eran los nobles que la gente de este mundo tanto despreciaba, personas repugnantes, débiles, gordas y estúpidas que creían que el aire que respiraban no era digno de ser respirado por los demás "plebeyos", estos imbéciles usaban cascos que les brindaba aire "puro" para evitar respirar lo mismo que los demás.

Todas las personas se hincaban ante ellos y los que no estaban cerca de ellos, simplemente se limitaban a quedarse callados y pensar en la escoria que eran... esto era la rutina en Seabody y así seria todos los días… de no ser por este día.  
Un noble gordo y con barba miro a un simple hombre arrodillado, se saco un moco y lo pego en el pobre sujeto, sonrió y dijo:

- ¿Estuvo bueno?  
- ¡Anda respóndele a mi hermano!

La respuesta nunca llego puesto una gran bola de fuego cayo en el suelo y prendió en llamas los edificios. La gente grito asustada y salió corriendo del lugar, los nobles simplemente miraron asustados como de las llamas surgía un hombre de cabello largo hasta su nuca y con un tatuaje de los piratas de Barbablanca.

- Auch… demonios, es muy rudo

El noble le apunto con su arma, pero no le disparo, estaba demasiado asustado para intentarlo. En cuestión de segundos, de las sombras ocultas a las espaldas del noble, salio una sombra que asusto a este sujeto y cayo justo frente al otro tipo del fuego.

- ¡Ahí estas, me has dicho que sabes donde esta Barbanegra y me lo dirás ahora!  
- Ace… lamento decírtelo… pero no es mi deber decirte en donde esta ese sujeto, mi deber es capturarte  
- ¡Como si pudieras, debilucho, KAGERO!- grito Ace.

De la mano de Ace salió disparada una ráfaga de fuego contra Itachi, este evadió la flama y lanzo varios kunais contra Ace, estos lo traspasaron y terminaron con su metal iluminado por el calor del fuego al clavarse con el suelo. Itachi miro a Ace y activo su Magenkyo Sharingan, Ace noto algo en sus ojos y se impulso con su fuego contra Itachi, fue tan veloz que ni siquiera el sharingan pudo detectar el movimiento del pirata.

- ¡Hiken!

El puño de Ace se cubrió de fuego y libero una cantidad de llamas que produjo una gran explosión que cubrió toda la aldea. Para cuando el fuego desapareció, los nobles habían huido del lugar, con excepción del noble que había visto el inicio del combate, este solo estaba chambuqueado y escupía humo. Ace se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor y encontró a Itachi cubierto de fuego, pero al poco tiempo, el cuerpo de Itachi desapareció y se transformo en un tronco.

- ¿Dónde está?  
- ¡Amaterasu!

La respuesta vino cuando del cielo cayo un fuego negro que lo golpeo en su espalda. Ace grito de dolor y por primera vez en su vida, sintió lo que de seguro sentían sus victimas al ser impactadas por sus llamas, este fuego realmente estaba consumiéndolo a él, que era el mismo fuego.

- ¡Argg!  
- Amaterasu, el fuego que consume fuego  
- ¡AAAAA!

Las llamas estaban cubriendo todo el cuerpo de Ace, haciéndolo revolcarse de dolor. Itachi simplemente se dispuso a contemplar la situación. Ace se puso de pie y dijo:

- ¡Enkai!

El cuerpo de Ace se cubrio de su fuego rojo y estas llamas separaron al cuerpo de Ace del fuego negro del Amaterasu. Ace tomo aire y miro enfurecido a Itachi, el realmente era un sujeto peligroso y subestimarlo era un tremendo error. Itachi conto el tiempo que tardo en crear el fuego y se dio cuenta de que su velocidad era superior a la de él, debía estar muy atento a lo que él hiciera o terminaría hecho cenizas.

- ¡Hotarubi!

Varias bolas de fuego verdes rodearon a Itachi y este se dio cuenta de que no habia forma de escapar a un ataque tan cerca de él, anteriormente pudo usar el jutsu de sustitución por el tiempo que le dio el Hiken, pero ahora estaba rodeado y no le daban suficiente espacio para huir.

- ¡Quémate, Hidoruma!

Itachi activo su Magenkyo Sharingan antes de ser impactado por las bolas de fuego verdes y entonces una gran explosión cubrió el lugar, cubriendo de fuego el sitio. El noble se cubrio el rostro y miro todo el escenario asustado, esta pelea era increíble. Ace suspiro y despues sonrio presumidamente, este debió ser el final de ese sujeto, pero conforme el fuego se disipaba, Ace encontró que la persona que estaba siendo quemada no era Itachi, se trataba de Luffy.

- ¡Ace, me quemaste!-grito Luffy.  
- ¡¿Luffy?... ¡NO, ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?

El noble no lo entendía, Ace solo estaba ahí parado y gritándole a una persona imaginaria. Itachi tomo aire, el Tsukiyomi le habia salvado y las bolas de fuego que le rodeaban estaban desapareciendo.

- ¡Luffy, perdóname!  
- Ya eres mío, Puño de Fuego Ace

El noble no entendía la situación, pero sabía que ese sujeto no era uno de los buenos, este tomo su pistola y disparo contra Itachi. Este desvió la bala con un kunai y miro al noble, este se hecho para atrás y recordó porque no le gustaban los plebeyos, eran unos malditos que faltaban el respeto a sus superiores. Itachi se lanzo contra el noble, lo sujeto del cuello y lo arrojo hacia el fuego. El noble se puso de pie y vio a Ace, se acerco a él y le golpeo.

- ¡Oye tú, protégeme ahora!

El golpe traspaso a Ace y quemo al noble, pero hiso que Ace volviera al mundo. Este parpadeo un par de veces y miro a su alrededor, Luffy no estaba ahí y encontró a Itachi sujetando un kunai.

- ¡Bastardo, me engañaste!

- ¡No te lo perdonare, NO TE LO PERDONARE!

- ¡Dai Enkai: Entei!  
- …Susano…

El noble miro asustado como un gigantesco sol de fuego se formaba a su alrededor, creando una masa de fuego que consumía todo a su alrededor y un calor tan extremo que hiso estallar su burbuja. Los edificios fueron reducidos a cenizas y las llamas consumieron todo a su alrededor, tanto fuego hiso que inclusive el bosque era opacado por el fuego y el humo, formando paredes de fuego de hasta 10 metros.

- Con eso será suficiente

Pero no lo fue… de entra las llamas surgió una gigantesca creatura roja con usaba una armadura y tenía una calabaza y un escudo en sus manos. En el interior de ese monstruo se encontraba Itachi, con algunas quemaduras en sus brazos y piernas, de su boca salía sangre y sus ojos sangraban mucho.

- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?

El Susano, era una técnica del sharingan que proporcionaba la espada Totsuka que enviaba a todos los que tocaba a una dimensión de genjutsus eternos, ahí se quedarían para siempre y también tenía el espejo de Yalta, un escudo que dependiendo del tipo de ataque que recibiera, cambiara su estructura para resistir lo que le tiren encima, ya sea un ataque capaz de destruir átomos o un ataque de fuego como el de Ace, el espejo lo resistiría y la parte más aterradora de este jutsu, era que podía activarse antes de una milésima de segundo.

- ¡Desgraciado, Shinka: Shiranui!

Ace lanzo varias lanzas de fuego contra el Susano, pero estas solo se desintegraban al hacer contacto con el espejo de Yalta. Itachi escupió sangre de su boca y miro a Ace, su chakra empezaba a agotarse, debía acabar con esto pronto. Ace junto sus manos y formo un circulo de fuego alrededor del Susano, con la esperanza de frenarlo, pero Susano solo continuo su marcha y golpeo a Ace con el espejo, de esta forma aun si Ace era un Logia, no podría escapar del impacto y no se veria en la necesidad de encerrarlo en la otra dimensión con su espada.

- AAA… este sujeto… es… demasiado- dijo Ace sonriendo y perdiendo la conciencia lentamente.

Susano desapareció e Itachi cayó de rodillas, esa había sido una pelea sumamente dura, jamás se imagino encontrarse con alguien que superase a los Hokagues del pasado.

- Ace… perdóname por lo que me han obligado a hacer


	13. Tiburones

13- Tiburones.

Todo iba bien, estaban ocultos en una multitud de sexys guerreras amazonas que sin lugar a dudas representaba el paraíso perfecto para Sanji, el cual a propósito, lanzaba miradas muy raras a todas las mujeres que estaban ahí, cosa que claramente las ponía nerviosas. Zoro se sentía humillado, obligado a ser trasvestido para sobrevivir en un lugar donde probablemente podria derrotar a todos sus guerreros… en otras palabras, extrañaba su miembro.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- dijo Lee.

- Nosotras iremos por comida y materiales para reparar el Sunny, ustedes no hagan nada estúpido- dijo Nami.

- Ire con ellas para supervisar que compren materiales decentes- dijo Franky.

- En ese caso yo ire contigo, grandote- dijo Tsunade.

- Como quieras, nena- dijo Franky sonriendo.

- … (el ero sanin mataría a este sujeto por lo que acaba de decir)- pensó Naruto.

- Bueno, sare mejor que nos separemos y nos vea… esperen un segundo, ¿Qué estoy diciendo?... Robin, ve con ellos y vigila que no hagan nada estúpido- dijo Nami.

- Está bien- dijo Robin sonriendo.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos- dijo Chopper.

Hinata se acerco a Naruto y lo miro al rostro, parecía que habia crecido un poco desde que llego a este mundo, en realidad ella termino en ese lugar por un error que cometieron durante el jutsu espacio temporal que Kakashi intento, ese era un jutsu muy inestable y nuevo, por lo que controlarlo era sumamente difícil, ella supuso que por eso termino en Amazon Lily y lo mismo debió suceder con Lee. Luffy miro a la chica de cabello azul y le dijo:

- ¡Hola me llamo Monkey D. Luffy y seras mi nakama!

- ¿Qué?- dijo Hinata confundida.

- ¡Mellorine, es taaaaan linda, solo mirenla, es la cosita mas tierna que he visto en mi vida, Mellorine, Mello…!- dijo Sanji con corazones en sus ojos.

- ¡¿ahhhh?- dijo Hinata aun mas sonrojada.

- Oigan ya párenla, Hinata es una muchacha muy timida- dijo Naruto con una vena resaltada en su vena.

- A propósito Hinata chan, ¿Cómo terminaste en esta ilsa?- dijo Lee.

- Fue un error de Kakashi sensei- dijo Hinata escondiéndose detrás de Naruto.

- Lo sabia, Kakashi sensei parece que tiene problemas para usar ese jutsu correctamente, despues de todo emplea mucho chakra- dijo Lee.

- ¿Qué es chakra?- dijo Chopper interesándose en el tema.

- El Chakra es una energía que esta presente en todas las cosas, es una combinación de energía espiritual y energía física, aun que el senjutsu que Naruto emplea es energía natural o vital, proveniente de la misma madre naturaleza, esta energía permite el control de los elementos, el incremento de las capacidades físicas y la capacidad de generar técnicas que pueden doblegar las leyes de las física, aun que esas ultimas son muy difíciles de hacer- dijo Lee.

- Interesante… ¿Qué puedes hacer tu Cejas san?- dijo Robin.

- Yo… aa… yooo… no puedo hacer nada mas que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo

- Que patético-dijo Zoro.

- Oye, gallito, si le vuelves a decir eso a Lee, te las veras conmigo- dijo Naruto.

- Quiero que intentes aun que sea ponerme un dedo encima

- No será difícil, voy a quitarte esas espadas y metértelas por el…

Naruto no continúo su oración puesto choco con una figura muy alta y al siguiente instante que miro hacia arriba, encontró a una mujer muy hermosa de cabello largo y con una mirada aterradora. La mujer simplemente miro enfurecida a Naruto y lo quito de su camino de un empujón. Naruto se puso de pie y le grito:

- ¡Oye vieja estúpida, ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Un gigantesco suspiro aterrador surgió de todas las personas que lo rodeaban y cuando Naruto miro a su alrededor se dio cuenta que todas lo estaban apuntando con sus dedos. Luffy se rio y dijo en voz alta:

- ¡JAJAJAJA, te hiciste hombre otra vez!

Cuando Naruto miro hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo había regresado a ser el de hombre de siempre y ahora todas las mujeres de Amazon Lily lo estaban viendo raro. Sanji se arrojo a los pies de la mujer que tenia frente a ellos y dijo:

- ¡AAA, LA EMPERATRIZ DE MI CORAZON!

- Solo tuviste algo correcto, insecto, soy la emperatriz de esta isla, Boa Hancock y tu, hombre, no deberías estar aquí

Hancock pateo a Sanji en el rostro y este se transformo en hombre nuevamente. Luffy miro enfurecido a Hancock, nadie, absolutamente NADIE le hacía eso a un nakama. Luffy se puso de pie y miro cabreado a Hancock, esta solo miro a Luffy con más odio, Brook se interpuso entre los 2 y dijo:

- Caballeros y damiselas, por favor, debe haber una mejor forma de resolver esto sin violencia

- ¡Cállate!

Hancock transformo a Brook en piedra con un rayo en forma de corazón. Luffy tomo a Brook y lo agito de un lado a otro, gritando su nombre. Hinata miro a Luffy, la única ocasión que vio a alguien preocuparse tanto por sus amigos, fue cuando vio a Naruto por primera vez. La Hyuuga se inclino frente a Hancock y le rogo que dejara en paz a los demás, que la castigara a ella. Al escuchar esto, Naruto y Luffy sintieron que su sangre hervía.

- Hinata chan, ponte de pie- dijo Naruto.

- Nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto- continuo Luffy.

- ¡Por que nadie, NADIE…!- dijo Naruto.

- ¡… toca a mis amigos…!- continuo Luffy.

- ¡… Y sale airoso de ello!- dijeron Naruto y Luffy a la vez.

Naruto arrojo un shuriken a Hancock, esta solo se rio y lo desvió, pero lo que no noto, fue el shuriken se transformo en Naruto una vez que cayo a sus espaldas, Naruto tomo un kunai y corto el vestido de Hancock, revelando su espalda. Luffy se interpuso entre Hancock y Naruto con la intención de golpearla, pero al hacerlo cubrió su espalda de todas las personas presentes, esto evito que vieran la imagen.

Hancock se asusto de tener su espalda revelada, así que se agacho y tomo su ropa, se la puso encima y miro enfurecida a los que estaban en ese lugar. Las amazonas se lanzaron de rodillas para no ver la mirada de la Gorgona, Naruto y Luffy por su lado, si vieron el extraño símbolo, cosa que hiso enfurecer a la emperatriz.

Hancock aprovecho que nadie la estaba mirando y les apunto a ambos con sus manos y dijo:

- ¡Mero Mero Merrow!

- ¡O no, es Nero Nero, voy a quedar lento!- dijo Luffy.

- ¿corazones?- dijo Naruto.

Los rayos dieron en ambos, pero ni Naruto ni Luffy sufrieron ningun cambio, simplemente no se transformaron en piedra. Luffy miro a su alrededor y se puso su sombrero de paja nuevamente, Naruto comenzó a revisar su cuerpo, en busca de algo fuera de lo normal, pero todo parecía estar en orden. Hancock no comprendió lo que sucedió, pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, de todas formas, en su mente, los hombres eran seres egoístas que merecían castigo y todos eran sus enemigos.

- ¡llevenlos a la arena!- grito Hancock.

- ¿Qué?- dijeron Naruto y Luffy.

- ¿Podemos ir también?... se oye divertido- dijo Robin.

- ¿piensas en eso en un momento como este?- dijo Chopper.

* * *

En las costas de Alabasta, encontramos a un hombre cubierto por una gabardina negra con nubes rojas, el hombre traía consigo una gran espada y una sonrisa en su boca. Miro el sitio de reojo, era un desierto y la única fuente de agua cercana era el mar a sus espaldas, esto le iba a traer problemas si llegaba a tener algún enfrentamiento con otro pirata, aun que ya se había cargado a varios de los que intentaron atacarlo en el camino.

- Mmm… bueno, Madara me espera

- ¡Alto ahí!

Del agua salió disparado como un torpedo un tritón muy familiar, este cayo justo frente al hombre y le apunto con una gigantesca espada hecha de puras púas gigantescas y afiladas.

- ¡Te he estado buscando, Kisame!

- Vaya, pero si es la sardina

- ¡Mi nombre es Arlong, infeliz!

Las 2 espadas chocaron entre si y al hacerlo, Arlong trato de usar su fuerza para empujar a Kisame al agua. Kisame sonrió y le dio un giro a su espada, esto hiso que la espada de Arlong saliera volando, después lanzo un ataque con Samaheda contra el nariz de serrucho y trato de cortarlo, Arlong evadió el ataque por poco y trato de apuñalar la cabeza de Kisame con su nariz. La nariz de Arlong solo rozo el rostro de Kisame y lo hiso sangrar un poco, Kisame se distrajo por ello y Arlong le arremetió un puñetazo en el estomago que lo mango a volar contra una pila de arena.

- ¡JA, sabía que no eras tan rudo, apestoso!

- Oooo… ¿debo suponer que estas orgulloso de haberme cortado y golpeado?... ¡PFFF, JAJAJAJAJA!

- ¡Maldita sea, deja de burlarte de mí!

Arlong tomo impulso y corrió contra él con su nariz en frente como si se tratara de un arpo. Kisame sonrió y sujeto a Arlong con sus manos de los hombros, como una pared recibiendo el golpe de un automóvil. El empujon del triton con nariz de serrucho consiguió mover a ambos por unos 100 metros antes de detenerse, Kisame golpeo a Arlong en la espalda 2 veces y este cayo en el suelo, saco a Samaheda y trato de cortar las piernas de Arlong.

- ¡No lo haras!

Arlong le dio un cabezazo en el estomago a Kisame, haciendo que este soltara a Samaheda. Arlong sujeto a la espada, pero unas espinas salieron del mango y perforaron su mano.

- ¡ARRRG!

- Samaheda solo tiene un dueño y es aquel con el chakra mas sabroso, el tuyo ha de saber a pura mierda- dijo Kisame riéndose y secándose la sangre de la boca.

- ¡Cállate, no soltare esta espada ni aun que…!

En el momento que Arlon comenzó a pronunciar esas palabras, 3 gigantescos picos salieron de la superficie de Samaheda, perforaron el pecho del tritón y regresaron a las manos de Kisame, el cual solo se rio fuertemente de Arlong.

- ¡JAJAJAJA, ¡¿realmente crees que estamos en el mismo nivel, pedazo de estúpido?

- ¡Cierra la boca, no me humillaras más!

Arlong salto hacia atrás y sujeto su propia espada, estaba harto de este sujeto, toda esa humillación, esa batalla injusta en la que lo había agotado como si hubiese nadado en todos los océanos y mares del mundo… pero lo que más le cabreaba, era tener que ver esa estúpida y presumida sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Deja de reírte, cabron!

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Los 2 tomaron impulso y chocaron espadas nuevamente, el golpe fue tan fuerte que genero una corriente de viento que mando a volar grandes cantidades de arena y agua a su alrededor…. Pero al final, la espada de Arlong se rompió en pedazos y la de Kisame se mantuvo intacta. Samaheda continúo y corto la piel del rostro, pecho y estomago de Arlong, el cual cayo en el suelo.

- Jeje… sabes… creo que te dejare vivir, apuesto que volverás a atacarme si lo hago y sinceramente, encuentro muy divertido derrotarte una y otra vez… asi que hasta la próxima, jajaja

- ¡Maldito… AAARG… YO… yo voy a encontrarte y a matarte!… aajaj…. Ya… ya… ya veras

Kisame se fue caminando tranquilamente, Madara le esperaba, pero vaya que se divirtió.

* * *

En Alabasta Madara se encontraba en el barco de Teach, la mayoría de los piratas seguían sin confiar en el y con buen sentido, este sujeto desaparecía en medio de la noche y no decía absolutamente nada de los lugares a donde iba, a nadie excepto a Teach, al capitán le decía todo y le revelaba sus movimientos, el cual a cambio no decía nada con respecto a los viajecitos de Madara.

- No confió en él- dijo Augur el francotirador.

- Yo tampoco, pero Teach parece tenerlo en una posición muy alta- dijo Jesus Burguess.

- Y tiene sentido que lo tenga en tan alta estima

Los 2 piratas miraron a su capitán y lo vieron sonriendo fuertemente, tanto que los asustaba. Teach camino hacia Madara y lo golpeo en la espalda de manera amistosa, pero claro, el golpe traspaso a Madara y este simplemente se puso de pie y camino hacia a una puerta del barco. Teach sonrió y miro a sus piratas:

- Ese hombre es mi Nakama de verdad… ¿quieren ver lo que ha conseguido con sus excursiones nocturnos?

Madara saco de una puerta un cuerpo envuelto en una manta, al revelarlo, vieron a Portgas D. Ace, encadenado a unas esposas de piedras marinas. Los piratas no creían lo que estaban viendo, realmente había atrapado al "Puño de fuego".

- Te prometí el poder de Barbablanca y voy a dártelo- dijo Madara.

- Siempre me agradan los hombres que cumplen sus promesas, JAJAJAJA

- …

Madara sonrió detrás de su máscara, le había costado, pero ahora tenía la confianza de Barbanegra y Barbablanca se dirigía a Alabasta, todas las fichas estaban posicionadas, muy pronto solo habría que esperar para que su juego terminara en Jaque, para las aldeas shinobis y su patética alianza y para el gobierno mundial y su igual de patética Marina.


	14. Corazon Latente

14- Corazon Latente.

Nefertiri Cobra, ese es el nombre que se le da al rey de Alabasta, el mismo hombre que constantemente espía a su hija con tal de protegerla, es el mismo hombre que acaba de despertarse sudando frio y mirando a su alrededor.

- Eso… esa pesadilla fue demasiado grafica

Cobra se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana en su habitación, estaba lloviendo, la misma lluvia que le recordaba a los Mugiwaras, la lluvia de esperanza que consiguió traerle paz a su reino. Cobra cerro sus ojos, soñó con un enorme ojo rojo que lo veia desde el cielo, un ojo que no paraba de vigilarlo y a todo aquel que mirase terminaba muerto, Igaram, su hija, incluso Luffy moria al ser visto por ese ojo.

- Mmm… ¿me pregunto qué significa?

La oscuridad cubría el castillo, la noche era todo lo que rodeaba a Cobra y por alguna razón, sintió más frio y soledad que nunca en toda su vida. El rey salió de su cuarto y camino un poco por los pasillos de su palacio, a veces le llegaba la vaga idea de que era un sitio muy grande solo para la realeza de Alabasta, pero por lo normal se esfumaba al recordar lo que sucedió con Crocodile hace unos años.

Cobra llego a un jardín en medio del castillo y se dispuso a admirar las flores, recordando a su esposa Titi, la madre de la princesa Vivi.

- Uggh

De entre las sombras, una extraña figura surgió y atravesó el cuello de Cobra con un kunai. Las manos del asesino se posicionaron en su rostro y le dieron vuelta, Cobra miro un rostro cruel y abominable, pero lo que más le daba terror, es que vio un par de ojos rojos en ese rostro. Cobra cayó en el suelo, muerto y sangrando por la herida. El asesino se agacho y le abrió la camisa, dibujo el símbolo de Konoha en su pecho con su kunai y tomo la sangre que salía de la herida para dibujar el mismo símbolo en las paredes.

- Mmm

El asesino se detuvo y vio que unas personas se acercaban al lugar, de seguro se trataba de los guardias que no había incapacitado. Este salto entre las sombras y se movió rápida y sigilosamente hasta el techo, introdujo su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y se puso una máscara.

- Mas les vale a esos CP9 ser tan fuerte como Kabuto dijo… porque la situación esta a punto de ponerse peor para todos

* * *

En Amazon Lily la situación se ponía aun peor, la mayoría había sido transformada en piedra y ahora solo quedaban Luffy y Naruto mirando la emperatriz, sentada en su trono y con la pierna cruzada. Hinata estaba en el público, mirando asustada toda la situación, Naruto estaba en peligro por su culpa y justo a su lado, Robin ponía su mano en su hombro, diciéndole con una mirada que todo saldría bien.

- ¡Luffy!

Hinata miro hacia atrás y encontró a Nami y a las demás corriendo entre el público hasta ambas. Nami saco su cabeza por la baranda tras empujar a unas cuantas del camino.

- ¡Luffy, ¡¿Cómo demonios te metiste en este problema?  
- No lo se- respondió Luffy.  
- ¡Idiota, ¡¿acaso te comiste algo que no debías comer?- le grito Nami aun enfurecida.  
- ¡Yo no hice nada!  
- ¡Entonces debe ser culpa de Naruto, ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste ahora?- grito Tsunade.  
- ¡¿Por qué siempre me echan la culpa de todo, demonios?- le respondió Naruto.  
- Bueno si fue tu culpa- dijo Luffy.  
- ¡CALLATE!- le respondió Naruto.  
- ¡Cállense los 2!

El grito de Hancock hiso que tanto Naruto como Luffy se callaran y miraran hacia ella sorprendidos, Boa se puso de pie y miro a sus hermanas, una mujer de cabeza anormalmente grande y otra sumamente grande y musculosa. Las hermanas gorgonas cayeron justo al lado del Naruto y Luffy, los cuales simplemente tragaron saliva y dijeron:

- Mmm… bueno, supongo que si ya no tienen más gatos con que jugar- dijo Luffy.  
- Esto no me gusta- dijo Naruto.  
- ¡Sandersonia, Marigold, liquídenlos!- grito Hancock.

El simple hecho de haber visto la marca en la espalda era suficiente para hacer que las hermanas Boa quisieran a estos sujetos acabados. Sandersonia cayó al lado de Luffy y se transformo en una serpiente gigante, al lado de Naruto cayo Marigold y se transformo en una cobra enorme.

- ¡¿Jutsus de invocación?- dijo Naruto.  
- No, es el poder de una Akuma no Mi, ahora vamos a darles una paliza por lo que sucedió con nuestros nakamas  
- Sigue sin gustarme la idea- dijo Naruto.

Marigold tomo su lanza y dio varios cortes verticales y horizontales contra Naruto, este evadía con mucha dificultad los ataques de Marigold y a veces hacia clones para confundirla o se reemplazaba con pedazos de piedra para evitar que la lanza lo golpeara cuando no alcanzaba a esquivarla. Sandersonia miraba a Luffy con una risa burlona y al siguiente instante, Luffy comenzó a lanzar golpes a gran velocidad, intentando golpearla, pero Sandersonia solo se limitaba a mover su cadera en una especie de danza en la que parecía predecir todos los movimientos de Luffy.

- ¡¿Qué esta pasando?- dijo Luffy.  
- Eres muy lento para mi haki

Sandersonia golpeo a Luffy con su cola en la cabeza y después golpeo su pecho con la punta de la cola, lo mando hacia el precipicio en cuyo fondo había un montón de picos afilados. El mugiwara lanzo su brazo contra una baranda y regreso de un impulso a la arena. Una vez que estuvo en el aire, miro a Sandersonia y dijo:

- ¡Gomu Gomu No Gatling Gun!  
- ¿otra vez?

Al igual que la última vez, los golpes de Luffy no surtían ningún efecto y los evadía todos con facilidad. Mientras Luffy tenía problemas para pelear con Sandersonia, Naruto las veía negras, esta mujer serpiente era más rápida de lo que podía reaccionar, a este paso iba a terminar rebanado si no pensaba en algo que le diera la ventaja. Marigold lanzo un latigazo con su cola a Naruto y el golpe lo hiso escupir sangre y volar hacia el cielo, una vez ahí, Marigold escupió un escupitajo purpura, Naruto creó un clon a tiempo y este clon lo empujo hacia Marigold como un misil, el escupitajo derritió al clon y lo hiso vapor, mientras Naruto cayo justo en la frente de Marigold y golpeo su frente.

- ¡¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- grito Marigold.  
- … (¡La golpee con toda mi fuerza!... ¡necesito entrar en modo ermitaño si quiero hacer más!)

Marigold aplasto a Naruto con su mano derecha como si fuera un mosquito y con su cola lo mando contra el precipicio. Luffy se percato y estiro su brazo, sujeto a Naruto y lo trajo de vuelta a la arena.

- Vamos, no te caigas todavía- dijo Luffy.

Sandersonia sonrió y sujeto a Luffy con su cola, comenzo a estrangularlo hasta que este comenzó a gritar de dolor. Naruto recupero el sentido y agito su cabeza, miro a Luffy y trato de ayudarlo, pero la lanza de Marigold le cortó el camino. Naruto formo varios clones, al menos unos 60 o 70. Los clones se dispersaron confundiendo a Marigold, mientras que el verdadero Naruto formo un Odama Rasengan y un clon a su lado lanzo una bomba de humo al suelo, Sandesonia perdió a Naruto de su vista y soltó a Luffy, el cual lanzo un golpe hacia su cara y con ello la distrajo obligándola ponerle atención a él, al siguiente instante fue embestida por la espalda por un Rasengan gigantesco.

- ¡AAAA!

Sandersonia cayó en el suelo y solto a Luffy, Naruto ayudo a Luffy a ponerse de pie y este tomo aire. Sandersonia se volvió a poner de pie, ese ataque fue como recibir un bombardeo en la espalda, ni siquiera su Haki la protegió de esa explosión. Marigold acabo con el último clon de sombras y miro a Sandersonia, su hermana se recupero del ataque y se aseguro de que su vestido no hubiese sido afectado por el ataque, fue pura suerte que no haya sido asi. Marigold cerró sus ojos y suspiro, eso había estado cerca. Luffy y Naruto cayeron al suelo, Luffy se mantenía en pie, pero Naruto era otro cuento, estaba empezando a cansarse y con solo eso ya lo tenían de rodillas, combatirlas directamente no era una opción para él en esos momentos, debía ingeniar un plan y hacerlo rápido.

- Luffy… necesito que me des tiempo  
- ¿para que?  
- Creo que ya te diste cuenta que no puedo seguirles el paso, pero si consigo hacer un Barrage, será suficiente para derrotarlas  
- ¿un Barrage?  
- Es un ataque que involucra el bombardeo intenso de mas de 70 Rasengans, su poder destructivo es muy grande y lo he mantenido como arma secreta por algun tiempo, jamás lo he probado y tenia pensado usarlo contra enemigos del nivel del Kyuubi, pero creo que no seria suficiente para él, tal vez para ellas si  
- ¡Se oye genial!… ¡En ese caso, te dare el tiempo que necesites!

Luffy golpeo el suelo y 3 aros se formaron en sus piernas, estos aros se levantaron hasta el resto del cuerpo y liberaron vapor por sus poros, haciendo que su piel se calentara y emitiera una rojizo que lo hacía verse más imponente. Naruto sonrió al ver algo como esto, sabía que Luffy también guardaba un haz bajo la manga y al no tener tiempo de transformarse en modo ermitaño, crear un barrage era lo mejor que podía hacer.

- ¡Gear Second!

Luffy se movió tan rápido que ni Sandersonia ni Marigold juntas podían llegar a impactarle un golpe justo o tan siquiera verlo, ni siquiera el Haki de Sandersonia podía detectarlo ni el Haki de Marigold resistir los golpes de Luffy.

- ¡Gomu Gomu… No Jet… Pistol!

Una fuerza impacto a Sandersonia y esta cayo justo sobre Marigold. Las miraron enfurecidas a Luffy y atacaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Hebigami-Tsuki: Salamander!  
- ¡Hebigami-Tsuki: Yamata no Orochi!

De la cabeza de Sandersonia, sus cabellos se transformaron en varias serpientes que se cubrieron de fuego por la técnica especial de Marigold. Las cabeza no permitían que Luffy pudiera huir, estas lo seguían aun que Luffy podía evadir con relativa facilidad sus ataques.

- ¡Ahora, Gran Rasengan Barrage!

Todas las paredes de la arena se llenaron de un montón de Narutos, tantos que se veían como un grupo de hormigas, todos atacando a la vez. Todos los Naruto se lanzaron contra las hermanas Gorgona y las impactaron con cientos de Rasengans, tantos que mandaron a volar a Marigold contra el publico e hicieron que el vestido de Sandersonia revelando su cuerpo y por consecuente, su espalda. Luffy noto que la extraña marca se rebeló ante la gente y salto sobre Sandersonia, cubriendo su espalda con su cuerpo.

- ¡El hombre va a dar el último ataque!  
- ¡Qué cobarde!  
- ¡Luffy!- grito Nami.  
- Desgraciado- dijo Sandersonia.  
- Queda quieta- respondió Luffy.  
- ¿Qué?... ¿ahora quieres salvarme?... Ja, todos los hombres son egoístas  
- Cállate, no sé qué motivos tienes para ocultar esa marca en tu espalda, pero se que es importante para ustedes mantenerla oculta, tanto como para mi es importante que mis nakamas estén seguros  
- ¿Qué?

Hancock abrió sus ojos en sorpresa… ¿Quién era este sujeto que se ponía en una pose tan vulnerable para evitar que se revelara la verdad?... ¿Por qué la trataba como su igual aun cuando había intentado matarlo?... Hancock movió su boca un poco y frunció el ceño, su corazón latió rápidamente y miro enfurecida a su derecha.

- ¡Basta, todas aquellas que no quieran ser transformadas en piedra, lárguense!  
- ¡¿Piedra?- grito Naruto asustado.

Poco a poco la gente comenzó a abandonar el lugar, con excepción de las nakamas de Luffy y las ninjas, estas se quedaron ahí, sabían a la perfección cuando alguien mentía, después de todo, se habían quedado ya mucho tiempo con Ussop. Nami miro más preocupada que nunca a Luffy y su corazón latió aun más rápido que nunca, ese idiota siempre se ponía en peligro por los demás, no le importaba su propia seguridad, siempre y cuando sus nakamas estuvieran bien.

- … (¡¿Qué?)…- el corazón de Nami latió aun más fuerte y rápidamente-… (¿Qué me está pasando?... ¿Por qué me siento así?)  
- ¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo Sadersonia.  
- ¡Porque no eres una persona mala, por eso!- grito Luffy.

Hancock sintió un nudo en su garganta y cubrió su rostro, recupero la compostura y miro a los hombres que había transformado en piedra… este hombre no podía ser diferente a los demás, lujuriosos, orgullosos y egoísta, personas horribles que esclavizaban a todo aquel que no le era útil, para ellos la camaradería era mentira. Hancock sonrió burlonamente y dijo:

- Muy bien, tu ganas, pero tienes una condición  
- ¿otra condición?- dijo Naruto.  
- Debes elegir, si recuperas a tus Nakamas o reparamos tu barco, no dejaremos que hagas una si tomas la otra

Las amazonas se habían ido casi por completo, dejando a Luffy y a Naruto en el escenario. Luffy miro a Naruto y ambos se vieron en un predicamento, esa mirada de desconcierto fue precisamente lo que provoco la risa de Hancock y de paso en las otras hermanas Gorgonas que iban al lado de su hermana. Naruto y Luffy se tiraron al suelo y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

- ¡Perdona a nuestros amigos, nos iremos de inmediato, pero transfórmalos de regreso en personas!

En ese preciso instante, Hancock sintió que su corazón se iba a salir por su garganta, era una sanción amarga y dolorosa, incluso era nostálgico. Hancock trago amargura y camino hacia el escenario, Naruto y Luffy se inclinaron y se sonrieron entre si, esta mujer era cruel pero sin lugar a dudas se veia honorable. Hancock hiso que los demás se recuperaran y cayeran en el suelo, uno encima de otro.

- ¡Quítate Marimo!- grito Sanji.  
- ¡Cállate!- respondió Zoro.  
- ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Chopper.  
- ¡AAAAA!-grito Ussop.  
- ¡Gracias!- dijo Luffy.  
- ¡Cumpliremos nuestra parte, nos iremos a pie!- dijo Naruto.  
- ¡¿pueden hacer eso?- dijo Luffy asombrado.  
- ¡Claro, te enseñare a caminar en el agua para que no le tengas miedo nunca mas!- dijo Naruto sonriendo.  
- ¡Genial, gracias!

Hancock se sentó en su trono y se llevo su mano a su rostro, se cubrio y simplemente se dedico a pensar en las palabras de Luffy, este hombre era muy diferente, su mirada revelaba alegría, su corazón era tan puro que la cautivaba, sacrificarse sin importarle el peligro… tal acto de nobleza era algo que nunca en su vida había presenciado, lentamente lagrimas bajaron su rostro y se dio cuenta que su corazón estaba agitado y moviéndose rápidamente, más rápido que de costumbre.

* * *

En Alabasta, en una pequeña casa de pensión, se encuentran varias personas hospedadas en sus habitaciones, en una de esas habitaciones, encontraremos a una muchacha de cabello rosa mirando por la ventana, a su lado se encuentra una amiga rubia y de ojos azules y un chica de cabello castaño con peinado de rollos.

- Hace poco que llegamos y no sabemos nada de Tsunade- dijo la rubia.  
- ¡ya cálmate, de seguro que pronto llegara, en cuanto encuentre a Lee y a Hinata, se reunirá con nosotros, mientras tanto debemos continuar con la búsqueda de Naruto!- dijo la castaña.  
- TenTen, Ino… ¿Cuánto llevamos en este mundo?  
- Un par de semanas- respondió Ino.  
- Ya veo, es raro… este lugar tiene sitios con climas extraños y gente aun mas extraña, no me gusta, quiero volver a casa- dijo la rosa.  
- Personalmente, a mí tampoco me agrada, no por la gente, si no porque creo que Gai sensei se está sintiendo un poco demasiado cómodo aquí- dijo TenTen.

La puerta se abrió y Kakashi entro en el lugar, dio un par de pasos y puso una carpeta en una mesa en el centro de la habitación, junto con él venían Maito Gai y Sai. Sakura, Ino y TenTen se acercaron a la mesa.

- ¿Qué descubrieron? –dijo Sakura.  
- Habríamos descubierto más cosas de no ser porque Gai y Killer Bee se pusieron a discutir con varios sujetos en una taberna- dijo Kakashi.  
- ¡Nadie debería tratar a una dama de la forma que esos asquerosos piratas lo hicieron, la señorita de cabello azul y ropa sucia era hermosa y no es honorable maltratar la belleza!- dijo Gai con fuego en sus ojos.  
- Bee solo peleo para divertirse- dijo Sai.  
- … (típico del sensei)- pensó TenTen cubriendo su rostro.  
- Pero lo que voy a mostrarles, de seguro que las sorprenderá

Kakashi abrió la carpeta y revelo unas fotografías que aun no salían en los periódicos, pero que una vez que lo hicieran, todos aquellos que estuvieran del lado de Konoha, estarían en autentico peligro. El cadáver de Cobra, con el símbolo de la hoja en su pecho, marcado por un kunai.

- Madara nos tiene contra las cuerdas- dijo Kakashi.


	15. Por el Rinnegan

14- Por el rinnegan.

Solo hay una cosa en este mundo y en el otro que hace a Madara sudar de verdad, es la idea de tener el poder de aquel que creó un mundo con solo sus deseos, aquel que dómino los elementos y consiguió comunicarse con los dioses… el poder del mismo Rikudo. Hablamos de un poder que sobrepasa las barreras del tiempo, la vida y la muerte, aquello que hace que Madara vea hacia atrás constantemente y piense en el pasado con la intención de no caer en los mismos errores.

Una pisada se escucho detrás de él, Madara miro hacia atrás y encontró a Teach, el cual simplemente tomo un trago de una cantimplora y se limpio parte del licor que cayó que en su barba.

- Jeje, bueno, las cosas se ponen mejor, pronto vendrá Barbablanca y podre apropiarme de su poder, mi ambición está por cumplirse y todo gracias a ti, Madara

- Me alegra haberte ayudado… pero debo advertirte que me ire por un tiempo

- ¿Qué?... ¿A dónde vas?

- Debo ir por algo que le preste a un antiguo aliado… es hora de que me lo devuelva

- ¿Qué fue lo que le prestaste?

- Algo que me dará el poder para enfrentar a varios enemigos en este mundo y en el mío, te debo advertir que cosas muy malas van a suceder en Alabasta y creo que te tocara a ti evitar por todos los medios involucrarte

- ¿cosas malas?... hablas como si el reino mismo estuviera a punto de ser destruido

- Y va hacerlo… pero no de la forma que crees, por ahora dedícate a evadir a los marinos, yo debo irme

Madara desapareció frente a Teach y abandono el barco. Teach sonrió y miro por la borda del barco, el gran reino de Alabasta, grande y brillante, ahora vería si Madara realmente era tan bueno planificando como para lograr lo que Crocodile no pudo hacer.

* * *

En alguna isla en medio del océano, encontramos a un anciano de cabello largo y barba blancas, sus anteojos empañados por el vapor del mar, este camina por la playa sin problemas y arrastra un enorme Rey Marino con él, el hombre pone su cacería en el suelo y se dispone a encender una fogata… hasta que de un momento a otro, un león gigante sale volando y cae justo a su lado.

- ¿Qué demonios?

- ¡YEAAAAH, LEON MALO QUE QUISO ARRANCAR MI MANO, AHORA EN EL SUELO HA TERMINADO, YEAH BABY!

El viejo dejo la fogata a medio palo y corrió hacia el bosque, ahí encontró a un extraño sujeto de piel negra, anteojos oscuros y de barba tipo candado golpeando a un gorila gigante y noqueándolo, mientras estrangulaba a una especie de dragón de cómodo gigante con su mano izquierda. Este escenario hiso sonreír al viejo, había pasado mucho antes de poder ver a un sujeto como ese peleando con animales así de grandes de tu a tu. El rapero lanzo a los 2 monstruos gigantes varios metros y sonrió, saco una libreta y comenzó a apuntar una rima nueva.

- Tomaste mi corazón y lo lanzaste hasta que… mmm… ¡Hasta que quedo hecho una castaña!... NOOO, eso suena mal

- Disculpa

El negro miro al anciano y se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un par de segundos, a lo que el rapero rápidamente dijo:

- ¿Qué deseas ancianito?... ¿no ves que estoy ocupadito?

- Jajaja, ¿un poeta?... ¿acaso cantas enka?

- ¡Yo soy rapero, pero me encanta el enka y tu rima me ha gustado, tienes corazón de poeta!

- Ooo ya veo, un hombre que aprecia el arte, eso es difícil de encontrar en estas islas… ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es genial, te lo puedo asegurar, soy la abeja que pica por su reina, mi nombre es Killer Bee y soy el jinchuriki del Hachibi

- ¿Hachibi?... mmm… ¿veo que eres fuerte, acaso peleaste con esos animales sin verlos?

- ¡Soy fuerte y esta isla es como mi casa, adoro cuando hay muchos grandotes con que jugar porque así entreno y me hago más fuerte, yeah baby!

- Jeje… me imagino que en tu hogar hay monstruos asi de grandes y que tu al igual que yo, ya los tienes domesticados

- En fuerza soy el mejor, el Raikague es un banano

- Ya veo… jeje… dime… ¿de dónde vienes?

- Vengo de la Aldea de la Nube, pero por ahora me quedo en un lugar llamada Alabasta, pero yo dije BASTA de Alabasta y me puse a caminar por este ancho mar… volveré mañana, aun que no dudo que los demás han de estar preocupados por mi

- ¿así que Alabasta?... bueno, estas un poco lejos… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

- ¡caminando!

- ¿Caminando?

- ¡Como lo has escuchado, mi anciano, vine caminando por el agua!

- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

- Es fácil… pero no me gusta enseñar

- Je… ya veo, se que eres fuerte pero te enseñare una técnica que te permitirá enfrentarte a enemigos grandes con solo mirarlos

- ¿Me ensañas y yo ten enseño?... yo eso solo lo juego con Samui

- No, no, no ese tipo de juego, me refiero a que…

- … pero eso de mirar y derrotar es una idea genial y conozco a quienes no les vendría mal, enséñame y yo te enseñare

- … (es exactamente lo que yo dije)- pensó el viejo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Bee.

- Yo soy Rayleight

Y esta es la puerta para que los 2 mundos se combinen por primera vez.

La emperatriz se mantenía en su cama, tenía fiebre desde lo que sucedió en la arena y de solo pensar en la cara del capitán, su corazón latía tan fuerte que le dolía. La anciana que cuido de ella desde joven, la había visto de cerca, su mirada perdida y ese sonrojo tan extraño… ya lo había visto antes, en otras emperatrices.

- Tienes la enfermedad del amor

- ¿enfermedad del amor?

- Cuando una emperatriz se enamora, sufre una enfermedad que le dice que debe estar cerca de la persona que ama y si no lo hace, corre el riesgo de morir

- ¿Qué?... ¡¿nuestra hermana podría…?- dijo Marigold.

- Si, a menos que este con el hombre que ama… en este caso, ese joven llamado Luffy

Hancock suspiro, Luffy… ese era su nombre, ese que había demostrado compasión y fuerza al mismo tiempo, jamás había conocido a un hombre como él, todos eran egoístas, crueles y violentos, todos excepto él… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?... ¡Es como 10 años menor que ella o algo así!

- El… el no me juzgo

- Jeje… Marigold, Sandersonia, vayan por Monkey D. Luffy y tráiganlo para acá, creo que Hancock tiene algo que decirle

- ¡¿Qué?- dijeron las hermanas serpiente.

Y así con una gran sonrisa, la anciana se sintió agradecida con Luffy, por mostrarle un lado del mundo que Hancock no conocía o no entendía, el mundo del amor.

Mientras esto sucedía en la habitación de la emperatriz, en las calles, la gente veia extrañada al grupo de los Mugiwaras, era muy extraño en verdad, jamás habían visto tantos hombres en la isla y tan cerca. Naruto estaba siendo tratado medicamente por Tsunade y a su lado estaba Hinata, sonrojada y evitando el contacto visual con él y Naruto hacia lo mismo, realmente no tenía idea de cómo responderle a su confesión, ella realmente era hermosa pero… simplemente no sabía que decir, desde lo que sucedió con Sasuke en la reunión de Kagues todo se había puesto muy confuso y ahora que estaba en este lugar, todo era aun más extraño.

- Dieron buena pelea, la verdad creo que se lucieron, Luffy realmente me sorprende, aun que acepto que tu plan fue lo que les dio la victoria- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

- Fue un trabajo en equipo… ¡AUCH!- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Deja de lloriquear- respondió Tsunade.

- ¿Estas… estas bien Naruto kun?- dijo Hinata.

- Eee… yooo… bueno, jeje… si

- … (los dejare solos, creo que sería divertido ver a Naruto sentirse incomodo)… Bueno, me voy, tengo que ver que los demás estén en codiciones para pelear, solo por si acaso

Tsunade abandono la choza en la que se encontraban y Naruto simplemente trago algo de saliva, ahora estaba solo con esa muchacha de cabello azul y no paraba de recordar la imagen de Hinata antes de confesarse, el viento cruzando su cabello, esa mirada desafiante que nunca habia visto en una mujer y por más raro que parezca, su byakugan, el cual solo lo había visto activado un par de veces… fue en ese momento que Naruto comenzó a mirar a Hinata no como la chica rara, si no como mujer.

- Naruto Kun

- ¡¿Qué?- dijo Naruto asustado.

- ¿ti… tienes hambre?... yo le pedí a las chicas que… mmm… hicieran algo de comer para ti

- Yoo… mm… claro, sss… si tengo algo de hambre

Hinata sonrió y se puso roja, se cubrió el rostro y camino hacia un pequeño saco, lo abrió y tomo un poco de carne de esta. Naruto no paraba de mirarle el trasero, siendo sincero, ese traje que usaban las amazonas tenia el propósito de ser útil en combate y adecuado en zonas selváticas como Amazon Lily, pero lo cierto era que ese traje era muuuy sexy y bueno, Hinata lo hacía lucir mejor que la mayoría de las amazonas que estaban en ese lugar.

- … (debo… dejar… de… mirar)- dijo Naruto sin quitar sus ojos del cuerpo de Hinata.

- Toma, espero que te guste, Naruto kun

- Gra… gracias

Naruto sujeto la carne y le dio una mordida, no sabía mal, prefería un delicioso ramen de camarón que ese pedazo de carne, pero no se quejaría. Hinata miro el suelo, Naruto tenía algo en su entrepierna que formaba un bulto bajo las sabanas y esto la puso roja, se cubrió el rostro y al hacerlo, Naruto noto lo que estaba sucediendo y se cruzo de piernas.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- dijo Hinata.

- ¡AAA, deja de decir lo siento!

- ¡Para que estés mas cómodo, me iré!

- ¡No!.. quédate… digo… quédate

- ¿eh?

- Hinata, sonara extraño, pero echo de menos a mis compañeros y la gente de Konoha… no menosprecio a los Mugiwaras, pero ellos… ellos no son las personas con las que crecí

- Naruto Kun… debes despreocuparte, estoy segura de que todos están bien

- Eso espero… porque desde hace mucho que tengo una extraña corazonada, de que nos van a necesitar más que nunca, en especial él

- ¿Sasuke?

- Si, él… está metido en su propio mundo de tinieblas, su odio lo esta guiando a un callejón sin salida y me temo que arrastrara a cualquiera cerca de él hacia ese mismo final

- Tú… realmente quieres ayudarlo… ¿verdad?

- Es mi único hermano, tengo que ayudarlo

- Naruto kun, yo… yo te apoyare en todo lo que hagas, te lo prometo

Hubo un poco de silencio y ambos se miraron a los ojos por algún tiempo, no había mucho que decir, salvo… buena suerte.

Por fuera de la choza, Lee hablaba con los demás y les contaba las aventuras que había vivido en su mundo, para Lee este extraño planeta era un lugar sorprendente, lleno de aventuras y personas con formas de pensar similar a la suya, era tan diferente a su mundo como lo era su mundo de este lugar y lo mejor, ya no se sentía como un bicho raro por ser el único incapaz de hacer ninjutsus.

- ¡Y entonces, Pein ataco Konoha y la destruyo por completo… Pero Naruto salió de la nada y se le enfrento, lo derroto y…!

- ¡Guau, no sabía que Naruto había hecho tantas cosas geniales!- dijo Chopper.

- No es nada comparado con mis aventuras- dijo Ussop.

- ¡Cuéntame una, cuéntame una!- dijo Lee.

- Una vez pelee con un cinturón negro de Karate triton- dijo Ussop presumidamente.

- ¡Como Jinbei Sensei!... ¡Genial, Ussop Kun, vamos a hacer sparring!

- ¡¿Qué?- dijo Ussop.

- Anda Ussop, haz algo de Sparring con Lee, despues de todo eres un gran maestro de Karate- dijo Nami con malicia en su voz.

- ¡Pe…Pero!

- ¡YOSH, A LA CARGA!

Al siguiente instante una gran nube de humos salió de la nada y Ussop salió corriendo del lugar, Lee hecho vapor por la nariz y lo persiguió dejando solo un rastro de polvo a sus pies.

- Ese Lee es rápido- dijo Nami.

- Debe serlo, vive en un mundo donde todos pelean usando artimañas baratas- dijo Zoro.

- ¿celoso?- dijo Tsunade.

- … cállate… -dijo Zoro.

* * *

Madara se encontraba frente a Konan, una lluvia caía sobre ambos en la Aldea de la Lluvia. Un relámpago cayo entre ambos y el mar en el que se encontraban estaba tan turbulento como si un huracán estuviera pasando cerca.

- Necesito el rinnegan

- No, Nagato y el Rinnegan son tesoros de este país, no te dejare tenerlo

- Pequeña tonta… lo que no sabes es que YO fue quien le dio ese ojo a Nagato y fui YO quien convenció a Yahiko de crear Akatsuki

Y así ante la mirada atónita de Konan, comenzó el combate.


	16. CP9

_**16- CP9**_

El funeral de Cobra iba a llevarse a cabo en el centro de Alabasta, el sitio donde todos los ciudadanos del reino podían despedirse de su rey y en el centro de toda la gente, se encontraba la princesa Vivi, aguantando sus lagrimas, pero fallando en el acto, derramando un par de gotas cada vez que miraba el suelo. Era una imagen que ocasionaba una mescla de tristeza y rabia en toda la población de Alabasta, tristeza porque debían decirle adiós a su amado rey… rabia, porque una vez que descubrieran al asesino, le harian cosas horribles, torturas que violarían miles de tratados internacionales y más.

- Princesa Vivi… debe ver esto

El hombre al lado de Vivi era Igaram y sujetaba una fotografía arrugada, probablemente de la cólera que sentía en ese momento. Vivi tomo la fotografía y al mirarla, vio el símbolo de Konoha dibujado con sangre en el lugar donde se encontraba su padre.

- ¿qué es esto?  
- Algunos grupos terroristas usan símbolos y los dibujan dando a entender que se jactan de sus actos… este grupo lo dibujo en el cadáver de su majestad y uso su sangre para dibujarlo en las paredes y el suelo… malditos desgraciados

Vivi miro el símbolo de cerca y se dio cuenta que… sin lugar a dudas lo había visto antes en otro lugar o mejor dicho en otra persona y fue cuando recordó a ese hombre cejon con el que se encontró hace unos días… el hombre que se la pasaba haciendo preguntas raras.

- ¡Maldito!

Vivi cerró sus puños y se dedico a planear la forma de llevarlos a la justicia… da igual si ella lo llama justicia, es una simple y plana venganza.

* * *

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que salieron de Amazon Lily, la verdad era que tanto Lee como Naruto estaban impacientes por verse con sus amigos. Hancock pasaba mucho tiempo con Luffy, varias veces le traía la comida, le vigilaba y más de una vez se dispuso a mirarlo sin decirle nada desde lejos, esto enfurecía a Nami, por alguna razón, sentía que estaban quitándole un lugar en ese barco y eso no le gustaba nada de nada.

- Esa mujer me hace enfadar- dijo Nami.  
- ¿Por qué?... solo está enamorada de Capitán san y eso no debería ser ningun inconveniente para ti… a menos que…- dijo Robin sonriendo.  
- ¿a menos que que?  
- … tu estés enamorada del Capitán san también  
- ¡Cállate, yo no estoy interesada en ese idiota de ninguna manera!  
- Jeje… si tú lo dices- dijo Robin.  
- ¡Claro que lo digo, maldita sea!  
- ¡Señorita Hyuuga, muéstreme sus pantis!  
- ¡Deja de pedirle eso Brook, maldita sea!

El esqueleto huía de Naruto el cual ya se estaba hartando de las insinuaciones que este sujeto y el cocinero le hacían a Hinata una y otra vez desde que llego. Hinata se ponía roja cada vez que Sanji le traía un postre por su supuesto romanticismo y cada vez que Brook le pedía sus pantis solo por el "Lulz" del momento. Los 2 barcos de la emperatriz de Amazon Lily y el de los Mugiwaras se detuvieron de un momento a otro, en el horizonte podía verse el famoso reino de Alabasta, varios barcos de la Marina parecían estar bloqueando el camino y fue aquí cuando todos miraron a Naruto, el cual parecía estar dándole una paliza sin piedad alguna a Brook.

- ¡Y no molestes a Hinata de nuevo, maldita sea!  
- Ninja san- dijo Robin.  
- ¡¿Qué?... oooo… es cierto, abuela Tsunade, ayúdeme con esto  
- De acuerdo  
Rock Lee se subió al nido del cuervo con un salto y grito con fuerza:  
- ¡Tierra a la vista!

Con este grito se pudo transformar el barco de los sombreros de paja en un barco de la marina idéntico a los que bloqueaban el lugar. Boa Hancock sabía que este era el momento para separarse de su amado Luffy… pero... sin lugar a dudas volvería por él tarde o temprano.

- Luffy Kun… yo, solo deseo despedirme de ti y bueno… yooo  
- ¡AAA, GRACIAS HANMOCK, TE DEBO MUCHO POR TRAERNOS AQUÍ!-dijo Luffy abrazándola.  
- … (¡¿Es esto una proposición de matrimonio?)

Hancock cayo inconsciente en el suelo y fue ayudada por las demás amazonas a ponerse de pie. Naruto sonrió, esto se iba a poner interesante a partir de este punto, realmente se moría por presenta sus amigos a los mugiwaras, sin lugar a dudas se llevarían bien con Kakashi, sobre todo Sanji, parecían tener gustos similares.

- Tengo ganas de hablar de nuevo con Kakashi sensei, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo que ya ni recuerdo si leia el Icha Icha Tactics o el Paradise  
- ¿Icha Icha?- dijo Franky.  
- Es un libro que un muy buen amigo mío escribió, te gustara leerlo- respondió Tsunade.  
- ¿Qué tipo de libro es?- dijo Franky.  
- Es un muy malo, pero es pervertido- dijo Naruto.  
- Ooo vaya… dime, ¿me lo leerás tu?- le dijo Franky a Tsunade.  
- ¿te gustaría verdad, grandote?- dijo Tsunade.  
- ¡AAAA… TENGO GANAS DE VER A GAI SENSEI, MI ADORADO MAESTRO DEBE ESTAR SUPER PREOCUPADO POR MI!- grito Lee.

De un momento a otro una gran explosión se vio en el puerto de Yuba… y todos los barcos de la marina se dirigieron a ese lugar, pero al hacerlo, todos fueron destrozados por alguna fuerza invisible que dejo boquiabiertos a todos en el barco de los Mugiwaras.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?- grito Naruto.  
- ¡No lo se, pero ese poder fue enorme!- respondió Tsunade.  
- ¡Vamos, debemos explorar!- grito Luffy.  
- ¡No, ustedes se quedan aquí!- dijo Tsunade.  
- ¡¿Qué?... ¡¿Por qué?- le replico Luffy.  
- Porque ustedes son buscados por el gobierno mundial y si entran en el reino llamaran la atención de los marinos y no queremos otro incidente en este lugar, no despues de lo que escuche que le hiso Crocodile a Alubarna y a su gente- dijo Tsunade.  
- Aaa… ¡Perooo…!  
- … tiene razón Luffy, si vamos ahí de un momento a otro, puede que la gente nos esconda, pero seriamos presa de los marinos y de lo que sea que este en ese sitio- dijo Nami.  
- Busquen un lugar donde ocultar el barco y cuando puedan bajarse nos veremos en Alubarna, hasta entonces, solo Naruto, Lee y yo podremos ir a investigar y tal vez hacernos cargo de lo que haya ocasionado eso- dijo Tsunade.  
- Muy bien, me parece una idea bastante buena- dijo Nami.  
- MMM… NO ME GUSTA- dijo Luffy.  
- ¿en serio?... ¡Pues te aguantas!- le grito Tsunade.

Luffy hiso una mueca infantil y miro el suelo de brazos cruzados. Tsunade, Lee y Naruto se miraron unos a otros, se arrojaron al agua y salieron corriendo por el mar para llegar a la playa. Nami miro a Luffy y suspiro, siempre hacia un berrinche cuando algo no le salía bien o le negaban algo, pero…

- ¡ARG, no puedo soportarlo, tengo que hacer algo!  
- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?- dijo Nami.  
- ¡Ire a ayudarles!  
- ¡¿Qué?... ¡No puedes, meterás en problemas al reino!  
- Jejeje… es hora de usar un pequeño truco que Naruto me enseño- dijo Luffy.

El capitán se arrojo al agua a la vista de todos, que gritaron asustados al mirar tal situación, Ussop ya había corrido por un salvavidas cuando de repente escucharon la voz de Luffy diciendo:

- ¡No veremos en Alubarna!

El capitán estaba corriendo en el agua, no, no en el agua, SOBRE el agua. Nami miro sorprendida la situación y pudo ver como Luffy se despedía con una sonrisa y agitando su brazo de un lado a otro. Una sonrisa se pinto en la cara de la navegante y se dio cuenta de que su capitán siempre, siempre traía algo para sorprenderla.

* * *

En Yuba:

Varios edificios estaban destruidos y varias personas en el suelo, algunos inconscientes, otros muertos, pero todos en el suelo. Kabuto camino por las calles y vio al pequeño grupito que se había hecho cargo de todo y sonriendo dijo:

- Ustedes nunca decepcionan… CP9

Los miembros del Cipher Poll 9 miraban a Kabuto y simplemente se encogieron de brazos, este tipo era demasiado extraño para su gusto.

- Los buscamos por todos lados, pero aquí no están los asesinos- dijo Lucci.  
- Rob Lucci… jeje… despreocúpate, has acabado con varios de los miembros de aquellos que asesinaron al rey, la justicia prevalecerá al final, pero los principales villanos se encuentran en Alubarna  
- ¿Alubarna?  
- Si, búscalos ahí  
- Bien, en ese caso, iremos a vengar al rey, la justicia debe prevalecer, aun si el gobierno esta en nuestra contra

Cada miembro del CP9 desaparecio delante de Kabuto y este sonrió, la gente de este mundo era tan fácil de usar que hasta producía risa.


	17. Llegada a Alabasta

_**Llegada a Alabasta**_

La ciudad de Yuba, un lugar que se supone estaba en plena reconstrucción desde lo sucedido con Crocodile, el agua ya no era algo escaso en este lugar, de hecho, varios posos destruidos se encontraban derramando el agua en el suelo de Yuba. Naruto miraba a su alrededor y al siguiente instante, Tsunade apareció a su lado.

- Todo parece indicar que fue un ataque sorpresa, no hay muertos por defensa propia y por los daños puedo llegar a la conclusión que se trato de un grupo no muy grande, pero si lo suficiente como para atacar desde diferentes flancos  
- ¡Hokague!

Lee salto desde el techo de un edificio con un par de hombres en sus brazos y los acostó en el suelo. Tsunade miro a los 2, un joven y un anciano, parecían tener una que otra costilla rota y varios cortes en sus cuerpos, pero no era de que preocuparse.

- Mmm… los curare… ¿hay algún sobreviviente más?  
- No Hokague sama, ya revisamos el perímetro y no encontramos nada- dijo Lee.  
- ¡Na… Naruto Kun, debes ver esto!- grito Hinata detrás de un edificio.

Hinata salió del lugar que exploraba con un papel en su mano, al verla, Naruto no sabía si reír o desesperarse, había una foto suya y una cantidad de 90 000 000 de moras por su cabeza, solo 10 millones menos que la recompensa de Luffy. Tsunade se llevo su mano a su cara y se cubrió con esta, ese muchacho siempre se metia en problemas hasta por la cosa mas estúpida posible.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo Naruto.  
- Si, ahora tendremos que tener más cuidad…  
- ¡… Tengo mi propia recompensa, genial!  
- ¡¿Qué?- grito Tsunade.  
- Vaya, saliste muy bien y el numero es bastante grande, creo que superas a Zoro en cantidad- dijo Lee.  
- ¡Claro que lo hago, ¡¿Alguna vez dudaste de mi?  
- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para tener esa cantidad tras tu cabeza?- dijo Lee.  
- No tengo idea, pero vaya que debió ser malo  
- ¡Par de idiotas, déjense de alabarse por eso, ser criminales no es genial!  
- ¡vaya ya tienes una recompensa tras tu cabeza y es muy grande!

Luffy salio de la nada y asusto a Tsunade y a Hinata, las cuales solo viean con asombro como Lee y Naruto actuaban como si nada hubiese sucedido o como si el pirata hubiese estado con ellos todo este tiempo.

- Si, jejeje… Zoro puede comerse mis calzones- dijo Naruto.  
- Aaa… gracias por enseñarme a caminar en el agua, me costó mucho, pero lo domine al final  
- De nada… aun que creo que debieron tomarme otra foto, aquí salgo comiendo ramen- dijo Naruto.  
- Na… Naruto kun, creo que es mejor que te preocupes por lo que vaya a suceder ahora, no quisiera que… te arrestaran  
- Aaa… tienes razón Hinata  
- Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es llevar a estas personas a Alubarna y que reciban atención medica decente, yo he hecho lo que puedo, pero con los recursos actuales no puedo hacer mucho- dijo Tsunade.

A pesar de todo lo gracioso que era tener esa gran recompensa, la verdad era que Hinata temia por la seguridad de Naruto mas que antes, comprendía su emoción al verlo, era algo que lo conectaba con Luffy y el hecho de que Luffy supiera caminar por el agua gracias a Naruto, significaba que ahora eran Nakamas de verdad y se sabe muy bien lo que Naruto esta dispuesto a hacer por un amigo, incluso ir a los rincones más oscuros del mundo con tal de salvarlo.

- Naruto kun

-

* * *

  
En Alubarna

Kisame se detuvo delante de un edificio abandonado y sonrio, se adentro en su interior, camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación iluminada por una vela. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una mesa de madera y una silla, sobre la silla estaba Kabuto.

- Bueno, me parece bien ver que estas aquí… ¿no ha regresado Madara aun?  
- No, aun no, pero creo que no faltara mucho tiempo para su regreso… mmm… ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Por qué sonríes?  
- Me encontré con un perdedor en el camino, nada de que preocuparse  
- Bien, ya he enviado al CP9 por esos estorbos  
- ¡HMP!... me gustaría acabar con el idiota de cejas grandes yo mismo, aun me duele un poco de los golpes que me metió cuando peleamos  
- Bueno, si queda con vida, puedes ir a buscarlo  
- ¡JA!

Si la situación de Alubarna estaba mal y estaba a punto de empeorar, en las afueras de la ciudad, Maito Gai se encontraba corriendo por la arena del desierto, era su entrenamiento de todos los días, no importa si está en su mundo o en de los piratas, el siempre entrenaría con la ambición de derrotar a su querido rival. Ya había dado 300 vueltas a toda Alubarna y otras 300 con solo sus brazos, consiguió hacer 1000 sentadillas y ahora estaba en el punto en que comenzaría con sus abdominales.

- ¡Jajaja, me siento de maravilla!  
- Nada mal

Al lado de Gai se encontró con un hombre de cabello largo en forma de trenza china, llevaba un bigote largo y una larga chiva que llegaba hasta su cuello, tan alto como él, usaba ropa negra y su pecho estaba abierto, tenía unas gafas oscuras y una mirada sádica en su rostro. Gai trago algo de saliva y se puso de pie, miro al hombre con sospecha y le saludo con una sonrisa falsa.

- Buenos días  
- Buenos días, dime algo… ¿sabes algo con respecto a lo que sucedió con el rey?  
- Si, escuche sobre su muerte, realmente trágico  
- Muy trágico en efecto

El hombre le entrego un periódico a Gai, este lo leyó y vio de cerca las noticias, fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, el símbolo de Konoha estaba en la noticia como símbolo de terrorismo. Gai arrojo el periódico y miro su placa de Konoha, miro al hombre y recibió un puñetazo directo a la cara.

- Creo que ahora lo comprendes- dijo el extraño.

Gai salio volando por el desierto hasta caer en una duna, el sensei se puso de pie y acaricio su rostro, ese fue un golpe sorprendente, nadie nunca antes había sido capaz de golpearlo de esa forma, ni siquiera Kisame. Gai miro a su alrededor y trago saliva, debía estar preparado para el momento en que ese sujeto resurgiera para enfrentarlo.

- ¿Dónde estás?  
- Detrás de ti

Esas palabras vinieron acompañadas de una patada directo a la espalda, Gai sintió como si todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su espalda hicieran "Crack" en ese mismo instante. La fuerza de la patada lo enterró varios metros bajo la arena.

- Vamos, vamos, sé que no bastara con eso

La arena salió volando y Gai surgió de entre la duna con sangre bajando por su boca y un tremendo dolor en su espalda. El extraño se rio y al ver esta burla, Gai se lanzo contra él, lanzándole varios golpes al cuerpo, el extraño evadió los golpes con sus manos en los bolsillos y lanzo un rodillazo al estomago de Gai, el golpe de la rodilla le hiso aferrarse el estomago y escupir más sangre, mientras Gai se distraía, el extraño lo golpeo en la nuca con su puño izquierdo y le dio una patada en la cara, mandándolo a volar hasta que lentamente choco contra una roca gigantesca.

- Demasiado lento, demasiado débil  
- ¡Desgraciado!

Gai tomo 2 pedazos de roca y los partió de la piedra gigante, se los arrojo y aprovecho que el extraño se distrajo evadiendo las rocas y le lanzo una "Entrada Dinamica".

- ¡Entrada Dinámica!  
- ¡HMP!

El hombre sujeto la pierna de Gai en pleno vuelo y lo lanzo contra la roca nuevamente, esta vez esta se desplomo por completo sobre Gai.

- Patético

Una mano salió de las piedras y Gai surgió con severas heridas en su rostro y cuerpo, parte de su traje verde estaba destrozado. El extraño le apunto con su dedo y dijo:

- Shigan

Gai sintió como si una ráfaga hubiese perforado su pecho y fue cuando el sensei perdió el conocimiento y cerro sus ojos.

- Si tu eres de los más fuertes, entonces no tendremos problemas con los demás  
- Así parece

Detrás del extraño se encontraban Rob Lucci, Kaku y los demás CP9, todos mirando al hombre con seriedad. Kalifa camino hacia Gai y lo miro, parecía respirar, pero esa herida que su compañero le hiso era mortal, sin lugar a dudas morirá en cuestión de tiempo.

- Bueno Jyabura… debemos ir por los demás- dijo Blueno.  
- Si, si, si… esperaba más de este sujeto, esta misión será aburrida- dijo Jyabura.  
- ¿misión?... no Jyabura, nosotros no estamos en ninguna misión- dijo Kaku.  
- ¿de qué hablan?... ¿no nos mando ese sujeto raro a acabar con ellos?  
- Sí, pero los mataremos por lo que han hecho, aun asi no debemos confiar en ese sujeto, algo en su mirada me decía que era alguien en el cual simplemente no debía creer- dijo Kalifa.  
- Está bien, solo espero tener una caceria mejor que esta

Y los CP9 se alejaron del lugar sin dejar rastro, mientras Gai perdía la respiración a cada minuto que pasaba.


	18. Kakashi vs Rob Lucci

**__**

Kakashi vs Rob Lucci

Los Mugiwaras habían olvidado lo caliente que era Alabasta, tras esconder el Tousand Sunny en un rio lejano a la ciudad, el maldito desierto era un lugar no digno para la gente que se cubre tanto como ellos y si ellos estaban mal, los ninjas estaban aun peor, sobre todo Hinata, la pobre estaba muriéndose de calor con ese traje invernal suyo, era realmente un horno tan siquiera acercarse a ella. Robin notaba ese sofoque en Hinata y le ofrecía ponerse ropa mas cómoda, como la que Nami había comprado, pero Hinata se negaba a mostrar más piel que la que mostro en Amazon Lily, ese tal Sanji se le quedaba viendo demasiado y era muy incomodo.

- Despreocúpate por cocinero san, es inofensivo- dijo Robin.  
- ¡Hinata, mi amor, se que tienes ca…!

Naruto le metió un puñetazo en la cabeza a Sanji y lo miro de una manera tan furiosa que por un instante el cocinero pudo ver al Kyuubi en esos ojos azules. Luffy se rio de lo que había sucedido, Naruto parecía solo llevarse bien con las chicas y con los más débiles, porque no se llevaba pero para nada bien con Sanji y Zoro.

- Me gustaría que los patos de Vivi vinieran por nosotros, llegaríamos más rápido- dijo Nami.  
- ¿patos en el desierto?- dijo Lee.  
- Si, son muy veloces y útiles para viajar grandes distancias  
- Mmm… Nami chan, creo que lo dices es algo sumamente conveniente y bizarro, pero viniendo de este lugar no me sorprende –dijo Lee sonriendo.  
- Tomare eso como un cumplido- le respondió Nami.  
- ¡Haya en el horizonte, esta Alabasta!- grito Luffy.

Todos se detuvieron y vieron en el horizonte la gran ciudad de Alabasta, alzándose majestuosamente, mas grande que Suna y más imponente también, era una belleza ante los ojos de los ninjas que la veían por primera vez.

- ¡Es enorme!- dijo Naruto sonriendo.  
- ¡YOSH, VAMOS!- le respondió Lee.

Si embargo Lee se tropezó con algo y al mirar hacia atrás encontró una mano saliendo de la arena. El cejotas comenzó a escavar con sus manos hasta que consiguió sacar el cuerpo de su sensei enterrado en la arena, aun respiraba pero estaba sumamente dañado y debilitado.

- ¡Gai sensei!

* * *

Sakura mantenía sus ojos cerrados, ya era de mañana y debían prepararse para otro dia. La kunoichi se puso de pie y camino hacia el espejo que estaba en su habitación, no estaban ni Ino ni TenTen, de seguro que salieron temprano. Sakura se miro en el espejo y tomo un cepillo, comenzó a peinarse cuando de repente la punta de una lanza se puso en su nuca, la kunoichi se movió rápidamente, corto la lanza en 2 con un kunai y le arremetió un puñetazo a un soldado que al parecer trato de embestirla y lo mando a volar, destruyendo varias paredes del edificio en el proceso.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando?

Sakura corrió a la ventana y vio a muchísimos soldados de Alabasta con todo tipo de armas rodeando el edificio. La pelirrosa se hecho para atrás y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, ahí encontró a Ino y a TenTen peleando contra un montón de soldados.

- ¡Chi…!

Una mano sujeto la boca de Sakura y la oculto detrás de una puerta, Sakura miro a la persona que la había sujetado y encontró a Kakashi. El sensei puso su dedo índice en su boca y le pidió que mantuviera silencio, Sakura obedeció y este la soltó.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo Kakashi sensei?  
- No lo sé, esta mañana Gai no regreso y al parecer alguien comunico a las autoridades de nuestra posición, aun si usábamos Henge para escondernos entre la multitud, alguien debió ser capaz de reconocernos  
- ¿Qué hay de los demás?  
- Shikamaru y Choji consiguieron huir, nos esperan en las afueras de la ciudad, me temo que Gai aun no ha regresado y creo que Kiba y Shino fueron capturados hace unos instantes, pronto se les unirán TenTen e Ino  
- ¿y Neji?  
- No tengo idea de donde podrá estar, solo puedo suponer que ha escapado  
- ¡Aquí, nadie ha revisado aquí!

Kakashi escucho la voz de un soldado y camino hacia la ventana, la abrió y salto a través de esta, Sakura lo siguió y al hacerlo llamo la atención de los soldados, los cuales comenzaron a dispararles desde el suelo. Algunas balas consiguieron dar cerca de ambos pero no dieron en sus objetivos ni una sola vez, esto alegro a Kakashi, esos proyectiles se veían más peligrosos que los kunais que estaban acostumbrados a arrojar.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora Kakashi sensei?- dijo Sakura.  
- Hace unos días recibí un mensaje de Tsunade Hime, debemos encontrarla en las afueras de Alubarna pero con la situación actual lo mejor que podemos hacer es advertirle y planear la liberación de los demás…

De un momento a otro, un hombre alto, con barba tipo chiva y cabello negro largo y crespo se interpuso en el camino de los 2. Con sombrero de copa y un traje muy formal, Rob Lucci mira a los 2 como si fueran basura. Kakashi estaba impresionado, ni siquiera lo vio venir.

- ¿A dónde creen que van?  
- Sakura… vete  
- ¿Qué?  
- Este sujeto no es un enemigo normal, sus ojos tienen algo que me atemoriza y estoy seguro que está más que dispuesto a matarte si interfieres en su camino  
- No me conoces pero veo que sabes leer muy bien a la gente- dijo Lucci.  
- ¡Kakashi sensei!  
- ¡Vete, Raikiri!

Kakashi se lanzo contra Lucci y trato de golpearlo con su Raikiri, Lucci se movió un poco, sujeto el brazo de Kakashi y miro el ataque que estaba a solo centímetros de él.

- Mmm… ¿un usuario de una Akuma no Mi?  
- No, pero sin lugar a dudas en este mundo me parezco mucho a uno  
- Hmp, no importa lo que hagas, no puedes derrotarme, eres lento y muy débil  
- Sep, sé muy bien que me superas en ciertos aspectos por eso fue que pensé en hacer esto… ¡Ilusión Demoniaca: Vistazo al infierno!

Kakashi desapareció y muchas pequeñas hojas rodearon a Lucci, de un momento a otro, el líder del CP9 se vio rodeado de 500 cadáveres, todos caminando hacia él. Kakashi aprovecho el momento para ver a Sakura y decirle que tenía el camino libre, Sakura asintió y se alejo del lugar saltando de techo en techo. Lucci reconoció los cuerpos, eran las personas que el había matado de niño, todas las 500 estaban acercándose y arrastrándose hacia él, pero uno de ellos, un hombre decapitado fue el que se puso de pie y dijo:

- ¡AAARG, te llevare al infierno conmigo!  
- Hmp

Todos los muertos se lanzaron sobre Lucci, pero este se mantuvo tranquilo y no demostró temor alguno, los cadáveres simplemente los traspasaban como si estuvieran hechos de aire. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Lucci y al siguiente instante todos los muertos desaparecieron. Que Lucci se haya escapado de ese genjutsu con solo su fuerza de voluntad, cualquier persona que sea lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse a sus miedos puede salir de ese genjutsu.

- ¿eso es todo?... en ese caso, creo que es mi turno

Rob Lucci desapareció de la vista de Kakashi en un movimiento tan rápido que pareció tratarse de una mancha en el aire y al siguiente instante golpeo el pecho de Kakashi con tanta fuerza que lo traspaso, llenando su puño y brazo con la sangre del ninja. Kakashi escupió sangre a través de su máscara y sujeto a Lucci de la nuca con sus 2 manos.

- ¿re… realmente crees que no hacía nada mientras estabas en el genjutsu?  
- ¿mmm?  
- ¡Jutsu Clon de relámpago!

En ese instante Kakashi se transformo en pura energía eléctrica y envió una gran corriente por el cuerpo de Lucci y fue cuando detrás de él surgió Kakashi nuevamente, esta vez con un Rasengan en su mano. El Rasengan impacto la espalda de Lucci y lo hiso caer de rodillas, esto obviamente sorprendió a Kakashi, el Rasengan es una técnica muy poderosa, capaz inclusive de destruir acero como si fuera papel y solo consiguió hacerlo caer de rodillas.

- Eso dolió

Lucci desapareció de la vista de Kakashi nuevamente y al siguiente instante le mando una patada tan fuerte que lo mando a volar por los aires. Lucci salto y una vez que alcanzo a Kakashi le dio otra patada, mandándolo a volar contra un edificio, este atravesó el techo y cayó sobre una mesa donde estaba servida una comida parecida a un estofado.

- Aaa… ese tipo es en verdad peligroso… aaaa… parece que tendré… uugg… que tendré que usar todo lo que tengo

Kakashi se puso de pie y formo un par de sellos con sus manos. Lucci cayó en el techo de la casa donde se encontraba Kakashi y miro hacia abajo en el agujero donde había caído Kakashi.

- Mmm  
- ¿me buscabas?

Varios shurikens salieron volando hacia la espalda de Lucci, este se dio la vuelta rápidamente y los evadió a todos, el ultimo shuriken corto un flequillo del cabello de Lucci y este Shuriken rápidamente golpeo una chimenea de metal, esta chimenea exploto en una nube de gas y varias tachuelas cayeron en el suelo y sobre Lucci, el cual simplemente se cubrió para evitar que las púas entraran en sus ojos, el resto realmente no le hiso nada.

- ¿Qué?  
- ¡Te tengo!

De la nada salieron un montón de Kakashis que rodearon a Lucci, cada uno formo símbolos con sus manos y cada uno dijo un jutsu diferente:

- ¡Suiton: Dragón de Agua!  
- ¡Suiton: Misil Tiburón!  
- ¡Katon: Jutsu Bola de Fuego!  
- ¡Raikiri!  
- ¡Rasengan!

Todos los jutsus golpearon a Lucci, el cual simplemente no se molesto ni en evadirlos y una gran explosión cubrió todo el lugar, llamando la atención de los soldados presentes. Los clones desaparecieron con las explosión y Kakashi estaba en el centro del edificio en llamas, se quito su banda de Konoha y revelo su sharingan en busca de Lucci.

- Nada mal, ha sido un gran entretenimiento

Kakashi se paralizo en ese instante, Lucci estaba detrás de él, sin un solo rasguño y con solo sus ropas quemadas. Lucci camino hasta quedar frente a Kakashi, sonrió divertido de ver los esfuerzos de este sujeto y sin previo aviso lanzo un Shigan al hombro de Kakashi, el cual cayo en el suelo sujetando su hombro perforado.

- Tus trucos de magia no me impresionan  
- Estoy seguro… de que este si lo hará, Jutsu Jauría Relampagueante

Un extraño relámpago con forma de lobo ataco a Lucci, pero este simplemente se movió a su derecha y evadió el ataque de Kakashi.

- No, no me impresiona en lo mas mínimo  
- Vaya… que lastima

Kakashi saco un arma de sus bolsillos, era una cadena con 2 palos de metal en sus extremos, esta arma se llamaba Manriki- Gusari y no era la primera vez que Kakashi la usaba. Lucci simplemente lo miro seriamente, no podía tragarse la idea de que este sujeto pensara en pelear frente a frente con él usando solo esa arma, no, el estaba planeando algo. Kakashi se lanzo contra Lucci y trato de golpearlo varias veces con su arma, pero Lucci solo evadía los ataques con sus manos en sus bolsillos. Uno de los extremos del Gusari rozo la cabeza de Lucci y al hacerlo, Kakashi cambio de mano y puso su Gusari en su mano izquierda, saco un Kunai con su mano derecha y se lo arrojo al cuello. Lucci tomo el kunai antes de que cortara su cuello y fue entonces que Kakashi activo su Mangekyo Sharingan.

- ¡Kamui!  
- … (lo sabia)

Lucci se movió tan rápido que prácticamente dejo una imagen de él en el aire, la pared detrás de Lucci desapareció para la sorpresa del CP9.

- ¿Qué clase de ataque es ese?  
- Un corte… dimensional… aaa… te moviste antes de que te mandara a otra dimensión  
- Mmm… parece que estas lleno de sorpresas… pero esa respiración lenta tuya solo me dice que estás perdiendo energías, deberías rendirte, me asegurare que tu muerte no sea muy dolorosa  
- Jaja… no gracias

Kakashi cerró sus ojos y cayo inconsciente frente a Lucci. El líder del CP9 se acerco a Kakashi y se preparo para rematarlo, fue entonces que de repente varios soldados entraron en la casa destruida. Lucci no quería llamar la atención de las autoridades, no después de lo sucedido con Spandam y simplemente se fue del lugar, tendría que dejarlo para las autoridades de Alabasta.


	19. Yamato vs Kumadori

**__**

Yamato vs Kumadori

Gai abrio sus ojos y tosió fuertemente, Lee tomo a Gai de la cabeza y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Gai se encontraba vendado y acostado en un saco de dormir, Lee le daba de beber un poco de agua y este le agradecía con la mirada. La tienda de campaña se abrió y en ella entraron Tsunade y Chopper, ambos miraron a Gai y le dieron la orden a Lee de salir, este obedeció no sin antes despedirse de manera respetuosa de su sensei.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Chopper.  
- Bien, aun me duelen los costados, pero solo un poco  
- Parece que tu recuperación es muy rápida, debo aceptar que hiciste un trabajo espectacular Chopper  
- ¡Cállate, no me des cumplidos, abusona!- dijo Chopper sonriendo.  
- Bueno, ya que te sientes mejor… ¿podrías decirnos quien te ataco?  
- Fue un sujeto… mmm… no recuerdo su nombre… creo que no me lo dijo  
- ¡Has un esfuerzo!- exijio Chopper.  
- Mmm… recuerdo que hiso algo con sus dedos, me apunto con ellos y fue como si un kunai me hubiese atravesado  
- ¿dedos?... mmm… ¿me pregunto si…?  
- ¿si que, Chopper?- dijo Tsunade.  
- ¿Estaba acompañado por personas que vestían de negro?  
- Si, eran muchos y todos de negro

Chopper trago saliva en ese instante, estaba hablando del CP9, el mismo grupo que casi mata a Luffy en pelea. De un momento a otro, toda la tienda de campaña se desarmo sobre los que estaban en su interior y se rebeló que todos los mugiwaras estaban espiando la conversación paciente medico y toda la con fidelidad se fue a la mierda.

- Así que fueron los CP9… mmm… algo me dice que tendremos la oportunidad de patearles el trasero nuevamente- dijo Sanji.  
- ¡NO!- dijo Gai.  
- ¿Qué?  
- No sé qué tipo de historia tengan esos sujetos con ustedes, pero han faltado el respeto a los ninjas de Konoha y merecemos una revancha- dijo Gai.  
- Gai sensei tiene razón, esta es nuestra pelea y nos sentiremos muy insultados si ustedes interfieren- dijo Lee.  
- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Tsunade.  
- O vamos, es obvio que no podrían ganar sin ayuda- dijo Zoro.  
- ¿sin ayuda?... JAJAJAJAJA…- la risa de Gai fue tan fuerte que asusto a Sanji- … yo ni siquiera abrí la primera de mis puertas en esa pelea, pero ahora que se con quien me meto, voy a darle con todo  
- ¡Gai sensei, usted es lo máximo!- dijo Lee.  
- ¿puertas?- dijo Sanji.

Naruto miro el suelo enfurecido, si alguien se atreviera a tocar a Sakura tendría problemas, muchos problemas. Luffy noto la mirada de angustia en la cara de Naruto y simplemente le sonrió y le dijo:

- ¡tranquilo, vamos a patearles el trasero!  
- Me gusta como eso suena- respondió Naruto.  
- ¡Naruto kun!

Ambos héroes se enfocaron en una figura que llegaba del desierto, en medio del calor intenso, esta figura comenzó a agitar su mano de derecha a izquierda. Naruto reconoció a la persona y vio que se trataba de Sakura, este corrió hacia ella y al estar cerca, la abrazo con fuerza, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veia, casi un mes y el ya estaba acostumbrado a verla seguida. Cuando se separaron Sakura le conto que tenía algo muy importante que contarles a todos, Naruto y Luffy guiaron a Sakura con los demás y ella les conto sobre lo sucedido con Kakashi. Naruto cerró su puño, estaba muy enfadado, estos sujetos le habían causado muchos problemas a sus amigos, ahora tendrían que vérselas con ellos.

- Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es pensar en rescatar en nuestros amigos- dijo Tsunade.  
- ¡Bien, vamos a la prision y los sacamos!- dijo Luffy.  
- ¿ustedes los piratas no saben nada de sigilo, verdad?- dijo Naruto.  
- Debemos sacarlos de la cárcel sin llamar la atención de las autoridades , una vez que eso este hecho, ir detrás de los CP9 será nuestra obligación- dijo Tsunade.

Y así quedo arreglado el plan de acción, pronto iniciarían las preparaciones para el rescate.

* * *

**En un calabozo en algún lugar de Alabasta.**

Kiba y Shino se dedicaban a caminar entre las sombras, evitando el contacto con los soldados del reino, hacia ya algún tiempo que escucharon del arresto de algunos de sus amigos, Sakura había conseguido escapar y estaban muy alegres por ello, ahora solo tenían un objetivo liberar a los demás. Uno de los soldados se distrajo y fue golpeado en la nuca por Kiba, ese tomo sus llaves y se acerco hacia las rejas, mas una mano lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué?  
- Shhh

Shino cubrió la boca de Kiba con su mano derecha y ambos miraron a un grupo de soldados que cambiaban de guardia para vigilar las cárceles de los ninjas. Una vez que se realizo el cambio, Kiba sujeto al que se iba, lo noqueo y se transformo en él, camino hacia el guardia que vigilaba las cárceles y le sonrió.

- Hey, antes de hacer el cambio, el Sr. Igaram te llama  
- ¿en serio?  
- Si, es algo que involucra la ejecución de los asesinos del rey  
- ¿para mi? Solo soy un guardia  
- Eee… bueno, creo que quiere promoverte  
- ¿a verdugo?  
- Oooo, al diablo con esto

Kiba le metió un puñetazo en el estomago al guardia y lo dejo inconsciente, regreso a su cuerpo de siempre y tomo las llaves de las celdas de los demás y se dirigió a las cárceles. Tras abrir una puerta detrás del guardia noqueado, Shino y Kiba entraron en una mazmorra de corte medieval, algunos ninjas estaban encadenados a la pared, la gran mayoría no podía moverse por las cadenas que les impedía moverse. Ino levanto su cabeza y al ver a Shino y Kiba, sonrio y dijo:

- ¡Shino, Kiba, han venido a sacarnos!  
- SHHH, baja la voz, no queremos que la gente se de cuenta que estamos aquí- dijo Kiba molesto.  
- Se tardaron su tiempo- dijo Shikamaru.  
- ¿y que esperabas?... teníamos que mantener un perfil bajo, todavía nos buscan a nosotros- dijo Kiba.  
- No es momento de pelear, saquémoslos de este sitio y reunámonos con Tsunade hime para preparar el próximo movimiento- dijo Shino.  
- Estoy de acuerdo, en esta jaula solo esta mi equipo, las demás prisiones tienen a los demás equipos  
- ¿Por qué no usaron sus jutsus para salir?- dijo Shino.  
- No podemos, las manos están atadas o separadas por las cadenas, no podemos hacer sellos con las manos asi- respondió Choji.  
- Bien, Kiba, ve y suelta a los demás  
- ¡¿Acaso crees que eres mi jefe?  
- No es momento para discutir eso

Kiba hiso una mueca y camino hacia las demás jaulas liberando a cada uno de los ninjas, Neji se acaricio las muñecas, esos grilletes si que eran incómodos, TenTen simplemente pensó en el momento en que iba hacer pagarles a todos esos desgraciados por haberla metido en una fría y mohosa cárcel. Shikamaru camino hacia Shino y Kiba y les indico que Kakashi sensei necesitaba de ayuda, había combatido con alguien sumamente fuerte antes de ser capturado. Choji ayudo a Ino a ponerse de pie y mientras esto sucedía, Yamato se ponía de pie y miro a su alrededor, tomo un pedazo de carbón del suelo y formo una tabla de madera, se la entrego a Sai y le dijo:

- Dibuja ratas que se hagan cargo de encontrar una salida y avisarnos de la posición de los enemigos  
- Bien, vámonos- dijo Shino.

Las ratas se desplegaron por toda la mazmorra y Sai los guio a través de los oscuros pasadizos hasta llegar la puerta de salida, la cual llevaba a un lugar en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del rio en donde antes el ero cangrejo había cruzado por el poder de la lujuria de Nami y Robin. Neji se cubrió un poco, la luz del solo estaba lastimándolo un poco más que los demás, después de todo el era el más blanco.

- ¿Qué ves con tu byakugan, Neji?- dijo Yamato.  
- No veo enemigos cerca ni lejos  
- Bien, ¿Cómo esta Kakashi?

Choji y Kiba llevaban a Kakashi consigo, estaba gravemente lastimado y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Choji miro a Yamato y giro su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, si no salían pronto, Kakashi iba a sufrir las consecuencias. Yamato asintió y simplemente dio un paso hacia delante, debían crear un ruta de escape que los soldados no pudieran seguir, pero estando en un desierto, eso sería muy difícil, sus huellas serian fácil de rastrear, inclusive para un grupo que no estaba acostumbrado a rastrear enemigos por kilómetros como los guerreros de ese reino.

- Oigan, antes de que sigan, traje sus cosas- dijo Kiba lanzando una mochila grande.  
- ¿Cómo las encontraste?- dijo Shikamaru.  
- No fue fácil, las tenían en otra parte de la mazmorra para evitar que ustedes huyeran- respondió Shino.

Ino abrio la bolsa y al hacerlo, un kunai cayo en el suelo y produjo hondas en la arena. Cuando Ino recogió el kunai, TenTen se lanzo sobre ella y la empujo, sacándola del rango de ataque de un cabello purpura tan grueso como el tronco de un árbol y tan largo como el tentáculo de un pulpo.

- ¿A dónde creen que van?

Yamato levanto la mirada y vio como un hombre muy alto, de un ridículamente largo cabello purpura y pintura facial blanca similar al kabuki se postraba frente a ellos. Kumadori, el CP9 que gusta de llamarse a si mismo "Leon". Yamato se puso de pie y saco un kunai, se enfrento a Kumadori y le ordeno a los demás huir, los cuales no estaban contentos con la orden, pero la siguieron.

- ¡YOYO, NO PUEDE SER, SI SE VAN HABRE FRACASADO EN OTRA COSA!... ¡LA VERGÜENZA, LA VERGÜENZA!- dijo Kumadori mientras trataba de cometer Sepuku sin darse cuenta de que su Tekkai lo evitaba.  
- Eres un tipo muy raro

Kumadori miro a Yamato y este puso sus manos en el suelo, muchos pilares de madera salieron de la arena bajo los pies de Kumadori, el cual solo se dispuso a saltar entre los pilares evadiendo los ataques de Yamato con facilidad. Yamato apunto con su mano derecha hacia Kumadori y de esta salio disparada un gran tronco que golpeo a Kumadori en el rostro.

- ¡Bien!  
- Mmm… ¿madera?... ¡Y osas llamarme a mi raro, YOYO!

Para la desgracia de Yamato, Kumadori no tenia ni un rasguño por el ataque y mas bien hiso que uno de sus cabellos se enrollara por el tronco hasta llegar al brazo de Yamato y apretarlo con tanta fuerza que prácticamente destruyo todo el cuerpo de Yamato, sin embargo, este cuerpo se transformo en un monton de astillas, al parecer el clon del primer hokague consiguió crear un clon de madera a tiempo y evito ser destruido por el cabello purpura.

- ¿Qué es esto?... ¿un logia de madera, yoyo?- dijo Kumadori.

Del suelo surgieron miles de pilares de madera que escondían a Yamato en un laberinto que confundió a Kumadori. Yamato simplemente penso en la situación, era bastante obvio que sus ataques basados en elemento madera no iban a funcionar, pero aun tenía una esperanza, él y Kakashi habían estado estudiando a los seres de este mundo, según las habilidades que podía ver en su enemigo, era probable que estuviese tratando con uno de "esos".

- ¡Vamos, yoyo, no me dejes aquí parado es una falta de respeto!  
- ¡Jutsu de Madera: Natividad de un Mundo de Arboles!

Del suelo surgieron cientos de raíces y estas lentamente crecieron hasta crear arboles gigantescos cuyas ramas y raíces trataban de golpear a Kumadori, el cual solo usaba su cabello para evitar los ataques de los arboles, el tekkai era de gran ayuda también.

- ¡Doton: Gran división de tierra!

Una gran cantidad de tierra se elevo y formo una gran colina por encima de los arboles y Kumadori. Yamato se puso en la cima de la colina y dijo:

- ¡Suiton: Caída de la cascada!

Una gran cascada cayo por la colina y fue cuando Kumadori se dio cuenta de lo que Yamato trataba de hacer, el suelo ahora era de madera y los arboles estaban haciéndole dificil la escapatoria. El agua comenzó a inundar todo el lugar y fue cuando Kumadori vio que esta llegaba a su tobillos, que se dio cuenta que debía apresurarse para salir de ese lugar.

- ¡SHIGAN!

Del dedo de Kumadori salió una extraña energía que destruyo gran parte de los arboles. Yamato saco un kunai y se lo lanzo, pero cuando el kunai estaba a solo unos centímetros de su rostro, Kumadori desapareció y reapareció detrás de Yamato, lo sujeto con su cabello y lo azoto contra el suelo, lo volvió a levantar y lo golpeo con su báculo.

- ¿Cómo puedes seguir peleando?... los que usan poderes especiales en este mundo no son eficientes contra el agua  
- ¿poderes especiales?... ¡Yoyo, no, te equivocas, yo jamás he comido una Akuma No Mi!  
- ¿Akuma no mi?  
- ¿no sabes qué son?... que lastima… me temo que no tienes mas tiempo, adiós

Kumadori noqueo a Yamato y todo se torno negro.


	20. ¡Comienza la batalla!

**__**

¡Comienza la batalla!

Yamato se dedicaba a mirar las piedras que había en su prisión, resguardado por muchos soldados de Alabasta, no tenía muchas oportunidades de huir, al parecer se dieron cuenta de que era una pésima idea dejarlos sin vigilancia y por ese error casi todos consiguieron huir. Una puerta se abrió y la atravesó la princesa Vivi, acompañada de Igaram, el cual dio la orden de que los guardias se fueran y dejaran al prisionero y a la princesa solos. Estos acataron la orden y dejaron que Vivi entrara en la prisión, no había problema alguno, de cualquier forma, Yamato no tenía a donde huir.

- ¡Infeliz!

Vivi le dio una bofetada a Yamato el cual simplemente la recibió sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, habia sido entrenado para soportar todo tipo de tortura en caso de ser capturado, despues de todo, la información era una moneda en su mundo. Pero lo que Yamato no sabia, era que Vivi no quería ninguna información sobre Konoha, ella solo quería respuestas con respecto al asesinato de su padre.

- ¡¿Por qué?  
- ¿Por qué qué? – dijo Yamato.  
- ¡¿Por qué mataron a mi padre?  
- ¿matarlo?... veo que inclusive la princesa es humana y se deja cegar por las pasiones, pensar que una mujer como tu no se va tragar una mentira tan buena como las que se echa Madara Uchiha es un tanto irrealista  
- ¡Tu solo limitate a responder!- dijo Igaram.  
- De acuerdo, te responderé los siguiente… nosotros no lo matamos

Vivi al escuchar esto, miro enfurecida a Yamato, todas las pruebas estaban ahí, el símbolo pintado con sangre en todas partes, el cadáver de su padre, el kunai que habían usado para asesinarlo era el mismo que habían encontrado en los aposentos de los ninjas. Yamato noto que la muchacha empezaba a enfadarse, asi que simplemente suspiro y dijo:

- El asesinato de tu padre es obra de un hombre llamado Madara Uchiha, este hombre odia a mi aldea con toda su alma  
- ¿Qué?  
- No se si quieres creerme o no, pero nosotros no lo hicimos y pienso que debes prepararte para algo grande, puesto que cuando Madara hace algo, es porque algo enorme viene detrás de esa acción  
- ¿algo enorme?- dijo Vivi.  
- Protege tu reino, antes de que sea tarde

Mientras Yamato hablaba con Vivi, en el mar, el barco de Barbablanca estaba llegando a la costa de Alabasta.

* * *

Codo a codo, esa era la forma de pensar que tenían Naruto y Luffy en ese instante, iban a rescatar a los ninjas de Konoha y de paso abatir nuevamente a los CP9, debían tener cuidado, Vivi era una nakama, confundida por la situación, pero una nakama y debían hacer hasta lo imposible para no involucrarla en esto, tal vez hablar con ella serviría de algo.

- De acuerdo, ustedes vayan a hablar con la princesa, nosotros liberaremos a los demás- dijo Naruto.  
- Dudo que no nos escuche, despues de todo somos Nakamas- respondió Luffy.  
- Siempre hay que ver a través de la decepcion-fue la respuesta de Naruto mientras sonreía y se rascaba la nuca.  
- Muy bien, andando- dijo Nami.

Mientras los piratas abandonaban a los ninjas, Naruto y los demás dieron media vuelta y fueron por un camino distinto hacia las prisiones del reino. A lo lejos, se podía ver a Kabuto sobre una duna de arena, sonriendo y mirando con atención a los ninjas que se alejaban.

- Bueno, será mejor que avise de esto a los CP9

Naruto y compañía avanzaban rápidamente hacia su destino, Luffy y compañía ya habían entrado en la ciudad dispuestos a hablar con Vivi, una vieja amiga que sin lugar a dudas podria comprender la situación si tan solo uno de sus mas cercanos amigos se lo explicaba.

- ¡Adelante, a salvar a los ninjas!- grito Luffy.  
- ¡¿Tienes que decirlo en voz alta, grandísimo idiota?- le respondió Nami dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza.  
- Este lugar parece haberse recuperado de los eventos durante el ataque de Crocodile, eso es bueno- dijo Sanji.  
- En especial cuando tu ayudaste a destruir la ciudad- dijo Zoro.  
- ¡¿Quieres pelear?  
- ¡No puede ser, NO puede ser, el… EL esta aquí!

La conversación se detuvo y vieron como varios marinos corrian hacia los muelles de la ciudad, sin darse cuenta de que cerca de ellos estaba Monkey D. Luffy y su tripulación, fuese lo que fuese que los tuviera tan asustados, estaba llamando la atención de Luffy, sin lugar a dudas esto podría ser el inicio de una nueva gran aventura. Los marinos crearon fuertes defensas en los muelles y costas, dieron la orden de recibir ayuda del ejercito de Alabasta y ordenaron evacuar a todos los ciudadanos.

- ¡El… El esta aquí, Barbablanca esta aquí!  
- ¡¿Barbablanca?- dijo Nami asustada.  
- ¿Quién es Barbablanca?- dijo Luffy.  
- ¡¿Qué acaso no lo conoces?- dijo Zoro.  
- Su nombre me hiela hasta los huesos… ¡Y soy puro hueso, jajaja!- dijo Brook.  
- ¡Este no es momento para bromas idiotas, Barbablanca es un Yonkou, el hombre mas fuerte del mundo y se aproxima hacia nosotros!

En el horizonte varios barcos de la marina fueron hundidos por una serie de explosiones que dejaron boquiabiertos a los marinos en tierra. Luffy sonrio y su corazón palpito con fuerza, esto sin lugar a dudas, era el inicio de una gran aventura.

- ¡Quiero pelear con él!- dijo Luffy.  
- ¡¿Qué?- grito Nami.

Si esto sucedia en la ciudad de Alabasta, en sus lejanías, los ninjas tampoco la tenían fácil. Tras recorrer un par de cientos de metros, llegaron a una entrada trasera de la prision. Tsunade dio la orden de abrir la entrada, Sakura se acerco y abrio los cerrojos usando su escalpelo de chakra, el cual formaba en su mano. Una vez que lo abrio una extraña fuerza empujo la puerta y Sakura salio volando con ella. Los ninjas se hecharon para atrás y fue cuando vieron como varios hombres vestidos de traje negro salian de esa entrada.

- Parece que Kabuto tenia razón, han venido con intenciones de salvar a sus miembros, aun que llegan un poco tarde, ellos han escapado por su cuenta- dijo Kaku.  
- Sigo sin confiar en el- dijo Jyabura.  
- MMM, no se ven muy fuertes- dijo Fukurou.  
- No tiene importancia, debemos eliminarlos- dijo Kalifa.  
- ¡Son ellos!- dijo Gai.  
- En ese caso, adelante- dijo Tsunade.

Los 2 grupos se miraron y al siguiente instante desaparecieron y un viento soplo entre la arena, un gran combate estaba a punto de iniciar.

* * *

Hancock se detuvo en su viaje de regreso y miro hacia atrás, algo realmente malo estaba sucediendo con Luffy o al menos iba a suceder con él. Margarita miro a su capitana y dijo:

- ¿sucede algo, Hancock Hime?  
- ¡Da la vuelta a este barco, AHORA!


	21. Lee vs Fukurou

**_21- Lee vs Fukurou_**

Vivi pensó mucho en las palabras que el prisionero le dijo, la verdad es que no había mentiras en sus palabras, como si estuviera entrenado para esconder la verdad de la falsedad, su historia no era muy convincente, pero la forma en que la contaba sonaba como si realmente se la creyera. La princesa se encontraba en ese dilema, en creer o no creer. La puerta de la habitación del trono se abrió de golpe e Igaram entro en el lugar, corrió hacia la princesa y se arrojo de rodillas, tratando de recuperar su aliento y dejando que su sudor cayera al suelo.

- ¡Pri… aaa... aaa… Reina Vivi, hay problemas, problemas con P mayúscula!  
- ¿Qué?

Igaram llevo a Vivi hacia una ventana y la reina miro por su propia cuenta como varios barcos estallaban y se hundían en las profundidades del mar. Vivi se llevo sus manos a su rostro y evito que un grito silencioso saliera de su boca, esto no podía estar pasando, Alabasta todavía no se había recuperado del todo por el complot de Crocodile y ahora una batalla se veía en el horizonte.

- ¡Maldición, esto no puede estar pasando!  
- ¡Prince… mi reina, lo peor no es el combate o que las tropas de la marina estén obligando a nuestros soldados a pelear, lo peor es que el barco que nos esta atacando, es el de Barbablanca!  
- ¡¿Qué?

En ese instante Vivi sintió que su mundo estaba siendo destrozado, el hombre mas poderoso en el mundo estaba en su reino y su llegada solo simbolizaba una cosa, guerra. Vivi se llevo sus manos a su frente y pensó nuevamente en las palabras de Yamato, "algo grande se avecina"… tenia razón, tenia demasiada razón y por no escucharlo su reino estaba a punto de pasarle una factura enorme.

- Igaram  
- ¡¿su majestad?  
- Libera al prisionero, el tenia razón… me temo que ahora solo esos que arrestamos nos pueden sacar de esta  
- ¡Reina mía, llame a los mugiwaras, ellos podrían salvarnos!  
- No, ni siquiera Luffy se compara con Barbablanca… libera al tal Yamato y da la orden a los súbditos de esconderse… Alabasta esta a punto de enfrentar el poder de un hombre capaz de destruir el mundo

De un momento a otro, el techo se desplomo sobre ambos y 3 personas cayeron en medio del salón real. Para cuando el polvo se disperso, Vivi pudo ver a una muchacha de cabello rosa, muy lastimada tratando de golpear a un hombre de extraño cuerpo redondo y con un aun mas extraño cierre en su boca, el cual evadía sus golpes con mucha facilidad, pero fue la tercera persona la que la hiso parpadear aun mas, era un muchacho de cabello como de jícara, cejas tan grandes que parecían tener vida propia y ojos de insecto tan redondos como plato.

- ¡Chaaaa!  
- Eres muy lenta… demasiado lenta

El sujeto redondo evadió el golpe de Sakura y esta impacto una pared que se hiso polvo en cuestión de segundos. Fukurou le aventó un golpe de palma abierta directo a la espalda y Sakura sintió como todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo se encendían en una oleada de dolor hasta llegar al punto que su cerebro simplemente se apago y cayo inconsciente.

- ¡Sakura chan!  
- Tu amiga era demasiado lenta, si uno de sus golpes tan solo me hubiese dado, me habría causado mucho daño, pero he visto a caracoles moverse mas veloz, Chapapapa  
- ¡No hables de esa forma de Sakura Chan!

Lee saco unos cuantos kunais de sus bolsillos y los arrojo contra Fukurou, el cual los evadió y de hecho llego a sujetar uno en pleno vuelo y se lo devolvió, a lo cual Lee respondió, desviando el kunai con otro kunai que tenia en su mano derecha, este proyectil voló y rozo el rostro de Vivi, la cual vio como sangre bajaba por su mejilla.

- ¡Idiotas, casi le dan a ella!  
- Cálmate Igaram

Lee y Fukurou miraron a los 2 espectadores y por unos instantes, Lee se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

- ¡Lo lamento mucho su majestad, la he lastimado, no era mi intención!  
- Jajaja… tranquilo es solo una pequeña herida, me han hecho cosas peores  
- ¡¿Quién se ha atrevido a lastimar a su propia reina?... ¡Le dare una lección!  
- Este chico ya me cayo bien- dijo Igaram.

Vivi sonrió, era un muchacho muy diferente a lo que esperaba, pero al ver a Fukurou, se dio cuenta de que su vestimenta era similar a los reportes internacionales de los grupos "Cypher Pool" que según los mitos, se escondían en los gobiernos de cada reino para buscar información adicional para el gobierno mundial, además de la que daban en las reuniones de cada líder de estado.

- ¿Qué hace un miembro de un "Cypher Pool" aquí?... o mejor aun… ¿Por qué estas aquí en estos momentos?  
- Bueno, para empezar, yo no soy un CP, deje de serlo hace meses, de hecho iba a mi isla para entrenar a las próximas generaciones de maestros de Rokushiki, Chapapapa  
- ¿y entonces por que estas aquí?  
- Porque respondi el llamado de la justicia y vine a ponerle fin a ese criminal  
- ¿Criminal?- dijo Vivi mirando a Lee.  
- ¡Yo no soy un criminal, soy todo lo contrario, llamo a la llama de la justicia cada vez que puedo!- grito Lee.  
- No lo creo, he visto tus actos de terrorismo, has atacado varios barcos que paseaban pacíficamente en el mar  
- ¡Esos eran barcos de esclavistas!  
- No intentes ocultarte tras mentiras, chapapapa  
- ¡No es una mentira, tú eres el mentiroso!  
- ¡Tú lo eres, chapapapa!  
- ¡No, lo eres tu!  
- ¡Tu, chapa!  
- ¡TUUUUU!

De un momento a otro un extraño sentimiento se apodero de Igaram, este cayo en el suelo y al ver sus piernas, se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando y solo podía sentir el frio de su propia sangre en el azulejo. Vivi se llevo sus manos a su boca y rápidamente se apresuro a ayudarlo, Fukurou tenía su dedo índice levantado y apuntaba a Igaram con él.

- Detendré al criminal, aun si debo matarlos a todos en este cuarto para conseguirlo  
- ¡Igaram, Igaram!- dijo Vivi.  
- Descuide princesa Vivi, aun siento las piernas  
- ¡vas a pagar por eso!- dijo Lee.

Lee se quito las pesas de sus `pies y se las arrojo a Fukuro, el cual simplemente uso su tekkai para evitar el daño que el impacto le habría causado, pero al hacer esto, perdió de vista a Lee y en cuestión de segundos el cejotas ya estaba detrás de él.

- ¡Huracán de la Oja!

Una patada a sus piernas y un extraño viento lo impulso hacia arriba, Lee salto y trato de rodearlo con sus vendas, pero Fukurou simplemente desapareció delante de él y al siguiente segundo reapareció a sus espaldas y le aventó una serie de golpes tan fuertes que mandaron a volar al cejotas contra el techo nuevamente hasta hacerlo pedazos. Lee cayo en el exterior del techo del palacio y comenzó a rodar por el techo, haciendo que varias tejas se rompieran y cayeran al precipicio, cuando Lee estuvo a punto de caer por el borde del techo, este se sujeto de una cuneta y consiguió evitar caer desde esa altura, se puso de pie y escupió un poco de sangre, se aferro el pecho y se dejo caer de rodillas, algunas de sus costillas le dolían bastante y apenas conseguía mantenerse en pie.

- Es muy molesto que hagas eso, chapapapa  
- ¡¿Qué?

Al mirar hacia arriba de él, vio a Fukurou flotando con una mirada de superioridad en su rostro, esa típica mirada que hacían algunos de ese mundo al verlo. Fukuro se lanzo contra Lee y le bombardeo el rostro con puñetazos, Lee los recibió y el ultimo golpe lo mando a volar contra una torre del palacio, esta se desplomo y fue cuando una gran cantidad de escombros comenzaron a destrozar el lugar. Fukurou toco el techo con su pie derecho y agradeció que su Rokushiki le permitía hacer ese tipo de cosas, ya que inclusive él saldría severamente lastimado de caer de esa altitud.

- Bueno, ahora iré por su cuerpo  
- ¡NO, no lo harás!

Una línea de polvo salió de la nube de escombros e impacto a Fukurou con tanta fuerza que este escupió varios dientes, salió volando, choco contra una torre y termino estrellándose contra una estatua en una plaza que tenia unas cuantas imágenes de chacales y halcones. Cuando Fukuro se levanto y se acaricio su rostro, se dio cuenta que tenia un moretón y sangre salía de sus encías, ese había sido un golpe muy fuerte.

- ¡No me subestimes!- grito Lee desde el techo mientras gotas de sangre salian de su boca.  
- ¡¿A eso le llamas un golpe?

Lee desapareció delante de Fukurou y solo pudo escucharse un sonido de súper sónico antes de que Lee reapareciera delante de Fukuro con su puño impactando el estomago del CP9 y haciéndolo perder aire.

- ¡UUUF!  
- ¡Yo soy la bestia verde de Konoha y pagaras por lastimar a Igaram san!

Lee le aventó otro golpe directo a la quijada y esto hiso que el cierre que tiene por boca cortara parte de su lengua. Vivi se dedicaba a atender a Igaram y a pesar de no poder ver la pelea, podía escuchar las palabras de Lee y por alguna razón, se sintió conmovida, realmente era un muchacho dispuesto a pelear hasta la muerte por su honor y el de Igaram, un guerrero en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Lee trato de lanzar otro golpe hacia el rostro de su oponente, pero esta vez Fukurou consiguió evadirlo, haciendo que sus piernas se hicieran tan pequeñas como un chihuahua. Al ver esto, Lee trato de lanzar más golpes a una velocidad tan grande que estos solo se veían como mini meteoros casi invisibles, pero aun con esa velocidad, Fukurou los evadía cambiando la forma de su cuerpo a su antojo.

- ¡¿Qué tal esta eso, Chapa?  
- ¿Qué clase de poder es ese?  
- ¡El mío!

Fukurou golpeo el rostro, el pecho y el estomago de Lee, después puso su mano en su cabeza y lanzo una ráfaga de Shigan que mando a Lee a volar contra una puerta del palacio, derrumbándola y cayendo justo en un pasillo, rompiendo el azulejo por el impacto de la caída. Lee se llevo sus manos a su cabeza, estaba sangrando y mucho, esa técnica era mortal para él si volvía a ser impactado por ella. Fukuro entro por la puerta derrumbada y se arrojo contra Lee, el cual simplemente se puso de pie y evadió el ataque por un pelo, le metió un rodillazo al estomago y un uppercut a la quijada, con esto lo mando a volar, dio un salto y lo cubrió en sus vendas.

- ¡Loto Primario!

Lee giro con Fukurou envuelto en sus vendajes hasta alcanzar grandes velocidad como para que el trompo se transformara en un taladro, este perforo el suelo del palacio y termino creando un cráter de 5 metros. Lee cayo en el suelo y se llevo su mano derecha a su hombro izquierdo, este jutsu estaba poniéndole mucha presión a su cuerpo, si no terminaba esto rápido, de seguro que iba a terminar peor que en su combate con Gaara.

- Cha… pa…pa  
- ¡¿Qué?  
- Ese ataque… ¡Me dolió mucho!- grito Fukurou.

El CP9 se arrojo contra Lee, ya había medido un poco su Doukiris para ponerlo a prueba, en principio su fuerza no alcanzaba ni siquiera los 600 doukiris, pero ahora, por alguna razón, su fuerza alcanzaba los 830, apenas un paso inferior a Blueno, como si la fuerza de voluntad le funcionara como combustible.

- ¡AAAA!

Fukurou se lanzo contra Lee y le dio un puñetazo, Lee lo recibió y se lo devolvió, ambos dándose justo en el rostro, en un intercambio de golpes que parecía no tener fin.

- ¡Soru!

Fukurou desapareció delante de Lee y reapareció justo a su lado, lanzo un golpe justo a sus costillas y esto hiso que Lee cayera en el suelo, sumamente adolorido.

- ¡Ya muérete, Chapapapa!  
- ¡No gracias!

Lee evadió el golpe de Fukurou y reapareció a su lado, se veía tranquilo, inclusive relajado, cosa que hiso enojar a Fukurou y el motivo para ese estado, no era precisamente porque Lee había ganado mas poder, si no porque el primer paso para liberar su máximo ataque se había cumplido, los músculos se habían soltado por completo, la puerta del descanso se había abierto.

- ¡¿te estas burlando de mi?  
- No, yo jamás me burlo de un oponente

Fukuro levanto su dedo y disparo un shigan contra Lee, este lo resibio y la fuerza del impacto lo mando contra otra puerta, esta vez cayendo en el interior de una especie de aguas termales dividida por una enorme pared. Fukurou entro en el lugar y encontró a Lee de pie, con sus brazos cruzados en forma de "X" sobre su rostro y con una extraña aura verde saliendo de su cuerpo.

- ¡Te tengo!  
- ¡AAAAA, CUARTA PUERTA CELESTIAL, ABIERTA!

Al abrirse la puerta, un extraño despliegue de energía empujo a Fukuro contra el agua caliente y al mirar a Lee, lo encontró con sus ojos blancos, sus músculos sumamente tensos y sus venas resaltadas, su piel se había tornado roja y ahora podía sentir algo que le estaba haciendo temblar de miedo, furia, pura y llana furia. Lee se dio a correr y al hacerlo todo el suelo del balneario se destrozo por completo, el agua de las piscinas se dividieron y Lee le zampó un puñetazo directo al estomago, el poder del golpe fue tan potente que hiso que Fukurou vomitara sangre.

- ¡Prepárate para recibir el dolor de Igaram San!

Lee le dio una patada en la cabeza y lo mando a volar, desapareció y le dio una serie de golpes que eran tan veloces que le era imposible a Fukurou tan siquiera verlos, ni siquiera tenia tiempo de usar su Soru para escapar. Lee envolvió a Fukurou con solo un vendaje y lo lanzo contra el suelo hasta que el vendaje se abrió por completo, una vez que esto sucedió, lo volvió a subir como un yoyo y lo golpeo con su puño y su rodilla, haciendo que el redondo terminara con sus ojos en blanco y escupiendo parte del cierre de su boca.

- ¡Loto Invertido!  
Los golpes mandaron a Fukurou al suelo y este termino creando un gran cráter en el suelo. Lee cayo de rodillas y respiro lenta y profundamente, cerro sus puertas y se dejo caer acostado de pecho al piso, las puertas siempre lo cansaban de sobremanera.  
- ¡Lee san!  
Lee vio a su derecha y vio a Vivi entrar por la puerta, camino hacia él y suspiro aliviada.  
- Su majestad… ¿esta usted bien?  
- Eso no importa ahora, tus heridas deben sanarse, tu amiga ha despertado y esta curando a Igaram en estos momentos, vendrá a ayudarte en cuanto termine con él  
- Me… alegra que… Igaram San este bien

Justo cuando los 2 pensaron que todo estaba bien, Fukurou se puso de pie con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sus ojos aun estaban en blanco y su cuerpo destrozado, pero de ninguna forma iba a dejar que este rarito de cejas encrespadas le ganara. Vivi miro a Fukurou en el reflejo de los ojos de Lee y saco sus anillos encadenados, dispuesto a combatir, pero Lee no iba permitir que la reina se ensuciara, tomo aire y a pesar del tremendo dolor, se puso de pie y se interpuso entre Fukurou y Vivi.

- ¡Dejala en paz!

En ese preciso instante que los ojos de Lee hicieron contacto con los ojos de Fukurou, algo invisible lo noqueo y este cayo en el suelo, inconsciente. Vivi no comprendía lo que sucedía, pero tampoco le dio tiempo de pensarlo, ya que con Fukurou fuera, Lee simplemente se desplomo exhausto y se desmayo en sus brazos. Cosa que hiso sonrojar un poco a la nueva reina de Alabasta.

* * *

Mientras esto sucedía en el palacio, en la ciudad de Alubarna, varios marinos disparaban sus cañones contra el barco de Barbablanca.

- ¡Esto no se ve bien, alguien solicite refuerzos!  
- ¡Por el amor de Dios, llamen a los Ouka Schibukai!

Los marinos dejaron de gritar, cuando vieron a una hermosa mujer correr a gran velocidad. Uno de ellos parpadeo y dijo:

- ¿esa no era Boa Hancock?  
- Si, lo era… creo que es la cosa mas bella del planeta  
- ¡Tú lo has dicho!

Mientras ambos fantaseaban, Hancock corría por las calles de Alubarna, en busca de su querido Luffy.


	22. La Caida de Blueno

**__**

La caída de Blueno

Un telegrama llego a las oficinas principales de Marine Ford, un muchacho tomo la nota y la leyó, de repente sudo frio y salio corriendo por los pasillos, chocando con todos los que estaban por ahí, al final llego hasta una puerta de madera, la toco y una voz le dio la entrada, del otro lado se encontraba Sengoku el gran estratega de la marina el cual miro al marino y este le hiso un saludo militar.

- ¡Se… Señor, algo realmente importante ha llegado a Marine Ford, debe verlo de inmediato!  
- Entonces dejate de tonterías y dame el mensaje de una buena vez  
- ¡S… Si señor!

El joven marino entrego el telegrama a Sengoku, este miro la carta y su rostro se puso palido. Se puso de pie, golpeo su escritorio y grito:

- ¡Envíen a los almirantes y a toda flota a Alabasta y contacten de inmediato a los Ouka Schichibukai!

Y en ese preciso instante se dio una orden que daría por sellado el plan de Madara en Alabasta.

* * *

Muchas personas corrían asustadas en el pueblo de Rainbase, el antiguo lugar donde Crocodile tenia su base, en el casino con el Bananadile en su techo que parecía mirar a todos lados con la intención de vigilar sus movimientos, ¿de que corrían estas personas?... bueno, la respuesta no era fácil de explicar para nadie, ¿Cómo puedes explicar que un sujeto rodeado por moscas, un tipo y su perro, un extraño con un cuaderno, un gordo, un sujeto sin pupilas y un tipo con un peinado tipo piña estaba peleando con un sujeto que parecía estar constipado?

- ¡Colmillo perforador!  
- ¡Baika No Jutsu!  
- ¡Juuken, Onda de viento!  
- Jutsu Misil de Insectos

Varios ataques extraños colisionaron en un solo punto y se genero una explosión que se vio en las calles que rodeaban el casino. Una figura se paro justo sobre la cabeza del Bananadile falso que estaba justo en el techo del casino y miro hacia abajo, ahí estaban varios muchachos que le miraban desafiante desde otros techos de edificios más pequeños.

- ¡Demonios, fallamos otra vez!- dijo Kiba.  
- ¡Esto aun no se termina, sigan peleando!-dijo Choji.

Choji expandió su puño y lo lanzo contra el CP9 llamado Blueno, este simplemente desapareció y reapareció al lado de Choji le metió una patada en la cabeza y lo mando a volar, desapareció otra vez y reapareció justo al lado de Shikamaru, lo golpeo en el estomago obligándolo a caer de rodillas y desapareció una última vez, reapareció delante de Neji y lanzo un golpe, Neji consiguió desviar el golpe rozando sus muñecas con las de él y evito por escasos centímetros que el ataque le diera de lleno en la cara.

- Sabes algo de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo… creo que has de ser de los mas fuertes  
- Demonios

De la nada, un par de gigantes de tinta se lanzaron contra Blueno y con sus lanzas crearon un enorme golpe que destruyo el techo sobre el que estaban parados y dieron el tiempo adecuado para que huyeran de ese lugar. Para cuando Blueno consiguió mirar de nuevo a su alrededor, no los podía encontrar por ningún lado.

- Mmm… ¿A dónde se fueron?

Escondidos en las ruinas de algun edificio, los ninjas se dedicaban a analizar la situación. Kiba tomo a Akamaru le aplico primeros auxilios, ese sujeto era tan rudo como pelear contra todos los antiguos miembros del escuadron del sonido mas Kimimaro.

- Ese desgraciado es muy rápido, pelear contra él frontalmente o con estrategias no ha servido de nada- dijo Kiba mientras ponía una venda en la pierna de Akamaru.  
- Calmate, el motivo por el que hemos estado fallando es porque hemos estado aplicando técnicas que funcionarian con ninjas, pero este hombre no es un ninja, ni siquiera es de nuestro mundo, por lo que investigarlo es mejor que nada y todo este tiempo de combate debió darles a algunos de ustedes algo de experiencia para lidiar con él ahora- respondió Shikamaru.  
- Shikamaru es muy inteligente, sabía que todo esto tenía un propósito- dijo Choji sonriendo y limpiándose un poco de polvo de su rostro.  
- Y bien… ¿Qué han descubierto hasta aho?  
- Su taijutsu es excelente, tiene algunas similitudes con el Gokuen de Gai sensei pero a la vez brinda capacidades físicas impresionantes que solo se pueden usar con el abrir de 3 puertas celestiales en un hombre de nuestro mundo, por no decir que ademas sabe movimientos para desviar ataques y bloquearlos- dijo Neji.  
- Su resistencia es anormal, por alguna razón puede soportar los ataques de Akamaru y de Choji como si no fueran nada, despues de observar su técnica, creo que se trata de alguna especie de poder que aumenta la durabilidad de su cuerpo a algo similar al acero- dijo Kiba.  
- Mmm… ¿hablamos de un usuario de Akuma no mi?- pregunto Shikamaru.  
- Lo dudo, este sujeto parece no tener ningún miedo cuando cruzamos el rio para llegar a esta parte del reino y sabemos que ese lugar está cerca del mar, por lo que su agua no es del todo dulce- dijo Choji.  
- ¡Que aburrido!...este sujeto es tan complicado, dime algo Neji… ¿tu daño a los órganos podría afectarlo aun con su extraña resistencia activada?  
- Sí, mi Juuken solo daña el interior del cuerpo, no puedes solidificar tus órganos ni los sistemas del interior de tu cuerpo  
- Recapitulemos… alcanza grandes velocidades con dar 2 pasos antes de salir de su punto de partida y su cuerpo se endurece… mmm  
- ¿y bien Shikamaru?- dijo Kiba.  
- Tengo lo necesario, se como derrotarlo

Blueno se dedicaba a caminar por el lugar en busca de esos muchachos, realmente que era difícil mantenerles el paso, no por la velocidad o fuerza de estos, si no porque tenían esa ridícula manía de estar escondiéndose antes de un ataque, parecían una tropa militar y asi era como atacaban, pero para Blueno, eso no era lo mas dificil.

- Lo mas difícil es tenerle paciencia  
- ¡Estoy de acuerdo!  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¡Jutsu de Sombras!

Una sombra sujeto a Blueno y este fue incapaz de moverse, ahora no podría escapar con su Soru puesto Shikamaru lo había sujetado.

- ¡Ahora Neji!- dijo Shikamaru mientras sujetaba a Blueno y lo obligaba a abrirse por completo.  
- ¡Juuken, Ocho Trigramas, 64 golpes!

Neji comenzó a lanzar golpes con una velocidad tan alta que era imposible verlo, al final culmino su ataque con un golpe que hiso que Blueno se cayera. Con sus órganos debilitados y altamente mal heridos, Blueno no tendría la oportunidad de usar su Tekkai. Kiba, Choji y Sai salieron de entre varios escombros, cada uno con un ataque diferente.

- ¡Colmillo perforador!  
- ¡Jutsu de Expansión, Mega Golpe de palma expandida!  
- ¡Dibujo de super imitación de las bestias!

El puño gigante, varias criaturas de tinta y el colmillo perforador se abalanzaron sobre Blueno y una gran corriente de viento se formo y mando a volar grandes trozos de escombro, adema de una pequeña explosión de viento que hiso derribar algunos edificios a su alrededor. Para cuando el polvo desapareció, todos los ninjas se mantuvieron en silencio, esperando por el momento en que el cuerpo de Blueno surgiera.

- Doa Doa No Ea Doa

Una puerta surgió detrás de Shikamaru y este al mirar hacia la persona que respiraba en su nuca, fue recibido por un golpe que lo tumbo en el suelo. El Nara cayo en el suelo y escupió uno de sus dientes… ¿Cómo pudo haber escapado si no pudo moverse gracias a su sombra?... ¿Qué habia salido mal?

- ¿Cómo?  
- Lo que salió mal en tu ecuación fue algo muy simple… soy un usuario de Akuma no Mi  
- ¿pero… como?... ¡¿El agua?  
- Sé muy bien que tomaste ese camino a propósito para ver mi reacción, no eres nada tonto, pero yo tampoco lo soy, use solo otra habilidad que no tomaste en cuenta, mi capacidad de dar saltos dobles en medio aire, con eso hui del agua salada, ademas escape de tu inteligente estrategia usando mi habilidad de fruta  
- ¡Maldición, esto no se queda asi!

Kiba se arrojo contra Blueno con un kunai, pero el CP9 simplemente lo sujeto de la muñeca y le partió el brazo, aun que antes de que Kiba pudiera gritar de dolor, este desaparecio en una nube vapor blanco y despareció.

- ¿Qué?  
- ¡Jutsu de Hombre Bestia, Colmillo de Lobo!  
Un enorme lobo blanco de 2 cabezas que se veía muy enfadado.  
- ¿y esto?  
- ¡Colmillo de Lobo!

Un enorme remolino perforador se lanzo contra Blueno, este se movió a su derecha y creó una puerta de la nada, se introdujo en esa puerta y el ataque de Kiba impacto en el suelo, haciendo un cráter enorme. El lobo gigantes desapareció en una nube de vapor y Akamaru y Kiba cayeron de rodillas, ambos exhaustos, ese ataque consumía mucho chakra.

- Demonios, creo que después de todo… aaarg… no tenemos lo necesario para ganarle  
Una puerta volvió a abrirse y de esta salió Blueno, este sonrio y dijo:  
- ¿eso es todo?... de ser asi, creo que he ganado  
- Tecnica secreta…  
- … ¿Qué?...  
- … Jutsu globo de insectos

Un montón de insectos salieron de la nada y se pegaron al cuerpo de Blueno, cubriéndolo por completo. Shikamaru se puso de pie y escupió algo de sangre, sonrió y dijo:

- Esta… jeje… esta era la idea original… sabia que estabas escondiendo algo por lo que le dije a Shino una segunda táctica, el plan B, del cual no podrás huir ni metiéndote en esas puertas  
- ¡¿Qué es esto?- grito Blueno.

Los insectos lo estaban drenando de energía física, casi no podía moverse, apenas si podía moverse y fue entonces que se dio cuenta, de que sus órganos no estaban respondiéndole bien, los ataques de Neji habían debilitado su estomago, páncreas, hígado, pulmones e inclusive su corazón, su capacidad para reaccionar se estaba disminuyendo cada vez mas y mas, sus manos y pies se estaban poniendo fríos, su sistema circulatorio no funcionaba bien gracias al daño infringido en su corazón, pese a no ser mortal, sin lugar a dudas, lo estaba debilitando.

- Sabíamos que si te enfrentábamos de frente perderíamos, por lo que me oculte y espere a que la estrategia comenzara, el daño hecho por Neji debe estar empezando a sentirse- dijo Shino.  
- ¡¿Por qué mierdas no dijeron nada al respecto?- grito Kiba furioso.  
- Porque lo habrías arruinado todo, por eso- respondió Shino.  
- ¡Grandísimo…!

Blueno no lo podía creer… ni lo iba a aceptar, este abrió una puerta de la nada y se introdujo en ella, con la esperanza de que los insectos lo abandonarían al entrar en otra dimensión, pero estos lo siguieron, inclusive en el interior de la puerta, atravesando sus costados y bisagras. Cuando una segunda puerta se abrió, el cuerpo de Blueno, desnutrido y completamente inconsciente salió y cayó a los pies de Shikamaru.

- Si no tienes el musculo… aaaarg, usa el cerebro


	23. Muestra tus colmillos Naruto

_****_

Muestra tus colmillos Naruto

Varias explosiones se escuchaban desde el horizonte y bolas de fuego encandecente se veian en el mar y el cielo de Alabasta, cañones, disparos y gritos de personas eran acompañados por coros de cuchillas chocando entre si y la persona que miraba todo esto, simplemente suspiro y cerro sus ojos, un reino tan bello enviado al infierno de la guerra por la ambición de Madara.

- Sakura chan

Sakura dejo de mirar por la ventana y se enfoco en Lee que estaba vendado y tomando una botella de agua que Vivi había traído para él.

- Lo siento, prometo concentrarme mas  
- Sakura chan… te aseguro que todo saldrá bien- dijo el cejotas con su típica pose cool.  
- Si- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y Igaram entro junto con Yamato en la habitación. Yamato deposito a Fukurou en la cama, puso varios sellos en su cuerpo para evitar que se moviera si es que se despertase y se dirigió hacia Sakura, puso su mano en su hombro derecho y dijo:

- Ya tenemos información de la situación, un pirata muy poderoso se dirige hacia acá, cree que uno de sus nakamas fue secuestrado  
- ¿Qué tan poderoso?  
- Bueno…

En ese instante un gran terremoto hiso temblar la habitación y al mirar por la ventana se vio como grandes olas de agua se echaban para atrás dejando que un barco pirata se acercara junto con una gran cantidad de barcos aliadas hacia los muelles y en frente de ese barco, se encontraba un hombre grande, muy grande, con un bigote blanco y una sonrisa que reflejaba todo su poder.

- Ya veo- dijo Sakura.  
- ¡¿Dónde está su majestad?- dijo Lee.  
- Ella esta reuniéndose con un sujeto llamado Kohza, están haciendo planificaciones para salvar Alabasta- respondió Yamato.  
- El joven Kohza tiene experiencias pasadas que lo hacen bastante bueno para ayudarla en momentos como estos

De repente una gran explosión cubrió el centro de la ciudad y al mirar de cerca se vio como varios soldados y marinos caían en el suelo, incapaces de seguir adelante.  
Lo que en realidad sucedía en medio de la plaza en Alubarna, era que 2 ninjas se enfrentaban a muerte con un pirata de largo cabello fucsia. El primer ninja era un hombre de cabello plateado y la segunda se trataba de una mujer rubia con un diamante en su frente.

- ¡¿estás bien Kakashi?  
- Si, aun que aun sigo débil despues de mi pelea con el líder de estos sujetos… lamento no poder pelear a mi 100%, Hokague sama  
- YOYO, ustedes son mas problemáticos que yo con mi querida madre… ¡Ahora ríndanse y simplemente dejen de pelear!  
- ¡Cierra el pico!

Tsunade se lanzo contra el CP9 con su puño en alto, este simplemente lo esquivo y el golpe de Tsunade reventó el suelo fragmentándolo en muchos pedazos.  
El golpe de Tsunade creó una nube de polvo que se vio desde lo lejos, en las calles que estaban por la entrada de Alubarna. Nami dejo de correr y miro la enorme nube de polvo que se irguió por encima de los edificios y dijo:

- ¡Parece que ya empezó, los ninjas están peleando con los CP9!  
- Tenemos que apresurarnos y asegurarnos que Vivi este bien- dijo Zoro.  
- ¿en serio?

Varias rocas que rodeaban a los Mugiwaras se transformaron en Kisames y cada uno se aprovecho de que los mugiwaras estaban distraídos para encerrarlos en esferas de agua. Luffy y Zoro vieron a varios de Kisames venir en su contra, el espadachín solo sonrió y desenvaino su espada, un haz de luz cubrió el lugar y en cuestión de segundos, todos los clones desaparecieron en charcos de agua.

- ¿eso es todo?  
- ¿tú crees?

Un montón de agua cayó sobre los 2 y al poco tiempo se formo un gran domo de agua que lo rodeaba a todos. En el techo de un gran edificio, Kisame sonreía mostrando sus afilados dientes como cierras y una mirada presumida que solo era opacada por sus ganas de cortarlos en pedazos. El akatsuki cayó en el suelo y camino hacia el domo, puso su mano en este y sonriendo vio como Luffy era incapaz de moverse o atacar, sin lugar a dudas una presa deliciosamente débil.

- ¿Qué puedo decir?... te metiste en mi elemento

Zoro miro a su alrededor y vio a Luffy, el cual no podía moverse, el agua salada del domo no le permitia moverse del todo, pero eso no significaba que el estuviera en peligro, aun podía derrotarlo. El espadachín saco sus espadas, pero al hacerlo, 4 enormes tiburones lo atacaron al mismo tiempo, Zoro solo realizo un par de movimiento y estos tiburones fueron destruidos.

- Descuida Roronoa Zoro, tengo más de donde salieron esos… ¡Jutsu de Invocación!

Un enorme tiburón con miles de dientes salió de la nada y se lanzo contra Zoro. Kisame sonrió y miro a los demás Mugiwaras, los que estaban encerrados en las esferas de agua, todos parecían tener problemas para respirar, salvo Robin, la cual tranquilamente se dedicaba a mirar a Kisame.

- ¿Qué me estas mirando?

Una sonrisa se pinto en el rostro de Robin y al siguiente instante varias manos salieron en todo el cuerpo de Kisame y estas lo golpearon hasta que este dejo caer su espada. Los golpes de Robin hicieron que Kisame cayera en el suelo y estando distraído, Robin creo más brazos que atacaron a los clones que estaban sujetando las esferas de agua. Cada uno de ellos desaparecieron y las esferas desaparecieron.

- ¡Maldita sea, debí meterte en el domo con el capitán!  
- Si… cof cof… debiste- dijo Robin.  
- ¡Aun puedo solucionar eso!

Kisame tomo su espada y se lanzo contra Robin, mas una fuerza lo golpeo en los brazos y Samaheda salio volando.

- ¡¿Cómo osas tratar de lastimar a Robin swan?

Delante de Kisame, Sanji se interpuso entre él y Robin, con su pierna levantada y con una mirada furiosa concentrada en los ojos de Kisame. El akatsuki junto sus manos y se preparo para lanzar otro jutsu, mas Sanji había puesto atencion a las veces que Naruto y Tsunade hablaban de Jutsus, estos podían cancelarse si se alcanzaba a derrotar al oponente antes de que formara los sellos.

- ¡Diable Jamble!

Sanji salto, dio muchos giros y se aseguro de que su pierna llegara al calor apropiado para encenderla en llamas, una vez que lo logro, lanzo una patada directa al pecho de Kisame, el cual salió volando hasta chocar contra la estatua de una fuente y al derribarla, hacer que el chorro de agua se elevara por los aires.

- Mmm… ¿lo hice?

El gran domo se reventó y grandes olas de agua hundieron el barrio en el que se encontraban, el gran tiburon de Kisame cayo en el suelo y desaparecio en una nube de gas. Zoro guardo sus espadas en sus estuches y ayudo a Luffy a ponerse de pie. Nami sonrio aliviada y camino directo hacia el capitán, le miro a los ojos y dijo:

- Gracias a…  
- … ¡DIOS, LUFFY KUN!

Boa Hancock salio de la nada y al hacerlo interrumpió el momento kodak de Nami, lo cual la hiso enfurecer y en parte, la hiso sentir bastantes celos.

- ¿Qué hace aquí la reina de las amazonas?- dijo Zoro.  
- ¡NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA, POR MI YO PUEDO MORIR FELIZ!-dijo Sanji.  
- ¿me pregunto si me mostrara sus reales pantaletas?- dijo Brook en voz muuuuy baja.  
- ¡AAAAAAAAAA!

De la fuente salio una gran torre de agua y el concreto se despedazo, del suelo salio un tiburon gigante con su boca abierta. Boa Hancock miro ese extraño objeto y le ataco con su rayo Merrow Merrow, mas los corazones era tragados por el tiburon y este se hacia cada vez mas grande con cada corazón tragado.

- ¡AAAAA!

Una columna de agua se adentro en la boca del tiburon y simple se dedico a taladrar al tiburon hasta llegar al punto de donde salio. Una gran explosion de agua hiso que todos se cubrieran y del suelo surgió Kisame con Samaheda en sus manos.

- Maldita sea, un poco mas y los habría hecho pedazos  
- ¿Qué paso?- dijo Ussop.  
- Conozco esa técnica… ¿asi que estas aquí, Jimbei?- dijo Hancock.

En el otro extremo de la calle, se encontraba Jimbei, la ballena triton, el cual miraba enfurecido a Kisame y se tronaba los nudillos.

- Se que puedes hacerte cargo tu sola de él, Hancock, pero deja que un triton le enseñe a otro como ser un hombre de verdad  
- HMP, lección inútil, pero si quieres, hazlo- respondió Hancock.  
- Bien, sigan adelante, yo solo llegue a este lugar porque me encontré con 2 sujetos muy fuertes en el camino  
- ¿otros Ouka Schichibukai?  
- No, Silver Rayleight y un sujeto de piel negra que se la pasa rapeando, ellos me han dicho que mi presencia en este lugar seria requerida… además, con la batalla contra Barbablanca en la costa, no dudo en que los Schichibukais llegaran tarde o temprano  
- Muy bien, apresurémonos para llegar con Vivi… estoy segura de que querrá vernos- dijo Nami.

Todos partieron en ese instante, Kisame sujeto a Samaheda y se arrojo contra ellos, mas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jimbei lo detuvo con una mano y sujeto a Samaheda con la otra.

- Jejeje… creo que sujetar a Samaheda no fue una buena idea  
- ¿Qué?

Los picos de Samaheda salieron de su superficie, pero al intentar clavarse sobre el triton karateca, este simplemente desapareció y reapareció detrás de Kisame, sus ojos se tornaron brillante y bombardeo el cuerpo del Akatsuki con miles de golpes, cada uno rompiéndole los huesos y causándole tremendo daño.

- ¡AAAAA!

El último golpe se lo dio justo en el rostro, haciendo que Kisame escupiera un par de dientes y chorros de sangre que brotaran de su nariz. Kisame choco contra un edificio y varias paredes cayeron sobre él, cuando Jimbei fue inspeccionar en busca del cuerpo de su rival, no encontró nada, había desaparecido.

- ¿A dónde pudo haberse ido?

Corriendo de techo en techo, entre las sombras de los escombros y escondiendo su presencia de los demás, Kisame miro desde lo lejos a Jimbei y dijo:

- Aaa… ese sujeto es demasiado para mi, es mejor que me retire y planee lo que vaya a hacer despues

Mientras Kisame corria, un barco se abrio y varios gigantes mecanicos bajaron de este, seguidos de su amo, Sentomaru, se trataban de los Pacifistas, robots muy poderosos que simplemente tenían la apariencia del Schichibukai Kuma. Sentomaru lo hiso pasearse por las calles hasta que se encontró al general Sengoku y este dijo:

- Ya era hora que llegaras  
- Dame un maldito descanso, estas chatarras necesitan mucho cuidado  
- Mmm… como sea, tu objetivo es usarlas para proteger el castillo de la reina Vivi  
- ¿para eso?  
- No dudo en que Barbablanca intentara llegar hasta ese lugar y si la información que nos dieron es fiable… entonces Portgas D. Ace esta ahí también  
- ¿Quién te dio esta información?  
- Fue… no estoy seguro si era un ser humano, mitad planta, mitad hombre, me dijo que debíamos ir al castillo justo cuando la noticia del ataque de Alabasta llego a mis oídos, espero al momento para que estuviéramos solos y simplemente me lo dijo  
- Mmm… suena raro y desconfiable  
- Desde luego, pero…  
- … ¿pero que?

Sengoku recordó cuando estaba en su despacho, habia escuchado la noticia de que Barbablanca estaba atacando Alabasta hacia menos de 5 minutos y se preparaba para dar ordenes a los almirantes, pero fue interrumpido por una extraña voz que le dijo el motivo por el que Barbablanca atacaba, en esos momentos no sabia si creerlo, pero entonces, ese extraño hombre mitad planta surgió y le dio muchos detalles sobre la ciudad, incluso le dio detalles sobre aquel que habia conjurado el poder del demonio zorro en Marine Ford.

- Hay mucho en juego y créeme, fue muy bueno para convencerme  
- Como sea, enviare a los Pacifistas al palacio  
- Bien, los almirantes se unirán a ti en pocas horas, ha dado la orden de que los Schibukais defiendan la ciudad

* * *

Naruto cayó en el suelo y escupió un poco de sangre, estaba rodeado por un montón de arena y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, el calor lo estaba sofocando y sin lugar a dudas enfrentarse a 2 al mismo tiempo era completamente injusto, aun si el pudiese sacar 1000 refuerzos de la nada, cada uno de esos clones no durarían los suficiente para derrotarlos.

- ¿Dónde estás?  
- … (maldita sea)  
- ¡Aquí!

La duna en la que Naruto se ocultaba fue destrozada y sus granos de arena fueron esparcidos al viento. El tiempo se congelo por unos instantes y Naruto vio el rostro del Rob Lucci, cuando el tiempo regreso a la normalidad, Lucci sujeto a Naruto del cuello con solo su mano derecha y lo estrangulo mientras escondia su mano izquierda en uno de sus bolsillos.

- Tsk… esperaba mas de un hablador como tu  
- Lucci, ten cuidado, recuerda que el estuvo involucrado en ese incidente de Marine Ford  
- Tranquilízate Kaku, estoy seguro de que este pelele no es nada mas que un sirviente de ese demonio  
- ¡AAA, QJJJ… IMBECILES!

Naruto trato de soltarse lanzándole una patada a Lucci en la cara, al recibirla, el CP9 ni siquiera se inmuto, pero aun así, lo que sintio no fue dolor, más bien… enojo… mucho enojo. Lucci arrojo a Naruto contra el suelo y la arena volvió a volar, Lucci comenzó a lanzar golpe tras golpe hasta que las ondulaciones de la fuerza de sus puñetazos recorrieron todo el desierto.

- Basura

Lucci levanto su puño una ultima vez, pero antes de que pudiera impactar a Naruto, algo salio de la nada y detuvo el brazo de Rob Lucci.

- ¡Hey, porque le pegas a mi amigo, si sigues así, tendré que darte en el ombligo, YEAH BABY!  
- ¿Qué?

Un hombre negro, de cabello blanco y con barba tipo candado surgió de la nada, usaba mas de 7 espadas y sus lentes oscuros ocultaban su burlona mirada de Lucci. Naruto escupió sangre y sonrió al ver a Killer Bee, sano y salvo, había desaparecido hacia uno días y encontrarlo les había sido prácticamente imposible encontrarlo. Killer Bee soltó a Lucci y miro a Naruto camino hacia él y lo sujeto, le ayudo a salir del cráter y lo deposito en el suelo.

- Bueno, creo que te hace entrenar mas, babas  
- HMP

Lucci se lanzo contra Bee, pero este simplemente lo evadió y cayo al lado de Kaku.

- ¿Qué hiso?- dijo Kaku.  
- Este Haki, realmente que me ha ayudado, ha predecir los ataques de los novatos, yeah baby  
- ¿haki?... ¿este sujeto sabe haki?- dijo Lucci.

Antes de que Bee respondiera, Kaku lo ataco y Bee se vio obligado a evadir los ataques del CP9.

- ¡Hasta cargo de ese chico, yo derrotare a este tipo!- dijo Kaku.  
- Bonita rima, lástima que esto ya se termina, yeah baby

Tanto Bee como Kaku desaparecieron, dejando a Lucci solo. EL líder del CP9 miro a su alrededor y fue cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto había desaparecido. Lucci se dispuso a buscarlo y al dar el primer paso, Naruto surgió debajo de la arena con una kunai y trato de cortar el cuello de Lucci. El CP9 lo evadió y miro al ninja a los ojos.

- ¿Qué esperas hacer con ese juguetito?  
- Tsk, yo no me rindo, aun tengas toda la fuerza del planeta… ¡Voy a vencerte!


	24. Gai vs Jyabura

_**Gai vs Jyabura**_

Cerca de un rio de aguas turbulentas rodeado por 2 paredes de maciza roca, tierra y arena de acantilados de Alabasta, se escuchan sonidos similares a los que emiten los automóviles al chocar entre si, extraños vacios en el aires hacían que luces de color blanco se desplegaran entre las aguas del rio y una última luz genero una corriente de aire lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir todas las rocas del rio que les rodeaban.

Una vez que esto sucedió, dos personas cayeron en los extremos opuestos del rio y se miraron a los ojos. El primero era Maito Gai, que cayó sobre una piedra que apenas soportaba la fuerza de la corriente de los rápidos y el otro era Jyabura de los CP9, que cayo justo en la orilla del rio.

- Tsk, veo que estas peleando mejor que antes, pero sigues siendo un debilucho

- Eres muy confiado y sobrestimas tus habilidades, te falta mucho entrenamiento

- Ooo vaya… ¿así que crees que tienes autoridad alguna para darme concejos?... ¡JAJAJAJA, SHIGAN!

Del dedo índice de Jyabura salió una ráfaga de poder, Gai salto hacia el cielo y la evadió, el poder de la ráfaga fragmento la roca y creó una ola que cruzo por todo el rio. Gai cayo justo al lado de Jyabura y le lanzo una patada directa a su espalda, Jyabura simplemente la sujeto con su mano izquierda, pero Gai jalo su pierna hacia atrás y el enganche de la mano del CP9 se rompió al instante.

- ¡Carga de Hombro!

Gai lanzo un golpe con su hombro hacia Jyabura, el CP9 lo recibió y salió disparado hacia una pared del acantilado. El ninja cejon se toco el hombro derecho e hiso una mueca de dolor, golpearlo era como intentar golpear algo de acero. Jyabura salió de las rocas que cayeron sobre él y miro a Gai a los ojos, esos malditos ojos llenos desconfianza y desmesura.

- ¡JAJA, ERES UN BUEN RIVAL DESPUES DE TODO!

Jyabura desapareció delante de Gai y al siguiente segundo lo sujeto de la cabeza con una mano e introdujo la cabeza de Gai dentro de una de las paredes del acantilado, sin perder más tiempo, Jyabura comenzó a correr, arrastrando a Gai con su cabeza aun dentro de las rocas. Al llegar al final del acantilado vio que el rio estaba conectado al mar, soltó la cabeza de Gai y de una patada lo mando contra el agua salada.

- ¡Yo soy el más fuerte!

En pleno vuelo, Gai abrió sus ojos y se recupero a tiempo, cayo de pie sobre el agua salada y miro a Jyabura aun en tierra. Gai suspiro y simplemente cerro sus ojos, si quería terminar con esto y hacerle pagar a ese sujeto por lo que les hiso a sus preciosos alumnos, mas le valía empezar a usar todo su poder.

- ¿Por qué cerraste tus ojos?... ¡¿Te has rendido acaso?

- ¡Yo no me rindo!

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¡AAAAA, QUINTA PUERTA CELESTIAL ABIERTA!

Gai salió disparado como un misil, creando una onda en el agua de mar que inclusive desvió la trayectoria de las olas y en lugar de caer en la costa, las olas simplemente chocaron entre si. Jyabura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Gai golpeo su estomago con tanta fuerza que una gran corriente de aire salió por la espalda de Jyabura y esta termino escupiendo sangre. El sensei simplemente gruño y le hiso una zancadilla al CP9 y cuando este estaba cayendo, Gai le dio un golpe con rodilla izquierda directo en el estomago, este golpe mando a Jyabura hacia el cielo. Gai dio un salto y al estar lo suficientemente cerca de él, trato de envolverlo en sus vendas.

- ¡Te acabare con el Loto!

- ¡AAA, NO LO CREO!

Jyabura desapareció delante de los ojos de Gai y reapareció a su lado apuntándole con su dedo índice derecho.

- ¡Jugon Ogi: Fukuro Dataki!

En cuestión de segundos, Gai fue bombardeado por muchos shigans que salían de todas las direcciones pensables, empleando la capacidad de moverse mas rápido que lo que puede en realidad, Jyabura disparaba Shigans desde 360 grados en contra de Gai.

- ¡Muérete de una buena vez, has sido una gran presa, pero no necesito debiluchos como tu para que me frenen de hacer mi propósito!

- ¡Guarda Silencio!

A pesar de estar siendo perforado por esos ataques, Gai cerro sus ojos y simplemente que el chakra de su cuerpo se transformara en una llave, una que le permitiría abrir…

- ¡Sexta puerta celestial!

- ¡¿Qué?

Gai desapareció por completo de la vista de Jyabura y le asesto un golpe en la espalda que mando a Jyabura contra el suelo, formando un gran cráter en el suelo. Jyabura salió del cráter y trato de buscar a Gai con su mirada, pero fue recibido por un golpe directo a su quijada. Jyabura cayo de rodillas por la fuerza del golpe y trato de buscar a la persona que lo habia atacado, pero no podía encontrarlo.

- ¡¿A dónde te fuis…?

De todas direcciones, Jyabura estaba siendo golpeado sin piedad alguna, como si el mismo viento estuviese en su contra.

- ¡Asa Kujaku!

El último ataque fue tan rápido que transformo los puños de Gai en meteoros de fuego y cada impacto era como recibir un golpe de Diable Jamble, caliente, tan caliente que su piel se quemaba como carne en barbacoa. El último golpe envió a Jyabura al agua del rio envuelto en fuego que quemaba todo su cuerpo. Al tocar el agua, parte del rio se evaporo por la temperatura del Asa Kujaku.

- ¿ya terminamos?

El agua del rio se elevo como un geiser y de esta salió Jyabura transformado en una especie de hibrido hombre y perro. Jyabura miro furioso a Gai y se toco sus heridas, quemaduras tan horribles que podían compararse con las que sintió cuando peleo con Sanji.

- ¡Infeliz, te matare!

De cada una de las garras de Jyabura salieron varios disparos de Shigan con forma de relámpagos, Gai trato de evadirlos, pero los recibió de frente y el ataque causo que su ropa se rasgara, revelando su musculoso pecho y dejando que la sangre bajara por su cuerpo. Gai cayo de rodillas en el suelo y se toco el pecho, estaba bastante adolorido por ese ataque y si recibia otro, no cabia duda de que podía llegar a perder.

- ¡AAAAA, TE COMERE, TE COMERE!- grito Jyabura en su modo de lobo.

- ¡HMP… esto no se termina aun, Septima…!

- ¡… Shigan…!

- ¡… Puerta celestial…!

- ¡… Jushigan…!

- ¡… ABIERTA!

Diez Shigans en forma de garras salieron de los garras de Jyabura y al hacerlo impactaron una extraña esfera de presión de aire que las disipo por completo, una presión tan fuerte que el agua del mar y el rio se echaron para atrás por su fuerza y parte de esta se evaporo por el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Maito Gai. Jyabura miro a Gai una vez mas, su cuerpo estaba aun ams rojo y estaba completamente rodeado por un aura verde que parecía crearse por cada gota de sudor que bajaba por su cuerpo y se evaporaba en solo segundos.

- Terminemos esto- dijo Gai.

- ¡No me subestimes!

Jyabura trato de atacar a Gai, pero en cuestión de segundos, el sensei ya habia golpeado al hombre lobo en el estomago y lo obligo a caer de rodillas, llevarse sus manos a su estomago y escupir tanta saliva como su hocico le permitia. Gai salto hacia atrás y miro a Jyabura, levanto su brazo y lanzo un simple golpe común y corriente.

- ¡Recibe al tigre del amanecer, Hirudora!

Tras lanzar el golpe, Gai hiso un sello con sus manos y la forma de un gran tigre se creo delante de Jyabura, un tigre gigantesco que se dirigía a devorarlo con sus fauces abiertas.

- ¡El gato no debe comer al perro, se supone que es al revés!

- ¡Guarda silencio, has perdido!

El tigre reventó delante de Jyabura y esto genero un "Aeromoto" o vibración hipersónica… para que un objeto solido consiga crear un "sonic boom" lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer vibrar el suelo sin la necesidad del movimiento de las placas tectónicas o fuerzas sobrehumana, debe superar la velocidad de mach 9 y cruzar el aire, solo asi se puede crear algo de tal magnitud y Gai puede lanzar golpes a esa velocidad al abrir 7 de 8 puertas celestiales, aun que el resultado de ese "power up" termine constándole muy caro.

La tierra dejo de vibrar y el viento de soplar como un huracán, al volver todo a la normalidad, el rio se habia ampliado por el poder del golpe y Jyabura estaba inconciente enterrado entre un monton de piedras. Gai suspiro y simplemente desactivo sus puertas, pero al hacerlo un gran dolor se apodero de él y cada musculo de su cuerpo se sintio como si estuviera siendo electrocutado.

- ¡GYAAAAAAAAA!

Ese era el efecto secundario de las puertas, dolor casi asesino.

* * *

_**En otro lugar en medio del desierto.**_

Lucci se encontraba en el desierto mirando a su alrededor, rodeado por cactus estaba buscando a su oponente.

- Eres bueno para esconderte… ¿acaso eres bueno para otra cosa?

Todos los Cactus se transformaron en Narutos y algunos traian rasengans consigo. Lucci simplemente se dedico a ir venciendo a cada uno de ellos y evadir cada rasengan que se le acercase y no era de esperarse, Lucci ya conocía ese poder destructivo gracias Kakashi y hasta el sabia que todos esos rasengans podrían dejarlo fuera de combate.

- Deja de esconderte

- ¡Esta bien!

El verdadero Naruto estaba detrás él en su modo hermitaño y con un Rasenga gigante en sus manos. Naruto golpeo el suelo donde estaba Lucci con el Rasengan y al siguiente segundo se produjo una gran explosion tan fuerte que creo fuego alrededor de Naruto. El rubio se limpio el sudor de su frente, con algo asi era seguro que Lucci habia caído.

- Que técnica tan peligros

De entre las nubes de polvo y arena, Lucci salio caminando como si nada hubiese sucedido y puso su mano derecha en el hombro de Naruto.

- De no haberla esquivado me habría causado mucho daño

Lucci sujeto a Naruto del hombro con tanta fuerza que el rubio comenzo a sentir como los huesos desde su hombro hasta su mano izquierda, se rompían como si fueran de cristal. Lucci puso su dedo izquierdo en la espalda de Naruto y lanzo un shigan que lo perforo por completo como si fuera un taladro.

- No eres fuerte, no eres nada en este mundo, patético debilucho

Los ojos de Naruto se tornaron blancos y la sangre bajo por sus ropas hasta caer en el suelo. Lucci dejo caer el cuerpo de Naruto y se alejo caminando, delante de los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a pasar muchas imágenes, el rostro de Sakura cuando le hiso la promesa de traer de regreso a Sasuke, la mirada del Uchiha cuando su rasengan y el chidori chocaron tras la reunión de los kagues… la cara de Hinata cuando confeso su amor.

- Aun quedan algunos "ninjas"… da igual quienes sean... voy a acabar con todos

Al escuchar esas palabras de boca de Lucci, Naruto hiso una relación directa a Hinata, a Sakura, a Lee, a Shikamaru y se dio cuenta que ellos tampoco tendrían oportunidad con él.

**_"Veo que me necesitas... jajaja"_**

La voz del demonio fue lo que llego a sus oídos y sus heridas mortales se empezaron a reconstruir, sus huesos rotos volvieron a armarse y todo sonido del desiertos desapareció, Naruto se torno sordo por unos instantes y después… un haz de luz roja se elevo hasta el cielo y lo abrió por completo.

- ¿Qué?

Lucci miro hacia atrás y vio a Naruto emanando una extraña energía roja que a su vez producía vientos sumamente fuertes, la misma presión del aire habia aumentado a tal maginitud que solo respirarlo era doloroso.

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?

La energía se disipo y Naruto surgió transformado en el Kyuubi de 4 colas, un aspecto aterrador y que por alguna razón, ponía muy nervioso a Lucci.

- No se qué hiciste, pero esto no cambia na…

Antes de terminar esa oración, el 4 colas se lanzo contra Lucci y le dio un golpe con sus garras directo en el rostro, un golpe tan fuerte que lo mando a volar más de 1 kilometro. El Cuatro Colas miro el rastro de escombros que dejo Lucci y simplemente gruño como una bestia salvaje, para él, la pelea apenas estaba empezando.

* * *

El castillo de Alabasta se veía desde lejos, pero eso a él no le importaba, ahí estaba Ace, el sujeto enmascarado estaba ahí y ahí iba a ir.

- Mmm… Ace, iré a salvarte, hijo mío

Y así Barbablanca dio sus primeros pasos en Alabasta.


	25. Demonio vs Bestia Salvaje

_**Demonio vs Bestia Salvaje**_

Un grito de terror se escucho y a los pocos segundos algo similar al sonido de un edificio siendo derrumbado se creó en el ambiente, generando caos y miedo, además de una gran lluvia de marinos que salían volando como moscas. Una alabarda con su punta muy afilada golpeo el suelo con su bastón y su dueño miro a su alrededor, al poco tiempo varios piratas se pusieron detrás de él y simplemente se dedicaron a mirar el sitio.

- Es una lástima que tengamos que hacer esto en Alabasta… ¿me pregunto porque ese sujeto enmascarado tomo este lugar como prisión para Ace san?- dijo Marco el fénix.

- No lo sé y tampoco es de mucha importancia, iremos por Ace y lo salvaremos de ese sujeto y de ese maldito de Teach, aun así, mantengan la cantidad de daños a los edificios en mínimo y traten de evitar matar civiles

- Como ordene, capitán

Marco se transformo en un Fenix y voló por los cielos, no sin antes ser atacado por un montón de bolas de fuego que cayeron del cielo. Edward miro el suelo y vio como las calles se congelaban, un haz de luz cayo al lado de Barbablanca y los almirantes se pusieron delante de él.

- Oooo… parece que tenemos que enfrentarnos a Barbablanca, ¿no sé si estar asustado o alagado?- dijo Kizaru.

- Mmm… un criminal es un criminal, este maldito pirata está atacando este reino y es nuestro deber acabar con él- dijo Akainu.

- No bajen la guardia ni un solo momento, estamos hablando de Edward Newgate después de todo- dijo Aokiji.

Barbablanca sonrió y sujeto su alabarda con las 2 manos, miro a Marco y le dio la orden de alejarse, esto iba a ponerse muy sucio. Marco obedeció y trato de huir, Akainu intento impedir su huida y lo ataco, mas fue recibido por un poderoso puñetazo de Edward, el cual había empleado Haki para poder tocarlo.

- Creo que se habrán dado cuenta… que desprender sus miradas de mi es equivalente a morir

Y los 3 almirantes tragaron saliva, esto iba a ponerse bueno.

* * *

Vivi y Kohza se reunieron delante de varios soldados de Alabasta, los pocos que no habían sido obligados a luchar con los marinos en contra de la horda de piratas que Barblanca traía consigo. Las órdenes eran muy claras, debían ayudar a los civiles e ignorar todo enfrentamiento entre los marinos y los piratas, dedicarse netamente a salvar a los súbditos.

- Bueno, ya saben qué hacer, vayan- dijo Kohza.

Los caballeros se fueron marchando hacia las calles de la ciudad, Kohza se quito el sudor de su frente y camino hacia Vivi, ella miraba a un muchacho de grandes cejas encrespadas que apenas si podía caminar.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese sujeto?

- Se esforzó demás para derrotar a uno de los CP9

- En tal caso debo agradecerle por salvarte

- Je, cierto le debo mi vida

Lee estaba tratando de caminar para iniciar un entrenamiento nuevo… o que al menos le permitiera pelear otra vez, era bastante testarudo, una cualidad que Vivi encontraba… interesante. Kohza miro los ojos de Vivi y después miro a Lee, después miro a los de Vivi y dijo algo que casi hiso que la reina se atragantara sin tener liquidos en su boca.

- ¿te gusta, verdad?

- ¡¿Qué?

- O vamos, no me pongas esa cara, te conozco desde que eras una niña y se cuando un chico te gusta… no se que le veras, pero te gusta

- ¡Cállate!

Uno de los caballeros de Alabasta regreso corriendo hacia Vivi, se detuvo y tomo algo de aire, seguido dijo:

- ¡Los Mugiwaras… eee… ellos están aquí!

- ¡¿De veras?- dijo Vivi sonriendo.

La reina y Kohza corrieron hasta llegar a la entrada del palacio, ahí en efecto estaban Luffy y su tripulación, todos juntos otra vez. Al ver llegar a la nueva reina, todos los piratas del sombrero de paja se alegraron y dieron un gran recibimiento a su amiga, no como un miembro de la realeza, si no como otra plebeya sucia y mohosa, al igual que ellos.

- ¡Vivi, cuánto tiempo!- dijo Luffy.

- ¡Llámala Reina Vivi o su majestad, idiota!- grito Sanji.

- Luffy Kun, es genial verlos- dijo Vivi sonriendo.

Vivi miro a todos de reojo, habían tripulantes nuevos, un sujeto muy extraño que andaba en algo parecido a un bañador negro y camisa hawaina, una especie de… ¿esqueleto parlante?, una mujer muy hermosa que parecía estar muy contenta de ver a otra mujer gobernando un país y una miembro que hiso que su sangre se helara en cuestión de segundos.

- Ella… ella

- ¿hablas de Robin?- dijo Luffy.

Kohza aparto a Vivi de los demás y se puso delante de ella, tomo su espada y miro a Robin a los ojos, desafiándola a dar un solo paso. El que este sujeto amenazara a una nakama, hiso que Luffy se enojara y se pusiera delante de Robin, entre la punta de la espada de Kohza y su arqueóloga.

- ¿Qué significa esto?... ¿Por qué tienes a esa mujer en tu tripulación, mugiwara?- dijo Kohza.

- Es una nakama muy preciada para mi, ella me ha ayudado mucho y no estaría con vida ni yo ni mis nakamas de no ser por su parte en nuestros viajes

- ¡Ella ayudo a Crocodile!

- ¡Y ahora te ofrece ayuda para salvar este reino!

- ¡No quiero su ayuda!

Todos dejaron de hablar y miraron a Vivi, la cual derramaba un par de lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro, de solo recordar lo que Robin había hecho en el pasado, cólera le llegaba al pecho y aun siendo nakama de Luffy, le era imposible aceptarla.

- ¡¿Qué?- dijo Nami.

- ¡Robin shwan, si te vas, me voy contigo!- dijo Sanji.

- Princesa….eee… digo Reina, yo tampoco confiaba mucho en ella al principio, pero es buena, se lo juro- dijo Chopper.

- Ella… ella

Vivi no pudo terminar la oración, una gran explosión se escucho por fuera del castillo. Sakura Haruno se acerco corriendo hacia Vivi y sus invitados y le indico que algo raro estaba sucediendo en las afueras del palacio. Vivi corrió a una ventana y al mirar, vio algo que la hiso erizarse por completo.

- Esos… esos son…

Pacifistas, decenas de pacifistas liderados por Sentomaru, su creador y líder en batallas. Todos se posicionaban delante de la entrada del castillo y todos los guardias de Alabasta que habían salido para ayudar a los súbditos ahora estaban inconscientes en el suelo. Sentomaru miro hacia arriba y encontró a la reina que miraba por la ventana.

- ¡Eee, reina Vivi, necesitamos tomar su castillo!

- ¡¿Qué?

- Creemos que Barbablanca se dirige hacia aca, dejar los PX en este lugar será la mejor estrategia que podamos hacer mientras llegan los Ouka Schibukais

- ¡¿Oukas Schibukais, has dicho?... o Dios mío, ¡¿Qué va a suceder con Alabasta?

- No lo sé, tampoco me importa mucho… de cualquier manera, todo podría arreglarse si simplemente encuentra a Portgas D. Ace y lo entrega

Los ojos de Ace se iluminaron en ese instante y aparto a Vivi de la ventana, saco su cabeza y grito:

- ¡¿Portgas D. Ace está aquí?

- Mmm… ¿tú eres Monkey D. Luffy, verdad?

- ¡Contéstame!

- Si, aquí esta, el es la causa de toda esta batalla, es prisionero de un sujeto que le ha estado causando dolores de cabeza al Gobierno mundial, Barbablanca viene para liberarlo y nosotros venimos para capturarlos a ambos

Luffy salió corriendo a toda velocidad por el palacio hasta llegar a la salida, mas al abrir las puertas se vio rodeado por muchos Pacifistas, todos apuntándole directamente con sus ojos. Sentomaru sonrió, los Pacifistas era muy poderosos, no eran Kuma, solo tenían su aspecto, pero su poder nunca se ponía en duda, tantos de ellos de seguro que podrían someter a Monkey D. Luffy.

- ¡Fuera de mi camino, debo salvar a Ace!

- Jeje, creo que capturar a Monkey D. Luffy sería un buen entrenamiento para mis maquinas… de acuerdo, haremos esto… si tu consigues derrotarnos, pasas… si pierdes, te capturamos, te enviamos a Impel Down y después te mueres, ¿te parece bien?

- ¡Dije que te fueras de mi camino!

Luffy lanzo un golpe directo a Sentomaru, pero uno de los Pacifistas se interpuso y recibió el golpe, el cual no tuvo ni un solo efecto en ellos. Sentomaru sonrió y al poco tiempo, dio la orden de atacar.

* * *

Cuando Lucci despertó, se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor, estaba rodeado por rocas muy grandes, probablemente eran de esas enormes conglomerados de rocas gigantes en medio del desierto que tan populares eran entre los turistas. El líder del CP9 se toco el rostro y sintió un ardor terrible, como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado con metal hirviendo, se acerco a un pequeño estanque y se miro el rostro y fue cuando quedo marcado de por vida… su rostro tenia una cicatriz enorme de color rojo sangre con la forma de las garras de un animal, como un tigre o un león.

- ¿Qué fue lo que me hiso?

Un poderoso gruñido se escucho por todo el desierto y al mirar hacia arriba, en la cima de una roca de 25 metros de alto, Lucci se encontró con un extraño animal del tamaño de un hombre adulto, con su piel de un extraño color rojo oscuro y con 4 colas saliendo de su espalda, andaba en 4 patas, como un zorro de verdad. Lucci miro hacia arriba y salto con fuerza, levanto su pierna y uso una técnica de Rokushiki.

- Ryankaku: Hyobi

De la pierna de Lucci salió un haz de luz que al golpear a Cuatro Colas, hiso que toda la roca se destrozara y el resto de las rocas también se destruyeran. Lucci cayó de nuevo sobre la pila de escombros y miro a su alrededor, era probable que su enemigo fuese aplastado por las rocas.

- Me diste tremendo susto

De repente 2 enormes garras el doble de grandes que el propio cuerpo de Lucci salieron de la tierra y obligaron al CP9 a saltar hacia la arena del desierto, alejándose lo más que pudo de esas manos. Las enormes manos se detuvieron y al siguiente segundo salieron otros 2 brazos de cada mano que salieron disparados hacia Lucci. El CP9 evadió las garras de los 4 brazos, pero de estos brazos surgieron mas garras que intentaron perforar el cuerpo de Lucci. El CP9 las evadió, pero fue rozado por muchas de estas y cada rozadura era como ser quemado por carbón encendido.

- ¡¿Qué?

De un momento a otro, el Cuatro Colas surgió debajo de los pies de Lucci y le dio un golpe tan fuerte en el estomago que lo mando a volar más adentro del desierto, conforme tocaba el suelo, mas frenaba su vuelo hasta que por fin choco contra una duna y esta se desparramo por todos lados. Lucci se puso de pie, sumamente adolorido, miro su pecho y noto que su camisa tenía un agujero en el pecho, un agujero de quemado muy parecido al que obtienen los papeles al quemarse con encendedores.

- HMP… parece que te he subestimado

Lucci se arranco la camisa y miro a su alrededor, este no era un enemigo ordinario, no era un logia, podía tocarlo, pero tocarlo era igual de peligroso que tocar a un logia, no era un usuario de la fruta del diablo, ni tampoco parecía tener las capacidades descritas de los ninjas que Kabuto había mencionado. Lucci miro a su alrededor y cuando escucho unas pisadas, este apunto con sus dedos a todas direcciones y dijo:

- ¡Shigan, Oren!

Muchisimos Shigans salieron disparados de los dedos de Lucci por todas las direcciones del desierto. Cuatro Colas se detuvo y recibió un par de impactos del Shigan, Lucci miro sorprendido como después de recibir tantos Shigan, el demonio simplemente lo miro y movió una pata. Este acto fue lo que hiso que Lucci sintiera que ya no tenía mucha oportunidad de derrotarlo en su modo normal, ya que el simple movimiento de su pata, genero una liberación de energía tan grande que la misma arena se torno negra por la temperatura de la explosión de energía, el calor inclusive consiguió quemar un poco la piel de Lucci, que ahora tenia cómicas marcas rojas, como si hubiese ido a la playa y no hubiese usado protector solar.

- ¡¿Qué demonios eres?

Cuatro Colas corrió hacia Lucci y este no perdió tiempo, se preparo mentalmente y simplemente uso su Tekkai "Utsugi"… este Tekkai no radica en endurecer el cuerpo o absorber el daño enemigo, se basa en regresar el poder del daño de regreso al que lo lanzo, es un Tekkai muy poderoso y que puso en problemas a Luffy durante su enfrentamiento, si puso en aprietos al capitán de los Mugiwaras, de seguro haría lo mismo con este monstruo.

El Cuatro Colas impacto a Lucci en el hombro izquierdo, pero al hacerlo, el daño regreso hacia el demonio, mandándolo a volar hacia el desierto. Lucci cayó de rodillas, aun si su tekkai había regresado el daño, no fue capaz de protegerlo por completo, su hombro ahora estaba de color negro y humo salía de este, de hecho, todas las partes impactadas por el demonio estaban igual, los pequeños roses eran cicatrices diminutas por todo su cuerpo, como quemaduras de cigarros, el ataque al pecho genero una cicatriz con la forma de la garra del Cuatro Colas, su rostro había sido severamente lastimada y su hombre estaba quemándose.

- Aaa… ¿Qué tipo de poder es este?

Un gruñido puso los pelos de punta de Lucci, esa bestia apenas estaba empezando. El CP9 golpeo el suelo, de ninguna forma iba a caer, el no sería derrotado 2 veces, así que si lo que esa cosa quería era una pelea de verdad, se la daría. Lucci lentamente se transformo en un ser mitad leopardo mitad humano y al finalizar su transformación, miro el cielo y gruño con tanta fuerza como sus pulmones se lo permitían, mas su gruñido fue opacado por la fuerza del rugido del Cuatro Colas.

- Vamos, peleemos como los animales que somos

De un segundo a otro, el Cuatro Colas salió de la nada y le miro, parecía entender lo que decía, porque era bastante obvio que el Zorro aceptaba el desafío del Leopardo. Lucci se arrojo contra Cuatro Colas y le golpeo el rostro al demonio con su cola, mas al hacerlo noto que fue un terrible error, su cola se estaba haciendo cenizas y se dirigía hacia su cuerpo.

- ¡¿Qué?

Lucci sujeto su cola y la corto con sus garras antes de que el resto de su cuerpo se hiciera cenizas, al parecer el cuerpo de ese demonio alcanzaba temperaturas gigantescas, tanto que al hacer contacto con ella podía morir. Lucci cerró sus puños con tanta fuerza que comenzaron a sangrar, jamás penso que encontraría a un rival tan inconveniente para él.

- ¡Esto no acaba aun, maldito saco de pulgas!...- Lucci junto sus puños y grito- … ¡Sai Dai Rin: Rokougan!

De los puños de Lucci salieron extrañas ondas de poder que atravesaron el cuerpo de Cuatro Colas, esta era una técnica de Rokushiki que dañaba el cuerpo de manera tanto interna como externa, alterando el funcionamiento de los frágiles órganos. El Cuatro Colas recibió el impacto y simplemente giro su cabeza, miro a Lucci como si estuviese diciendo "¿Eso es todo?" y al siguiente instante, Lucci cayó de rodillas, eso no fue nada para esa cosa, su mejor ataque no fue nada.

- ¿Qué… que eres?

El Cuatro Colas gruño y su gruñido libero una fuerza que golpeo a Lucci tan fuerte como si se tratase de un golpe de Gear Second y el ya había probado esa fuerza antes. Antes de que el Cuatro Colas diera un golpe final una gran explosión se vio en el horizonte, esto distrajo al demonio y este miro el fuego que salía del palacio real.

- Jeje… parece que tus amigos tienen problemas, pero claro… están peleando con los CP9 y lo mejor de la marina, creo que para este momento… ya han de estar muertos

Cuatro Colas miro a Lucci enfurecido y simplemente movió su pata un poco para generar un terremoto que hiso vibrar todo el desierto con una fuerza descomunal. Lucci sonrió, ya no le importaba si ese monstruo lo mataba, si moría, al menos lo haría sabiendo que la justicia había llegado a esos criminales.

- El palacio real se ve diminuto, tan pequeño que apenas puede verse… jamás llegarías a tiempo y ni tú podrías enfrentarte a todo el poder que está ahí reunido, al final, el CP9 y su justicia ha triunfado

Estas palabras solo hicieron enojar al bijuu aun mas, lentamente su sangre hirvió como nunca y su piel comenzó a burbujear como si se tratase de agua hirviendo. Lucci miro asustado como aun más energía se liberaba y el tamaño del bijuu aumentaba cada vez más, 2 colas mas salieron y fue cuando un esqueleto de un zorro cubrió el resto de su cuerpo. Lucci cayó de rodillas, esto simplemente no podía estar pasando… ¿Cómo es que existen seres asi en el mundo?... las imágenes de Hinata sonriéndole llegaron a su mente, imágenes de la muchacha enfrentándose con valor a Pein, imágenes de ella peleando aun si eso era el final de todo… la imagen de sus amigos, siendo aplastados por esos sujetos CP9 era lo peor.

Un rugido tan poderoso que hiso que huracán que mando a volar toda la arena que rodeaba al bijuu se escucho por toda Alabasta, un rugido tan fuerte que obligo a todos a dejar de pelear. En Alubarna, Kakashi, Tsunade y Fukuro se detuvieron, el miedo se engendro en sus corazones. En el rio que desembocaba al mar, Gai miro el cielo y sintió escalofríos. Delante del casino de Crocodile, los muchachos tragaron saliva y Shikamaru suspiro, esto ahora sí que iba ponerse feo. Inclusive, los 3 almirantes y Edward Newgate dejaron de pelear y miraron la dirección en la que provino ese rugido.

- ¡¿Eso…Ee… esta aquí?- dijo Aokiji.

- ¡Maldición, Maldición!- dijo Akainu.

- Ooo… esto se pone mejor a cada segundo- dijo Kisaru.

- Hmp- fue todo lo que expreso Barbablanca.

Lucci comenzó a temblar, nunca antes en toda su vida había sentido miedo, ni siquiera de niño… pero ahora, podía sentir algo frio, algo tan frio que parecían miles de cuchillas atravesándole el pecho y lo llenaba de amargura. Delante de él, se encontraba el Kyuubi, con 8 colas liberadas y dirigiéndose tranquilamente hacia a Alubarna.

* * *

**En Yuba:**

Hinata abrio sus ojos de golpe y miro a su alrededor, algo muy malo había sucedido con Naruto y su corazón se sentía como si lo hubiesen roto. TenTen puso su mano en el hombro de Hinata y le dijo:

- Yo… yo también lo sentí… debemos acabar con esta perra y ayudar a Naruto san, rápido

- S… si- dijo Hinata.

- ¿listas?- dijo Ino.

- Adelante- respondió TenTen.

Las 3 salieron de su escondite y se enfrentaron a Kalifa


	26. ¡Darle Guerra al Kyuubi!

Un capitulo largo para el dia de hoy... lo siento mucho pero queria empezar y terminar la pelea del Kyuubi todo de una vez para no tener que hacer mas de 1 capitulo con esta pelea.

Espero les guste.

* * *

_**¡Darle guerra al Kyuubi!**_

En Yuba, la gente algunos aldeanos salían corriendo, entre ellos se encontraba el padre de Kohza, un anciano que por muchos años trato de encontrar agua en su pequeño pueblo, mas no tuvo más éxito hasta que Kohza regreso a su hogar y el reino se libero de Crocodile. El anciano se resbalo y cayó con la cara al suelo.

- ¿se encuentra bien?

El viejo miro a una muchacha de ojos blancos que le ofrecía su mano para ponerse de pie, este acepto y al hacerlo, una extraña marea de burbujas los rodeo a ambos. Kalifa, la única mujer del CP9, se postro delante de ambos y se ajusto sus anteojos, miro a la muchacha y movio su cabeza de lado a lado.

- Eres muy blanda, no debes ayudar a los extraños en medio de una pelea

No hubo respuesta de parte de Hinata, una esfera de picos cayo al lado de Kalifa y al siguiente segundos exploto, liberando muchísimos kunais por todos lados. Kalifa tomo aire y miro a su alrededor, consiguió evadir el ataque por muy poco, sin lugar a dudas debía poner mas atención ya que no peleaba con 1 persona si no con 3. TenTen cayo justo al lado de Hinata, tenía en sus manos una cadena con una hoja de guadaña en su extremo.

- Hinata, saca a ese hombre de este lugar y rápido

- Ss... si

Un montón de burbujas salieron disparadas hacia TenTen, la cual simplemente comenzó a girar su cadena creando círculos a su alrededor, esta defensa evito que el jabón le diera de lleno. Hinata saco al viejo de entre las burbujas y dejo a TenTen en el sitio de un salto. Kalifa surgió de entre las burbujas y salto para alcanzar a Hinata, más TenTen arrojo su cadena contra ella. Kalifa al ver esa arma tan cera, simplemente uso un Shigan y la desvió de su camino, pero cuando dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata, esta ya había salido de su rango de ataque.

- Mmm… buen trabajo en equipo

- Cierra el pico y pelea- respondió TenTen.

TenTen salto y arrojo varios kunais contra su oponente, Kalifa solo se quito de su camino y consiguió ponerse cerca de TenTen, una vez que estaban cara a cara, ella trato de atacar con sus burbujas, mas algo la paralizo y fue cuando se dio cuenta que no podía moverse, algo la había paralizado. Sobre un techo de piedra en una de las cosas de Yuba, Ino estaba inconsciente y con sus ojos en blanco, pero con su mente en otra parte, o mejor dicho, otro cuerpo.

- Jeje… te estaba distrayendo para dejar que Ino usara su jutsu de cambio de mentes contigo

- Listo… ahora me perteneces- dijo Ino en el cuerpo de Kalifa.

- Ino, usare un poco de veneno para dejarla inconsciente y acabar con ella

- Adelante, aun si siento los efectos de la sustancia, no hay duda de que podre resistirlo cuando regrese a mi cuerpo

TenTen saco una Senbo de sus bolsillos, una aguja muy afilada y la arrojo contra Kalifa. Mas la aguja fue capturada por la mano derecha de Kalifa.

- No… dejare… que… ¡Tomes mi cuerpo, eso es acoso sexual!

- ¡¿Qué?... ¡Yo no pateo a esos lares!- grito Ino, desconcentrándose.

Tras gritar esto, del cuerpo de Kalifa salio un viento que termino por golpear el cuerpo de Ino, el cual estaba alejado por varios edificios de Yuba. Cuando Ino abrio sus ojos y se puso de pie, miro hacia el monton de burbujas y pudo ver a Kalifa de pie, se habia salido de su jutsu con solo fuerza mental, igual que lo habia hecho Sakura.

- ¡TenTen, el plan fracaso!- grito Ino.

- ¡Demonios!- dijo TenTen.

Kalifa se movio rápidamente y sujeto a TenTen del cuello con su mano derecha y le metió un puñetazo en el estomago con su puño izquierdo. TenTen escupió sangre y fue arrojada contra el suelo, Kalifa le arremetió un patada en el rostro, dejándola inconsciente, el poder de sus patadas era extraordinario, el propio lo había probado antes y dio testimonio de este. Ino saco varios Shurikens y los arrojo contra Kalifa, era un acto desesperado, pero si el plan fallaba, habían planeado otra estrategia para eliminarla.

- ¡Ahí estas!

Kalifa uso varias burbujas para evitar el daño por los shurikens, curiosamente, las burbujas que rodearon su cuerpo formaron un cuerpo de oveja en ella. Ino miro confundida la situación y sonrio un poco, se veía ridícula.

- Eso es acoso sexual

- ¡Solo me estoy riendo, maldita sea!

- Hitsuji Gumo Relax Awa

Miles de burbujas salieron por todas partes y golpearon a Ino, las burbujas inundaron todo el lugar, incluso se adentraron en varios edificios y cubrieron gran cantidad de Yuba. Para cuando la mayoría de las burbujas reventaron, Ino estaba extrañamente brillante, deformada en el sentido que parecía más bien un bolo y totalmente inmóvil. Kalifa se puso justo al ladode Ino y dijo:

- Esa técnica relaja tu cuerpo a tal magnitud que no puedes ni mover un musculo, bueno, supongo que es mejor que te prepares para morir

- Ug… tonta

- ¿Qué?

- Recuerdas que… te lance varios shurikens

Los shurikens que estaban clavados en el suelo se transformaron en kunais con sellos explosivos y al siguiente instante estos hicieron explosión, liberando grandes cantidades de agua que labaron las burbujas de Yuba y de hecho cayeron sobre Kalifa. Tras haber estado observando las habilidades de Kalifa, las 3 kunoichis llegaron con esta estrategia para enfrentarla, era aplicación de la lógica, el jabón se lava con el agua.

- ¡Ahora Hinata!

Hinata salió de entre el agua con sus manos cubiertas por leones de chakra e impacto el cuerpo de Kalifa, usando su Juuken de más de 60 golpes. El daño de los Leones de Chakra era quemante, pero también Kalifa podía sentir como si su energía fuese drenada por cada golpe de Juuken. Hinata le propino un último golpe directo en la quijada y Kalifa salió volando hasta caer de nuevo en otro techo de una casa de Yuba.

- Eso… fue duro… iré a ver si TenTen esta bien- dijo Ino.

- Sí, yo… ¡Yo debo ir a ver a Naruto!- dijo Hinata.

* * *

Luffy salió volando contra la puerta de la entrada del palacio, Franky, Chopper, Zoro y Sanji trataban de repeler a los Pacifistas del palacio, pero fracasaban horriblemente, siendo vencidos con suma facilidad. Ussop, Nami, Robin y Brook atacaban de lejos con sus armas, pero los pacifistas ni siquiera notaban la presencia de estos. Lee, Sakura y Hancock eran los que peleaban contra otro grupo de Pacifistas que intentaban entrar por las ventanas, Lee y Sakura mas que pelear estorbaban, no podían moverse bien después de pelear contra el CP9 y aun si tuviesen todo su potencial, los PX eran demasiado para ellos. Hancock era la única que parecía poder defenderse contra esas maquinas.

- ¡Maldición, son demasiado fuertes, no puedo hacerles nada!- dijo Sakura.

- ¡No te rindas, Sakura san!- dijo Lee apenas con la capacidad de moverse, habia quedado muy mal por derrotar al CP9.

- ¡Nadie lastimara a mis nakamas, ire por ti, Ace!

Luffy activo sus gears y se lanzo contra un PX, los ataco con todo y consiguió derribarlo, el capitán cayó sobre el Pacifista y lo sujeto del cuello.

- ¡¿Dónde está Ace?

- Son maquinas, idiota, no te van a responder- dijo Sentomaru.

El mismo pacifista sujeto a Luffy y lo arrojo hacia el palacio nuevamente, abrio su boca y disparo un rayo tan poderoso que consiguió destruir toda la entrada del palacio y parte de una de sus alas. Los piratas ya no sabían cómo defenderse. Sentomaru se sintio algo decepcionado, sus creaciones jamás tendrían a alguien con quien ponerse a prueba de verdad.

- Entren y capturen a Monkey D. Luffy

Justo cuando los PX dieron sus primeros pasos, algo sucedió. De un momento a otro, el cielo comenzó a soplar un viento muy fuerte, tanto que parecía que las nubes intentaban huir de algo. El sonido de pisadas muy grandes se escucharon por toda Alubarna y en el suelo sobre el que Sentomaru estaba parado, se vieron las sombras de 8 extrañas colas gigantes. Sakura sintio frio y se abrazo a sí misma, este era "ese" chakra, podía sentirlo. Luffy se quito los escombros de su cuerpo y al ver el fuerte viento, salió corriendo hacia afuera y vio a un gigantesco animal sin piel que parecía observarlo con una mirada furica.

- ¿Qué es eso?... ¿un perro?

- ¡Es un zorro, idiota!- respondió Sakura.

- ¿un zorro?... mmm… ¡¿A que sabrá?

- ¡Idiota!- gritaron Nami y Sakura a la vez mientras las 2 le golpeaban en la cabeza.

Sentomaru miro a la extraña criatura y simplemente se encogió de hombros ya había derrotado a bichos más grandes antes, este pequeño zorrito de seguro que no era nada, después de todo, era más pequeño que un rey marino. Ignorando al demonio, Sentomaru dio la orden de atacar el palacio, pero no hubo respuesta, al mirar a sus robots vio a más de 5 destruidos.

- ¿Cómo?

El zorro gigante levanto su pata y aplasto a un PX con ella, haciéndolo pedazos. Cuando esto sucedido, todos en el escenario simplemente abrieron sus bocas y dejaron que sus quijadas tocaran el suelo. Sentomaru miro a los demás Pacifistas y les dio la orden de atacar al monstruo. Cada uno de los pacifistas abrió sus bocas y cargaron sus rayos. Al ver esto, el Kyuubi simplemente emitió un rugido, un simple rugido que hiso que decenas y decenas de edificios a su alrededor fueran destruidos por completo y que las calles fueran fragmentadas como si estuviesen hechas de plastilina. Los rayos de los Pacifistas fueron disparados por todos lados, destruyendo muchas partes de Alabasta, pero ninguno consiguió darle al Bijuu.

- ¡¿Qué están haciendo, idiotas?- grito Sentomaru.

El Kyuubi sonrió burlonamente y abrió su boca, sus 9 colas apuntaron hacia su hocico y unas cuantas esferas negras y blancas rodearon a la bestia. Sentomaru se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba y envió a sus PX a embestirle, varios de estos se lanzaron contra el demonio, pero al hacer contacto con su cuerpo, estos se hicieron cenizas. Una esfera negra se formo en el hocico del Kyuubi, este abrió su mandíbula y se trago el chakra condensado.

- ¡Demonios! – grito Sentomaru.

Al abrir su boca, el zorro libero una explosion tan grande que prácticamente cego a todos por una luz blanca y genero un viento tan potente que derrumbo varios edificios a su alrededor, incluida la torre del reloj de Alabasta. Los escombros de gran parte de Alabasta salieron volando y el reino sucumbió totalmente por el enorme poder destructivo del Kyuubi. Los 3 almirantes se cubrieron el rostro y miraron la destrucción a su alrededor.

- Primero perdemos a Barbablanca y ahora esto… ¿en donde puede estar?- dijo Aokiji.

- MMM… sin lugar a dudas es "eso" otra vez- dijo Kisaru.

- Debemos ir por… ¡Mi gorra!

La gorra de Akainu salió volando por el viento y cuando este se detuvo, casi toda Alabasta estaba totalmente destruida. El palacio era lo único que todavía estaba en pie, o al menos casi en pie, gran parte de este había sido destruido por el ataque. Una mano gigante salió de entre las rocas y Vivi surgió debajo de esas manos, a su lado estaba Robin, con sangre bajando por su boca y lastimada por los escombros que cayeron sobre ella.

- ¿Tu?... ¿Nico Robin…?- dijo Vivi.

- Yo… lo siento

Tras decir esto, Robin quedo inconsciente y cayó frente a la reina. Vivi miro a esa mujer, habia sacrificado todo con tal de salvarla, a ella, a la mujer que la odiaba… una lagrima bajo por su rostro y al ponerse de pie, lo único que pudo hacer fue derramar aun mas lagrimas. Alubarna se habia transformado en un montón de escombros y polvo. Mas rocas salieron volando y Luffy salió de estas, miro enfurecido a su alrededor y grito con tanta fuerza que se escucho por todos lados.

- ¡Naruto!

El capitán corrió hacia la nube de polvo más espesa y vio como por encima de él salían 8 colas de color rojo oscuro. Una gigantesca garra se puso a su izquierda, otra se puso a su derecha y de entre el polvo se vio la cabeza del demonio.

- Naruto… ¿eres acaso Naruto?- dijo Luffy.

- Creo que está muy claro que no lo soy, imbécil- respondió el Kyuubi.

Una cola se lanzo contra Luffy, el pirata la esquivo y al hacerlo la calle se partió por la mitad y Alubarna tembló como si un terremoto la hubiese golpeado. Luffy cayó sobre una pierda gigantesca y miro al monstruo, realmente era una criatura intimidante. El capitán pirata se quito su sombrero de paja, camino hacia un montón de escombros y saco a Nami de estos. La pelirroja miro a su alrededor y al ver a Luffy delante de ella con esa penetrante mirada que decía "te dejo mi tesoro", se sonrojo y acepto el sombrero, ella lo cuidaría aun fuese el ultimo dia de su vida.

- No importa que tan grande seas o que tan poderoso te crees… ¡No dejare que lastimes a mis Nakamas!

- ¿y cómo vas a detenerme, pequeñito?

- ¡Así, Gomu Gomu No Pistol!

Luffy lanzo un puñetazo directo a la cabeza del zorro, el puñetazo lo impacto con suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo perder el balance y hacerlo caer. Cuando el puño de Luffy regreso, el capitán de los mugiwaras miro sus nudillos, estaban quemados y de color negro, ardían como brazas. El Kyuubi se puso de pie de nuevo, ese había sido un buen golpe, desde Hashirama Senju no había sentido algo así, sin lugar a dudas este pequeñuelo iba a ser un divertido compañero de juegos.

- Jaja… si, así me gusta… ¡Ódiame!- grito el Kyuubi.

Tras gritar eso, el Kyuubi de 8 colas golpeo el suelo con su pata derecha y genero suficiente energía para pulverizar todo a su alrededor, obligando a Luffy a huir del lugar, mas la luz de la explosión alcanzo a Luffy y esta se pudo ver desde las nubes. Para cuando la explosion termino, Nami trato de encontrar a Luffy por todos lados pero fallo, los escombros mas grandes se habían transformado en solo polvo, la parte de Alabasta que rodeaba al palacio parecía más bien parte del desierto.

- ¡Luffy!- grito Nami.

- AAA… eso estuvo cerca

Nami encontró a Luffy justo a su lado, con vapor saliendo de su cuerpo, al parecer se vio obligado a activar su Gear Second para huir de ese ataque. Luffy salió disparado contra el Kyuubi a gran velocidad y reapareció justo delante del Kyuubi, levanto su pierna y la estiro a una velocidad tan grande que ni siquiera podía verse antes los ojos humanos.

- ¡Gomu Gomu No Muchi!

Una patada directa al costado derecho del rostro del demonio, el poder del ataque consiguió hacer caer al Bijuu nuevamente, aun que este solo se puso de pie tranquilamente y hasta sonriéndole de manera burlona.

- ¿eso es todo?... ¿un par de golpecitos?... ¡JAJAJA, ¡¿ya viste tu pierna?

Luffy miro la pierna con la que había pateado al Ocho Colas y noto que estaba de color rojo, quemada solo por tocarlo.

- Hmp… a mi no me importa si tengo que perder mis brazos y piernas contigo… ¡Jamás permitiré que lastimes a mis Nakamas!

- Idiota, me encanta romper las ilusiones de sujetos estúpidos como tu- respondió el Kyuubi.

- ¡Gomu Gomu No Jet Pistol!

De un momento a otro, un golpe muy poderoso impacto al Kyuubi en el pecho y lo hiso retroceder un poco, mas no le daría tiempo al demonio de regresarle el ataque, Luffy continuo lanzando mas y mas Jet Pistols contra el Kyuubi hasta hacerlo retroceder más de 10 metros, en total era probable que consiguiera lanzarle más de 20 Jet Pistols. El último Jet Pistol, consiguió hacer que el Bijuu perdiera el balance y se resbalara y cayera. Con el bijuu en el suelo, Luffy aprovecho y grito:

- ¡Gomu Gomu No Jet Gattling Gun!

Un rugido tan poderoso que hiso estremecer a Alabasta se escucho y cuando Luffy impacto el cuerpo del Kyuubi 8 colas, el poder del ataque regreso hacia él y lo mando a volar varios metros hasta chocar con una de las paredes del destruido palacio.

Yamato e Igaram observaban asustados, esa cosa apenas si estaba jugando con un Supernova. Yamato miro su mano, la marca que decía 8 colas era muy visible, Igaram recordó que en algún momento, Yamato le conto que tenía la capacidad de detener y regresar a un Jinchuriki a su estado normal si liberaba el chakra de su bijuu.

- ¿puedes detenerlo?- dijo Igaram.

- A estas alturas… creo que nadie podria hacerlo

Luffy escupió sangre y se puso de pie, ese era el poder de su propio ataque, vaya que sabía golpear, de seguro que Garp y Ace estarían orgullosos… Ace… el estaba aquí, el estaba en Alabasta, el era el motivo por el que todo esto estaba sucediendo, estaba en manos de ese desgraciado, el debía ganar por su hermano. Luffy puso su dedo gordo derecho en su boca y lo inflo hasta que todo su brazo se hiso gigantesco.

- ¡Gear Third, Gigante Pistol!

El golpe consiguió que el Kyuubi terminara escupiendo algo de saliva y cayera unos 10 metros más lejos de Luffy. Luffy corrió hacia él aun mas rápido e inflo todo su cuerpo, activo el Gear Second y el Gear Third al mismo tiempo y creó una gran coraza roja y gigantesca de lo que antes fue su estomago, pecho y brazos.

- ¡Gomu Gomu No Gigante Jet Shell!

- ¡Es el mismo ataque que empleo con Moria, pero eso lo puede lastimar más!- dijo Nami.

El poder de ambos Gear activados al mismo tiempo impactaron al Kyuubi de 8 colas y fue tan poderoso como para empujarlo más de 20 metros hacia el interior de la ciudad. Una vez que esto termino, Luffy se dejo caer, ese ataque era un arma de doble filo, estaba muy quemado por el Gear Second y el Gear Third lo había dejado prácticamente exhausto e inmóvil. Ese ataque consiguió acabar con Geko Moria, con seguridad algo le había hecho a esa cosa.

- Eso… fue doloroso

Todos los espectadores miraron aterrorizados, que el bijuu no tenía ni un solo rasguño y mas bien, ahora tenía un cuerpo diferente. Piel y pelaje de color naranja habían cubierto su cuerpo, de su boca surgió un fuego de color naranja que derritió las rocas más grandes que le rodeaba y ahora en lugar de 8 colas, había 9 de estas.

- Creo que ya me harte de esto, me has encabronado, pequeñito- dijo el Kyuubi.

- ¡¿Qué?- dijo Luffy.

El Bijuu lanzo su garra contra el inmóvil Kyuubi, mas cuando consiguió impactar el punto donde este estaba, Luffy habia desaparecido.

- ¡No tocaras a Luffy sama!

Nami abrió su boca y simplemente agradeció a Dios por lo que habia sucedido, Boa Hancock se había metido en la pelea y habia salvado a Luffy antes de que el Kyuubi lo matara. El bijuu se lamio los dientes afilados y dijo:

- ¡Fuera de mi camino, mujer!

- ¡Mal dicho, alimaña asquerosa!

Hancock ataco al Bijuu con una patada directa al hocico, esto hiso que el Bijuu retrocediera y cayera en el suelo, al hacerlo recibió el impacto de otro golpe que lo hiso caer un par de metros más lejos.

- Lamento llegar tarde, pero ese Killer Bee se desespero por llegar primero

Hancock sonrió y encontró a Silver Rayleight frente a ella, sonriendo y quitándose su gabardina plateada. Silver miro la pierna de Hancock, cosa que hiso que ella lo viese con su mirada asesina, y después miro su puño, estaban quemados e impactar a ese monstruo de manera directa podía significar una muerte lenta, si querían ganar debían idear una estrategia, tal y como Killer Bee le había recomendado.

- Mmm… oye Hancock

- ¡No me llames por mi nombre, HOMBRE!

- Deja de rimar, estoy un poco cansado de escuchar rimas por hoy, por favor

- ¡No estoy rimando, demonios!

- Un amigo mío me dijo que pelear contra uno de estos demonios de frente era una pérdida de tiempo, ni si quiera si tu y yo pelearamos a nuestro maximo, jamas ganariamos si solo pelearamos a golpes, lo mejor que podemos hacer para ganar es planear una estrategia, el mismo amigo me conto que el grupo "Akatsuki" conseguía capturar a los Jinchurikis con eso mismo, sin tener que pelear de frente

- ¿y que propones?- dijo Hancock.

- Debemos hallar una forma de sujetarlo… y usar el Haki del Rey en él

- ¿Haki del Rey?... ¿crees que sirva con eso?

- Mmm… no estoy seguro… pero es lo mejor que tenemos por ahora

El Kyuubi volvió a ponerse de pie y miro a los 2 piratas con esos ojos llenos de odio, abrio su boca y formo una esfera de chakra puro. Hancock se puso entre Luffy y el Bijuu, esto hiso que Luffy mirara a la amazona de una manera extraña, su corazón latía mas rápido cuando ella luchaba cerca de él, tan rápido que fue todo lo que escucho, ya que perdió el conocimiento.

- ¡No te dejare lastimar a Luffy Kun!

La esfera de chakra continuo creciendo hasta que obtuviera un tamaño gigantesco, era una esfera de chakra pura 10 veces más grande que el propio Kyuubi, algo así podía causar no solo grandes daño en toda Alubarna, si no que inclusive llegaría a afectar a todo el reino de Alabasta. Antes de que la esfera de chakra fuese disparada, un montón de hielo cubrió al cuerpo entero del bijuu y también a la esfera de energía, provocando que la esfera se transformara en pequeñas esferas blancas y negras.

- ¿Qué?... eso es

- Oigan, una mano aquí

Akainu el almirante estaba congelando al Kyuubi con su hielo, mientras Kisaru corria hacia él a velocidad Luz y Aokiji se cruzaba de brazos. Kisaru impacto al Kyuubi congelado y con ello lo mando a volar unos 15 metros. El Kyuubi se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor, eran esos malditos marinos otra vez.

- Ustedes no saben cuando rendirse

El Kyuubi escupió fuego naranja contra Aokiji, pero Akainu se interpuso y disparo magma de sus brazos que choco con el fuego y genero un calor tan grande que deformaba el suelo fundiéndolo hasta dejarlo como si se tratara de arcilla. Kisaru reapareció justo detrás del Kyuubi y le disparo una ráfaga de luz de sus dedos, el golpe de la ráfaga hiso que el Kyuubi callera al suelo.

- ¡Ahora!

Aokiji disparo su hielo mas frio, Akainu lanzo su magma sobre el demonio y Kisaru disparo varias ráfagas de luz sobre el Kyuubi. Una gran explosión se vio desde el palacio y al siguiente instante, el Kyuubi se puso de pie nuevamente y dio un rugido tan poderoso que su aliento hiso que las gabardinas de los 3 almirantes salieran volando. Kisau se encogió de hombros y dijo:

- Esta cosa no se muere con nada… ¿Por qué no llamamos a los Ouka Schibukai?

- De hecho, ya lo hice, me parece extraño que no hayan llegado aun- respondió Aokiji.

- HMP… no necesitamos ayuda de un montón de piratas- dijo Akainu.

El Kyuubi golpeo el lugar donde los almirantes se encontraban y estos lo esquivaron lanzándose hacia atrás. Luffy abrió sus ojos y vio a los 3 almirantes peleando contra el Kyuubi, el bijuu lanzo un zarpazo contra ellos, pero los 3 almirantes usaron sus Hakis para crear una pared lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el ataque del Bijuu.

- AAARG… ESO DUELE-dijo Aokiji.

- Sopórtalo Aokiji- dijo Akainu.

- Es raro, para ser una logia no puedes evitar el daño- respondió Kisaru.

- Callase, almirante Kisaru- respondió Aokiji molesto.

Luffy se puso de pie y camino lentamente hasta el lugar, Hancock lo vio y lo siguió, SIlver también, Rock Lee ayudo a Vivi a ponerse de pie y acostó a Robin cerca de una sombra, miro a los demás acercarse al bijuu y se dio cuenta que debía ayudar, aun si fuese a hacer poco o nada contra esa monstruosidad.

- ¿Estan listos?... puede que sea lo último que podamos hacer en su contra-dijo Silver.

- ¿Qué hacen ahí atrás?- dijo Kisaru.

- ¡Eh almirantes, traten de retener a esa cosa el mayor tiempo posible!- dijo Rayleight.

- ¿ese no es Silver Rayleight?- dijo Aokiji.

- Oooo… una vez que termine esto, ire por él- dijo Akainu.

- Esperemos que esta vez termine bien, este monstruo nos dio una paliza la ultima vez- dijo Kisaru.

Luffy levanto su puño y grito:

- ¡Naruto, TU eres uno de mis Nakamas!

- ¡No dejare que lastime a la Reina Vivi!- grito Lee.

- … (mmm, parece que esos 2 pueden usar el Haki del Rey también, aun sea por accidente, es bueno saberlo)… ¡Haki del Rey!

- ¡Haki del Rey!

Una fuerza misteriosa y desconocida salió de los ojos de Rock Lee, Monkey D. Luffy, Boa Hancock y Silver Rayleight y esta se adentro en el interior del Kyuubi y al poco tiempo, este animal cayó en el suelo, debilitado y con una apariencia bastante cansada.

- ¿Qué?... vamos, le dimos con 4 Hakis del Rey, debería estar noqueado- dijo Rayleight.

- ¿cuatro que?- dijo Lee.

- Pero no fue en vano, mira, está debilitado, como si hubiese bebido mucho ron- dijo Hancock.

- ¿me pregunto si?... ¡Ataquémoslo con todo ahora!

Mas cuando iban a atacarlo, un sujeto enorme salió de la nada y golpeo al Kyuubi debilitado justo en el hocico. El bijuu cayó inconsciente y emitió una luz que hiso que Naruto regresara a la normalidad, completamente con la piel quemada y tan débil que ni siquiera podía moverse. Barbablanca cayó justo detrás de Rayleight y se acaricio su puño derecho, ese golpe pudo haber sido efectivo, pero aun debilitado esa cosa podía quemarlo.

- Necesitare ungüento para tratar esto- dijo Edward.

- ¿eres tu?... ¿Por qué llegas hasta ahora?- dijo Silver.

- Lo siento, Rayleight… me demore un poco

Edward se acerco al cuerpo de Naruto vio al pobre muchacho muy débil, tanto que temblaba de dolor, parecía que transformarse en ese monstruo era muy cansado. Barbablanca tomo su alabarda y justo cuando iba a perforar a Naruto con ella, un golpe le dio justo en la espalda y al mirar hacia atrás, encontró a una muchacha de ojos blancos.

- ¡No te atrevas a lastimar a Naruto Kun!- dijo Hinata.


	27. Mundos en Colision

_**Mundos en Colision**_

Humo salía de todos los rincones de la destruida Alabasta y lo único que quedaba en pie, era el palacio real, o al menos lo que quedaba del palacio real. Barbablanca miro a Hinata, sus golpes eran como picaduras de mosquitos, no eran peligrosos pero si muy molestos. Hinata no iba permitir que lastimasen a Naruto, de ninguna forma, él ya había dado mucho de si protegiendo a su aldea y a sus amigos, inclusive de ellos mismos.

- Yo… ¡No dejare que toques a Naruto Kun!

- Mmm…dime niña… ¿lo amas?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿amas a este muchacho?

- Yo… - Hinata cerró sus ojos y se puso muy roja-… ¡Si, lo amo!

- Ya veo, agradezco tu sinceridad… pero no puedo permitir que algo tan poderoso ande por ahí libre

- ¡Pero Naruto kun no fue el causante de esto!

- Cuando se transformo en ese demonio, le dio pelea a los 3 alimirantes, a uno de los supernovas mas poderosos, a Boa Hancock, inclusive a Silver Rayleight… y aun asi no recibió ningún daño de los ataques de estos poderosos rivales, 4 Hakis del rey fueron necesarios para debilitarlo lo suficiente como para que pudiese noquearlo... ¿realmente vas a dejarlo seguir viviendo?

- No importa… yo… ¡Protegeré a Naruto Kun!

Hinata activo su Byakugan y desafío al hombre mas poderoso del mundo. Un acto de valor como este no era algo que Barbablanca despreciase, aun si ella no tuviese oportunidad alguna de derrotarlo, estaba dispuesta a luchar con todo y morir antes que permitir que tocaran a Naruto. Barbablanca suspiro y tomo su alabarda, se aparto del camino de Hinata y dijo:

- Esta bajo tu protección ahora, de ti dependerá que este demonio sea liberado o no

- S…ssi

- Muy bien, entonces cúralo

Hinata se acerco a Naruto, su piel estaba completamente quemada con un rojo tan intenso que parecía que había sido hervido en agua ardiente. Sakura corrió hacia los 2 y se dedico a curarlo. Luffy miro a Naruto y trago saliva, hasta ese momento solo había escuchado sobre el poder destructivo de un demonio, pero ahora que lo había observado de primera mano, entendía el motivo por el que encontrar la Bijuu Bijuu No Mi era tan importante.

- Muy lindo

De un momento a otro, en la cima del palacio real, surgió Kabuto, con un kunai sobre el cuello de Portgas D. Ace, el cual estaba encadenado con unas esposas que evitaban usase sus poderes de logia. Barbablanca miro a Kabuto y al verlo amenazar a su "hijo", sintió tanta furia como su corazón se lo permitía.

- ¡Te juro que algo realmente malo te sucederá si le haces algo!

- Descuida, Edward Newgate, tu estarás con él muy pronto

Kabuto corto el cuello de Ace y de una patada lo mando hacia el precipicio, la sangre de Ace caía a borbotones de su cortado cuello. Cuando el cuerpo de Ace toco el suelo, Luffy corrió hacia Ace y al tomar su cuerpo entre sus brazos, solo pudo sentir frio, mucho frio, su cuerpo ya no tenia el calor del fuego, pero lo mas curioso, era que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Ace!... ¡ACEEE!

- Mmm, supongo que eso me traerá problemas- dijo Kabuto.

- ¡Y aquí están!

De un segundo a otro, Barbablanca se encontraba justo delante de él, como si estuviera flotando en el aire, había saltado desde el suelo hasta el techo del palacio, de verdad que era un hombre sorprendente y su titulo del "hombre mas poderoso del mundo" le iba como anillo al dedo. Kabuto puso sus manos en el suelo y 1 sarcófago salió de una nube de humo, el sarcófago se abrió e Itachi Uchiha salió de este.

- Amaterasu

El fuego negro impacto a Edward y lo cubrió, mas Barbablanca no le importo y de un puñetazo mando a volar a Itachi hacia el horizonte, Kabuto invoco un segundo sarcófago y libero a Nagato. Nagato se interpuso entre Edward y Kabuto, levanto su mano y uso un Shinra Tensei a todo poder, tanto que genero un vacio de viento que exploto justo en las espaldas de Barbablanca e hiso que algunas nubes salieran volando. El golpe fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para romperle algunos huesos a Barbablanca y hacerlo escupir un poco de sangre, mas Barbablanca simplemente lo sujeto de la cabeza, le impacto un rodillazo en la frente y lo arrojo contra el suelo.

Kabuto salto hacia atrás e invoco a muchos sarcófagos mas, tantos sarcófagos como le fuera posible. De cada sarcófago surgieron varios ninjas legendarios, Zabusa Momochi, Haku y varias decenas mas. Edward Newgate se abrió camino entre ellos, recibiendo cuchilladas, jutsus de fuego, agua y eléctricos, siendo atacado en cada costado de su cuerpo y con el amaterasu quemándolo vivo… aun asi continuaba peleando, abriéndose camino entre un monton de ninjas que mandaba a volar con sus golpes. Jutsus que podían matar a un ser humano con solo tocarlos traspasaban a Edward y aun asi, el solo continuaba.

- ¡Le he dado con todo, el amaterasu aun lo esta quemando!... ¡¿De que diablos esta hecho este sujeto?- dijo Kabuto.

- ¡Tu no has hecho nada, los que me atacan son las personas que TU has esclavizado!

- ¡Jutsu de Invocacion, Mand…!

Barbablanca le dio un puñetazo directo en el rostro a Kabuto y fue suficiente poder para mandarlo a volar hacia el desierto. Todos se mantuvieron con la mirada hacia arriba, observando a Edward Newgate, mas este ya no podía moverse mas, el fuego lo estaba consumiendo, su respiración se detuvo y el mundo se dio cuenta… de que uno de sus mas grandes defensores había muerto.

- No puede ser- dijo Zoro.

- Esta… esta muerto- dijo Sanji.

- Me pregunto… ¿Qué sucederá con el mundo ahora?- dijo Robin.

Mientras todos ellos planeaban lo que iba a pasar, un terremoto se escucho por todas partes y de un momento a otro, una gran esfera de piedra salió del fondo del océano, cubriendo el sol del atardecer y dejando a oscuras el reino de Alabasta. Sobre la enorme piedra, se encontraban Madara Uchiha con una mascara nueva y su ojo izquierdo cambiado por un rinnegan y Marshall D. Teach, ambos mirando el escenario.

- Vaya, pero que desastre hemos hecho en este lugar, creo que la reina tendrá muchos problemas para reconstruir este sitio- dijo Teach.

- Lo lamento por Kabuto, si sigue vivo, regresara a mi, pero por ahora… ¿Qué tal si vamos por lo que te prometí?

- ¡GYAJAJAJA, ASI SE HABLA!

Madara absorbió a Teach con su sharingan y se tele transportó al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Barbablanca. El Uchiha libero a Teach frente a Barbablanca y lo cubrió con una cortina.

- ¡No podemos permitir que intente algo con el cuerpo de Barbablanca!- grito Silver Rayleight.

- No me gusta esa cortina- dijo Akainu.

Y asi fue como todos intentaron ir hacia el palacio, mas de la nada surgieron los piratas de Barbanegra y se interpusieron en el camino de los Mugiwara y los almirantes. Madara miro hacia atrás y vio que la cortina se abrió, Barbanegra surgió con una sonrisa en su rostro y junto sus manos, revelando los poderes de la Goru Goru No mi de Barbablanca y la Yami Yami No Mi en sus manos.

- ¡Jajajaja, tengo el poder que necesitaba, ahora nadie se interpondrá en mi camino!

- Mi interés es convertirte en el rey de los piratas, no tengo ningun otro objetivo en este mundo- le respondió Madara.

- Ya veo… pero dime… ¿No tenias un anuncio que hacer?

- Si… Almirantes, lleven este mensaje a los lideres del Gobierno Mundial… el mundo ninja les declara la guerra, Alabasta, Marine Ford y Water 7 solo fueron las primeras bajas, muy pronto todo su planeta se teñirá de rojo

Teach miro a los Mugiwaras y lanzo su ataque con el poder del terremoto que extrajo de Barbablanca y los mando a todos a volar. Los almirantes aprovecharon el momento en que Teach se distrajo y atacaron, Madara lo noto y metió a los piratas en su ojo, se teletransporto y desapareció del rango de ataque. La enorme esfera de piedra submarina que flotaba en el horizonte comenzó a moverse y por fin desapareció en el horizonte.

- Maldita sea- dijo Akainu.

- Ya van 2 veces que esos malditos se escapan, vaya que son escurridizos- dijo Aokiji.

- Mmm… creo que deberíamos ir por los demás que todavía están aquí, creo que los mugiwaras siguen ahí abajo

Mas cuando Kisaru miro hacia abajo, ellos ya no estaban ahí. Aokiji cerro sus puños, esos malditos piratas habían escapado de nuevo.

* * *

**En otro lugar:**

Dos hombres se mantenían a raya, un sujeto muy alto y con un largo vigote les desafiaba con la mirada. El primer hombre tenia un gancho en su mano izquierda y un puro en su boca, el segundo era un tipo muy extraño, de cabeza en forma de calabasin y con un estomago grande, su tamaño superaba con claridad a la de su compañero.

- Demonios… ¿Cómo es posible que estemos peleando con él?

- No tengo idea, se supone que esta muerto… ¡Y yo soy el único con derecho a revivir a los muertos!

- O lo siento

Un ataúd salió de la nada y se trago al hombre contra quienes esos 2 peleaban, Kabuto se apareció ante ambos, con un enorme moretón en su rostro, sangre bajando por su frente, nariz y boca, sus lentes estaban destrozados y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

- Lamento haberlos hecho esperar… Ouka Schibukai Geko Moria y ex Ouka Schibukai Crocodile

- ¿conoces nuestros nombres?- dijo Moria.

- Si, bueno, lamento haberlos forzado a pelear contra el Rey de los piratas, pero no tenia otra opción, dudo que otra de mis marionetas sacrificables pudiera llevarles el paso

- No me importa, yo solo vine para ver el final de la era de Barbablanca, no a pelear por estupideces- dijo Crocodile.

- Mmm… ya veo, me parece una idea muy oscura, pero no te culpo… me ha golpeado y es un milagro que siga vivo, es increíble el poder que tenia con solo un puñetazo

- Si, si… ahora quédate quieto para que podamos matarte por lo que nos hiciste pasar… los otros Ouka Schibukais estaban ocupados repeliendo las fuerzas de Barbablanca y nos dejaron solos para pelear con ese monstruo que TU llamaste

- Ooo… pero… ¿Qué tal si en lugar de matarme escuchan una oferta de mi parte?... les prometo no arrepentirse

Moria y Crocodile miraron a Kabuto, se notaba que no era un sujeto confiable y un total manipulador, pero solo un idiota caería ante las artimañas de una alimaña. Kabuto se limito a examinarlos a ambos, se notaba que no eran nada tontos, estos sujetos no se dejarían manipular con estúpidas palabras como "Justicia" o "venganza", el idealismo no iba a funcionar con ellos.

- Moria… he escuchado mucho sobre tus experimentos, debo admitir que me parecen… fascinantes

- Poca gente comprende, pero el que digas cosas asi, no va a salvarte el pellejo

- ¿no te gustaría tener la sombra de la creatura que destruyo Marine Ford y Alabasta?... vamos, un monstruo que deja mal parados a los Almirantes es algo muy poderoso

- Mmm, buen punto, creo que te escuchare

- Y tu Crocodile, buscaste el poder de Pluton por demasiado tiempo, yo puedo otrogarte el poder de un arma aun mas poderosa, un arma capaz de volarse no una isla, si no un país mas grande que toda Alabasta junta, la denomino "Arma Bijuu"

- Aun que me tienta no es suficiente para mi, yo no caería en tus jugarretas

- Como quieras, pero en caso que desees averiguar mas, hay un portal que se abrirá dentro de un par de días en East Blue y cuando suceda, un gran caos iniciara en los 2 mundos, probablemente una guerra que arrazara con muchas ciudades en este mundo… yo digo que aprovechen el momento y vayan por los poderes que les he dicho, después de todo… ¿cada cuanto se les ofrece una oportunidad asi?

Moria sonrió y al siguiente instante dio media vuelta y se fue, Crocodile por su parte tenia mucha desconfianza de ese sujeto, puede que la gran arma bijuu no exista, mas era cierto que el monstruo que destruyo Marine Ford y Alabasta no era de su mundo, probablemente si iba a ese lugar podría sacar provecho, tal vez conquistarlo y tenerlo a su merced como planeaba hacerlo con Pluton, sin lugar a dudas el sujeto tenia razón con respecto a algo, es una buena oportunidad.


	28. Una Catastrofe

**Una catástrofe**

La oscuridad era lo que rodeaba a Naruto, este miraba a todos lados, pero solo veía tinieblas, muchas voces se escuchaban en el aire, las voces de Sakura, Kakashi y la de Sasuke. Todas gritaban en agonía y todas parecían sentir un gran dolor, un dolor que parecía taladrar los oídos de Naruto y le provocaban un dolor de cabeza muy intenso. De un momento a otro, el ruido se detuvo y fue cuando vio a un enorme monstruo frente a él, una criatura con un chakra aterrador y una sonrisa presumida en un dentadura con un diente de oro.

- Oye… vamos

Cuando Naruto miro a su izquierda, se encontró con Luffy que parecía ofrecerle la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Naruto sonrió y acepto su mano, se puso de pie y miro al capitán pirata a los ojos, de repente toda la oscuridad se rompió como su de cristal se tratase y una gran luz los cubrió, ambos miraron al gigantesco monstruo y sonrieron.

- ¡Hay que patearle el trasero!- dijo Luffy tronándose los nudillos.

De un momento a otro, todo desapareció y Naruto pudo abrir los ojos, se encontraba en la enfermería del Thousand Sunny, Chopper estaba fabricando unas medicinas moliendo unas yerbas y Tsunade parecía revisar el proceso que realizaba el venado, realmente que era un genio medico.

- ¡Naruto Kun!

Cuando Naruto miro a su derecha, fue recibido por Hinata y esta estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, pero se retuvo pensando en que era una mala idea, de seguro el todavía estaba muy débil, además… eso no seria adecuado para ella. Naruto sonrió y simplemente se limito a mirar el suelo, esta mujer no había mentido en su confesión, realmente lo amaba.

- O veo que despertaste

Tsunade interrumpió los pensamientos de Naruto y el rubio la miro con confusión… ¿despertar?... ¿Qué había pasado?

- Veo que estas confundido… el motivo por el que quedaste inconciente es porque te transfórmate en el kyuubi

- ¡¿Qué?... ¡O no!... ¡¿Lastime a alguien?

- Bueno…

Se escucharon un par de pasos y fue cuando Luffy entro en la enfermería con su cuerpo totalmente vendado y con su ojo izquierdo inflamado. Naruto sudo frio y miro el suelo, había lastimado a Luffy, esto no podía ponerse peor. Pero el capitán no sentía ningún rencor, este solo sonrió y dijo:

- Luffy… yo… lo siento

Al siguiente instante Naruto cerro sus ojos en vergüenza, lastimar a sus amigos parecía transformarse en una costumbre y ese maldito zorro solo se reia de él. Una mano se puso en su hombro derecho y otra mano fue ofrecida Naruto, Luffy le sonrió y dijo:

- ¿Sentirlo?... ¿sentir que cosa?

Naruto le regreso la sonrisa y acepto la mano de Luffy, tal vez los sueños si son profeticos después de todo.

Mientras esto sucedía en la enfermería del Thousand Sunny, la mayoría se había reunido en la proa, todos mirando el cielo nocturno y sin sabe que sucedería después. Lee estaba gravemente lastimado y Vivi le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie, esto desde luego hacia que Neji mirara sorprendido la situación, al parecer su amigo había partido un corazón sin proponérselo, claro a TenTen le daba gracia y emitía una sonrisita. Kiba hablaba con Ussop, el narizón le contaba una gran sarta de mentiras, pero a Kiba lo que le importaba era ver esa enorme nariz, nunca había visto algo tan extraño, grande y divertido.

- ¿Cuánto mas va a tardar Bee?- dijo Tsunade.

- Es ridículo, llevamos horas desde que vencimos a los CP9 y el no ha terminado de pelear- dijo Sakura.

- Ese Bee ha de ser débil si no puede con uno de ellos- dijo Franky.

De un momento a otro, una gran ola se formo, Killer Bee salió disparado de la ola, dio 3 vueltas en el aire y cayo de pie en el barco, sujetando a un muy lastimado Kaku con su mano derecha.

- Lamento llegar tarde, pero me estaba divirtiendo con este negro, yeah baby

- Auxilio- dijo Kaku.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo Nami enfadada.

- Este pequeño huía de mi, el señor hachibi para ti, yeah baby

- Realmente esta loco… comenzó la pelea y trato de comerme

- Yo no te quería comer, te quería morder porque tus manos no se posan en el hachibi, que esta vivin, yeah baby

- ¿Vivin?- dijo Ussop.

- Bueno, ya estoy aquí, comiencen a planear o me ire a dormir, yeah baby

Killer Bee arrojo a Kaku al suelo y se sentó sobre su espalda, la mayoría de los Mugiawaras se rieron un poco ante eso, era bastante divertido ver a alguien humillar de esa forma a uno de los temidos CP9, por su parte la mayoría de los ninjas abrieron sus bocas y emitieron un grito mudo, esos sujetos fueron un infierno para ellos y ahora salía este tipo y se sentaba sobre uno, rudo de verdad. Tsunade se aclaro la garganta y camino hacia el centro del grupo.

- Bueno, debo decirlo, Madara esta demasiado cerca de su objetivo, conseguir la Bijuu Bijuu No Mi, si la consigue tendrá control sobre los 9 bijuus, incluidos Naruto y Bee

- Eso suena problemático, ya hemos visto lo que uno solo puede hacer- dijo Nami.

- ¡En tal caso debemos ir tras él!- dijo Zoro.

- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Shikamaru.

- No seria muy prudente, considerando que pronto se abrirá una nueva puerta entre los mundos, no queremos iniciar un incidente que ponga a los piratas y a los ninjas en guerra- dijo Robin.

- Por lo normal diría que tienes razón, pero esta vez no solo se trata de ir por Madara y Barbanegra, se trata de perseguirlos hasta el fin del mundo, solo así podremos detenerlos, después de todo, ellos ya han declarado la guerra- respondió Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Robin asustada.

- Puede que no sean lo verdaderos Kagues de ninguna aldea, pero aun así son el único contacto que el Gobierno Mundial ha tenido con los ninjas, debemos capturar a Barbanegra y a Madara para acabar con cualquier conflicto antes de que empieze- dijo Kakashi.

- Ya veo, tiene bastante sentido si lo pones de esa forma- dijo Robin.

- Me alegra que comprendieras- le respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa.

- Si, gracias a ti- dijo Robin regresándole la sonrisa.

Sakura sintió algo de vergüenza, es increíble que se pusieran a coquetear inclusive mientras se decidía el futuro del mundo. Franky se aclaro la garganta y se puso de pie, se ajusto sus lentes oscuros y se acerco al centro con Tsunade.

- Jeje… si realmente vamos tras ellos, entonces esto les gustara

El Thousand Sunny saco una extraña turbina de su parte trasera, esto hiso que los ninjas quedaran boquiabiertos, en su mundo los barcos de vapor eran bastante conocidos pero esto sin lugar a dudas lo superaba.

- ¡Caramba, con esto podremos alcanzarlos en un santiamén!- dijo Lee sonriendo.

- Te lo aseguro- respondió Franky.

- Vaya, bien hecho grandote- dijo Tsunade.

- De nada preciosa, jeje

- Ahora solo necesitamos buscar a alguien que pueda rastrear a esos sujetos

- Creo que puedo ayudarles con eso- dijo una voz misteriosa.

Al mirar hacia su izquierda, encontraron a una muchacha pelirroja y con lentes, se veía muy lastimada y sucia, como si hubiese recorrido mucha distancia para llegar hasta ese lugar. Zoro la miro de arriba abajo, se había introducido en el barco durante la conversación, tal vez estaban ocultos de las autoridades en ese rio, pero seguían siendo objetivos fáciles para rastreadores de verdad.

- ¿Quién eres?- dijo Nami.

- Mi nombre es Karin y yo estaba con Sasuke sama

- ¡¿Sasuke?- dijo Sakura saltando por encima de todos y sujetándola de los hombros.

- Si

- ¡¿Dónde esta?... ¡Habla!- grito Sakura.

- Mmm… has visto- le dijo Zoro a Sanji.

- Si, no es una mujer muy fuerte que digamos y tampoco es muy bonita, pero ha descubierto la localización de nuestro barco- respondió el cocinero.

- Será mejor que tengamos mas cuidado de ahora en adelante- dijo Zoro.

Un par de brazos separaron a Sakura de Karin y cuando la pelirrosa miro hacia Robin, la encontró fijándose en los ojos de Karin, cuando ella hiso lo mismo, vio lagrimas que bajaban de sus ojos. Karin se limpio el rostro y miro a Sakura.

- Ese hombre ya no es Sasuke

- ¿Quién demonios es Sasuke?- dijo Ussop.

- Es una historia muy larga- respondió Kakashi.

- Como sea, ya hablare de él mas tarde… vine para ayudarles a dar caza a Marshall D. Teach

- Que conveniente, ¿acaso eres una sensor?- dijo Kakashi.

- Si, no puedo decirles donde esta Madara, el sabe muy bien como evitar que los sensores lo rastreen, pero Marshall D. Teach no tiene idea de cómo, a él si que puedo encontrarlo

- Muy bien, en tal caso creo que esta resuelto- dijo Tsunade.

Water 7, Marine Ford, Alabasta, todas estas naciones cayeron para llegar a este momento, la casería por Marshall D. Teach y Madara Uchiha había empezado.

* * *

**Mientras tanto… en algún lugar de East Blue:**

Madara observaba como en el horizonte varios carpinteros y fabricantes de barcos, la mayoría de Water 7, usaban extraños minerales de la enorme roca que había sacado de las aguas que rodeaban a Alabasta. Barbanegra camino hacia Madara y le dio un golpe amistoso en la espalda, algo que hiso que el Uchiha perdiera el balance y casi se cayera incado.

- Bueno, aquí estamos… GYAJAJAJA

- Ya no falta mucho, el portal que se abrirá será la unión permanente entre ambos mundos

- Es una buena idea ¿eh? ¿acabar con nuestros enemigos de una sentada?

- Si, debo aceptar que no me lo esperaba de ti- dijo Madara ajustándose su mascara, ese estúpido golpe la movió un poco.

- Je, ahora solo queda un problema… ¿Cómo vamos a abrir ese portal? ¿Qué yo recuerde tu no tienes ese jutsu?

- No, pero conozco a alguien que si… y se dirige hacia este lugar

- Vaya, que interesante… oye, ¿Por qué escogiste East Blue para abrirlo?

- Porque odio a los nobles, son asquerosos y East Blue esta lleno de ellos, si va a haber un campo de batalla, espero que sea este, quiero ver sangre de nobles enjuagándose en el océano

- Vaya, que brutal, creo que ni siquiera Dragon pensaría en algo así

- Ese hombre es peligroso, mi intención es asegurarme de que muera en la guerra que se avecina junto con los Yonkous restantes

- ¿hay alguien en tu mundo con ese poder?

- Te sorprenderías- respondió Madara mientras trataba de olvidar la escalofriante imagen que le mostro Kabuto al formar su alianza.

- Mmm, bueno, cuando terminen con Plutón, llámame, quiero ver de que es capaz

Marshall se alejo caminando y sonriendo, esa iba a hacer un arma muy poderosa y Madara un aliado muy peligroso, eso lo tenia bien sellado en su mente, a pesar de que hasta ahora el Uchiha había demostrado ser un maestro en el engaño, Barbanegra tenia el presentimiento de que lo traicionaría en el momento menos esperado, por lo que estaría pendiente de él, además, ya había dado inicio un pequeño plan propio en caso de emergencia. Madara miro a Teach alejarse con el rabo de su ojo izquierdo, su rinnegan se moría de ganas de robarle el alma, pero por ahora no seria una buena idea.

- Vaya, puedo cortar la tensión con un cuchillo

Kabuto salió en una nube de humo y camino con dificultad, el golpe de Barbablanca aun lo tenía seriamente lastimado.

- ¿y bien?

- Crocodile es mas inteligente de lo que crees, es bastante obvio que no será fácil manipularlo, pero Geko Moria es otra historia, es impulsado por motivos netamente egoístas

- Ya veo, da igual, no dudo en que Crocodile vaya a ir al mundo Ninja, tomando en cuenta su historia y personalidad, estoy muy seguro que no tendré que hablarle ni una vez para que haga lo que quiero

- A propósito, he encontrado algo que tal vez te parezca interesante

Kabuto condujo a Madara por un camino empolvado y lo llevo hasta una cueva, en el interior de la cueva había unas cuantas antorchas que iluminaban un camino que conducía a una puerta de metal. Kabuto camino y al abrirla, Madara abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, sobre una mesa de operaciones se encontraba un Pacifista atado a muchos cables que a su vez estaban atados a extraños filtros con símbolos extraños y muchos sellos ninja de diferente índole.

- ¿Qué es esta monstruosidad?

- Es un PX ninja

- ¿Qué?

- Un arma que toma lo mejor del mundo Ninja con el mundo Pirata, por si solo puede ser sumamente peligroso, pero en cuanto tenga un ejercito, serán tantos que nadie se interpondrá en mi camino

- ¿no querrás decir nuestro camino?

- Jeje… si claro, nuestro camino

Era bastante claro que confiar en este sujeto no era la mejor de las opciones, pero a su vez, esta cosa era una buena póliza de seguros en caso de que Teach se olvidara de quien mandaba ahí. Madara examino al PX mas de cerca y noto algo que lo hiso sentir algo de escalofríos, la mayoría de sus circuitos tenían pedazos de algún material carnoso blanco.

- ¿Zetsu blanco?

- Lo mejor de ambos mundos

* * *

**En el cuartel general de Marine Ford.**

Sengoku miraba el video de Madara y Marshall D. Teach con detenimiento, buscando algo que pudiese revelarle algo sobre la identidad de ese hombre enmascarado, seria toda una suerte si ese hombre fuese Dragon u otro Yonkou, nada mejor que darles mala fama a los piratas que desestabilizan el dominio de la marina en el mar. La puerta de su oficina se abrió y Monkey D. Garp dio un par de pasos en su interior, miro el video y después dejo una carta frente a Sengoku.

- ¿así que el Gobierno finalmente ha decidido responder la declaración de ese bastardo?

- Si y si me lo preguntas, es una estupidez… ¿Dónde demonios queda el mundo ninja?- dijo Garp rascándose la cabeza de manera un tanto ridícula.

- Bueno, la carta dice que… ¡¿Qué envié a toda la flota?

- ¡¿Toda la flota?- dijo Garp asustado.

**_"Para: Sengoku._**

**_De: Consejo del Gobierno Mundial._**

**_Envié a toda la flota a East Blue."_**

Cinco palabras escritas en una carta que hicieron estremecer tanto a Sengoku como a Garp, esto realmente que estaba a punto de ponerse feo.


	29. Empieza la persecucion

**Empieza la persecucion**

Vivi se despedía de los Mugiwaras por segunda vez, era muy triste no poder acompañarlos, pero su reino la iba a necesitar mas que nunca. El salón de la reina, donde el trono estaba frente a un gran pasillo que conducía a los súbditos para las audiencias reales, estaba totalmente destrozado y el techo apenas se mantenía en pie y polvo cubria el aire del lugar, un poco de la luz del sol jugaba con las siluetas danzantes de polvo y esto hacia reir a Vivi, era la única cosa positiva entre tanta destrucción.

- Su majestad

Vivi miro hacia la puerta de entrada y encontró a Rock Lee con un par de vendajes en su cuerpo y un parche en su ojo derecho, la pelea con Fukuro lo había dejado muy mal herido, pero no lo suficiente como para no hacer esto.

- ¿Cómo estas Lee Kun?

- Mejor, gracias por preguntar

Lee le dio un vistazo al lugar, el y Fukurou habían hecho mucho daño al lugar. Vivi noto la preocupación en su rostro y simplemente dijo:

- Descuida, reconstruirlo será fácil y apuesto que hasta será divertido

- Lo lamento

- ¿Qué?

- Lamento lo que el mundo ninja ha hecho con tu mundo

- Esto no lo hiso ningún mundo, lo hicieron hombres con hambre de poder y nadie mas

- Pero…

- … no hay peros, Lee Kun, solo quiero que encuentren a esos sujetos y los hagan pagar- dijo Vivi sonriendo.

- Eres demasiado amable, majestad

Los 2 se sonrieron por un tiempo, Lee miro el techo y suspiro, si pudiera ayudar a reconstruir lo haría, pero sus amigos iban a necesitarlo, ahora era parte de una tripulación y no podía dejarlos atrás. Vivi se acerco a Lee y sonriendo le dio un abrazo, uno muy fuerte, tanto que hiso sonrojar a Lee, alguien que casi nunca recibía contacto físico, además de puñetazos.

- Vuelve y ayúdame

- Yooo… eee… -Lee suspiro y sonrió- … lo hare, su majestad

Ambos se soltaron y se dieron el ultimo adiós, Lee se fue caminando hacia la puerta, pronto iba a empezar la casería por Madara y Barbanegra y si esto significaba proteger a la reina, con gusto lo haría. Vivi por su lado se dedico a mirar la espalda de Lee, noble, amable, respetuoso y fuerte, sin lugar a dudas…

- El seria un grandioso rey

Vivi lo pensó, reina Vivi y Rey Lee de Alabasta… puede que Kohza no este tan equivocado después de todo.

* * *

**En la costa, cerca de un rio muy alejado de Alubarna.**

El Thousand Sunny vibraba y al hacerlo el mismo mar se movía como agua en un tazon. Naruto salió de la enfermería, ya se había recuperado y no tenia problemas para caminar, era un caso que sorprendió a Chopper, el rubio mejoro en cuestión de horas lo que tardan la mayoría de los mugiwaras en días. Naruto camino a la proa y miro a Nami.

- ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Naruto.

- Es Luffy

Un grito se escucho y al siguiente instante un montón de aves salieron volando mientras una roca gigante se descomponía en el horizonte. Naruto trago saliva, sip, era Luffy sin lugar a dudas.

- No ha tomado muy bien la muerte de Ace- dijo Nami.

Naruto recordó la muerte de Jiraiya, la muerte de Haku y Zabusa, la misma muerte de Asuma, tanta tragedia pintaba su mundo y Luffy parecía no conocerla muy bien. Nami se sorprendió al notar que Naruto estaba sonriendo.

- ¡¿Por qué te ries?... ¡Este es un momento muy duro para él!

- Jeje… es solo que… me recuerda a alguien

- ¿a alguien?

- A mi mismo, claro mi reacción no fue igual- respondió Naruto sonriendo.

El ninja bajo del Sunny y Nami le siguió, se fueron adentrando en el camino de destrucción que Luffy iba dejando atrás. Al llegar a una gran roca destrozada, encontraron a Luffy llorando y gritando el nombre de Ace con tanta fuerza que desfiguraba su rostro. Naruto se quito su sudadera naranja y se la arrojo a Luffy, esta cayo sobre su cabeza e hiso que el capitán pirata se asustara y mirara a Naruto.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?

- Deja de llorar y compórtate- respondió Naruto.

- ¡¿Qué?... ¡TU COMO PUEDES DECIRME ESO!

- ¡Naruto, cuidado con lo que digas!- dijo Nami.

A Naruto no le dio importancia a lo que dijo Nami y continúo caminando hacia Luffy. Pronto estuvo frente a frente con él.

- Luffy, ¿eres el capitán, verdad?

- ¿Qué?

- Respóndeme

- Yo, si lo soy

- Entonces eres el pirata más fuerte de tu barco, ¿verdad?

- Si

- Eres un gran pirata cuyo nombre es reconocido en todo el mundo, eres de la elite

- Mi hermano también lo era

- ¿y crees que Ace estaría contento con verte asi?

Luffy se imagino a Ace dándole una golpiza como cuando eran niños, se lo imagino gritándole cosas feas sobre su cobardía, como solían hacerlo cuando eran criados por bandidos en East Blue. Naruto puso su mano en su hombro derecho y dijo:

- Yo también perdía mi tiempo llorando todo el tiempo, es hora de que maduremos, ¿no crees?

Luffy sonrió y con su mano izquierda se quito la sudadera de Naruto de su cabeza, le miro a los ojos y se limpio las lágrimas. Nami se sintió conmovida, puede que ese rubio idiota no sea tan idiota después de todo. Naruto se alejo caminando y al pasar cerca de Nami le dijo:

- Bueno, es tu turno

Naruto se fue caminando y Nami simplemente asintió y camino hacia Luffy, cuando estuvo cerca de él, ella le dio un abrazo, algo muy poco usual en ella.

- ¿nos vamos capitán?

- Eee… si claro, supongo

Cuando Naruto regreso al Sunny se encontró con Zoro que metia un par de cajas en el barco, este le miro y después observo el camino del que venia.

- ¿Qué hiciste para que se tranquilizara?

- Nada, solo le hable

- ¿hablarle?... ¿y te entiendo?

- ¿Qué?

Karin se encontraba mirando el mar, cerro sus ojos y se concentro en averiguar el camino del chakra de Teach, aun que esto era muy difícil, el pirata se había alejado rápidamente del lugar, pero de seguro que podría detectar aun que sea un miserable movimiento suyo. De repente sintió algo que parecía encontrarse al este.

- ¡Lo encontré!- dijo Karin.

- ¡Muy bien, que todos suban, estamos por empezar la persecución!- grito Franky.

- Esto será divertido- dijo Kiba mientras Akamaru respondía con un ladrido.

- ¿Dónde esta Lee?- pregunto Neji.

Todos miraron hacia el horizonte y vieron a Kohza, a Vivi y a todos los que sobrevivieron el ataque de Alabasta caminando hacia el barco con Lee delante de ellos. Hubieron muchos gritos de adiós y otros de suerte, todos esperaban la captura de los 2 villanos. Vivi puso una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Lee y le dijo:

- Regresa pronto, por favor- dijo Vivi mirando el suelo sonrojada.

- ¿eeh?... jeje… lo hare su majestad

Mientras que los 2 se miraban, la boca de Neji se abrió tanto que golpeo el suelo, TenTen al ver esto se rio con fuerza y cayo en el suelo rodando, le dolía el estomago de tanto reírse. Luffy tomo el timón, Ussop hiso las banderas y Robin con ayuda de Kakashi, levantaron las anclas. Naruto subió hacia el nido del cuervo y miro hacia el horizonte.

- ¡Franky!- grito Luffy.

- ¡Entendido!

El cyborg encendió la turbina del Thousand Sunny y el barco salió disparado hacia el interior del océano. Con la esperanza de miles de personas a bordo.


	30. Lo mejor de dos mundos

**_Lo mejor de dos mundos_**

Kisame caminaba fuera de Alabasta, estaba muy lastimado y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, el mar estaba bastante agitado y la briza parecía aumentar poco a poco, como si un huracán se dirigiera a ese sitio. El triton cayo de rodillas sobre la superficie del agua, ese maldito Jinbei le había causado mucho daño.

- Aa… esto es doloroso… tener que volver con Madara con el rabo entre las patas será de lo peor

Una nube de tormenta se formo en el cielo y varios relámpago cayeron del cielo, una tormenta muy grande se avecina y Kisame no podría defenderse de esta en sus condiciones. El viento soplo con más fuerza y una extraña nave dorada salió de esta. Kisame miro sorprendido la extraña nave y simplemente tomo su espada, apenas podía levantarlo. Un relámpago cayo una vez mas y delante de Kisame surgió un hombre muy extraño, rubio y con orejas increíblemente largas.

- Mmm… así que tú eres el que emanaba esa aura

- ¿aura?

- Por decirlo asi, por alguna razón, tuve el presentimiento de que algo grande iba a suceder en este lugar

- ¿presentimiento?... vaya que eres un sujeto raro

El hombre miro a Kisame más de cerca y tras analizarlo, suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.

- Rayos, creía que eras tu, pero ahora veo que no lo eres

- ¿Quién demonios eres?

- ¿yo?... jaja… yo soy el gran dios de este mundo

- Si sigues haciendo oraciones sin sentido, te dejare aquí y me largare

- Hazlo, no es de mi incumbencia lo que hagas

Kisame sospecho de este sujeto, pero si intentaba algo, Samaheda atacaría desde el agua y le arrancaría las piernas. Cuando Kisame dio media vuelta y se alejo caminando, una extraña chispa cayo a su lado y un poco de voltaje golpeo su cuerpo.

- Ojojo… pero me gusta esa espada tuya, ¿Qué tal si unimos fuerzas y…?

Samaheda ataco desde debajo del agua y trato de cortar al hombre, pero al hacerlo lo traspaso y una corriente eléctrica la dejo fuera de combate. Kisame miro sorprendido lo que había sucedido y se preparo para atacarlo con algún jutsu.

- Mmm… es una auténtica lastima, me habrías servido bien, ahora solo quiero matarte

- ¡Jutsu Gran Misil Tiburón!

Un enorme tiburón salió disparado de las manos de Kisame, un jutsu que podía tragar energía y hacerse más poderoso, ante un enemigo así, este jutsu era lo único que Kisame podía usar en su contra. El hombre sonrió y dejo que el tiburón lo tragara, tras un poco de tiempo una gran luz amarilla salió del interior del tiburón y este estallo por la descomunal cantidad de energía que generaba el cuerpo del enemigo.

- Tsk… ¿realmente crees poder contra el gran Enel?

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue una gran tormenta eléctrica y Kisame perdió su vida en una batalla que no duro ni 5 minutos.

* * *

**En algun lugar en medio del East Blue.**

Teach abrió sus ojos al escuchar un sonido tan poderoso como un relámpago, se quito las sabanas de su cama y camino hacia una ventana, la abrió y vio varios cañones siendo disparados hacia un barco que se dirigía hacia ellos con una gran velocidad. Uno de los piratas de Barbanegra entro en su habitación y dijo:

- ¡Debemos apresurarnos, están atacando!

- ¡¿Qué?

El barco que dirigía hacia ellos se trataba del Thousand Sunny, el cual respondia los disparos con una precisión asombrosa. Ussop y TenTen se dedicaban a disparar los cañones, era bastante divertido ver las caras de incredulidad de Ussop "¿Acerte?... ¡Acerte" eran los típicos gritos que distraían a los demás y obligaban a TenTen a reír con mucha fuerza. Nami usaba su clima tact para crear pequeñas nubes de niebla que poco a poco fueron encerrando al barco y dificultaba la puntería de los cañones enemigos. Neji y Hinata usaban sus Byakugans para advertir de donde venia cada disparo y para dar un camino que la navegante Nami pudiese seguir sin tropezarse con algún inconveniente.

- ¡La costa ya esta cerca!- grito Neji mientras vigilaba los alrededores con su byakugan.

- ¡Prepárense para patear traseros!- grito Kiba tronándose los nudillos.

- Si no te calmas terminaras hecho chicharrón- dijo Shino pacientemente.

- ¡O vamos! ¡¿Cada cuanto eres parte de un ataque pirata?- respondio Kiba con un emocionado grito a la calmada voz de Shino.

- ¡Kiba tiene razón, esto será como las películas!- dijo Choji sonriendo, había visto un par de películas de piratas en su casa antes de viajar, esto realmente le entusiasmaba.

Tras gritar esto, Akamaru respondió con un ladrido y una bala de cañón cayo justo al lado del barco haciendo que el agua cayera por doquier. Por lo normal, un barco pirata ancla en mar para usar sus barcos que dirigen a los piratas a los puertos, pero verán que en esta situacion las cosas son un poco diferentes. Nami y Luffy se arrojaron al agua y corrieron por esta hasta llegar a la playa, donde los esperaban varios Zetsus blancos.

- ¡¿Qué esperan, hay mucho para divertirnos?- grito Luffy emocionado mientras veía a los Zetsus avanzar por el agua.

- Creo que fue mala idea venir contigo- respondió Nami abrumada por la gran cantidad de enemigos.

Robin, Chopper, Brook, Sanji y los Ninjas, menos TenTen, se arrojaron al agua y corrieron hacia el ataque, la mayoría de los piratas estaba ya entrenado para correr en el agua sin temor de ahogarse… con la excepción de Zoro.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?... ¡¿Cuándo aprendieron a hacer eso?

- Robin y Kakashi tenían clases privadas durante la noche, Tsunade tubo problemas con Franky pero después de darle un par de golpes se compuso (jeje, como una lavadora) y Brook y Chopper aprendieron de Naruto- respondió Ussop.

- ¡AAA, odio cuando me dejan fuera!- grito Zoro mientras observaba a los demás alejarse.

- Tu dijiste que eran artimañas

- ¡Cállate! ¡¿Cómo se supone que baje del barco ahora?- grito Zoro.

- Bueno, siempre podemos dispararte por el cañón- dijo TenTen.

- ¡Hazlo!... a propósito… ¿Por qué están aquí?

- ¿tu dejarías un barco descuidado en plena batalla, genio?- pregunto TenTen.

- Cierra la boca mujer

Mientras los demás corrían por el agua, Shikamaru vio una estrella fugaz que parecía gritar asustado mientras dejaba un camino de humo tras su paso.

- ¿pedirás un deseo?- pregunto Choji.

- Si, que ese sujeto deje de ser tan estúpido- respondió Shikamaru mientras notaba el rostro de Zoro en la estrella fugas.

De un momento todos se detuvieron al llegar a la playa, los piratas de Barbanegra se interpusieron en el camino, hombres sumamente fuertes, todos desde el fondo de Impel Down. El antiguo guardia de Impel Down, Shillew se dirigió hacia todos y dio una jalada de su puro.

- Bueno, ¿Quién será el primero?

- No dejaremos que ataquen al capitán Teach- respondió Jesus Burgues.

- Mmm, creo que debemos ir por los ninjas primero, físicamente hablando son los mas débiles- aconsejo Van Augur.

- ¡Maldicion!- dijo Sakura.

- Tranquila, estos de aquí son como un perejil, duros por apariencia y suaves por inercia, yeah baby, de esto me hago cargo yo

Killer Bee dio un salto que lo elevo varios metros en el aire, dio 4 giros en pleno aire y callo de pie y con los brazos cruzados delante de los piratas de barbanegra. Los piratas simplemente miraron a Bee como si fuese un insecto y la respuesta del Bee solo fue una sonrisa presumida, seguida de una transformación completa del Hachibi.

- ¡¿Qué demonios acaba de hacer?- dijo Sanji asustado al mirar el monstruo en que Bee se había transformado.

- Bee tiene control total sobre los poderes de un jinchuriki, inclusive es un buen amigo de su propio Bijuu, el podrá manejar esto solo- respondió Kakashi.

- ¡Bien, sigamos!- ordeno Shikamaru.

Mientras Bee liberaba una pequeña explosión de chakra detrás de sus aliados, los Zetsus blancos se pusieron delante de la costa y se prepararon para defenderse. Sanji sonrio y salto en el aire, dio giros en este y calentó su pie lo suficiente como para que este se calentara y formara una superficie ardiente.

- ¡Diable Jamble!

La patada fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para destrozar a varios Zetsus y dar campo libre a los demás. En cuanto llegaron a la playa, mas Zetsus salieron de la nada y atacaron en grupos muy grandes, mas del cuello de cada Zetsu crecieron muchos brazos y estos sujetaron las cabezas de los Zetsus, le dieron vuelta y les partieron el cuello a cada uno . Kakashi uso su Raikiri sobre uno de los Zetsus y miro a Robin en toda su amenazante belleza, esa mujer realmente que seria útil para evitar que los enemigos hicieran sellos con las manos y hasta él tenia que aceptar que era hermosa. Robin noto la mirada de Kakashi y le respondió con una sonrisa, era un ninja bastante interesante.

- ¡Quieren dejar de coquetear en plena batalla, demonios!- grito Sakura.

Kakashi solo le sonrió y se rasco la nuca en respuesta, para Sakura esto ya era el colmo de los colmos. Mientras Sakura observaba el lindo jueguito de Robin y Kakashi, uno de los Zetsus se puso a pelear contra otros Zetsus, Ino Yamanaka estaba inconciente en el suelo y era resguardada por Choji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara. El Zetsu poseído dejo de atacar y cayo en el suelo inconsciente, Ino despertó y se puso de pie.

- ¡Es hora de la formación Ino…!

- ¡… Shika…!

- ¡… Cho!

Mientras la batalla se llevaba a cabo en la playa, en el interior de la isla, un edificio hecho de piedra, tallado en una especie de montaña frente a una jungla tenia a un hombre grande y de piel tostada y mu belludo, Marshall D. Teachse presento ante Madara, el cual observaba todo desde el techo del edificio, la playa no estaba tan lejos y eso le permitia observarlos como puntitos blancos enfrentadose a otros puntitos de color negro.

- ¿Qué piensas de esto?- le pregunto Teach con impaciencia.

- Mmm… parece que intentan entrometerse en nuestro camino, jaja, esto será divertido- respondió Madara con un tono de voz burlon sin apartar la mirada de la playa.

- ¿de que hablas?

- La mayoría de los Zetsus que hay aquí son solo un pequeña cantidad comparada con la que tengo en mi mundo, solo traje a 150 para defender el lugar

- ¿entonces de donde viene esa confianza?

- ¿Estas familiarizado con los Pacifistas?

De un cráter en medio de la arena surgió Zoro, se tocó la cabeza, había caído con ella y el dolor era bastante molesto. Varios Zetsus se postraron frente a él y esto lo alegro, era precisamente lo que quería, un poco de acción después de estar inactivo por tanto tiempo, más los Zetsus se hicieron a un lado y se alejaron lentamente del espadachín.

- ¡O vamos, no me tengan miedo antes de pelear, se supone que deben huir después!

Un par de pisadas se escucharon y al mirar hacia atrás, Zoro vio una visión que lo hiso bajar sus armas. Era un hombre gigantesco, con gafas oscuras y una biblia en sus manos.

- ¿Qué demo…?

El Pacifista abrió su boca y un rayo genero una gran explosión que hiso que todos voltearan a ver a lo que sucedía en el interior del bosque y fue cuando vieron que de entre el humo surgia un enorme hombre, pero no cualquier hombre, más bien alguien que hiso que sintieran que sus pieles se hacían como las de una gallina, era Bartolomew Kuma, el Schibukai.

- ¡¿ese no es uno de los Schibukai?- grito Nami mientras le daba pelea a uno de los Zetsus.

- No, este sujeto no tiene chakra, se trata de una marioneta o algo por el estilo que usa su apariencia – respondio Tsunade tras darle un puñetazo al suelo que hiso que varias decenas de Zetsus quedaran sepultadas bajo tierra.

El autómata tenía a Zoro en sus manos, inconsciente y con sangre saliendo de su boca, esto hiso enfadar a los demás Mugiwaras, los cuales trataron de atacar. Luffy, Sanji y Chopper saltaron y trataron de atacar la cabeza del Pacifista, pero el robot simplemente arrojo al Zoro y de sus manos salieron 2 pergaminos, al abrirse los pergaminos se invocaron 2 criaturas, la primera fue un gigantesco panda tan duro como el concreto que recibió los golpes de los 3 y la segunda criatura fue un enorme cangrejo que escupió un chorro de agua que los empujo y los obligo a caer en el suelo de rodillas. Luffy escupio un poco de agua y al siguiente instante que miro hacia arriba, encontró al Pacifista delante de él e intento lanzarle un golpe, pero el autómata solo lo evadió y puso su mano derecha sobre su frente y con su mano izquierda hiso una serie de movimientos que sorprendieron a los ninjas.

- ¡¿jutsus?- dijo Tsunade asombrada por los rapidos movimientos de mano.

De la mano derecha surgió una esfera de agua que cubrió todo el cuerpo de Luffy y lo hiso perder toda su fuerza al sumergirlo en agua por completo. Tsunade mordio su dedo índice e invoco a su babosa, la cual se dividió en cientos de diminutas babosas que cubrieron al Pacifista por completo.

- ¡Neji, ve y ayúdalo a salir de esa prisión de agua!- ordeno Tsunade.

- ¡Si señora!- respondió Neji mientras se quitaba a uno de los Zetsus de encima.

Neji se acercó a la esfera de agua en la que Luffy se encontraba, activo su Byakugan y busco las líneas de chakra donde pudiese interrumpir el flujo y liberar al pirata, pero cada línea era diferente, cada chacra tenía un color distinto y se movían en direcciones diferentes, como si ese robot tuviese más de un chakra en su interior. Luffy emitió un grito mudo bajo el agua y dejo que mucho de su aire saliera, esto altero a Neji y lo hiso desesperarse, golpeo cada punto de chakra que pudiese encontrar hasta que vio el punto donde los chakras se juntaban y al golpear ese punto, justo por encima de la cabeza de Luffy, toda la esfera de agua desapareció y Luffy cayó en el suelo, respirando rápidamente.

- ¡Tsunade Hime, esta cosa si tiene chakra!

- ¡¿Cómo es eso posible, es una maquina?- grito Sakura mientras una explosión mandaba a volar pedazos de tierra a su rostro.

- ¡Los Pacifistas son muy raros, no me sorprendería si tuviesen una especie de almacenamiento para chakra, de esa forma podrían realizar jutsus con chakra ajeno!- respondió Franky mientras ayudaba a Sakura a reponerse de la explosión.

Las invocaciones del Pacifista atacaron a los presentes, pero Sanji se interpuso y con su Diable Jiamble activado, pateo al cangrejo justo en la pinza derecha y se la arranco, haciéndolo desaparecer en una nube de humo blanco, mientras que el panda recibió una patada directa en el pecho que lo hiso partirse en 2 como una roca destrozada, esto desde luego finalizo la invocación de estos 2 animales. El cocinero se postro delante de la enorme cantidad de babosas y de un momento para otro, todas las babosas salieron volando, el Pacifista salió ileso y con la mirada fija en Sanji.

- Tsk, ven por tu cena

Una de las babosas cayó al lado de Tsunade, la hokague tomo al pequeño animal y le dijo que había hecho un buen trabajo, acto seguido, todas las babosas desaparecieron en pequeñas nubes de vapor. Sanji ataco al Pacifista con una patada "Anti Manner", la cual era una patada de hacha o de pie en picada que golpeó la cabeza del Pacifista con el poder extra del Diable Jiamble, la patada fue tan poderosa que se escuchó en toda la zona de batalla. La batalla se detuvo por unos instantes y miraron a Sanji, su pierna estaba sangrando y las gotas caian en la arena de la playa.

- ¡Sanji!- gritaron los mugiwaras en coro.

- ¡Arrrg!

Sanji cayo con una pierna arrodillada y la otra prácticamente rota y con parte de su hueso fuera de su pierna. Tsunade reconoció el poder que ese Pacifista había empleado, era un poder del que solo había leído antes, durante su estadía en Alabasta, pero que según varias fuentes de información era muy real, el Haki y su capacidad para aumentar la durabilidad del cuerpo a niveles absurdos. El Pacifista sujeto a Sanji de la cabeza y abrió su boca, un rayo comenzó a cargar un rayo de energía. Sanji no podía comprenderlo, los CP9 ya habían usado el Tekkai antes, pero este nivel de dureza era ridículo, como si el propio material del que esta máquina estuviese hecho ya fuera mas duro que el acero.

Antes de que el rayo de energía fuese disparado, un puño golpeo al pacifista y desvió el rayo del robot hacia el mar, generando una pequeña explosión en el horizonte marino. Al siguiente segundo, varias bombas de humo cayeron a los pies del Pacifista y de un momento a otro Sanji ya no estaba siendo sujetado por el robot.

- ¡No dejare que continúes lastimando a mis nakamas!

Cuando el humo se disipo, Luffy estaba frente a frente con el Pacifista y Naruto depositaba a Sanji en el suelo, al cuidado de Chopper. Sakura se acercó a Sanji y se dedicó a curarlo con su jutsu médico, mientras que Franky, Brook y Chopper la cubrían de los ataques enemigos. Naruto miro a Tsunade y esta vio los ojos del sapo en su cara, Naruto había entrado en modo ermitaño mientras todos peleaban.

- Abuela Tsunade, déjanos hacernos cargo de este inconveniente

- De acuerdo, nosotros nos adentraremos más en la isla

Tsunade dio la orden y todos los ninjas hicieron formación en torno a ella y los demás Mugiwaras. Nami uso su clima tact para crear una especie de niebla que los cubriese de los enemigos y poco a poco fueron adentrándose en el interior de la isla. El Pacifista noto que se alejaban y se lanzó al ataque, mas Luffy lo intercepto y le dio un golpe justo en el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

- ¿Luffy, alguna vez has peleado con algo como esto?- dijo Naruto parándose a su lado.

- ¡Nunca, pero eso no importa, voy a mandarlo a volar!

- ¡Así se habla!

Luffy uso su Pistol contra el Pacifista, pero la maquina evadió él y sujeto el brazo de Luffy, giro su cuerpo y le dio un tirón y con ello lo arrojó al suelo. Naruto salto por encima de la cabeza del Pacifista y arrojo varios shurikens contra la espalda del robot, más el Pacifista simplemente giro su cabeza nuevamente y abrió su boca, disparo un rayo de energía y todos los shurikens se hicieron ceniza. Naruto cayó en el suelo y saco un kunai, ataco al Pacifista frontalmente, tratando de apuñalarlo con su kunai, pero el robot sujeto la mano que tenía el arma y ambos comenzaron a forcejear, más el Pacifista hiso retroceder a Naruto con facilidad.

- ¡Tsk (que fuerza tan monstruosa, ni siquiera en modo ermitaño lo puedo empujar)!

- ¡Gomu Gomu No Bazuca!

Un golpe interrumpió el forcejeo y consiguió que el Px perdiera el balance y cayera en el suelo. Naruto se sujetó su mano derecha y dejo caer su kunai, tenía los dedos del Px marcados en la superficie de sus nudillos, esa cosa era realmente fuerte. El Px se puso de pie nuevamente y miro en la misma dirección de donde vino el golpe, más cuando lo hiso, miles de golpes salieron en su encuentro y Luffy lo lanzaba de todas direcciones y los impactaba en cada parte de su cuerpo.

- ¡Gomu Gomu No Hanabi!

Los golpes consiguieron que el Pacifista retrocediese un poco, mas no surtieron efecto alguno en él, no había daño visible o que realmente pudiese decirles que estaban ganando. El Px junto sus manos y de un momento a otro, 5 Pacifistas más salieron de la nada, esto desde luego hiso estremecer a Naruto, se trataba del jutsu multiclones de sombras, su jutsu preferido. Los 6 Pacifistas atacaron a Luffy con un montón de golpes que hicieron al capitán de los mugiwaras escupir sangre. Naruto formo 6 clones y cada clon formo un rasengan gigante y atacaron a los Pacifistas mientras estaban distraídos con Luffy.

- ¡Odama Rasengan!

Los 6 Odamas Rasengan impactaron a cada uno de los Px y los mando a volar hacia el cielo, dándole oportunidad al Naruto de ayudar a Luffy a recuperarse. Los demás Pacifistas desparecieron en una nube de vapor, pero el Px principal se mantuvo en el aire y al mirar hacia abajo, disparo con su rayo de energía hacia Naruto y Luffy. Al ver el rayo caer, Naruto se apresuró, tomo a Luffy del hombro y ejecuto un rápido movimiento de manos. En cuanto el rayo golpeo la playa, una gran explosion cubrió el lugar. En cuanto el fuego y el humo desaparecieron, el Px cayo justo en medio de la zona donde su rayo impacto y no encontró ni rastro de los dos.

- ¡Gomu Gomu No Jet Gatling Gun!

Varios golpes dieron justo sobre el Pacifista y este cayo en el suelo, sin muchos daños. Luffy y Naruto se encontraban alejados del Px por varios metros de distancia, Naruto estaba de brazos cruzados y a su lado, Luffy tenía su puño contra el suelo y su piel de color rojo por la activación del Gear Second. Naruto saco un pergamino e invoco una shuriken de viento endemoniado, la lanzo contra el Px, mientras que Luffy uso un Jet pistol sobre la shuriken gigante para darle mayor velocidad. Cuando la Shuriken de viento endemoniado estuvo cerca del rostro del Px, este activo el Tekkai y endurecio su cuerpo, mas 2 Narutos salieron de la arena que el robot pisaba y lo golpearon con 2 rasengans. El tekkai protegió al Px de los rasengans, pero segundos después, el shuriken de viento endemoniado consiguió clavarse en su cuello y al hacerlo, el cuello del Pacifista emitió un par chispas similares a las de un corto circuito.

- Lo supuse, a pesar de poseer las habilidades mas impresionantes de ambos mundos, solo puede usar una habilidad a la vez, en otras palabras solo puede realizar una habilidad de Haki como el tekkai por ataque recibido y por jutsu usado, eso nos da una gran ventaja- dijo Naruto mientras movía sus manos para realizar un jutsu nuevo.

- Je, aun sin el Tekkai sigue siendo muy duro, si fuese humano lo haría mi nakama- dijo Luffy emocionado y tronándose los nudillos.

Naruto termino sus sellos y formo a más de 60 clones, cada uno con un rasengan en sus manos. El Px disparo un rayo de energía que acabo con varias decenas de los clones, pero otros varios consiguieron impactar al Px, al menos 20 rasengans de los 60 consiguieron golpear al Pacifista. Uno de los clones de Naruto se postro delante del Px y lanzo un golpe hacia el Px mientras grita:

- ¡Gomu Gomu No Jet Bazuca!

El Naruto se transformó en Luffy y en cuanto el golpe impacto el pecho del Pacifista, un segundo ataque lo impacto en la espalda. Naruto se había escabullido entre los clones hasta poder llegar a la espalda del Px, en sincronía perfecta, el ninja rubio impacto un Odama Rasengan en la espalda del Px al mismo tiempo que el Jet Bazuca impactaba el pecho del robot. El odama exploto y toda la playa se cubrió por humo negro, vapor salía de las aguas de la costa, Luffy saco su cabeza de la arena y la movió de derecha a izquierda, miro a su alrededor hasta que encontró a Naruto flotando sobre el agua de la orilla.

- Oye… ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Luffy a Naruto con algo de preocupación por su amigo.

- Haya en la fuente, había un chorrito, se hacía grandote, se hacía chiquito- esa fue la ridícula respuesta de Naruto, el cual tenía remolinos en sus ojos y no parecía entender la situación en la que se encontraba.

Un par de pasos se escucharon y Luffy dejo caer a Naruto, el cual recupero la conciencia al golpear el agua. Delante de ellos se encontraba el Px, mas ya no estaba tan bien como antes, la piel y ropas que imitaban el aspecto de Kuma habían sido totalmente destruidos y su esqueleto robotico estaba expuesto delante de ellos, pero en si no tenía muchos daños, salvo una rajadura en una especie de caja metalica en su pecho.

- ¡Este tipo es muy duro! – dijo Luffy con cansancio en su voz, realmente que este enemigo era poderoso.

- Solo hemos conseguido rasgarle una parte de su pecho

Más Naruto detuvo su oración al observar mejor la rajadura y pudo notar pequeños símbolos de papiros ninja que había visto antes en clases.

- … Luffy, creo que esa caja en su pecho almacena el chakra que han depositado en él

- ¡Tienes razón, si conseguimos romperla puede que lo derrotemos!

El Px realizó una invocación y de un momento a otro un gran ciempiés salió de la nada y ataco a ambos. Luffy lanzo un golpe que partió al Ciempiés en dos y lo hiso desaparecer en una nube de vapor. Al siguiente segundo, el Px ya estaba del lado de Luffy y tenía un Raikiri en sus mano, el ataque fue directo hacia Luffy, mas Naruto puso sus manos en el suelo y realizo una invocación, haciendo que el cuerpo de un sapo gigantesco se interpusiera entre Luffy y el Px. En cuanto el pequeño Raikiri impacto a Gamabunta, el enorme sapo miro a su contrincante y arrojo su espada gigantesca en su contra, ese ataque si que dolia.

- ¡Un Sapo y es gigantesco!- grito Luffy de la emoción, eso si que es genial.

- ¡Pequeña cucaracha, voy a partirte en dos!- grito Gamabunta con tanta fuerza que es escucho por toda la isla.

Mas la katana de Bunta fue detenida por el Px sin mucho esfuerzo y de un tirón se la quitó y se la arrojo, Gamabunta tomo la katana en pleno vuelo con sus patas y trato de regresarle el ataque al Px, más el robot no le dio oportunidad y disparo un rayo directo a su espalda, esto hiso que el sapo gigante perdiera en balance y cayera en el suelo antes de desaparecer en una nube de vapor. El Px miro a su alrededor en busca de sus enemigos principales y fue cuando encontró a Naruto y a Luffy justo a sus espaldas, con el ninja rubio moviendo sus manos en círculos alrededor de la palma abierta de Luffy.

- ¡¿Listo?- pregunto Luffy con impaciencia y vapor saliendo de su cuerpo.

- ¡Listo!- respondió Naruto formando un Rasengan en la mano derecha de Luffy.

El Px corrió a gran velocidad para embestir a los dos, mas Luffy extendió su brazos varios cientos de metros hacia atrás y con el impulso lanzo su mano derecha directo a la caja de metal en el pecho del Pacifista.

- ¡Gomu Gomu No Rasengan!

El impacto del golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper la caja de metal y obligar al chakra a salir del cuerpo del Pacifista. El Px cayó de rodillas e inmóvil, la pelea se había acabado y sin el chakra no había nada que le permitiese continuar moviéndose, al parecer Kabuto se equivocó al usar el chakra de otros como fuente de energía.

Luffy cayó en el suelo sentado y sumamente cansado, Naruto por su parte solo se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la arena y sonriendo levanto su puño en señal de victoria.

- Eso fue… muy intenso- dijo Luffy mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

- Si, espero no tener que pelear con algo así nunca más- dijo Naruto con sus ojos ya cerrados.

Y así la pelea termino, con ambos héroes inconscientes sobre la arena e incapaces de mover un solo musculo.


	31. Al Mundo Ninja

**_Al Mundo Ninja_**

Un grupo de personas, piratas, corrían entre la espesura de una selva tropical, era un poco difícil hacerlo, ya que el suelo húmedo era sumamente resbaloso y habían raíces gigantes de grandes árboles que salían del suelo. Mientras estos piratas corrían, un grupo de ninjas más grande saltaba entre las ramas de los árboles. Cada árbol en esa gran jungla es gigantesco y sus copas repletas de follaje, tanto que cubría la luz del sol, por lo que les era totalmente imposible a nuestros héroes, saber que tanto tiempo había pasado desde que salieron de la playa.

- ¡¿Qué tanto falta?- grito Nami, ya estaba muy cansada de tanto correr en el bosque.

Neji activo su Byakugan y miro a su alrededor, a lo lejos, se encontraba Madara, en medio de una llanura seca y con sus brazos cruzados. El muchacho advirtió a los demás y Tsunade dio la orden de que se separaran y atacaran por flancos diferentes. Neji, Lee, Gai, TenTen, Sakura y Kakashi se alejaron por el flanco izquierdo, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru y Choji por el flanco derecho. Mientras estos se alejaban, Franky activo los cañones de sus brazos y apunto hacia la vegetación delante de él.

- ¡Coup de Vent!

Un gran onda de viento arraso con toda la vegetación y dejo el campo claro para un ataque frontal hacia Madara. El enmascarado sintió el poder del viento de Franky al sentir como la ventisca cruzaba su cabello y rodeaba su cuerpo, más se mantuvo tranquilo y con los brazos cruzados, sabiendo que aun si era atacado, esto no terminaría bien para sus enemigos. Franky hiso que sus brazos regresaran a la normalidad y miro a Madara con tanta furia que sus ojos parecían iluminarse por una tenue luz rojiza tras sus lentes oscuros.

- ¡Pagaras por lo que hiciste en Water 7!- grito Franky iracundo y cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

Franky se lanzó al ataque, Madara continuo con sus brazos cruzados y la embestida de Franky simplemente lo atravesó como si estuviese hecho de aire. Una vez que cayó del otro lado de Madara, Franky lanzo un golpe hacia el ninja, mas este simplemente lo evadió y se tele transportó justo a su lado con un Kunai en su mano y preparado para apuñalarlo en la espalda. Mas cuando lo intento, se vio rodeado por varios ninjas que lo atacaron de todas direcciones, eran esos perros de Konoha.

- ¡Ino, usa tu jutsu ahora!- dijo Shikamaru mientras formaba sus sellos para usar su jutsu de sombra.

Madara noto esto y simplemente se tornó intangible, se acerco a Kakashi y lo absorbió con su sharingan, despues se escabullo por debajo de la tierra como si fuese un fantasma. Aprovechando la confusión, Madara resurgió de debajo de la tierra y sujeto a Sanji del cuello con un kunai. Esto hiso que lo mugiwaras miraran con odio al ninja.

- Quietos, o el muere

- Tsk… viejo tonto, solo porque tengo una pierna rota no significa que estoy acabado- dijo Sanji con un tono de voz tan burlón que hiso que el ojo derecho de Madara saltara.

Sanji sujeto el brazo de Madara a gran velocidad y con un tirón consiguió quitarle el kunai e intento usarlo en su contra. Más cuando todo estuvo a punto de terminar, una explosión cubrió todo el lugar y todos se echaron al suelo y al mirar hacia arriba, encontraron algo aterrador.

- ¡GYAJAJAJA! ¡Parece que necesitas ayuda!

Un gigantesco navío se postraba frente a la isla, tan grande como la isla misma y con tantos cañones como para destruir toda Marine Ford desde Kilómetros de distancia, mas eso no era el verdadero problema… esta gran nave era de forma circular, su casco estaba hecho de un metal azul muy extraño y eran tan grande que se elevaba por encima de las montañas de la isla, a su vez, el casco tenía muchos agujeros pequeños que eran en realidad los puntos por donde se disparaban los cañones, más el verdadero problema, es un gigantesco cañón que les apuntaba a todos, un poder de fuego capaz de destruir una isla y su capitán era Marshall D. Teach.

- Veo que los retrase el tiempo suficiente, ya me voy, pero les aseguro que la próxima vez que nos veamos, tendré la Bijuu Bijuu No Mi en mis manos

Tras decir esto, Madara desapareció en el aire y dejo a sus rivales con una mirada atónita en sus rostros. Una vez que Nami se recuperó del "shock" se dio cuenta de que Pluton era un arma destructora de islas y ellos estaban en una isla.

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- grito Nami haciendo que los demás regresaran en si.

Mientras esto sucedía en la isla, Madara reapareció detrás de Teach y este lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y una carcajada tan poderosa como el disparo de un cañon, cosa que puso incomodo a Madara desde luego. Marshall D. Teach se acercó a Madara y le dio una palmada tan fuerte en la espalda que hiso que Madara perdiera el balance y cayera en el suelo, este sujeto estaba aprovechando cada oportunidad que Madara no tenía su habilidad de hacerse intangible para hacerle eso, claro, era muy molesto.

- ¡Casi te pierdes del BOOM!

- Solo termina con esto, ¿quieres?- dijo Madara tratando de ignorar ese repugnante aliento, incluso con su máscara podía olerlo.

- Desde luego, jejeje… acabo de recoger a mis piratas, tuvieron problemas con un sujeto de piel negra, pero en cuanto llegue con esta preciosidad, el tipo se vio obligado a huir- dijo Teach mientras volvía su mirada de regreso a la isla, su destrucción sería muy emocionante sin lugar a dudas.

- Mmm (¿asi que el jinchuriki del Hachibi está aquí?... es bueno saberlo)- pensó Madara recordando el ridículo que Bee le hiso pasar a Sasuke Uchiha y se alegró de tener la oportunidad de atraparlo.

El cañón apunto hacia la isla y al siguiente segundo dio un disparo con tanta potencia, que el ruido no podría describirse como un simple cañonazo, ni siquiera podría comparársele a un relámpago… más bien se parecía al sonido que emite un volcán al explotar. El disparo que salió del cañón no era una simple bala normal, su apariencia era negruzca con pedazos de amarillo y rojo que burbujeaban y de su superficie emanaba humo. Barbanegra sonrió y al siguiente segundo toda la isla exploto delante de él en un festival de fuego y humo.

- ¡GYAJAJAJA, es jodidamente hermoso!- grito Teach a los cuatro vientos con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla.

- Supongo- respondió Madara tranquilamente.

Madara libero a Kakashi en la proa de Plutón y cuando el sensei de Naruto miro a su alrededor, encontró a un montón de piratas con pinta poco amistosa. Kakashi trato de defenderse activando su Kamui, con algo de suerte podría llevarse a Teach, mas se detuvo de inmediato cuando Madara lo miro con su sharingan. A partir de ese momento fue un combate de genjutsus entre Madara Uchiha y Kakashi Hatake.

- ¿Qué hacen?... solo se están mirando- dijo Teach rascándose la cabeza y confundido.

De repente Kakashi comenzó a sudar y cayó en el suelo paralizado, Madara movió su cabeza y se acercó al ninja, lo puso de pie y le dijo:

- Usa ese jutsu

Kakashi hiso caso de las ordenes de Madara como si fuese una marioneta y realizo una serie de sellos extraños con sus manos, acto seguido activo su Kamui y se creó una fisura en medio del aire. La fisura succiono a todo lo que estuviese cerca, algo que hiso sonreír a Madara detrás de su máscara. La fisura succiono todo en un radio de varios cientos de metros y al siguiente instante una luz cegó todo y no quedo ni rastro de nadie.

Si bien no había nadie más en los mares del mundo pirata, en el mundo de los ninjas dos gigantescos sapos cayeron en el agua de un mar en medio de la nada y al salir de esta, abrieron sus bocas y escupieron a los Mugiwaras y a los ninjas en el agua. Naruto salió del agua y tomo algo de aire, antes de que el cañón impactara la isla, invoco a un par de sapos que les ayudo a salir de ese lugar a tiempo. Luffy se aferraba a Nami, Robin a Akamaru y Brook evitaba caer en el mar al sujetarse de Kiba y en el proceso lo hundía, haciendo que ambos peleasen por ver quien estaba en la superficie.

- ¡¿Están todos bien?- grito Tsunade con fuerza.

- De este lado estamos bien, aunque a Luffy y Robin le vendrían bien algo de tierra- dijo Zoro.

- ¡¿Dónde está el Thousand Sunny?- grito Kiba empujando a Brook, el cual se sujetó de Sanji casi de inmediato.

De un segundo a otro una gran nube de vapor salio de la nada y de esta surgio el barco pirata de los Mugiwaras, con TenTen y Ussop mirando a su alrededor asustados.

- ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?- dijo Zoro sorprendido.

- Naruto incovoco a la gran Rana Come Fuego del monte Mybiokuzan, esa rana es tan grande como una montaña y al invocarla solo puedes terminar en el interior de su estómago, bien pensado chico- dijo Tsunade sonriéndole a Naruto.

- Si, jeje… ahora… debo dormir

De un momento a otro, Naruto cerro sus ojos y perdió el conocimiento. Mientras le ayudaban a no hundirse, los piratas que no habían perdido el conocimiento, miraban a su alrededor, era un mar diferente y algunos equipos que funcionaban en la gran línea y en los mares del mundo pirata eran completamente inútiles en el mundo ninja, como la brújula climática de Nami, la cual se desanimó un poco por ese hecho. Conforme cada uno iba subiendo al barco, tres vientos cruzaron sus rostros y fue que imaginaron que cada viento provenía de lugares diferentes.

El primer viento vino de la Aldea de la Nube, en sus afueras Geko Moria sonreía ante la espera del Hachibi, la sombra de esa bestia le brindaría gran poder. El segundo viento de la Aldea de la Roca, ahí Enel simplemente miraba a los ninjas que creaban tierra de la nada con sus jutsus de tierra y se dio cuenta de una buena forma de conseguir su sueño.

En la aldea de la arena, Gaara se puso de pie y miro por su ventana, algo se aproximaba por el desierto y en efecto, caminando por el desierto se encontraba Crocodile con una sonrisa en su rostro y su cigarro de siempre, conseguir poder en este mundo iba a ser sencillo, primer tendría que hacerse con todos los títulos de Kague y dirigir las fuerzas de este planeta en contra de la marina en el mundo pirata, muy seria el hombre más poderoso en dos mundos.


	32. Destrozos

_**Destrozos**_

Las noches no eran muy amables con el Kazekague Gaara, durante su tiempo como Jinchuriki del Ichibi la sola idea de dormir era peligrosa, de haberlo hecho se habría liberado el demonio y su aldea hubiese ardido en caos. Es por ello que le es tan difícil dormir ahora que su demonio se ha ido, la costumbre de mantenerse despierto hasta las 3 o 4 de la mañana nunca se iria en tanto la sombra del Ichibi lo siga y de todas formas al dormir sueña con cosas aterradoras, muchas de esas cosas son los intentos de asesinato por parte de su padre. Así que en lugar de perder su tiempo dando vueltas en su cama, Gaara por lo normal se va a su oficina y trabaja para tratar de conseguir algo de sueño y ese es el lugar en donde se encuentra ahora.

El joven Kague se mantiene observando unos documentos en su escritorio, unos cuantos los leía y después los depositaba en su mesa, otros los ignora y a otros simplemente los arroja a la basura. No es que sea un irresponsable, simplemente que el puede darse cuenta cuales son auténticas necesidades y cuales son solo tonterías de un par de burócratas. El Kazekague se detuvo y miro por la ventana, la abrió y al hacerlo un viento fuerte cruzo su cara.

- Te recomiendo que no hagas nada tonto, mi fuerza no es de ponerse en duda

Las palabras de Gaara fueron dichas a un hombre que se esconde en la oscuridad, posiblemente entro en la oficina cuando la ventana se abrió. El hombre camino hacia Gaara y le sonrió, se trataba de Crocodile y su garfio apunta al pecho del Kazekague.

- No tengo ganas de empezar a destruir a lo estúpido, como lo hicieron los tuyos en mi mundo, preferiría simplemente matarte y tomar el poder de esta aldea por medio de un golpe- dice Crocodile sonriéndole y lanzando el humo de su cigarrillo en el rostro de Gaara.

- No se dé qué hablas, pero tampoco me importa, si deseas pelear, hagámoslo en otro lado, no quiero que mi aldea sufra por tu culpa- dice Gaara sin darle importancia al insulto de Crocodile, con la total calma que le caracteriza.

- Muy bien, de todas formas no es mi intención causarle daño a mi nueva aldea

Crocodile lanzo un golpe directo a Gaara, el cual se escudó con su arena y al siguiente segundo hubo un gran estruendo en toda la aldea y la oficina de Gaara quedó reducida a escombros. Gaara se recuperó del ataque y se encontró a si mismo flotando en el aire sobre su arena y alejándose de Sunagakure. Al entrarse más en el desierto, hasta que la aldea quedase fuera de su vista, feu cuando decidio regresar el ataque a Crocodile, el cual simplemente lo seguía a pie.

- ¡Ataud de Arena!

La arena del desierto cubrió a Crocodile y lentamente comenzó a aplastarlo, una vez que el Schichibukai quedase rodeado por arena de pies a cabeza, Gaara realiza un segundo jutsu en el que una gran cantidad de arena se forma en una gran ola y se arroja sobre Crocodile, aplastándolo con un peso superior a varias toneladas.

- ¡Cascada de Arena!

El ataque impacto el ataúd de arena y al siguiente instante, la arena cayo por doquier en una lluvia marron. Gaara miro a su alrededor tranquilamente en busca de más enemigos, pero no encontró nada, el tipo actuó solo y no se dio cuenta del tipo de enemigo que tenía al frente.

- Tsk, vaya pérdida de tiempo

Mas Gaara no pudo moverse, ya que un garfio dorado atravezo su pecho y su sangre cayo sobre la arena filtrándose en sus granos. Detrás de Gaara se encontraba Crocodile sonriéndole y mirándole como si fuese una basura.

- Vaya… ¿Con que arena?... jeje, creo que no soy el mejor oponente que te puedes encontrar

Tras decir esto, Crocodile saco su garfio del cuerpo de Gaara y le dio una patada en la espalda haciendo que Gaara cayera hacia el desierto y que toda su arena se desmoronara en el aire. Crocodile sonrió y junto un poco de arena en su mano, tras hacer esto miro al cayente Kazekague y dijo:

- ¡Espada del Desierto!

Gaara reacciono a tiempo e hiso que la arena de su calabaza formara una gran estatua del Ichibi delante de él, la estatua es una gran combinación de arena sujetándose grano con grano a tal punto que es sumamente dura, capaz de incluso soportar ataques de Kimimaro a todo su poder. Mas para este truco, Crocodile solo se limitó a reírse de manera cruel y lenta, muy lenta, ya que su espada del desierto atravesó la estatua y golpeo el brazo izquierdo de Gaara, cortándoselo por completo en una sola limpia estocada.

En el instante que Gaara toco el suelo, todo la arena de la estatua del Ichibi fue desmoronándose a su alrededor hasta no quedar rastro de este. Gaara se sujeta el hombro izquierdo, no para de sangrar y su brazo ha de haber caído en otro lado alejado de él. Crocodile cae justo al lado de Gaara, se acercó a su rostro y pone su mano derecha en este, lentametne succiona toda agua en el interior del cuerpo de Gaara y lo deja seco, para los buitres.

- Bueno, supongo que eso es todo… déjame decirte algo… tu controlas la arena, pero yo soy la arena

Tras decir esto, Gaara cierra sus ojos y pierde el conocimiento, Crocodile solo se aleja caminando dejando a Gaara atrás y mirando su nueva aldea.

- Jeje, bueno nuevo mundo, eres mío

* * *

Si bien los sucesos en la aldea de la Arena no pasaron inadvertidos para los habitantes de esa aldea, las personas que habitan el mundo más allá del desierto ni se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido. Entre esos habitantes, se encuentran los que habitan el país de las olasy en ese país precisamente se encuentran los ninjas de Konoha y los mugiwaras, alejados del continente y viviendo de la pesca. Sanji miraba algunos de los peces que habitaban el mundo ninja, la mayoría era peses comunes y pequeños, nada de que sorprenderse muy distintos a los peces de su mundo. Maito Gai noto la cara de decepción en Sanji y se acercó para hablarle.

- ¿sucede algo, Sanji San?- dice Gai poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Sanji.

- No, es solo que son muy pequeños, no podré hacer un banquete con esto- responde Sanji suspirando.

- Hey, si quieres peses grandes, deberíamos ir a Kumogakura, la Aldea de la Nube, ahí los peces son enormes- dice Gai sonriéndole.

- ¡¿En serio?- dice Sanji con un brillo en sus ojos.

- Si, incluso me han hablado de calamares gigantes

- ¡Debemos ir ahí!- dice Sanji entusiasmado.

- No, ahora debemos volver a Konoha y enviar un reporte de lo sucedido a las demás aldeas- dice Tsunade reventando la burbuja de ilusión de Sanji.

Shikamaru dio un paso hacia adelante y cuestiono el razonamiento de Tsunade, advertir a las demás aldeas causaría sospechas entre los aliados, mas por el jutsu de rompimiento de dimensiones que involucraba al Kamui y que este en mano de Madara gracias a un descuido de todos. Tsuande escucho las palabras de Shikamaru y una vez que este término, simplemente se aclaró la garganta.

- Si, podríamos guardar el secreto, pero si no les advertimos que dos sicopatas tienen un arma de destrucción masiva, creo que nos iría aun peor, así que les informaremos de todos modos

Y con esto en mente se dirigieron hacia el bosque, en este punto Killer Bee se despidió de los demás, Naruto ya estaba de regreso y lo más seguro es que los ninjas de la nube lo estarían buscando nuevamente, en estos momento lo más simple para él es alejarse lo más que pueda para disfrutar de sus vacaciones antes de regresar a la aldea y que su hermano le dé un golpe por estar haciendo "pendejadas".

- Será mejor que me vaya a mi atalaya en mi playa, porque voy repartir palisas como tisas, yeah baby

- ¿Qué?- dice Tsunade confundida.

- ¡Digo que a pesar de tu bellos pechos te dejo mas no por despecho!- dice Killer Bee dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el bosque solo.

- Espera

Zoro detuvo a Bee y este simple le miro confundido a lo que Zoro simple le apunto a un lado del bosque, Bee asintió.

- ¡¿Qué planean?... ¡¿Algo sexy?- dijo Sakura bastante interesada.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?- grito Zoro furico.

- Naa, solo quiere probar mi habilidad, uso más espadas y eso la ha intimidado y ahora el pringado quiere demostrar quién es el mejor, yeah baby

- Exacto, solo una pequeña prueba- dice Zoro recuperando la compostura.

Dejando a los demás atrás, Bee y Zoro se adentran en el interior del bosque alejados de la aldea. Zoro saca sus 3 espadas y mira atento a Bee, el cual hace una mueca burlona y saca sus 7 espadas.

- Espera… ¿puede usar 7 espadas?- pregunta Zoro.

- ¡Sí, soy el señor jinchuriki…!

Zoro solo se limitó a sonreír, si bien es cierto que Bee está usando 7 espadas y el solo 3, no significaría nada en cuanto usase esto:

- Asura… ahora poseo 9 espadas… ¡Supera Eso!

- ¡te presento al Sr. Hachibi!

En un par de segundos delante de Zoro se encontraba el hachibi en toda su gloria. Zoro suspiro, aun si usase el Asura no podría derrotar a algo como eso, asi que simplemente guardo sus espadas y Bee regreso a ser humano, chocaron los puños amistosamente.

- Si no tuvieras ese molesto demonio ya te habría vencido

- En efecto, pero yo no soy teto, Hachibi es mi amigo

- Bueno, nos vemos

En cuanto Bee le dio la espalda, Zoro arrojo una bomba de gas al suelo y Killer Bee cayo inconsciente en el suelo. En cuanto el humo se disipo, Zoro se transformó en un ninja calvo de la hoja, uno que escapo del lugar y era buscado por los ANBUs.

- Jeje, te tengo ahora Jinchuriki del Hachibi, el nuevo Raikague Geko Moria está dando mucho dinero por tu cabeza, pero tranquilo me pidió llevarte vivo


	33. ¿Cual Libertad?

_**¿Cual libertad?**_

Killer Bee despierta en una mazmorra rodeado de varios cadáveres en estado de descomposición con bandas de la aldea de la nube ensangrentadas sobre charcos de agua sucia y mohosa. Bee está sujetado por cadenas de un material azul y el aroma a podrido le es asqueroso, una gran puerta de la mazmorra se abre y entra un sujeto enorme de cabeza con forma de calabacín, su gran maquillaje de payaso hace que Bee se ría un poco, cosa que lo hace enfadar y le dé una bofetada.

- ¡Silencio, no oses reírte de mí, debilucho, todos estos ninjas son débiles, no duraron ni la mitad de los mis piratas aguantaron en mi mundo!

- ¡Crees que eso me importa, no seas idiota, yeah baby!

- Tsk, que vulgar, pero no importa, yo Geko Moria tengo un solo propósito y es crear al ser más poderoso de todos los tiempos… jeje con lo que he visto en ti, el poder de tu "bijuu" sería un enorme aporte a mi experimento

- ¿Para que deseas hacer algo con un ser con tanto poder, yeah baby?

- Es sencillo, quiero dominar el mundo… y ya deja de rimar es muy molesto

- Rimar es como amar, simplemente no puedes parar

- Tsk, de cualquier forma voy a quitarte tu sombra ahora… ¡prepárate para…!

Antes de que Moria pudiese usar sus poderes de su fruta, Bee transformo todo su cuerpo y lo cubrió con el chakra rojo de su bijuu, cargo una esfera en cuestión de segundos y la disparo hacia el rostro de Moria, cubriendo todo el lugar en una explosión tan grande que se vio desde kilómetros de distancia. Al siguiente segundo, Bee huye del edificio y se da cuenta de que de hecho se encuentran en un gigantesco barco con la forma de una isla, tan grande que no puede ver el final del mástil.

- Debo decirlo, este lugar tiene estilo como un martillo, negro y lúgubre como legumbre, yeah baby

- ¡AAAH!

Al mirar hacia atrás encuentra a Geko Moria corriendo hacia él a toda velocidad, a lo que Bee responde disparándole otro cañonazo de chakra que consigue iluminar toda la isla-barco. Moria cae en el suelo severamente lastimado pero aun capaz de seguir luchando, Bee solo se despide y huye tan rápido como puede, mas al llegar a la salida se encuentra con varios ninjas zombis que se interponen en su camino. Uno de ellos libera un jutsu de relámpagos negros, mas Bee evade el relámpago, cae justo detrás del zombi y simplemente le da un golpe de Lariat, haciendo que el zombi caiga en el suelo partido en 2.

- ¡Chau, baby!

Tras decir esto, Bee desaparece por completo en una nube de vapor y nadie es capaz de localizarlo. Moria camina hacia la salida de su isla bote y cierra sus puños enfadado, cometio el grave error de no investigar este mundo.

* * *

En medio de un campo lleno de cadáveres y huesos de animales gigantes, se encuentran Kabuto, Enel y Crocodile, todos esperando algo que obviamente estaba tardando demasiado porque los 3 estaban desesperadamente aburridos.

- Tsk, ¿Por qué mierda tarda tanto?- pregunta Enel.

- Cierra la boca, a ti te incluimos solo porque llegaste de metido en el jutsu de Madara- responde Crocodile.

- ¡¿quieres pelear?

- Basta, Madara ya no tarda en llegar- Kabuto se ajusta sus anteojos.

Y en medio de la nada cae un gran barco pirata del cielo sobre los huesos de varios monstruos y sobre este están Barbanegra y Madara, ambos mirando a los espectadores con poco interés. Kabuto da un paso adelante y dice:

- ¿La tienen?

- ¡JAR, JAR, JAR, MIRALO POR TI MISMO!- grita Barbanegra.

Teach muestra una extraña piña con dibujos sobre su superficie que se parecen a cada una de las 9 bestias con cola.

- Se encontraba en medio de nuestros mundos, Naruto el dejo caer antes de llegar al mundo pirata- dice Madara.

- Je, creo que debería comerla ahora, jejeje…. ¡Tres frutas del diablo bajo mi poder, será genial!

- No lo recomiendo, aún falta capturar a 2 bijuus mas y el hecho de que Moria no esté en este lugar me indica que es probable de que se esté haciendo cargo de ello- dice Madara con poco interés en todo el asunto, pero con su mirada fija en la fruta.

- Eres un idiota si confías en Moria, uno muy grande- dice Crocodile.

- Entonces, me alegro por no confiar en ese sujeto- responde Madara con tranquilidad.

- ¿de que hablas?- pregunta Enel.

- Simple, le he dado falsa información de este mundo, por ejemplo, el mineral usado para neutralizar los poderes de las frutas no existe en este mundo y por ende no funcionara en nadie, pero le dije que también funciona con los jinchurikis

- Mmm, ingenioso… - dice Crocodile echando una nube de humo de su boca-… tal vez demasiado (es mejor que me cuide de este tipo)

- Bien, ¿y ahora que?- pregunta Kabuto de brazos cruzados.

- Es simple, buscamos a los jinchurikis- responde Madara.

Tras decir esto, comienza a llover por todos lados, Enel sonríe, le gustan los relámpagos que caen de este mundo.

* * *

Tras mucho recorrer los bosques del mundo, Naruto y compañía se detienen para acampar durante la noche, han viajado muchos kilómetros desde el País de la olas y sus pies ya no soportan más caminata, esto desde luego molesta a algunos miembros de la tripulación de Luffy como por ejemplo, Nami, que no están acostumbrados a estar en Tierra tanto tiempo, extrañan el movimiento del barco al ser golpeados por las olas del mar.

Luffy se despierta en plena noche y se rasca sus ojos, su estómago le ruje y el olor de un ramen instantáneo llega a su nariz. El pirata se pone de pie y camina hacia la fogata, Naruto está de guardia y parece estar disfrutando un ramen de vasito.

- ¡Eso se ve delicioso!- grita Luffy babeando.

- ¡Cállate, Naruto!- gritan Sakura y Nami lanzando piedras del tamaño de un balón de playa a la cabeza del rubio, el cual termina en el suelo con lágrimas bajando de su rostro y un enorme chichon en su cabeza.

- ¡JAJAJA, ESTA BI…!

Naruto se lanza sobre Luffy y pone su mano sobre su gigantesca boca, obligándole a quedarse callado, todo con tal de evitar otro ataque de ira de ese par. Pasado el peligro, Luffy se sienta junto a Naruto y come otra taza de ramen instantáneo.

- ¡A CO…!

- ¡Shhh!

- A comer… -Luffy toma un sorbo y suspira aliviado- … ¡Delicioso!

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero no es nada comparado con Ichiraku

- ¿Iremos a ese lugar, verdad?- pregunta Luffy con su sonrisa imborrable.

- ¡Créelo, iremos o iremos!- dice Naruto sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados.

- Vaya, te pones muy contento cuando hablas de tu aldea, ha de ser genial

- Bueno, en estos momentos está en reconstrucción, fue atacada por Akatsuki

- ¡Si, Lee me conto al respecto, creo que fue genial lo que hiciste!- dice Luffy entusiasmado y

- Jeje, gracias, debo aceptar que cuando vi al tal Rob Lucci tuve muchos problemas para vencerlo, has de ser muy fuerte

- Naaa, esa vez que te transformaste en zorro nos dejaste atados de manos, ojala pudieras controlar esa cosa, serias indetenible

Naruto abre sus ojos en sorpresa, realmente tenía que aprender a mínimo dominar el chakra del animal. Luffy mira a su alrededor en busca de los grillos, no esta acostumbrado a ese sonido, para dormir lo mejor para un pirata es el movimiento del mar y el sonido de las olas, incluso el crujir del barco suena como una canción de cuna. Por su parte los ninjas prefieren el cantar de grillos y el sonido del viento cruzando los arboles, además la luz de la Luna se ve genial cuando pasa entre las ramas.

- Oye Naruto, ¿Qué quiere ese sujeto enmascarado?

- MMM… realmente no lo entiendo muy bien, algo sobre la paz o algo asi… ¿no te lo había dicho ya?

- Si, pero para ser sincero no le entendí nada, jejeje- responde Luffy con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

- Yo tampoco le entiendo del todo bien, pero eso no va a evitar que salve a Sasuke de sí mismo

- ¿Sasuke?... ¿Quién es ese?

- Un amigo que está metiendo las patas hasta el fondo, la última vez que pelee con él llegue a la conclusión de que es probable que terminemos matándonos el uno al otro

- ¿en serio?... ¡Jajaja, eso es demasiado tonto, incluso para ti!

- ¡Ya lo sé, cállate!

- Jeje… pero creo que comprendo lo que dices, estás dispuesto a todo con tal de salvar a alguien que consideras tu hermano, puedo entender eso perfectamente

- Si, lo lamento, no pudimos salvar a Ace y murió de una manera tan despreciable

Los dos guardan silencio cuando de repente se escucha una gran explosión y todo el bosque se mueve como si un terremoto lo hubiese golpeado, las ramas de los arboles salen volando y el viento golpea a ambos con tanta fuerza como si se de un tornado se tratase. Todos se levantan y al correr hacia la fogata ven a Luffy sujetando su sombrero y a Naruto sujetando un kunai.

- ¡Neji, Hinata!- Kakashi da la orden.

Ambos activan su Byakugan y ve en el horizonte ocmo el Hachibi dispara cañonazos de chakra a un ejército de lo que parecen ser ninjas zombis que salen volando por todas partes. El Hachibi se transforma en Killer Bee el cual corre en dirección hacia ellos. El ninja de la nube se detiene y mira a su alrededor en busca de algo en donde escapar, los zombis no son difíciles de derrotar pero son demasiados.

- ¡Bee!

El ninja de la avispa encuentra a Kakashi y se dirige hacia él, más de entre el suelo surge un sarcófago y al abrirse una gran ola de fuego cubre todo el lugar. Bee salta hacia atrás y evade las llamas, mientras los demás se cubren para soportar el calor. Del sarcófago surge Portgas D. Ace con su piel gris y sus ojos oscuros, mira a su alrededor y al ver a Luffy se asusta, comienza a tocarse por todas partes para ver si esto no es un sueño y por ultimo parpadea. Luffy siente algo en su interior, algo similar a un tempano de hielo pero mas frio y hueco. Naruto mira a Luffy y al siguiente instante camina hacia adelante con una sonrisa en su boca.

- ¡Ace!

- Luffy… pero… ¡¿Cómo?

Antes de que Luffy pudiese seguir adelante, una llamarada lo detuvo en seco, Ace ataco a Luffy sin pensarlo 2 veces. Luffy cae en el suelo confundido y dice:

- ¿Qué?

- Luffy… no puedo controlarme… ¡Debes irte o te matar…!

De repente la pupila de Ace desaparecio por completo y toda expresión de su rostro se desvaneció. Kakashi dio un paso adelante y lanza varios kunais hacia Ace, los kunais lo sujetan a un árbol y de inmediata libera su sharingan con la intención de usar el Kamui, mas es detenido por una bola de fuego que lo obliga a huir. Ace transforma el árbol en cenizas y al siguiente instante los zombis que perseguían a Bee le encuentran.

- Vaya, con que esos son los zombis de Moria

Kabuto sale de entre las copas de los árboles y salta para caer justo al lado de Ace, pone su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo y sonríe ante todos los presentes. Luffy cierra sus puños, esta técnica es la misma que este sujeto uso en Alabasta, es la misma que casi mato a sus amigos y ahora está quitándole a Ace lo que el mas amaba, su libertad.

- Moria apesta a la hora de revivir a los muertos, su método para obtener poderes con su Kague Kague No Mi es sumamente interesante y sus experimentos son geniales, pero a la hora de crear secuaces apesta

- ¡Ace no es el secuaz de nadie, maldito!

Tras gritar esto, Luffy lanza un golpe hacia Kabuto pero Ace se interpone y recibe el golpe por su amo. Kabuto sonríe y se ajusta sus anteojos, matar a Ace con el kunai le permitio obtener su ADN para usarlo como Edo Tensei, ahora posee 4 armas poderosas para enfrentarl a sus enemigos, Ace y los otros 3 sarcofagos.

- Gracias Ace, ese golpe me habría noqueado sin lugar a dudas… ahora… deshaste de ellos y captura a los Jinchurikis

- ¡El amo Moria desea a ese sujeto, usted no puede llevárselo!- grita uno de los zombis.

- ¿no puedo?... jaja… Ace prueba lo contrario, ¿quieres?

Ace levanta sus manos y crea una enorme esfera de fuego, similar a un sol. Kabuto sonríe y salta hacia la copa de los árboles. Kakashi trata de detenerlo lanzándole Shurikens, mas estos son inútiles al ser interceptados por una enorme serpiente que simplemente se los sacude como si nada. Tsunade salta y se muerde el dedo listo para invocar a Katsuyo, mas Kabuto solo sonríe y da la orden a Manda de huir del lugar. El Sol de Ace explota engullendo todo el bosque en una tormenta de fuego enorme. Al ver las llamas, Kakashi activa su kamui y evita que el fuego engulla a todos los de su lado, por su parte Bee emplea su capa de chakra bijuu para evitar ser dañado por las llamas.

Para cuando el fuego se detiene, todos los zombis han sido reducidos a cenizas y Ace aun se mantiene en pie con los brazos extendidos. Kakashi cae en el suelo exhausto, Zoro y Sanji atacan al mismo tiempo usando sus técnicas mas fuertes, mas al golpear a Ace, solo lo traspasan puesto el aun en la muerte esta hecho de fuego.

- ¡Demonios!- dice Sanji sujetando su pierna quemada.

- ¡Vamos a necesitar de Haki para vencerlo!- grita Sakura.

- No serviría de nada, aun si lo hacemos tangible, el solo se regeneraría como si nada hubiese sucedido, ahora es un Edo Tensei- dice Kakashi tratando de mantenerse de pie.

- ¡Ace, despierta ya!

Luffy ataca a Ace y consigue golpearlo de lleno en el rostro gracias a que activa su Haki por accidente, al igual que con el Kyuubi. Naruto aprovecha y crea su rasengan e impacta a Ace, pero el ataque no impacta el sólido cuerpo de Ace como sucedió con Luffy, si no que ataca el cuerpo de fuego y el viento del rasengan solo hace que el fuego de Ace sea más fuerte.

- ¡O diablos!- dice Naruto echándose para atrás.

Antes de que Ace vuelva a atacar, Sai dibuja su tigre tinta el cual trata de sellar a Ace en un pergamino, mas el calor que emite el cuerpo de Ace derrite el tigre y al siguiente instante librea una columna de fuego de sus manos. Un dragon de agua interrumpe el ataque y sumerge a Ace en un torbellino de agua enorme. Kakashi cae de rodillas y respirando lentamente.

- ¡Jutsu de Agua, Dragon de agua!... –tras decir esto el maestro queda inconciente, Robin evita que golpee el suelo.

- ¿Cómo se supone que lo sellemos?- pregunta Choji.

- Mmm… Ino, usa tu jutsu de cambio de mentes en él- responde Shikamaru.

- ¿de que hablas?- pregunta Ino.

- Creo que si conseguimos que lo despiertes…

- … no servirá, el Edo Tensei está a su máximo, ahora Ace es esclavo de Kabuto- responde Tsunade.

Luffy cierra sus puños con tanta fuerza que sangran, unas lágrimas bajan por su rostro y de su boca salen pequeños gruñidos furiosos, Luffy esta lo enojado, lo suficiente como para que haga algo tonto. Bee al mirar a Luffy sonríe y mueve su cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

- ¡Vayanse!

- ¡¿Qué?

- En estos momentos estamos como mentos, masticados y destrozados, pero el solo me quiere a mi… ¡Tontos!... dejen que me captura y a mi aldea rescatan luego, YEAH BABY

Bee libera s u bijuu y de un coletazo manda a volar a cada uno de los piratas y ninjas, asegurándose de que este lo más lejos posible. Una vez que estuvieron solos, él y Ace, ambos crearon esferas, una con la forma del sol y el otro una esfera negra tan grande como el hocico del bijuu.

Al siguiente segundo una gran explosión cubre todo el lugar y el flash de luz hace que nadie pueda discernir ganador o perdedor.


End file.
